I have Returned
by Spectre47
Summary: The World of Humanity was destroyed by Humanity itself, and Animals have taken over and rebuilt society and live in peace, but what they do not know, is that not every Human died, one Human will rise 6000 years after the World ended, and his return will spike controversy, what most mammals don't know, is that this Human, has a dark past, with dark secrets that should stay secret.
1. Chapter 1

I have Returned Prologue

Peace.

Freedom.

Independence.

These terms are hard to come by in today's world.

A world broken by the rise of terrorism.

We all remember how life was when terrorism wasn't a big crisis like it is today.

When we all lived in harmony, peace, happily.

Back when we didn't have to be afraid that our neighbours, our friends and our colleagues would be suicide bombers.

It was the year 2025, terrorist groups across the world united into one and made a deadly bioweapon.

A nerve gas that could kill you the moment you breathed it in, you are immune to it if you wear a hazmat suit.

After the first bioweapon went off in Europe, millions died and the terrorist groups mass produced their new creation.

North America, Asia, Africa were all bombed and so many lives were taken.

But they thought they could control the nerve gas, well the gas thought otherwise.

Their HQ in Iraq was overrun by the nerve gas and all the terrorists died as a result.

But after that happened, humanity was almost extinct.

Humans numbers dwindled from 7 billion to just a few hundred scattered across the globe.

But they had a backup plan.

Secret Government technology was "borrowed" by the survivors, let's face it, the Government wasn't going to using it since they are dead.

The survivors made bunkers in the ruins of the once great cities humans lived in were now crumbling ruins of the past.

The land was toxic, humans couldn't live on the surface anymore.

Yet animals were immune to it.

The humans cryogenically froze themselves to preserve them for the future.

But some got out earlier than others.

Armed with a heavy ballistic suit with a gas mask, a riot shield, a flamethrower, an inbuilt 3D printer to print food and a water purification device, these people known as the Rising Brigade began walking out to the surface to see what remained of Planet Earth.

They were surprised to see that Earth had healed from the bioweapons.

Trees were healthy, grass was green, water was clean. Earth healed herself.

But something else is out of place.

The animals, they are behaving like humans in the stone ages.

Walking on two legs, crafting tools and forming camps, animals had become sentient.

The Rising Brigade troops got very surprised by this new discovery, and the animals were as surprised to see humans.

Predators seemed more fascinated by humans than their natural prey and put them in their cross hairs.

But to mess with a human is a death sentence.

Humans couldn't be killed, their armour was too thick.

Prey however saw humans as living gods, who were masters of fire and harbingers of life.

Predators soon realised that they too thought humans were living gods and treated them with kindness and respect.

While in all fairness that these humans were living gods, some animals did not like them, horses in particular.

But one day, all the humans just, disappeared.

After days of searching, the animals declared the living gods dead and prayed to them everyday to grant them safety.

And it worked.

Today in the world of Zootopia, humans are only in folklore, movies, books, legends, etc as dangerous animals far more deadlier than a simple tiger.

Heck, some animals believe humans are still alive but are hidden in the wild.

They are right, but the humans won't come now that simply.

But 6 months after the Nighthowler crisis, the great city will have something new to fear, something unimaginable, something, long thought dead...

Hey guys, this is Spectre and I decided to make another human Zootopia story since I am kinda stuck with Mystery Cub but don't worry! That story will continue! If you want this story to continue, leave your opinions below and don't forget to follow and favourite!


	2. Chapter 2

I have Returned Chapter 2: Night of the falling satellites

The sun set over the horizon of Zootopia, the cities skyscrapers shined like jewels in the night.

Most mammals were indoors and some were still in their cars.

One police cruiser in particular is going down a street in Sahara Square.

"And down she goes for her sleep, can't wait to get back to our apartment" Nick said as he licked a pawpsicle.

"Yeah, we are going to watch a movie, one that involves something scary" Judy said.

"Like what? What do I have to be afraid of?" Nick said valiantly.

"Oh, every mammal, including me is surely afraid of humans" Judy said in a spooky tone.

Nick jumped at the word human, the word could make the biggest elephant tremble in fear.

"Judy! A human?! Seriously?!" Nick panicked.

"Oh c'mon you baby!" Judy said in a childish tone.

"Humans caused us a lot of trouble back in the old days, with their flamethrowers and heavy suits!" Nick said.

"Now now, you should know that foxes were very attracted to humans" Judy said.

"I don't care" Nick said.

"Attention all units, unknown projectiles heading for Zootopia please take caution and-" the radio said as it went to static.

"Huh? Clawhauser can you repeat that?" Judy asked.

"Radio...jammed...interference" Clawhauser said as the radio kept going into static.

"Carrots! Look!" Nick said as he pointed to the sky.

A red ominous glow was above the clouds.

The streets started filling with screams, confused voices, phones recording and news reporters.

"Oh my god, everyone get out of the streets!" Judy shouted into the megaphone.

She shouted the moment flying debris was spotted, leaving a red beam of light behind them.

"Are those meteors?" Nick said.

"I never heard of red meteors, there are so many of them! Nick, we need to get out of here!" Judy screamed.

A loud droning was emitting from the debris, causing the entire city to go into a black out but the red beams lit the city.

The first impact hit the sandy beaches of Sahara Square, a loud boom was followed by it.

The second impact hit Savannah Central station, but it was closed so no one was hurt.

"Get out the streets!" everyone kept shouting as mammals of all kinds ran away screaming as the debris hit the city.

So many pieces were hitting outside the city, the ocean and the city itself.

Meanwhile in Tundratown...

Mr Big was sitting down on his seat on a balcony with two of his polar bear guards, listening to rat pack music on his record player.

But the record player stopped playing.

Red beams were in the sky, hitting against the mountains of Tundratown, the sand dunes of Sahara Square, the trees of the rainforest district and the streets and parks of Savannah Central.

"Mamma Mia, what is happening?" Mr Big said as he witnessed the disaster in front of him.

"Get the Godmother on the phone, I need to know she is safe" Me Big said to one of his guards.

The guard nodded and walked in to get the phone.

"Dear lord, keep everyone in this city safe" Mr Big said.

Sahara Square

It was like a warzone, air raid alarms were going off, streets were on fire and sirens were going off all over the city.

The chaos was immense, everyone was running to get away, be it underground or in a building.

Power was gone, darkness swallowed the city.

After so many booms and bangs, the chaos stopped.

The red debris stopped falling, all were done hitting the city.

Animals started emerging from their shelters, investigating what was left of the debris.

The debris in question was made of metal.

"Whoa, those do not look like meteors" Nick said.

Judy's phone started ringing.

"It's Mr Big!" Judy said with happiness.

"Answer and put it on speaker phone!" Nick said.

Judy pressed the answer button and said "Hello?"

"Dear child, are you okay?" Me Big asked.

"We are fine, a little tensed but it stopped, me and Nick are about to check what these things are" Judy said.

"Stay with me and tell me what you find" Mr Big said.

Judy and Nick walked over to the metal pieces and examined them carefully.

"Don't touch it, you will burn like the sun if you do" Nick said.

"Okay then" Judy said as she took her paw away from the debris.

"Wait, do you see that?" Nick said, pointing to a bunch of letters.

"SIF67 orbital preserve charger, I never heard of those" Judy said.

"Neither have I" Nick said.

"Orbital chargers? What are they meant to do?" Mr Big asked.

"Don't know but let's see if we can find out" Judy said.

The back of the debris was cooler and there was a hatch leading inside of it.

"Look, a hatch, lets go inside" Judy said.

"Careful, something might be inside, like a hungry alien" Nick said.

"Don't be such a baby, aliens don't exist" Judy said as she pressed the hatch and it fell off.

p style="text-align: left;"Judy crawled in and turned on her phone to see inside.

"What's in there?" Nick asked.

"A bunch of ruined moniters, sparking cables and, blue slush?" Judy said confusingly.

She looked at a puddle of slushie blue liquid that was coming from one of the tanks.

"Ah! That's cold!" Judy screamed the moment she touched the liquid.

"Motion sensors triggered, Cryo charge station, engaging security protocols" a robotic female voice said.

Then a security robot came out from the ruined moniters, it was tall and was holding a riot shield and a taser rifle.

"Intruder detected, attempting to negotiate, organic please leave this room, you are trespassing" the robot said in a deep robotic tone.

"Oh god let me out!" Judy screamed.

"Running causes accidents" the robot said as Judy kept running from side to side.

"Get away from me!" Judy screamed.

"You and I need to have a talk about safety" the robot said as it grabbed Judy by the neck.

"Let me go!" Judy screamed.

"Resistance is futile, prepare to vacate-" the robot said before it started short circuiting.

"Power low, shutting down" the robot said as it faceplanted into the ground and dropped Judy.

"Judy? You okay?" Nick asked.

"Oh now he realises, yeah I'm fine!" Judy said.

One of the buttons started flashing blue.

"Power systems drained of Cryo Juice, remaining systems shutting down" the robotic computer said.

Judy stared confused and traumatised by the events that just occurred.

Space debris hits Zootopia, I go inside and get attacked by a robot! That kept repeating in Judy's mind.

Little did she and Nick know what the computer meant about remaining systems shutting down...


	3. Chapter 3

I have Returned Chapter 3: Awakening of the only survivor

South of Bunnyburrow

A group of mountains south of Bunnyburrow hid a secret, a dark one.

Deep within the mountains laid a bunker, hidden from the world.

What was inside, let's find out.

A big metal door was hidden by fallen boulders.

Inside the metal door is a metal hallway, the air is stuffy, cold and dust is slowly flying around.

At the end of the hallway is a room filled with office materials, 3 human skeletons and broken glass.

There is very little light from the ion charged bulbs, only leaving a fluorescent glow.

Another dark hallway is to the left, a room is on the right.

Down the dark hallway is a bunch of blue glowing pods.

One of those pods contains a species long thought gone.

A human.

It is a male young adult, he has brown hair with a light beard and sideburns.

He was Irish in origin and lived in Brooklyn before the bombs fell.

Humans point of view

Alarms are going off.

"Chargers depleted, pods opening" a robotic voice said.

The pods start opening, a cloud of water vapour fogs up the room.

The human is wearing a white pod suit, he starts coughing like crazy.

After coughing up a lot of phlegm, he stands up straight and searches his environment.

"How long has it been?" he says out loud in a deep soft voice.

"6000 thousand years sleeping in Cryo pod" the AI said.

"6000?! It's been that long?!" the human shouts.

He then notices no one else is in the room.

"Where is everyone else? Were they released early?" he thought.

"All other humans were released earlier but they never returned for hibernation" the AI said.

"I guess I am the last one" the human said.

"I'm afraid so Jacob, since you were never woken up during the amount of time spent here, I will give you all the tools and knowledge you need in this new world. One, this world is dominated by animals who behave like humans, two, they believe humans to be dangerous and ravenous creatures but based off my experiences with humans, you appear to be very nice creatures, three, everything you need is in the armoury and you should be able to handle outdoor conditions but I suggest wearing a gas mask to hide your face from the new civilisation. Good luck, and goodbye" the AI said.

Jacob walks through the bunker and walks into the armoury.

He puts on a black ballistic suit, a gas mask, a bulletproof helmet, black steel toe boots, black leather gloves and grabs an SI54 laser rifle from the lockers.

The survivors used classified Government technology to build utensils out of Science fiction.

"Motion sensor triggered, opening blast doors" the AI said.

The massive steel door unlocked and slowly opened.

A ray of sunshine came through the gaps.

It was Jacobs first time seeing sunshine after sleeping for 6000 years, he felt so happy.

He stepped outside and took a deep breath, his first inhale and exhale outside after 6000 years.

"Remember to be on guard, you don't know what is waiting for you" the suits computer said in a female German voice.

"Acknowledged" Jacob said.

Jacob started walking down the old mountain path that led to the bunker, he saw what was left of the outpost.

Rusty wire fence, collapsed buildings, a radio tower barely standing and a reservoir in front of the entrance.

Some signs and newspapers were still intact somehow.

"This area is off limits, trespassers will be prosecuted" one of the signs said.

"Bioweapons wipe out millions!" one of the newspapers said.

Jacob looked at the valley, it was full of tall trees and lakes.

"Last time I looked at this valley, it was dead, glad to see it back in good order" Jacob said to himself.

"Settlement detected, Bunnyburrow, a series of farms, cropfields, towns and ranches, mostly populated by bunnies as the name says, stay away to prevent detection due to their sensitive hearing. Should you be heard, the cloaking systems will engage" the computer said.

"Good to know" Jacob said.

Jacob was walking through the forest, but he then heard pawsteps.

"Wolves detected, stay downwind to avoid being smelt by them" the computer said.

Jacob moved to a downwind position and spotted 4 wolves.

They had black and white fur and were carrying camping equipment, they looked like they were in their teenage years.

"Must be out for a camping trip" Jacob thought.

Not wanting to be spotted by the wolves, Jacob moved away but should have watched where he was going.

"SNAP!" Jacob stood on a twig and the 4 wolves turned around.

The cloaking system activated and Jacob was rendered invisible.

"Did you hear that?" one of the wolves said.

"No one else is in these woods except us right?" one of the wolves said in a scared tone.

"Who's out there? Show yourself!" one of the wolves said.

Jacob remained still, not wanting to be heard when the wolves were alert.

"Probably just some birds" one of the wolves said.

"What's that funny smell? Do you smell that?" one of the wolves said.

"It smells like, warm honey, but what creature could smell like that?"

"Screw you nature!" Jacob thought angrily as the wind changed direction.

Jacob ran as fast as his legs could take him and swerved through the trees to avoid being spotted.

"Just how the body works, releasing pheromones to attract a mate, now is not the time!" Jacob thought to himself.

He didn't want to be put in jail or be put in a test lab or be publicly executed so he ran and ran.

He was miles from where he was before, now to avoid the burrows.

Jacob could see Bunnyburrow in the distance, he was able to see some bunnies and houses thanks to his binocular vision.

"Computer, is there any place where I can go to and maybe find shelter?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, if you look over the mountains, a city called Zootopia sits on an open peninsula" the computer said.

"A utopia of animals, I guess Zoo means something else in their language" Jacob said.

"Just be careful as Zootopians don't like foreigners" the computer said.

"Figured as much, I received plenty of hate when I lived in Brooklyn because I was Irish and not American" Jacob said.

"Speaking of which, should you be spotted, I suggest shouting in Irish so no one understands what you are saying" the computer said.

"Good idea, but let's hope that it does not come to that" Jacob said.

New mission: find safety in the animal utopia known as Zootopia.

Hey guys! Thought I would make this longer seeing as how you guys want to see more of this story, leave your review down below if you want me to continue as they motivate me to keep going. Everybody needs some motivation so please motivate me!


	4. Chapter 4

I Have Returned Chapter 4: The impact that changed everything

Outside Bunnyburrow, 8:00PM

Jacob wandered outside Bunnyburrow to avoid being spotted by the locals but his cloaking systems came is handy.

Jacob was a little disappointed with the architecture of the burrows, back in his day, towns would look like cities thanks to the advanced tech humans made back then.

He walked and walked until he came across something that shouldn't still be standing.

An old monitor station.

"How have the animals not seen this? It's right outside Bunnyburrow for gods sake!" Jacob said.

Old rusty wired fence surrounded the complex, at the centre was a white brick building that collapsing itself but it looked like it was still accessible.

Jacob walks through some rubble until he manages to find what this building hides.

An advanced computer system that was still operational somehow.

"I don't know how these things are still working, but I'm glad they do" Jacob said to himself.

After searching and typing on the computer, he finds an old radio tape transmission.

"Computer?" Jacob said to activate his suits AI system.

"Yes master Jacob?" the computer said.

"Can you pitch in on this tapes transmission for me?" Jacob said.

"This tape is very old but I will try" the computer said.

After waiting a few minutes, "Sir, I have the tape ready, do you want me to play it now?" the computer asked.

"Yes please" Jacob said.

"Initiating in 3, 2, 1, engaging" the computer said.

Static was heard but after changing the frequency, words started coming out.

"Attention citizens, a bioweapon warhead has been launched towards New York, all attempts have failed to stop the warhead. Everyone please take shelter underground or start evacuating from the city" a female voice said in a calm tone as an air raid alarm went off and people screaming.

More static was followed, but changing the frequency helped.

Impact in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" the female voice said and a earshattering boom was heard.

More static came in but the tape fast fowards until it finds another signal.

"Warhead has hit Brooklyn! I repeat, warhead has hit Brooklyn! The city has been flattened!" a different voice said this time. It was a male voice, it sounded like a New York accent.

And even more static, isn't this convient?

"Anyone who can hear this message please respond!"

"Anyone who can hear this message please respond!"

"If anyone heard this, please respond!" the man talking is heard crying.

"We are done, we are all dead, those terrorists better be proud that they destroyed the world we started to fix!" he shouted before the tape ended.

By fix, the man meant that back in 2025, advanced technology helped humanity to build a machine capable of cleaning the atmosphere and everyone started using electric cars and more greener ways of producing electricity.

After hearing that, Jacob started to get feelings he tried so heard to run from, the memories, he loved and he lost. He remembered how his life was before, before the bombs fell, before, she was taken from him.

Jacob decides to leave the facility and walk up the Bunnyburrow train tracks to get to Zootopia.

"When I get to Zootopia, what do I do? I can't just waltz in and say hey I'm one of few humans in this world! Can I get a house and a job? No, they would probably throw me in jail" Jacob thought to himself.

"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt but you should see this" the computer said.

"What is it?" Jacob said.

"Why you woke up, the orbital charger that powered the bunker you were frozen in burned into the atmosphere yesterday and some of it crashed in Zootopia" the computer said.

"Crap, if they analyse they tech in the satellites, they will trace it back to us!" Jacob said as he started to panic.

"Don't worry, the tech is impossible science, the animals technology is far behind ours" the computer said trying to calm down Jacob.

"Okay, but do they have any advanced tech that we invented?" Jacob asked.

"Other than cars and phones, the city uses climate walls to satisfy the needs of certain animals but climate walls were around when humans ruled because how weather didn't operate as it should've" the computer said.

"Yeah, nature's a bitch" Jacob said.

After walking for about 10 miles, the motion sensor goes off.

"Motion sensor triggered, incoming train" the computer said.

"Activate cloaking systems!" Jacob said.

"Cloaking" the computer said.

Jacob started vanishing into thin air before disappearing completely. He was now a ghost.

Jacob steps away from the tracks to avoid the down force of the train or he would get sucked in.

The train eventually passes by a fast speed and was heading towards Zootopia.

"Wait! I can use the train to get to Zootopia! Computer, activate the overdrive system!" Jacob said.

"Overdrive activating" the computer said.

The overdrive allows its user to move at a faster speed, jump higher and punch faster.

Jacob runs up to the back of the train still cloaked so he doesn't get spotted and jumps onto the roof of the train without making a loud thump and clings on for dear life as the train is moving very quickly.

He spots a little viewing area on top of the train, not wanting to be seen when his cloaking systems go offline, Jacob decides to climb underneath the train.

Sliding onto the see of the train was easy enough thanks to his magnetic boots and gloves, carefully placing his feet underneath the train and to make sure he doesn't hit any moving parts.

After so many attempts to climb underneath, Jacob eventually gets underneath the train and holds onto a stationary piece of machinery.

"I'm glad I am wearing this gas mask, I never liked the smell of oil" Jacob said.

And now all he had to do was wait for the train to reach Zootopia...


	5. Chapter 5

I have Returned Chapter 5: Arrival

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters except Jacob.

The train passed over the Zootopian river on the concrete bridge, it was the same bridge that Judy went across in the movie.

Jacob peeked his head out from under the train and activated his cloaking systems to avoid getting spotted by giraffes or any other animal in the small viewing bubble.

He climbs on top of the train and looks at the city.

"Wow, I must say, they really took inspiration from us" Jacob said as he saw the big city.

The first district was Sahara Square, a desert district. As the train passed over the sand dunes, Jacob sees a sign that read "Zootopia welcomes you".

"Ought to be careful now, I am in hostile territory now" Jacob said.

He looked around and he could see pieces of metal sticking out of the ground.

"Uh, computer are you sure that was a satellite?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, why?" the computer asked.

"Why? Those pieces of debris look like they are from one of the gigantic Starships!" Jacob said.

"Ah, Starship Ascension struck the Orbital Charger that powered the bunker you slept in, I forgot to mention that didn't I?" the computer said.

"Yes you did, let's just be careful around here, keep my weapons set to stun and make sure that my spikes don't explode" Jacob said.

"Acknowledged" the computer said.

The spikes were two individual spikes that if slammed into the ground, it would cause a powerful shockwave and knock anyone except it's user off their feet if they are close to the point of impact.

"So, Zootopia, show me what you got" Jacob said.

He looked out at the many buildings and structures in the area, some houses had an African style while others had a Mediterranean style exterior.

Not also to mention the amount of sand, Jacob had been to a desert before but it was a natural desert, not an artificial one.

He passed the Palm Springs Hotel and looked at it with awe.

"That's pretty good to be honest, Gazelle? Must be a popstar here I guess" Jacob said as he looked at the building shaped like a palm tree.

After passing through more towns and sandy canyons, the train reached the climats wall tunnels.

"Oh! Better get down!" Jacob shouted.

He ducks just in time before the train went through the tunnel.

Keeping himself attached to the train, the train gets through the tunnel and into the snowy Tundratown.

"I thought I would never see snow again, especially after 6000 years!" Jacob said happily as he looked around the area.

p sHe looked at the market place and saw many stands, arctic mammals and cars.

"Russian architecture, snowy climate, cold air but I can resist the cold thanks to my Irish blood" Jacob said proudly.

After passing through some more snowy towns, another tunnel came up.

"I don't need to repeat myself" Jacob said as he lay on his stomach to avoid getting knocked off.

The tunnel was dark but Jacob had natural night vision thanks to his genetic enhancements.

After passing through the tunnel, the train came out through a falling waterfall and into a dense rainforest.

"Rainforest district? Very thick and dark, just like me!" Jacob said.

He looks around and sees many wooden bridges and cacoon shaped buildings in the trees, he also sees many mammals and birds flying and tweeting.

"So animals evolved and birds didn't, okay then" Jacob said.

He passed through more vines and raining parts of the forest before passing through a grass valley and reaching Savannah Central.

"Well, they are getting there but we are far ahead in architecture" Jacob said as he looked on.

He saw many freeway bridges and cars of many shapes and sizes.

Passing through a neighbourhood atop the train, Jacob decides to jump off when the train reached the station.

"This brings back some memories" Jacob said as he reached the station.

Still invisible, he hops off and looks around the station while avoiding contact with other mammals.

He was invisible, but he was still a solid being, he could still be bumped into.

Looking around, he sees a hippo climbing out of water in a suit and getting a powerful dryoff, he also sees a bunch of hamsters or gerbils going through little tubes to get to the ground.

He also spots a giraffe grabbing a cup from a slot slider from a bar that was specially made for giraffes.

He walks outside the train station and stares at the many buildings and contents.

He spots a billboard with a rabbit and a fox.

"ZPD, to protect and serve every mammal!" it had on it in white letters.

The bunny was named Judy Hopps and the fox was Nick Wilde.

"First Bunny and Fox officers" it read underneath the figures of Nick and Judy.

"Breaking news from ZNN!" one of the billboards shouted.

A snow leopard news anchor was on the screen in a news room with a moose.

"According to the Zootopian Space Agency, the debris that struck this city 2 days ago is actually space debris but from an unknown spacecraft, the metal that the debris was made of does not exist in the periodic table nor does it exist on this planet, we go to Dave Antlers from the Institution of Space technology, Dave what can you tell us about these unknown spacecrafts?" the snow leopard asked.

"Based off our research, we have confirmed the metal to be alien in origin, the craft in question is still not known but we believe that we may have accidentally come into contact with aliens, however there are no life forms in any piece of the debris, only security robots whose AI systems are far more advanced than our technology, we are still looking for answers to this mystery but most of us are convinced that we have finally found alien technology, we will let you know what we find" Dave said. He was a Gazelle with dark horns with a ring pattern.

"Thank you Dave, in other news the ZPD are looking for a suspected bank robber in Savannah Central today, the suspect is a leopard but we still have no leads to his whereabouts" the snow leopard said as the billboard went into commercial break.

Jacob looks around and notices some of the animals are acting a little strange.

"Hey, you okay?" a teen tiger asked his girlfriend.

"No, I feel like as if there is something hidden from sight, thats going to attack us" the Tigress said.

Jacob knew she was talking about him, he decides to run out of the area.

But he should have watched where he was going as he crashed into a food stand.

The crash caused his cloaking system to break off, he was now visible to everyone in the area.

"Oh shit" Jacob said.

This is not going to go well.


	6. Chapter 6

I have Returned Chapter 6: Human vs The Fox and the Rabbit

Sorry I haven't uploaded this story as I have just passed through a bad virus but I am a little bit better now to get back to typing these stories, so let's move on!

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

Animals stared at the creature that just appeared out of thin air, some with fear, some with wonder, some with curiosity./p

It was taller than a wolf, around at the height of a tigers nose. It was wearing a full suit of silvery armour and his face was hidden by a gas mask and a bulletproof helmet.

"What is that thing?"

"What's he wearing on his feet and paws?"

"It has five fingers, why does it have five fingers?"

"What's it wearing on its head and face? Where's his muzzle?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Is it an alien?"

Jacob remained frozen still, he didn't want to move.

"Alright! ZPD officer coming through and-" a Lion officer said before realising what everyone was staring at.

"What the hell are you?" the lion officer asked.

Jacob didn't say a thing, not out of fear but instinctively.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me" the Lion officer said.

His badge had the initials Leo Delgato on it in gold.

"Computer? Options?" Jacob whispered silently so no one heard him and took a step back.

"Activating flashers" the computer said.

2 spherical devices floated above Jacobs back and started to generate a flash beam.

"What the?" Delgato said.

The flashers went off with a powerful flash and a bang, anyone within 50 metres of the blast radius would be blinded and deafened by the devices.

Everyone started screaming in pain and falling on the ground while covering their ears.

Jacob used this opportunity to get the hell out of the area.

He started running as fast as his legs could take him (Some humans can run very fast and for a long time, Jacob has this advantage).

"ZPD! Stop!" a female voice shouted.

Jacob looked back and saw a bunny officer, her badge read Judy Hopps.

"Chased by a bunny, let's see who wins" Jacob said to himself.

"I will!" Judy shouted.

"No you won't!" Jacob said as he started running faster by using his suits Synaptic system.

The Synaptic system allowed Jacobs suit to make him run on all fours for increased speed and agility, comes in very handy.

But he made a bad mistake, he ran into a narrow street with a one way road.

A ZPD cruiser appeared around the corner and Judy was behind, Jacob was trapped.

"You are trapped, no escape! Surrender yourself and make this easier for you!" a male voice shouted through an inbuilt speaker.

Jacob was still in his Synaptic form, he saw who was inside the cruiser, a red fox wearing aviators.

"That's not going to happen!" Jacob shouted as he jumped over the cruiser with amazing force.

Doing a barrel roll, he landed on all fours and started running very fast.

"This thing can run faster than you and can jump higher than a kangaroo!" Nick said.

Jacob could hear Nick from a distance, the two officers were right behind Jacob.

Now there was another problem, traffic.

Nothing was able to stop the Synaptic system, Jacob jumped over all the cars with great agility and coordination.

A mouse was crossing the road and a speeding truck was headed straight for him, Jacob leaped and grabbed the mouse softly before the truck could hit him.

Jacob opened his metal hand to release the mouse.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Ah! Don't eat me!" the mouse screamed as he saw Jacobs massive size.

"I'm not gonna eat you, but I-" Jacob said.

"Freeze!" Nick shouted, the two officers found him.

"Have to get out of here!" Jacob shouted as he placed the mouse gently on the ground and ran off on all fours.

"Stop running!" Judy shouted.

"I feel like I am playing Qwop again!" Jacob said to himself.

As a human, endurance, if you are trained and fit, can help get out of bad situations like being chased.

Jacob kept running like an animal through the Savannah Central streets but now he made a very bad choice.

He ran into a dead end alleyway, there was a big brick wall that was 20 metres high.

"You're trapped, put your paws where we can see them!" Judy shouted.

Jacob stood on his hind legs as his Synaptic system was drained, he turned around and saw a fox and bunny officer holding tranquilizer pistols.

Judy and Nick stood a few metres back after seeing how tall Jacob was up close.

"What are you? Large forearms and legs, no tail and five fingers, never seen a creature like you before" Nick said examining Jacob from a distance.

Jacob didn't say a thing, not wanting to draw more attention.

"Are you a rare species we are not aware of?" Judy asked curiously.

Judy looked at the eyes of the human, she could see tears through the transparent plastic eyes of the gas mask.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Judy asked.

"Stay away from me!" Jacob shouted as he unveiled his wrist flamethrower, he launched the gas at a range of 5 metres and ignited it with a blue flame.

Judy and Nick immediately ran away to escape the blue flames.

"Sir! We just want to help!" Nick said, trying to persuade the human.

"No you won't! You'll lock me up in a cell and do tests on me!" Jacob yelled as he pressed a green switch on his suits digital pad.

"Cloaking systems engaging" the computer said.

"Goodbye, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde" Jacob said before vanishing into thin air like a ghost.

"What the? Did he just vanish?" Judy said with a tone of fear.

"I can't smell him, he's gone" Nick said.

Judy examined the spot where Jacob vanished but didn't find anything.

"What was that thing Nick?" Judy asked her partner.

"I don't know, from my years on the streets I have never seen a creature like it before" Nick said.

"Nick, it's not nice to call that animal it!" Judy scolded.

"I don't know if it is a boy or a girl okay? This creature must be a new undiscovered species" Nick said.

"Whatever he is, he knows some tricks" Judy said.

"Yeah, like disappearing into thin air, can run at a high speed when on two legs and can jump higher than you can" Nick said as he put on the infamous smirk.

The two officers started to feel strange, a instinctively feel of fear.

"Nick?" Judy said as her voice stuttered.

"Judy? Why are we scared?" Nick asked as his voice stuttered as well.

"Whatever that thing was, it was scary" Judy said as she and Nick walked out of the alleyway

Sorry this chapter may seem shorter but I don't want to expose to much in this chapter, I have just gone through a bad virus but I will try my best to type the chapters up for you viewers! Don't worry as I won't stop fighting this virus! 


	7. Chapter 7

I have Returned: Jacobs bio

This chapter is to describe the back story and whatnot about this stories main character incase any of you are confused.

Name: Jacob O Reilly.

Age: 24.

Date of birth: 21st of July, 1999.

Race: Irish.

Hair: Light brown with slight ginger red.

Face: Beard stubble, perfect sideburns, two scars across the right eye and a long scar on the left cheek.

Eyes: Emerald Green.

Height: 8,2

Weight: 214

Body type: Six pack, fit, muscular, hairy, slightly tanned.

Occupation back in 2025: Civil Defense Forces Of New York.

Personality: Happy to friends, strangers and family, threatening to those who pose a threat, caring, honest, serious at times, open minded.

Voice: Soothing, calm.

Allignment: Neutral Good.

Skills: High intellect, silver tongued, physical strength, hand to hand specialist, lightning reflex's, expert heavy combat soldier, vast weapon knowledge, evasion, speed, resistance to pain, tranquilizer and taser resistant, medical skills.

Hobbies: Playing video games, advanced engineering, doctor, naturalist (The human meaning, not the Zootopian), cooking, stargazing, genetics, reading.

Goals: To defend everyone from terrorism and other means of human and animal cruelty.

Likes: Helping those in need, exercising, training, protecting, calm music, fish dishes, honey, spicy, sweet and sour food.

Dislikes: Criminality of all kinds, cruelty to humans and animals, poachers, simple minded folk, unthankful folk, being bossed around the wrong way, injustice, people who don't have a care in the world.

Weapons: SI97 automatic energy laser rifle, TK62 Wrist flamethrower, CL95 ballistic crossbow, shock charges, flash spheres, EM3 laser pistol.

Appearance: Heavily armoured titanium juggernaut suit, M04 gas mask, black Kevlar bulletproof helmet.

Back story: After studying Civil Defense for his course in Dublin, Jacob was a Captain in the Irish Defense Forces who were the first to use laser and ion weaponry. After the great terrorism war started, he was assigned to Brooklyn to assist civilians with new tech and help them get to safety. After the world was destroyed by the bioweapons, Jacob was invited by an army of survivors go help them get through the wasteland. After finding secert government technology and careful planning, Jacob and his team of survivors launched orbital charger satellites to power special bunkers the survivors made for hibernation. Before going into Cryo sleep, Jacob noticed the animals behaviour towards the dangerous chemicals from the bioweapons, they started walking and talking, becoming sentient, but he had to go into sleep as the surface was inhabitants for humans. 2000 years later, his team of survivors left him in the bunker and went to explore the new world populated by animals that behaved like humans. They went missing 10 years after they left the bunker for reasons unknown. 4000 years later, the orbital charger powering Jacobs bunker crashed and burned into Zootopia, causing him to awake from his long hibernation.

He is also a human who was one of the first to receive genetic modifications, this would include natural night vision, heightened senses, extra muscle strength, infared vision, advanced healing cells,

Everything I thought of in this chapter is not inspired by anything! All of this was in my head, I have a "Wilde" imagination! See you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

I have Returned Chapter 8: A normal day at home

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters except Jacob.

Savannah Central, Foxwood Street, 7:00pm

The city of Zootopia has just encountered a new species who managed to escape their best officers.

Nick and Judy were going to drive back to their house in Savannah Central after Jacob vanished into thin air.(Yes, in this fanfic Nick and Judy live with each other)

They clocked out of the Precinct and Chief Bogo gave them the day off tomorrow as for this new creature has caused quite a stir, they brought some spare paperwork to save the bother of doing it the next day at the Precinct.

"Some day huh carrots?" Nick said as he drove their black hatchback car down Savannah Central.

"Yeah, I can't believe someone outran us" Judy said with disappointment in her voice.

"I'm still petrified that this thing can just vanish into thin air" Nick said with fear in his voice.

"I'm still wondering what he or she is, I have never seen a creature like him or her before, yet the thought of it makes me shiver" Judy said.

Nick didn't reply, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

Judy just looked at her phone, looking at the news about this mysterious creature that appeared out of nowhere.

Nick turned on the radio and it was talking about the new discovered animal.

"According to ZPD, today a new species was found outside Zootopia central station in Savannah Central after he or she came out of thin air somehow, ZPD officers tried to convince the creature to surrender but the creature thought so otherwise. A massive chase ensued and ended with the creature disappearing from Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, the two mammals who solved the Nighthowler crisis 6 months ago. The creature in question is a tall figure with long legs and arms, no tail, has 5 fingers and wears metal over his or her body, ZPD are currently searching for this new creature but some mammals believe it to be an alien life form or a rare species but we are not sure yet, now for the weather report" a female snow leopard anchor said.

"Today has been sunny but tonight will have a chance of heavy rain and a possible thunderstorm so be careful when using electronics tonight everybody, tomorrow will be mild with rain so keep your umbrellas out!" the weather mammal said in a cheery tone.

"Well I like to hear rain hitting against the window" Nick said.

"It is soothing isn't it?" Judy said.

"Yeah, but that creature still bothers me, he or she looks taller than Chief Bogo" Nick said.

"When he got stuck in the alleyway, I saw through that creatures mask that he or she was crying" Judy said with a tone of sadness.

"Crying? But why?" Nick asked.

"When we catch this creature, we could ask" Judy said.

The couple eventually arrived at their house after a time of talking and laughing.

It was a 2 storey blue clay house with a front and back garden, a garage, a driveway and a fountain in the front garden.

It was getting dark so the gardens sensor lights became active when the car entered the driveway.

Nick took out the keys and he and Judy got out of the car, walked to the oak brown door and opened the copper door knob.

"So, what's for dinner?" Judy asked as she and Nick walked through the hallway.

"Since today is Wednesday, I'm doing our favourite deserts" Nick said happily.

"Strawberry and carrot cake for me and Blueberry pie for you" Judy said as she walked to the kitchen

The floor was made of white slates, the kitchen shelves, cooker and fridge were a cream colour, a window was above the sink which looked out at the back garden, the dining room had a table for a family of 6.

Nick was baking a cake and a pie in the kitchen while Judy was upstairs in their office.

She was in the middle of the usual paperwork, petty thefts, pickpockets, credit fraud, robbery.

But one of them had a file for the "Metal mammal" as Zootopian media calls he or she.

It had a good picture of the creature, now Judy could get a better look.

"Gas mask, some protective helmet, weird looking black jumper with some kind of vest, five fingers, weird things on his or her paws and feet, black heavy pants, no tail, don't know if he or she has any fur, can run quickly on two legs and on four on all fours, can turn invisible, this just doesn't add up" Judy wrote down on the file and repeated the words in her head.

She started to get the feeling again, the fear.

Not just any fear, long ago when predators were still killing prey, whenever animals came into contact with a human up close, fear engulfed them, no matter what animal they were. They learned that most humans were harmless but they were still afraid of them.

Judy took a deep breath to calm herself of this unusual feeling.

"Judy! Dessert!" Nick shouted.

"Just a minute!" Judy shouted.

She wrote down other small details, got up from her desk and walked downstairs to the kitchen where Nick was waiting.

There were two bowls on the table, one with a slice of strawberry and carrot cake and one with blueberry pie.

Nick was typing on his phone when Judy walked in.

"So, any luck?" Nick asked.

"No, the amount of weird details just doesn't add up to any mammal in this city or even the world" Judy said.

"Well, let's dig in!" Nick said as he started eating his blueberry pie.

Judy slowly ate her cake with lots of thoughts flowing in her head, she feels like she knows what this creature is but can't say what it is.

"Carrots, are you done day dreaming?" Nick said to make Judy pop out of her mind.

"Whoops, guess I got carried away again" Judy said with embarrassment.

"It's about that creature isn't it?" Nick asked.

"You read my mind" Judy said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't get far too concerned about this creature when we don't have enough information on him or her yet" Nick said as he placed his paw on hers.

Judy remained silent but eventually said "Yeah, you're right. But I still want to know what this thing is".

"We can ask him or her when we get him or her" Nick said as he ate more of his pie.

Somewhere in Downtown...

Amongst Downtown's shining billboards, tall skyscrapers and active streets, on the roof of a 5 star hotel, there is a human in armour.

"Computer, switch suit shape to Merc type and switch users voice to sound robotic" Jacob said.

"Acknowledged" the computer said.

(Know the game infinite warfare? When playing as the UNSA in multiplayer, the voice that tells you that you are in the lead or losing and if scorestreaks are detected, this is what Jacob will now sound like when talking inside his suit, don't sue me Infinity Ward!)

Jacobs suit changed from a ballistic security suit to a blue metal juggernaut suit with desert tan ballistic material on the torso and thighs, a helmet covered Jacobs head completely, it had black glass on the front but Jacob could see out.

Since he could get very hot, the suit has a cooling system to prevent overheating.

"Perfect, give me a brief history on Zootopia please" Jacob asked, his voice synthesised as he commanded.

"Okey dokey, according to the internet, Zootopia at first was a Rising Brigade Base but mammals made into the big city it is now, 6 months ago, the city became divided by hate and fear as predators started going savage for reasons unknown but one Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde busted the culprit Mayor Dawn Bellwether and it was discovered that a flower called Nighthowler was making predators go crazy as it contains toxins that interferes with the brains self conscious. As a human, you are immune to it luckily. Predators faced lots of discrimination from society and many lost their jobs and their homes but everything was fixed after Dawn Bellwether was arrested. Kinda like back in 2020 when the public rioted over the terrorism that was invading their countries" the computer said.

"Yeah, and humanity were this close to stopping them but, then the bombs fell" Jacob said as his eyes started watering.

"Do you need a moment to yourself sir?" the computer asked.

"No, it's fine. Just a past that I want to forget" Jacob said.

"I understand your predicament, after, it happened" the computer said.

"Let s not talk about that, let's move on" Jacob said.

"Another bit of information, your name is appearing everywhere on the internet, pictures and videos of you are on Furbook, Tweeter, Znapchat, Insfurgram, Zoodit, Finterest, Zootube and many more human websites with animal names" the computer said.

"Copycats, so, Kaizen, anything else I need to know?" Jacob asked.

"Did you call me Kaizen?" the computer asked.

"I'm getting tired of calling you computer, it's boring to me so I decided to give you a name" Jacob said.

"Kaizen, that's a very good name, okay, thank you for the new name sir" Kaizen said.

"Your welcome" Jacob said as he let out a yawn.

"Your sleepy levels are increasing, should we call it a day?" Kaizen asked.

"Jumping onto trains and hanging beneath them, getting chased by a bunny and a fox, a new internet popstar, yeah, I could use some sleep" Jacob said.

"I suggest sleeping away from the edge and somewhere shady on this roof" Kaizen said.

"Yeah, how about here?" Jacob said as he walked behind a generator.

"This generator isn't working and no one would come here, this will do" Kaizen said as Jacob lay down on his back.

"I will put on the cloaking systems if someone shows up and I will put myself into sleep mode and I will awake when you wake up" Kaizen said.

"Okay, day 1 in a new world and counting..." Jacob said as he let sleep take over him.

His body fell into a deep sleep, the first sleep outside the bunker. 


	9. Chapter 9

I have Returned Chapter 9: Nightmares

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

Things might get very emotional in this chapter so brace yourselves!

As Jacob slept atop the Five star hotel in Downtown, he was having a nightmare.

A nightmare of the past.

When the terrorists invaded New York.

An entire city on fire.

Jacob at first saw himself lying down in a soft bed, sleeping peacefully and snuggled up.

Peaceful jazz music was playing from a radio.

The year was 2025, human technology built things out of Science fiction.

The city of New York was glowing multiple beautiful colours and many skyscrapers were skinny and reached the stratosphere.

Most cities of the world were divided in different climate zones like Zootopia.

He then sees a hand reaching to his chest, a child's one.

He opens his eyes and he teleports into a memory he will never forget.

The ruined streets, the ruined buildings, shells hitting the streets, debris flying everywhere, air raid alarms going off, dropships hovering as troops rappelled down from the ropes.

Jacob now saw himself in his blue suit, he was holding a minigun, bullets bounced off his armour.

The screams of soldiers and terrorists filled the ruined streets.

"Go go go! Show those bastards what we are made of men!" the general shouted.

Dozens of men ran out onto the streets firing their plasma rifles, Jacob held his ground at a shopping centre, firing his minigun and shredding the terrorists.

Guns were blazing, knives were sheathed, shells were dropped, it was hell on Earth.

Not everyone made it, most were gunned down, shelled, decapitated.

The music was still playing as Jacob ran out into the field, shells falling everywhere and bullets bouncing off his thick reactive armour.

He stabbed a terrorist with his combat knife in the chest.

All around him, he saw soldiers and terrorists fighting hand to hand, knife to knife, the screaming wouldn't stop.

He stood frozen, looking around at the dead and alive bodies.

Blood was filling the streets, papers and burned pieces floated in the air.

But then, one alarm blazed louder than the others.

All the soldiers and terrorists stopped fighting, and looked into the sky.

A warhead was inbound, a red stream of light was behind it as it sailed through the sky.

Everyone started running as fast as their legs could take them, trying to find cover that was useless.

Then everything went silent, as the warhead struck Manhattan.

A big boom and a blinding flash went off, a powerful blast wave went off and the water splashed onto the streets.

No one survived the onslaught, the streets were flooded, buildings were collapsed or barely standing, the bridges were barely standing.

Except Jacob, who managed to get atop the shopping centre that was now ruined.

He stared at where the warhead struck, a giant mushroom cloud was where the great city of Manhattan once stood, now a bunch of ruins and debris.

Bodies could be seen in the water, floating and sinking, dead, ruined with bullet holes and missing limbs.

All except Jacob, who miraculously survived the dreadful attack.

Europe, Asia, Africa, South America were overrun, and now the Eastern front of America was destroyed.

The world is dead, the world humanity tried so hard to fix, is now ruined beyond repair.

But then Jacob saw a sight that really made him feel crushed.

A family of foxes were on a boat that was still intact, sailing through the flooded streets.

They froze at the sight of one the last humans that survived a war that destroyed the world.

A war that nearly put an end to man.

Warheads struck all over the world, their chemicals killing every human in sight.

What now? The world is dead, very little humans are left.

Jacob fell to his knees and started crying, everyone he knew was now dead, everything he knew was gone forever.

He looked up to the dark sky and screamed "What did we do to deserve this?!"

Jacob then woke up with a slight scream after witnessing a nightmare caused by shellshock syndrome.

It was now morning time and the city was awake with mammals flooding the many streets.

"Sir, are you okay?" Kaizen asked.

"Yeah, just a bad nightmare" Jacob said.

"Also, you're scream has gotten the attention of some mammals outside and inside the hotel, I suggest making a quick retreat" Kaizen said.

With that, Jacob jumped into the alleyway, the hotel was 20 floors tall but with his suit on, he could fall from space and survive.

He landed on the cold concrete and the blast impact cracked beneath his feet.

"Invisibility camo engaging" Kaizen said.

Jacob vanished into thin air and moved away from the alleyway onto a bustling street full of mammals and cars.

He stared at the many shops and buildings that were colourful and active, just how cities looked back in his days.

"Monster in Zootopia! Read all about it!" a voice shouted.

A lion holding newspapers was shouting the same thing about a monster in Zootopia.

Jacob zoomed in using his binocular vision to read what the newspaper said.

"Terror strikes the city as a monster is roaming the streets! ZPD searching and asking mammals for this mysterious creature which appeared yesterday near Zootopia Central Station. Some speculate that this mammal is an alien that was part of the debris that hit Zootopia 2 days ago and is wandering around without a trace. It can turn invisible, can run fast on two legs and on all fours, but it hasn't harmed anyone luckily so this new creature hopefully is harmless" the newspaper read, it also had a picture of Jacob in his old suit before he switched to the Merc suit.

"Monster? Now that's just mean" Jacob thought.

Afraid someone might walk into him, he decided to get out of the civilised area.

But where to next?

"Hm, those woods will be a good spot, no one will search for me there right?" Jacob thought.

Still invisible, he walked and walked to the woods, he walked through the rough trees and the soft and mushy ground.

"Squishy, but as long as no one sees me, it's all good" Jacob said.

He then heard voices behind a hedge he was hiding in.

"What are you talking about Duke? There are no monsters!" a squeaky voice said.

"Oh yes there is! Monsters that have red eyes, long arms, a bloodlust hunger for meat" a deeper and grogy voice said.

Jacob slowly zoomed in and saw a weasel wearing a tank top and 2 bunny kids.

"That explains the voices" Jacob thought.

The bunnies could hear Jacobs heavy breathing, oh no.

"What's that sound?" one of the bunnies said.

"It sounds like breathing, in that bush!" the other bunny said.

The bunny threw a stone at Jacob, somehow hitting him when he is invisible.

Any impact made on Jacobs invisible body will cause the camo to drain quickly, bollocks.

Jacob rose from the bush, the weasel and the bunnies huddled against each other and let out a short scream.

Jacob stared at them directly, his face hidden by his helmet, his eyes on the glass surface were glowing red.

"Ah! He has glowing eyes!" one of the bunnies screamed.

Jacob put his large arms in the air to make the mammals back off, it did.

"Ah! He has long arms!" the other bunny screamed.

"What are you?" Duke asked.

"What you call, a monster" Jacob said.

The group screamed again.

"It can talk?!" Duke screamed.

"Yes, it can" Jacob said.

"Ah!" the group screamed like little girls and ran off with their arms in the air.

"I know animals were scared of humans, but not in the way that makes them scream like little kids" Jacob thought to himself.

No doubt that other mammals were alerted by the screams, Jacob rushes back into the woods.

Duke and the 2 bunnies are still running but accidentally run into a bunny and a fox officer.

"Whoa! Be careful!" Judy said as she got a fright from the sudden appearance of the group.

"There's a monster in the woods!" one of the bunnies cried.

"Monster? What did it look like?" Judy asked.

"It was huge! It had long legs and arms! It has glowing red eyes! It was blue and desert tan!" Duke screamed as he started crying himself.

"Carrots, should we investigate?" Nick asked.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you three to take a deep breath and calm down, we won't let this monster harm you okay?" Judy said.

The group nodded and Judy and Nick ran to the woods.

"Anyone there? Come out!" Judy shouted into the woods.

Stop hiding, show yourself!" Nick shouted.

They then start hearing heavy footsteps.

Smoke starts coming from the ground from metal canisters, a red light glows in the smoke cloud.

Nick and Judy pull out their tranquilizer pistols and aim into the smoke.

They see a tall silhouette in the smoke, it was tall, had long arms and legs and red glowing eyes.

"Come out! This is ZPD!" Judy shouted.

Curious mammals looked at the scene unfolding, two officers coming into contact with the Zootopian monster.

The silhouette came closer, and closer, and closer.

Judy and Nick backed up, the smoke cleared up, revealing a creature that the world has long forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10

I have Returned Chapter 10: You just don't get it

Nick, Judy and curious bystanders stared at the silhouette emerging from the cloud of smoke in the forest opening.

Stares of fear, curiosity and wonder filled the street as everyone had their eyes glued to the scene unfolding.

A pair of red glowing eyes was in the smoke, causing everyone to back up.

A tall figure eventually emerged from the smoke, covered in bulky blue armour and desert tan ballistic material, it's face was hidden by a helmet and the entire front was a black glass visor.

Nick and Judy took a step back as the creature emerged and stood it's ground.

He remained silent, he stood still and done nothing.

"Sir, what are you? We just want to help you" Judy tried to negotiate.

Jacob didn't say a thing.

"Sir, please answer us, you're causing a lot of squable in this city" Nick said.

"If that's the case, fine" Jacob said, the sound of his distorted voice frightened everyone.

"Can you tell us what you are?" Judy asked.

"Are you an alien?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"I am not an extra terrestrial sentient being, I am a creature that has been long forgotten from this world and only remains in fiction, until this very day" Jacob said.

"What's the name of your species?" Judy asked.

"I cannot tell you that, not yet" Jacob said.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me" Jacob said.

"You're standing right here, we will believe you" Judy said.

"I'm sorry Officer Hopps, but I can't tell you yet, but I can describe it to you if you want" Jacob said.

"Let me take out my notepad first" Judy said as she took out her carrot pen.

"A carrot pen? But bunnies know that carrots can kill them, guess they don't now" Jacob thought as he looked at the pen.

"Mr, whatever you are, what is that armour made of? I've never seen anything like it" Nick asked.

"Heavily reinforced titanium alloy plates and, well it's made of another metal that's hard to pronounce" Jacob said.

"Huh, so what do we need to know about the armour?" Nick asked.

"That's classified information, having the reputation of a police officer is not enough to make me talk" Jacob said.

"Okay, can you tell us in detail what you are?" Judy asked.

"I am something that lived long ago, back when you were still in your natural form, I mean that a fox in my time would kill and eat rabbits" Jacob said.

"Wait, you are saying that your kind lived long before we animals evolved?" Judy asked.

"Precisely" Jacob said.

"But I never heard of any creatures that lived before us" Judy said.

"Neither have I" Nick said.

"Really? Your parents never read you bedtime stories of monsters with long arms and legs who could turn invisible and change their shape?" Jacob asked, pointing the fact that humans were only in folklore.

"Not that we were aware of, we are going to have to ask you to come with us" Nick said.

"That's not going to happen" Jacob said.

"Sir, please stop resisting, we want to help you" Judy said.

"We want to help you, I've heard that phrase lots of times, and help never came" Jacob said.

"We ensure you that we will help you, whatever you are" Nick said.

"You just don't get it do you? When you find out what I am, you won't help me at all" Jacob said as he pushed a switch on the side of his helmet.

"Till I see you two again" Jacob said as he vanished into thin air.

Nick walked over to where Jacob vanished and let out a curse.

"That thing is impossible to catch! We should've tranquilized him the moment he appeared!" Nick shouted.

Some of the bystanders started to leave as Nick continued throwing a tantrum.

"Nick! We may not have him yet, but I have some info on him" Judy said.

"What? Everything he said? What use will that be?" Nick asked.

"I can show the Chief and he could make a new case out of it" Judy said.

"Fine, let's get going" Nick said.

The two officers walked back to their cruiser, unaware of where Jacob was now.

The two officers got into their police cruiser and proceeded to head back to the Precinct to hopefully get their information to become a proper case.

"Clawhauser, this is Officer Hopps, are you there?" Judy said into the police radio.

"Loud and clear, what is it?" Clawhauser asked.

"Tell the Chief that we have enough info and pictures of the creature to make it into a case, we've just had another run in with him" Judy said.

"On it, the creature just told you about it? Like with no drama?" Clawhauser asked.

"Pretty much, I don't know why but it seems harmless" Judy said.

"Okay, just let radio the Chief and everything will be set to go" Clawhauser said.

Judy just kept driving while her partner kept an eye out for anything suspicious.

Clawhauser eventually arrives back at the radio after a few minutes of absence.

"Okay, the Chief wants to see you the moment you get back to the Precinct, he seems anxious to know about what you've got" Clawhauser said.

"Copy that, out" Judy said.

Nick just kept staring out at the window.

"Hey, you're pretty silent today" Judy said.

"Sorry, it's just that creature, the things he said" Nick said.

"Yeah, it sounded like he wasn't happy to get assistance" Judy said.

"Maybe he has no faith in us" Nick said.

"That or, something else" Judy said.

They eventually arrived at the Precinct 1 building.

They parked the car in the employees only carpark and got out.

They walked through the glass door and into the open reception area.

"Clawhauser!" Nick said.

Clawhauser was eating a doughnut and got startled by Nick.

"Jeez, be careful, I nearly choked! Chief Bogo insists-" Clawhauser said.

"Chief Bogo insists that you two come to my office" Chief Bogo said as he appeared from the bullpen.

"Sir! We have the info!" Judy said.

"Show it to me when we get to the office, don't want anyone staring" Chief Bogo said.

The Chief and the two officers walked upstairs and eventually reached the Chiefs office.

Walking through the blue glass door, the two officers sat down on the seats in front of the desk and the Chief sat down in the chair behind the desk.

"So, what do you have on this creature?" Chief Bogo asked.

"This is going to sound weird, but he told us" Judy said.

"He told you? Just like that?" Chief Bogo asked surprised.

"Yeah, but he put it in the form of a riddle, read Judy''s notes and you'll see what I mean" Nick said.

Judy passed the notes to Chief Bogo and he looked at what she had written down.

"His kind lived long ago, back when were still savage animals, you're saying that he is an ancient creature?" Chief Bogo asked.

"Yeah, but we don't know what animals lived before us" Judy said.

"I do, and so does Mayor Lionheart" Chief Bogo said.

"What is he then?" Nick asked.

"Not here, another time" Chief Bogo said.

"So, are we going to make this into a case?" Judy asked.

"Yes, tomorrow I'll brief everyone on what we have" Chief Bogo said.

"What are you going to call the case?" Nick asked.

"Based off the media and everything else, we are calling the case Blue Irons" Chief said.

"His armour isn't made of iron" Judy said.

"What is it made of then? Did he tell you that too?" Chief Bogo asked.

"He said something about reinforced titanium alloy plates and some metal that's hard to pronounce" Nick said.

"I have no idea what you said but I'll have to believe it, tomorrow we start the Blue Irons case, find anymore information on this creature, you bring it to me immediately, do I make myself clear?" Chief Bogo said sternly.

"Crystal" Judy and Nick said at the same time.

"Dismissed" Chief Bogo said as he pointed them to the door.

Nick and Judy walked out the door, thinking about the new case.


	11. Chapter 11

I have Returned Chapter 11: The Blue Irons case

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

The sun shined brightly over the jewel city of Zootopia, the buildings of downtown gleaming like crystals.

At the Precinct 1 building at the watering hole, the officers awaited the Chief in the bullpen for their assignments.

They discussed important topics and bantered with each other, Nick and Judy included.

But they stopped and chanted and banged the tables as the Chief came in, the usual morning routine.

"Alright! Take your seats and shut it" Chief Bogo said as he placed case files on the podium and stood behind it.

"Now, today we have a new case, everyone in this room, you are aware of the new creature that has arrived and is prowling about in this city?" Chief Bogo asked.

The room was filled with nods and murmers from the many officers.

"Good, thanks to Officer Hopps and Wilde, we have enough information to start a case on this creature, from this point foward, we are calling this case The Blue Irons Case, any questions?" Chief Bogo asked.

No one in the room raised their paw.

"Okay, to the point at paw, the main suspect is Blue Irons, a bidepal creature with odd characteristics such as long legs and arms as you can see now" Chief Bogo said as he showed a picture of the human from a projected hanging from the ceiling.

The picture showed Jacob in all his glory, his armour tough and his body tougher.

"We still don't know who and what Blue Irons is but what we do know is that he is very advanced in terms of technology, and after contacting the ZSA, they told me the metals found in the debris that struck the city a few days ago is the same type used for Blue Irons armour which is hardened titanium alloy plates, Adamantium wires based off careful observation and an unknown metal" Chief Bogo said.

An Officer then put his paw in the air.

"Yes Officer Rhinowitz?" Chief Bogo said.

"Are you saying that this thing is an alien?" Rhinowitz asked.

"We don't know if it is or not, based off the info Hopps and Wilde gave me yesterday, this creature claims to be a mammal long forgotten who lived long ago so I have been contacting the best historians in the city to see if they can identify what Blue Irons is" Chief Bogo said.

Another paw rose.

"Yes Officer Delgato?" Chief Bogo said.

"Is there anything else we should know about Blue Irons?" Delgato asked.

"It can turn invisible somehow, it has a wrist mounted flamethrower, it can deploy smoke and flash grenades, it can jump very high and can run very fast on two or four legs and-" Chief Bogo said before the lights started flickering.

"What? I thought I had those lights replaced a few days ago" Chief Bogo said.

The room was filled with chatter as the room was dark.

The intercom started making static.

"This message is for the ZPD, all officers, I am what you call Blue Irons and I am here to give you more clues on my whereabouts, but first, what am I? Let's say my kind are used to scare children into behaving and doing as their parents say, else a monster will come out of their wardrobe" Jacob said, he had hacked the Bullpens intercom.

"How are you able to speak over the intercom? Only Clawhauser can do that!" Chief Bogo said.

"Oh please, it was far too easy to get into, but that's not the case, I am here to tell you I mean no harm to the animals of your beloved Zootopia, I am just a misunderstood mammal that has arrived and became quite popular, just because I am different. As two of your officers saw, a fox and a bunny, I have no tail, I have 5 fingers, I'm agile and I can disappear into thin air" Jacob said.

"Where are you?!" Chief Bogo shouted.

"Temper temper Chief, I can't tell you that, then you will send officers to find me, I have some unfinished business to do, but I'll tell you this, I am somewhere dark, old, forgotten, beneath your feet" Jacob said.

"What do you mean by that? A train tunnel or the sewers?" Chief Bogo asked.

"Close, but no cigar, no trains and sewage involved, I must go now, I bid you good luck in your endeavours to find me" Jacob said as the intercom scrambled and the lights came back on.

The room remained silent, but the Chief spoke up.

"Well, most of what is on the files was just said by Blue Irons himself, so you have your normal assignments but any info you find that's valuable to this case, you bring it to me immediately, clear?" Chief Bogo said.

"Clear!" the room shouted.

"Hopps, Wilde, stay here" Chief Bogo said.

Everyone in the room walked out to go do what they had assigned to them, except Nick and Judy.

After everyone left, Bogo broke the silence.

"I held you two back as I know what Blue Irons is" Chief Bogo said.

"Well, what is he?" Judy asked.

"I remember when I was younger when I went to the natural history museum, there was and still is an exhibit for a species called The Lost Generation, otherwise known as, humans" Chief Bogo said.

"Humans? I remember studying about them in school, but what's so bad about them?" Judy asked.

"The bad thing is that back in the Savage times, they were the most dangerous and advanced predators out there, they didn't have to get up close to their prey, they could pick them off from a distance. Heck, our ancestors thought they were gods because they were full of knowledge and knew many skills" Chief Bogo said.

"So, you are saying Blue Irons is a creature that was long thought extinct" Nick said.

"Until today, if we catch it, it has lots of explaining to do, not for us but for historians too" Chief Bogo said.

"How could a single human still be living? What if there is more of them and we never knew?" Nick said.

"You could ask it when we catch it" Judy said.

"But we don't where he is and if he has any weaknesses" Nick said.

"I know someone who might" Chief Bogo said.

Meanwhile in Tundratown...

Amongst the Tundras tall mountains and hills, a creature was at the top of the mountain near a holiday resort.

A human, it was Jacob, he was looking at the snow falling from the sky, he had his knees crossed as he sat down.

It has been a long time since he saw actual snow, he felt relaxed seeing the snow descend from the sky.

But he then heard pawsteps behind him, someone was sneaking up on him.

Jacob slowly turned around, it was a polar bear cub, he looked like he was 10 years old.

The polar bear cub was a boy, he was wearing a blue shirt with grey pants, he froze the moment he saw the blue metal human.

"What what are you?" the polar bear cub asked, his eyes were filled with tears.

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand" Jacob said as he turned away.

"Hey, it's okay, I will try" the polar bear said as he placed his tiny paw on Jacobs shoulder.

Jacob felt odd, this polar bear wasn't afraid of him, why?

"I'm sure you've heard news of a monster on the streets, I am that monster" Jacob said.

"But I don't see you as a monster" the polar bear cub said.

"What's your name kid?" Jacob asked.

"Snowy, what's yours?" Snowy asked.

"Jacob" Jacob said as he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong? Are you sad?" Snowy asked.

"I am, Snowy, are you afraid of me?" Jacob asked.

"No, why should I?" Snowy asked.

"I have seen so many horrible things, yet now, I don't feel like myself, I feel like as if I'm broken" Jacob said.

"Why? Did something bad happen?" Snowy asked.

"Yes, but it isn't something small, it's a bad thing that you can't brush off, I feel like as if, I'm nothing" Jacob said as he started crying.

"Are you crying?" Snowy asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it" Jacob said.

"I understand, so what are you? I've never seen anything like you before" Snowy said.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Not even your family?" Jacob asked.

"I promise" Snowy said.

"Okay, I am, a human" Jacob said.

"Hoo man?" Snowy tried to say but failed.

"No, hue, then man" Jacob said.

"Human, so are you like a rare species or something?" Snowy asked.

"No, critically endangered, not many of us are left" Jacob said as he started crying again.

"Did something happen? Like were you almost hunted to extinction?" Snowy asked.

"You could say that, only it wasn't you mammals who done it, it was other humans" Jacob asked.

"Other humans?" Snowy asked.

"Yeah, some humans are kind but some are very bad, the bad humans made a horrible has and fired it at major human cities long ago before you mammals evolved, barely any of us survived the horrible cataclysm" Jacob said as he stood up.

"Hey! Put your paws where I can see them Blue Irons!" a female voice from behind shouted.

"Oh shit" Jacob said as he turned around.


	12. Chapter 12

I have Returned Chapter 12: Home improvement and the curse

Savannah Central, Warehouse sector 34, 5:00AM

"Put your paws where I can see them!" a female voice shouted.

"Oh shit!" Jacob yelled.

Jacob then awoke and fell off the vent he was sleeping on top of.

He searched his surroundings, he was on top of an abandoned warehouse in South Savannah Central.

"It was just a dream Jacob, relax, relax" Jacob said to calm himself.

"Sir, if you don't mind me interrupting, but the ZPD have enough info to make a case on you, and they will do everything they can to catch you" Kaizen said.

"Let them come, but I will only just disappear again, and again and again" Jacob said.

"Also, since you may be staying in this city, you need a place to stay, possibly one of these warehouses since they are abandoned and no one's going to be around here anytime soon" Kaizen said.

"Not a bad idea, I have my 3D printer and the resources I dematerialised before I left the bunker so we should be done very quickly, only, which warehouse to choose?" Jacob said.

"I suggest the one near the edge of the 34th sector as it is in good condition, it's structural integrity is at 94% and slowly dropping and it is spacious enough to hold a family, not also the mention the fact that no mammal will dare to set foot near that area of the sector" Kaizen said.

"Let's take a look at what the warehouse has to offer" Jacob said as he jumped off the warehouse roof and landed with a very audible boom.

Using his little rocket thrusters on his suits back, he quickly traversed the atrocious terrain and jumped from roof to roof.

He came across the warehouse Kaizen pointed out too.

It was nearly the size of a regular family home, the outside was made of concrete which was covered in moss, some windows were here and there but they were smashed, some pipes ran up the walls but they were broken too, the roof was flat and had a bunch of air vents and aerials, it had seen better days.

"Nothing some renovation and painting can't fix, good thing I studied architecture in school" Jacob said as he crawled through the broken window beside the locked iron door.

It was dark inside, but Jacob had natural night vision to his advantage.

The inside was covered in broken cement blocks, broken pipes, broken wooden crates and glass, some pipes and vents were hanging from the ceiling which was also made of glass but was broken in some parts.

"So, where to start? How about there? Would make a good kitchen" Jacob said looking at a wide area on the left side when you walked in.

"With the exception of the rubble and debris but that's no problem for this suit since it can lift over 10,000lbs" Kaizen said.

Jacob used his suits super strength to lift the pieces of debris out of the way, tossing them outside near a broken window.

Taking out his 3D printer which was a metal plate at first, turned into a long machine with a monitor, a chair and the printing device itself.

Jacob sat down at the small desk and turned on the computer and looked at the monitor.

The keyboard was made of blue glass and you had to tap it instead of sinking the keys in, as was the monitor itself.

"Welcome Jacob to the Aperture Tech Corporation 3D printing interface, please type in the object you would like to create, place in the resources required and let the printer do the rest" the printer said in a male robotic voice.

Jacob typed in "Dining table with 6 seats".

"Dining table, requirements, titanium, fibre wires, steel pipes, cotton and motion sensing light" the printer said.

Jacob placed in all the requirements needed to make the dining table.

"Full construction shall be completed in, 45 minutes" the printer said as two robotic arms started merging the molds of material into a rectangular shape.

"Better do some more cleaning up for the rest of the warehouse" Jacob said as he got up.

Most of the warehouse was covered in debris but that was no problem for Jacob.

Tossing the cement debris out the broken window, the warehouse interior looked more habitable.

He removed all the debris inside the spacious interior and by the time he did, the printing was complete.

"Printing has been complete, would you like to have another piece of furniture made?" the printer asked.

Jacob looked at what the printer had created, it wasn't an everyday table.

It was a table made of white titanium plates, it had a black hexagon in the middle which was a light that rose from the centre if it sensed someone sitting at the table, blue streaks of light were also in the table, stretching from the corners and into the centre, it had 6 seats as asked and it looked perfect.

Jacob placed the table and the seats in a different spot as he would have to make a floor adjustment.

He walked back to the printer and typed in "Black shiny and galvanised titanium floor".

"Please place in requirements for the product" the printer said.

Jacob placed in the materials which was titanium, shining glass shards, black paint and galvanising oil.

He started to feel uneasy, a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time.

"Jacob, your blood pressure and temperature are starting to rise dramatically, are you okay?" Kaizen asked with a worried tone.

"No, I fell it again! My bloods boiling! Turn on the ice coolant!" Jacob screamed as he fell to his knees.

"Activating coolant!" Kaizen yelled as Jacobs suit temperature started to drop slightly by the ice coolant.

"Sir? Sir? Are you okay? What happened?" Kaizen asked.

"I remember now, the transformation, when I got a whiff of the nerve gas, it didn't kill me, it, it cursed me" Jacob said as he removed his helmet.

"Cursed? As in?" Kaizen asked.

"My body changes, into, something out of a legend, something that is thought very dangerous but actually harmless, yet the blood can't be controlled sometimes" Jacob said as sat on the floor.

"Change? Based off what you're saying, my sources lead me to believe that you have been cursed by, lycanthropy" Kaizen said with a fearful tone.

"I know, it's hard to believe, but it's true" Jacob said.

"But at least you can control it, so let's get back to home improvement shall we?" Kaizen said.

"Let's" Jacob said as he got up and placed his helmet back on.


	13. Chapter 13

I have Returned Chapter 13: The home of tomorrow

I am sorry if the werewolf secret got to you, but it plays a very important part in this story so give it a chance.

3 days later, Abandoned Warehouses, South Savannah Central, 10:00AM

After 3 days of hard work at renovating, printing furniture, finding resources and keeping a low profile, the abandoned warehouse hidden by a small forest of trees was complete.

While the outside wasn't done as to keep a low profile, it's what's inside that matters.

The warehouse on the outside, is abandoned, broken glass, run down bricks, broken pipes, rusted signs, no one is going to be here for a while.

The iron door was replaced with a brick wall that had a secret opening mechanism, the wall contained a hidden Retina scanner that would scan your eyes to see if you are the owner or not, if you are the owner, the brick wall sinks into the ground and makes a doorway for you to go through.

The air is so clean you feel like you could lay down and sleep forever, the smell in the air smelt like nothing.

When you walk through, you see a long hallway, the floor is made of white metal with blue strips of light on the floor against the wall, the walls were made of white metal too and contained motion sensing lights, the lights would flicker to life if you walked in and left a white light in the hallway until you disappear.

You walk up further and you see a fountain in the middle of an open space which was at the center of the house.

Water ran down the glass walls as long glass white lights hung from the ceiling, a twirling staircase spun around the lights like you would find in a palace.

There are 3 hallways from that point, the one on the left leads to a testing room.

The testing room is a large open space, the walls are made of certain materials like wood, metal, stone etc.

A glass viewing area was on the left side of the room, the rest of the room was filled with many walls and platforms.

As an advanced species, you must invent new weaponry and thanks to secret technology, weapons from science fiction were made.

That doesn't mean they are easy to use.

It's basically a gun range, but for more sophisticated means of combat.

You leave the gun room, before you head back to the middle fountain, you find a door that says "Restricted Room, do not enter" in red.

The door is locked by a hand scanner, only one person can open it.

That room was an armoury for weapons, armour, grenades, ammo, shields, weapon terminals to provide upgrades and lockers to contain the weapons.

You walk down further and you reach the central fountain, which way next? Straight ahead or left?

You decide to go straight ahead, there are 2 doors in the hallway, the walls motion sensing lights activate the moment you set foot into the hallway and they flicker to life.

The door on your left is slightly open, an ominous blue light emits from inside.

you walk in and you see a holographic image of Zootopia on a hologram table.

The rest of the room was covered in multiple pieces of advanced technology like supercomputers, printers, weapon terminals and house security tablets.

This is a map room to help Jacob navigate once he goes out to the city again.

You leave the room, you go the other room across the hallway.

You open the simple metal door and a cloud of hot steam comes out.

You walk in and you see a Jacuzzi in the middle of the floor, it is covered by a glass cover as it bubbled away.

The room also had a gym with a treadmill, boxing bags, weights, stretchers and jump pads.

You leave the room and head back to the central fountain.

You go up the straight hallway and see only one door.

You open it and you walk into a kitchen.

The floor was black and shining, the kitchen was white, the fridge, cooker, presses, worktops, seats, stools and roof were white. The table was big enough for six, a light rises from the table when you get close to it.

You leave the kitchen and go upstairs.

Jacobs pov

Jacob was fast asleep in his king sized bed, the duvet was red and black and brown wooden bedside desks lay beside the bed.

The floor was made of a white fluffy mat, the bedroom had the usual utensils, an en suite, desk, seats, wardrobe, mirrors and what not.

Jacob wasn't wearing anything, he always slept naturally as he hated wearing clothes in bed.

He slowly opened his eyes and let out a yawn.

"Have a nice sleep sir?" Kaizen asked, she was connected to the houses intercoms from his armoured suit.

"I did, not sleeping on a cement building is great, now that we have a house up and fully running, what's next?" Jacob said as he got out of bed in his naked self.

He was actually very thin and buffz, he had a hairy body as humans evolved after the warheads struck, he had a 6 pack, long legs and arms and everything else a buff man would have.

"If you go outside, I suggest going out as a werewolf, you can control your inner animal right?" Kaizen said.

"I can, but what if I get looks? Won't I look suspicious?" Jacob said.

"Let them, tall and buff wolves are hard to come across but no one would think you are a human" Kaizen said.

"If you say so, put the house on lockdown incase I lose control" Jacob said.

Kaizen done just that and the doors and windows were covered in a titanium plate, unbreakable.

Jacob started to think of savage thoughts, one of many ways to initiate the transformation.

He felt fur growing on his arms, he felt a tail growing out.

He felt a muzzle growing from his face, he felt the sharp fangs growing in his mouth.

The unwilling desire to hunt and kill was strong, but he could resist it.

He groaned in pain but it then turned into growling.

He felt himself grow bigger, he felt himself loosen out of his human form and into the wolves form.

His arms and legs grew longer, he felt claws coming out of his hands and feet.

After it was complete, he let out a satisfying roar.

He placed himself on all fours and lay on his back.

"Sir? Can you speak?" Kaizen asked with worry.

"Ah! I forgot how painful it was when you do this, but I don't care" Jacob said, his voice was deeper and sounded more terrifying.

He looked at himself in the mirror and admired how he looked.

He was bigger than usual, he remembered he was smaller last time he changed but he liked it, his body was covered in bushy jet black fur, his private parts were hidden by the dark fur, his eyes were blood red, his stomach, chest, neck and lower jaw were covered in snow white fluffy fur.

As weird as this sounds, as a werewolf like Jacob, he felt horny.

He slowly touched himself, especially around "that" part of his body.

He groaned in pleasure as he felt himself like he was a toy.

His fur was soft and cuddly, but he wouldn't be sure what other mammals thought if him.

"Since you will be going out like this, I suggest staying in areas that are isolated or don't have too many civilians, especially since you are, well no offence, a monster" Kaizen said.

"Thanks for the tip, and none taken, but since being a werewolf has lots of advantages, I'll be hard to spot" Jacob said.

I'm very sorry if you hate the werewolf plot but it plays a very important part in the future. You'll find out for yourself so give this new twist a chance. Leave your reviews down below and be sure to check out my other stories!


	14. Chapter 14

I have Returned Chapter 14: The Beast Within

Dense forest park, Savannah Central, 12:00PM

It is said that a Man who is pure of heart,

And says his prayers by night,

May become a wolf, when the wolfbane blooms,

And the Autumn Moon is bright,

Some say that such a thing was a power of Satan, the power to change men into beasts, or simply a new species of human that bridges the gap between the Human and the Animal Kingdom, a creature that carries within them the power and ferocity of the creature they turn into, with the mind and soul of a human. But if such beings existed... which side would be more dominant? The Man? Or the Beast?

It is said there is no sin to kill a Beast, but there is sin to kill a Man,

So where does one end? And the other begin?

Or rather... does anything begin or end at all, or is it a combination of the two?

And if it is control or a combination... do you use it for Good? Or Bad?

In the End, the choice is yours.

Jacob, now in his wolven form, stood over a river that slowly ran through the forest.

Jacob had been a werewolf before, but back then, the Beast had full control, now he does, and he is proud.

He didn't have to wait until dark to change, he could change in daylight and still have all his perks.

He stood in a small open space near a small waterfall, the forest was made of tall Spruce trees and bushes and flowers.

He looked at his reflection in the water, he looked at his humanoid paws with black curled claws at the end of his long fingers.

His fur, jet black all around except for his stomach, chest, neck and lower jaw which was covered in fluffy snow white fur shined in what sunlight could make through the leaves that covered the canopy.

His body, his abs were tight as rocks, his stomach and chest were compressed like a board of iron, his calves and thighs were toned but with powerful muscles, his biceps, triceps an shoulders bulged with power, he was bigger in height, around 8 feet tall, he looked very handsome but terrifying.

He could hear his own heartbeat, slow and steady, calm.

He felt his big black bushy tail swing in the soft wind, wagging it was actually easier than he originally thought, just ought to watch out for closing doors.

His eyes, they were blue, but now they were a demonic blood red.

His face, a muzzle stretched out just like a wolves but his blackened lips contained razor sharp fangs and incisors, his entire head was as black as night, his sharp teeth glistened in the sunlight, his nose was glossy black and swelled, his ears stretched far above his temples, making him look like he had horns.

He could smell anything from miles away, good scents, bad scents, he could smell the many colourful flowers that surrounded him and made him feel, relaxed.

Most people would think Werewolves were mindless creatures who killed anyone in sight showing no mercy, that's not entirely true, after the first transformation, your Human mind takes over the Beasts mind and you had full control, but what you did was up to you.

Jacob didn't feel angry, he actually felt very happy, he felt free.

While transforming is painful, it was worth in the end.

He felt the soft wind brush against his smooth and soft fur, around his armpits and legs he felt the fur tickling off each other.

He felt so natural, like this curse was welcome.

"Best that I stay in this forest, I can't let anyone see me like this, else they will truly think I am a monster" Jacob said to himself.

He spotted some fish in the water, his unwilling desire to kill and eat started taking over.

He slowly walked on all fours into the water, he felt his class sinking into the soft and muddy bottom of the watery surface.

He saw the fish which were salmon who slowly swam in the water, unaware a very dangerous predator was watching them.

Jacob let his hunting instincts take over, he waited for the salmon to get closer to him.

One of the salmon got close to his left paw, now was the time to strike.

He launched his head into the water and caught the salmon.

His razor sharp teeth done what they were made to do, sink and pierce into the flesh and kill the prey.

He slowly chewed into the flesh and sank the fish down his throat in one gulp.

He licked his lips and let out a gentle roar of dominance.

"Not handsome? Let's see Samuel get girls without these looks, if they have the courage to get close, oh, Samuel is dead, whoops" Jacob said, remembering a childhood bully.

He looked up and saw the sun's crimson rays seeping through the green leaves as they danced in the gentle wind.

Jacob then slowly made his way through the shallow water, he felt the water jumping into the air as he steeped in the water.

He moved in deeper until the water reached his neck, his fur was sticking up underwater.

"Maybe I should take a bath, relax, no one's going to wander into the woods, if they do, I can hide under the water for 30 minutes or more" Jacob thought as he sat down in the water.

He felt the water swarming around his furry body, come to think of it, Jacob had no words for being covered in lots of fur.

He closed his red eyes and relaxed in the water, he felt his body heat rising very quickly.

He groaned as he felt some rocks massaging his legs and butt.

After bathing his thick body fur, he decided to get moving.

He slowly moved out of the water and felt the water droplets going down his body.

His nose then picked up a familiar scent, a bunnies and a foxes.

He could hear them talking thanks to his very sensitive hearing.

It sounded like as if they were in the forest for a walk.

"I'm glad Chief Bogo gave us the day off, that case is driving me nuts!" Nick said as he and Judy walked on a beaten path through the forest.

"I know, it's a very hard case, especially what we are dealing with as well" Judy said.

"I know, and of all creatures, it had to be a human, a fricking human" Nick said.

"I thought they were mythical until now, I'm kinda curious what a human can do" Judy said.

"Yeah, they are great at killing you" Nick said.

"Oh Nick, you hate them because of Fox hunts" Judy said.

"I have my rights and you should hate them too as they kept bunnies as pets" Nick said.

"Not wrong there but still, I want to see one with my own eyes" Judy said.

"In a place where he can't get you, humans are not the type of mammals you would want to run into back in the Savage times" Nick said.

"I know, they were very clever and could pick you off from a very long distance" Judy said.

"Exactly, so we are in the forest and-" Nick said before he and Judy stopped in there tracks.

A very audible snap was heard from within the forest.

"Judy? Did you hear that?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I can hear breathing, very heavy breathing" Judy said.

The 2 mammals froze as they felt the ground beneath them shake a little, the breathing got slightly louder.

A certain distance away, they could see 2 glowing red eyes looking right at them along with aggressive growling.

Jacobs hunting instincts were kicking in again, but he was trying to fight it as hard as he could.

"Nick? What is that thing?" Judy whispered in fear.

"I don't know!" Nick said.

The eyes just looked straight at them, Nick and Judy felt like they were being controlled by the blood red stare.

A hand came over the bush, Nick and Judy backed up in fear.

"Whoa! Judy, we should get out of here!" Nick said.

"No, I want to see what this thing is" Judy said as she slowly started to approach the Werewolf.

"Hey big guy, don't be scared, I don't want to hurt you" Judy said softly as she got closer and closer to the Werewolf.

Jacob growled louder as she got closer to him and thought "She is very dumb to get up this close to a Werewolf but I guess Werewolves don't exist in their mythology" as she got closer.

Judy was now a few metres away from the Werewolf, she became scared as she saw how big it was up close, but that's what a Werewolf wants from you, to be scared of them.

Jacob kept growling to scare the rabbit away but it was useless.

"What are you?" Judy asked.

"Judy! You really want to be that close?!" Nick said as she was now very close to the Werewolf.

"Yeah I do Nick!" Judy shouted as she turned around, bad idea.

Never turn your back on a Werewolf.

Jacob then came out of the bushes slowly as Judy had her back facing him.

Judy then froze still as she could here him right behind him, Nick looked in fright as the tall and buff Werewolf stood behind her as saliva dripped from his maw.

"Judy, don't, move, a, muscle" Nick said.

Judy didn't say anything as she felt the Werewolf's hot breath grazing her head.

She wanted to turn around but she knew she shouldn't have, but then she did.

She slowly turned her head and she was now eye to eye with the giant Werewolf.

She gritted her teeth as she felt the Werewolf breathing on her.

She then wanted to do something she shouldn't.

Run.

Will Jacob leave her alone? Or will his Beast instincts get the best of him? Find out next time!


	15. Chapter 15

I have Returned Chapter 15: Taming the Werewolf

Judy stared right into the eyes of Jacob in his wolven form.

The sight of his blood red eyes was even more terrifying up close.

Jacob stopped growling and he let his mind calm down.

Judy just remained frozen at the behemoth wolf that stood in front of her menacingly.

Nick stayed still incase he startled Jacob who looked terrifying enough as he is.

Jacob started to feel calmer now, he didn't want to attack the rabbit in front of him now.

"Hey, whatever you are, I'm not going to hurt you" Judy said softly as she placed her paw out.

Jacob gently growled and moved his head back as Judy tried to pet him.

Judy moved her paw back and thought about it, she decided to look away when placing her paw out.

She then placed her paw out again and looked away from the Werewolf.

Jacob then looked at her, she saw that she was a bit scared of him but wanted to test her courage.

Judy then felt soft fur press against her paw.

She looked and saw that the Werewolf was pressing against her paw with his eyes closed, he gently sniffed it.

Judy felt relaxed now, even though this thing looked terrifying, it trusted her.

"Wow, I guess he likes you Judy" Nick said as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, but what is this thing? And how has it hid from the city? How long has it been here?" Judy said as she gently stroked the Werewolf's head.

"I don't know, but, is he dangerous?" Nick asked.

Jacob then looked Nick straight in the eyes when he said that and gently pounced on him and started licking his face furiously.

"Whoa! I think you hurt his feelings Nick!" Judy said as Jacob licked Nick's face.

"Get off me! That tickles! Judy!" Nick screamed as he laughed hysterically as Jacobs long and rough tongue pressed against him.

"Nick! He's smiling!" Judy said as Jacob stopped licking him.

She was right, Jacob had a big smile on his black and slightly bloody lips.

"Well, I guess he's a gentle giant, but he looks like a wolf who turned into the hulk" Nick said as he gently gave Jacob a belly rub which made him lay down on his back and wag his big tail.

Jacob then lightly growled when he said that and Nick backed up in fright.

"Nick, he might not be able to speak but he can understand what you are saying" Judy said as she lightly punched Nick's side.

"Yeah, that just came out, sorry, whatever you are" Nick said as he apologised to Jacob.

Jacob gently grunted in response and stretched his arms into the air.

"Wow! Look at how long those arms are!" Judy said with surprise.

"And his claws! They look like knifes!" Nick said with astonishment.

Jacob gently blushed when they said and decided to approach them on all fours.

"He's scary alright, but he wouldn't hurt a fly, except fish which I can smell from his breath" Nick said as he covered his nose.

"Yeah, he must've been living on fish" Judy said as she rubbed behind the Werewolf's ears which made him slightly purr in comfort.

"His ears look like horns, he must be able to hear far more than you Judy" Nick said.

"Maybe, but he has far sharper teeth and claws than you, and a longer and bushier looking tail" Judy said.

"Har har, so, he's been living in this park, and no one has ever seen him?" Nick said as he rubbed Jacobs soft white fur chest.

"His fur colour is perfect, he looks pretty strong with those arms and legs, his body feels a lot stronger than a rhinos or an elephants" Judy said as she felt Jacobs arm.

"We should keep him secret, we can't have the entire city knowing about, whatever this thing is" Nick said.

Jacob then placed his paws out and started to gently rub Nick and Judy's heads.

"Mm, his paws and fingers, they feel so gentle" Judy said as she gently purred as she felt soft fingers rub her head.

"Yeah, 5 fingers is weird but I don't care, it feels like he has a heavenly touch" Nick said.

Jacob gently rubbed the bunny and the fox and they both purred in comfort.

But the he heard a sound, his demonic looking ears started moving to the direction of the sound.

He heard another mammal walking in the forest, he couldn't be spotted by anyone else.

Jacob quickly ran into the forest on all fours and Nick and Judy were surprised by how fast he went.

"Looks like he's faster than you Judy" Nick bantered.

"Well, you got me there, but why did he run?" Judy said as she looked in the forest.

Jacob was nowhere to be spotted.

"Well, whatever that thing is, I hope we see it again" Nick said as he and Judy walked off.

Judy had dozens of questions and yet no answers.

She would have to wait.


	16. Chapter 16

I have Returned Chapter 16: Blue Lightning

Savannah Central, Jacobs secret house, next day, 10:00AM

Jacob couldn't sleep last night, his Beast blood forbid him from sleeping, making him restless.

He sat in the kitchen at the dining table with frosted flakes in a bowl with a glass of water and some painkiller tablets.

Transforming back to human form is extremely painful and the effects can be felt when you change, but luckily since Jacob knew medicine, he made special painkiller tablets to help him.

Kaizen was on mute as she was busy looking through files of Zootopia and its history and the layout of the city to help Jacob incase he ever goes out.

Jacob turned on the news on the table, the table had a hologram switch and a blue hologram screen appeared in front of Jacob.

A ZNN report about more information found off the debris that hit Zootopia a week ago, it said that the metal itself was alive, not sentient but in a way to resist more damage as tests have shown that if a hammer is smashed off, the metal nanites move to the area of impatiently shield the metal.

That wasn't a surprise to Jacob since the armour on his armoured suit was unique as it could change shape.

There are 6 types of options the suit can switch to.

First, there is the Riot Squad suit which is the first suit Jacob wore when he left the vault (If you read the first few chapters, you will know what it looks like)

Secondly, there is the Juggernaut suit which is the type it is now, it basically makes you a one man army with stealth systems and the good stuff.

Third, is the Warper suit, it is a black suit covered in golden wires and a neural helmet that can either make you warp 50 metres from where you are or phase into another dimension for a short time.

The fourth is the siege suit, it makes you a demolition expert, fixed with C4, rocket launchers, Vortex launchers, explosive drones and EMP cannons.

The fifth is the classic battle suit, titanium armour, all the good guns you need, and you're good to go, only for use in a war.

The sixth is the marksman suit, it covers you in chameleon armour which can switch colour to match your environment, it is also equipped with long range sniper rifles, telescopes, mines and decoys.

Batteries not included, weapons must be bought separately.

Jacob ate his cereal and drank his water along with his special painkiller tablets and got up from his seat at the table and left the kitchen and started making his way to the armoury.

"Kaizen, out the house on security lockdown when I leave, I'll be out for a while" Jacob said as he opened the sliding door to enter the armoury.

The walls were covered with iron lockers that contained guns and the usual stuff like grenades, mines, motion sensors, flashbangs, you name it.

There was enough guns in there to support a small army.

He grabbed an SI97 laser rifle from one of the lockers as well as some non lethal grenades and most importantly, his suit of armour.

He pressed the arm and the suit unlocked, he stepped into it and the suit closed around him.

"Systems activating, armour systems operational, identity confirmed, suit is at your own will" Kaizen said as the suit activated and the alloys became loose.

Jacob took his first few steps and walked out of the armoury.

He walked to the exit of his house and he then walked out into the forest and activated his cloaking systems.

As he walked through the forest, he could hear crying, a child crying.

He could also hear laughing and shouting, he now knew what the situation was.

Someone was being bullied.

"Suit, switch to warp mode" Jacob said.

The suit responded and the suit started being covered with a black linen suit which was covered in wires and cables, a neural helmet was now on Jacobs head, it was black and a green visor covered his face.

He looked from beyond the trees and into a clearing.

He could see some mammals picking on some foxes and wolves, the bully's were woodchucks and zebras.

There were 2 wolves and 1 fox, they looked to be around 10 years old, they were being tormented by 2 woodchucks and 3 zebras who looked to be around 10 years old too.

The two wolves had blue eyes and grey fur on their face, one was wearing a blue shirt with white stripes and grey shorts while the other wore a green shirt with a yellow zig zag pattern at the shoulders and he wore black shorts.

The fox had red and white fur on his face, he had brown eyes and was wearing a white shirt with grey shorts.

The woodchuck the the two zebras wore the same things, black shirts with red stripes with grey pants.

"Why are you friends with a fox? Don't you know they are untrustworthy?" the woodchuck said as he pushed the fox.

"No they aren't! They are very nice when you get to know them better!" one of the wolves said as he grabbed the young fox to protect him.

"Liar! You're just like them!" the zebra shouted as he pushed the wolf.

The other wolf growled and kinda scared the zebra and woodchuck.

"Leave us alone! We never did anything to you!" the fox shouted as he cried and the wolves patted his back to comfort him.

Jacob felt the pain the wolves and the Fox were feeling, he wasn't just going to stand around and watch.

The zebra grabbed the wolf and launched his hoof in the air getting ready to punch.

Little did anyone know who was about to pop up out of nowhere.

Just as the zebra was about to punch the wolf, a warp was heard.

Then a tall figure appeared behind the zebra and grabbed his arm and threw him back at his friends.

"Ah! What the heck are you?!" the zebra screamed as he saw Jacob in his full might.

"How did you get to us so fast?!" the woodchuck screamed as he and the zebras backed up in fear.

"That's none of your concern! Why have you bullied these innocent kids? Do you not have a happy side?" Jacob said, his voice sounding like a knights.

"Those two wolves are friends with a fox, foxes are liars, criminals and untrustworthy animals" the zebra said as he glared at the young fox.

"Well I don't judge mammals by their traits, the three of you brats apologise to these 3 victims for your insolence" Jacob said as he pointed at the victims.

The three bullies started laughing.

"Really? You think we are going to listen to some weird robotic freak like you? We don't even know what you are! Probably another weak mammal" the zebra said as he cracked his hooves.

"You willing to bet your life on that, stripes?" Jacob said as he started generating the suits shocker systems making him look like he was covered in a lightning shield.

"What? How are you doing that?" the bully trio said in unison as they started to back up in fear at the sight of blue lightning.

"I gave you three a chance to apologise to these three charming mammals and live a happy day, but you blew it, you have 10 seconds to leave us alone, else you will be shocked beyond compassion, 1, 2, 3" Jacob said as he stretched his long arms out to make him look bigger.

The woodchuck and the two zebras screamed and ran away from the shockingly terrifying human.

The electric shield died off and Jacob turned around to see that the two wolves and the Fox had their eyes open in amazement.

"Wow! That was so cool!" the fox said as he wagged his tail.

"Yeah! You showed them who's boss!" the wolf said.

"You're so cool, you just appeared out of nowhere and you made those 3 idiots scream like girls!" the other wolf said.

Jacob felt happy and eased at heart when he heard those comments.

"Thank you, what were those bullies doing to you anyways?" Jacob said as he kneeled down in front of the trio.

"They were bullying us because we are friends with a fox, we don't care what others say about them, they're nice when you get to know them" the wolf said.

"Well, I don't care what mammal you are, I'm one of the good guys" Jacob said to the fox which made him smile.

"You look like a superhero, like in my books" the fox said happily.

"Maybe I am" Jacob said.

"I've never seen anything like you before, what's your name?" the fox asked.

"Um, my name is secret but maybe you can come up with one?" Jacob said.

"Hm, since you are so fast that you left a blue streak of light, I think we should call him Blue Lightning" the wolf said.

"Blue lightning, that's a good name" Jacob said happily.

"My name is Sam" the fox said.

"My name is Timothy" the wolf in the blue shirt said.

"And my name is Andrew" the wolf in the green shirt said.

"Sam, Timothy, Andrew, cool names" Jacob said.

"Wow! No one ever called us cool! Thank you!" Timothy said as he wagged his tail.

"Your welcome, those bullies on the other ha paw, they ought to stay away from you now" Jacob said as he stood up.

"What are you anyways? You don't have a tail and your face is flat" Sam said.

"I'm your friendly neighbourhood Bully Buster" Jacob said as he ran off.

"Bye Blue Lightning!" the trio said as Jacob warped back into the forest, leaving a blue trail of light behind for five seconds.


	17. Chapter 17

I have Returned Chapter 17: The Woods

Nick and Judy's house, Savannah Central, 10:00AM

Nick and Judy had the day off today so they decided they would enjoy themselves.

Nick was in the kitchen baking while Judy was in the living room watching the morning news.

Nixk wore his Hawaiian green shirt with his red and blue tie with grey slacks

The living room was like any other living room, a TV, a bunch of couches, a few seats, a table, a fireplace with knick knacks and wallpaper on the wall.

Just was wearing a pink flannel and blue jeans since she liked those kind of clothes.

"Security footage caught some sort of mysterious creature 'warping' in flashes of blue light in Fangser Park yesterday, the footage shows a tall creature covered in wire and is wearing a weird helmet to cover it's face, it doesn't appear to have a muzzle and has long arms like a sloth and long legs too so whatever this creature is, it is athletic. ZPD are currently investigating if the footage is fake or if it is indeed real" a ZNN news report said as it showed video evidence of a dark figure warping from one place to another, leaving blue streaks of light behind him.

Judy kept replaying the footage and paused the picture to get a good view of the creature.

"There's 2 of them? How many more are there?" Judy said to herself as she examined the picture of the creature.

Judy was excited as this was the first time humans have been establishing contact with for thousands of years but she was also scared because of how history dictates them.

Deadly, stealthy, smart, strong, swift, humans have made a great reputation in the Savage times as the apex predators of the lands even though they didn't hunt most of the time, they only killed when they had too.

As Judy examined the photo, a voice called out.

"Judy! It's ready!" Nick shouted from the kitchen.

Judy's nose started twitching, he was baking a cake.

"Coming!" Judy said as she left the living room and walked to the kitchen.

As she walked to the kitchen, she kept thinking about humans and how they are nothing compared to animals as they were more deadly than tigers and rhinos.

She walked into the kitchen and Nick was at the cooker taking out a carrot and blueberry cake.

"Oh hey! It's a bit hot so blow it out first" Nick said as he placed the cake on the table carefully and cut slice of carrot cake for Judy.

"Thanks, did you hear the news?" Judy said as she grabbed her fork and knife and started cutting her cake.

Nick noticed she was eating rather slowly than usual, and that meant she was either upset or depressed about something.

"Judy? Are you okay?" Nick asked as he noticed she was eating slower than he was.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine" Judy said as she took a bite out of her cake.

"No you're not, you're upset with something, tell me Judy" Nick said as he placed his paw on Judy's paw.

Judy looked up and into his eyes and prepared to talk.

"It's, it's just everything that's been happening lately, the space debris that hit Zootopia, a human here even though many thought they were just mythical, I'm actually excited to meet one but I'm also scared because of their reputation" Judy said.

"I understand, you're just being cautious about what's happening" Nick said.

"Yeah, but the news showed footage of another human looking figure in a park, there's more than one" Judy said.

"Let's hope they are coming in piece" Nick said.

Judy nodded and they both finished their cake quickly.

"And Judy, if you want to, do you want to visit a friend?" Nick said as he smirked.

"Enlighten me" Judy said.

"He's big, furry, buff and scary looking, he has sharp teeth and claws and soft, clean fur" Nick said.

"Hm, I don't know, can you tell me?" Judy asked sarcastically.

"I haven't come up with a name for him but I'm calling him The Big Good Wolf" Nick said.

"Yes! I want to see him again!" Judy said as she hopped up and down on her seat excitedly.

"Okay, let's go" Nick said as he stood up and grabbed some keys to lock the door of the house when they left.

Nick and Judy walked out of the house and Nick locked the door as expected and they made their way to the same forest that Jacob would prowl in when he was in his wolven state.

The woods weren't too far from their house so they could walk there.

"I'm kinda nervous" Judy said as she and Nick walked down the path past some houses.

"Relax, I'm sure he'll remember us, if he's there of course" Nick said as he gestured with his paws.

"I hope he rubs us again, his paws have a very smooth touch" Judy said as she scrunched herself up in an excited fashion.

"Yeah, but those claws and those teeth, yet he doesn't slaughter anyone, that's what fascinates me about him" Nick said.

"Yeah, and his fur, it looks so fluffier and cleaner than anyone elses in this city, even us" Judy said.

"I wonder how his fur stays so perfect, I wish mine would do the same" Nick said.

As Nick and Judy discussed about their werewolf friend, they had to be silent around other mammals who might eavesdrop on them.

They soon reached the woods that Jacob prowled in, yet they didn't know it was the human they were searching for.

"Well, here we go Nick" Judy said as she gulped.

"What? Don't tell me you're scared" Nick said.

"No, it's just, the woods itself" Judy said as she held onto Nick's paw.

"Okay, stay close to me then if you want" Nick said as he and Judy started to walk into the dark woods.

The trees and the leaves fluttered in the air, Nick himself couldn't help but be scared himself of how eerie the woods were.

"Um, Judy? I'm scared" Nick said nervously.

"I'm scared too" Judy said as they walked on the beaten path through the woods.

As they walked cautiously, they found something.

A pawprint.

It was deep, it was big, it had 5 toe marks with sharp claws at the end of them.

"He was just here" Judy said as she took a closer look at the pawprint.

The pawprint was bigger than Judy if she lay down, she couldn't help but be scared.

Nick started to smell something, blood.

"Judy, I can smell blood" Nick said as he ran to the source of the smell.

Judy followed him too and they saw what was causing the smell.

There were fish bones, ripped up scales and blood on the dirt path within the forest.

"He's been feeding on the fish from the streams, but he's a messy eater, luckily no one walks here often" Nick said as he examined the bloody mess.

As he examined the remains of a few fish, Judy's ears perked up in the air.

She could hear heavy breathing and footsteps, she also heard branches snapping.

It sounded like the Werewolf was everywhere.

As Judy looked around, she saw the unforgettable blood red eyes staring at herself and Nick from the darkness...

I've had such a hard time trying to type this, if you'll forgive me for leaving you viewers on a cliffhanger.


	18. Chapter 18

I have Returned Chapter 18: Unclean!

Fangser park, Savannah Central, 10:30AM

Judy once again froze next to Nick as they saw Jacob in his Werewolf form hiding in the bushes.

Judy then stood foward and started slowly walking towards Jacob.

"Hey there big guy, it's us again, you remember right?" Judy said as she slowly approached the bush.

Jacob slowly revealed himself from the bush and was now in the light, he approached Judy on all fours gently.

Judy studied the Werewolf, his him legs were far longer than his front ones and he was capable of standing on his hind legs menacingly.

Jacob then stopped in front of her and looked in her eyes.

While his stare was certainly terrifying, Judy knew that this beast wouldn't hurt her or Nick.

Jacob gently sniffed the air and the musk he got was the same one from before.

It was the same rabbit and fox who tamed him a while back.

Judy reached her paw up to pet the werewolf but Jacob stood up on his two legs before she could.

"Hey! C'mon, just let me pet you!" Judy said in a whiney tone as Jacob stood tall.

He just backed up everytime Judy approached him, he wasn't scared, he was just trying to prevent something.

His nose was itching, he was going to sneeze.

Judy just kept trying to pet him, but then she heard him make a strange sound.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Nick said as he backed up, smart fox.

Judy ignored him and just kept trying to pet Jacob.

But then she really should've backed up.

Jacob bent his head back slightly and made a growling noise with gurgling sounds.

Judy became really nervous and stood still, dumb bunny.

Then Jacob slightly roared and sneezed, a lot of snot launched from his black nose.

Judy's vision was now covered in a yellow and white blue, she couldn't see anything.

But she could hear Nick giggling.

"You should've backed up!" Nick shouted as he burst into laughter.

She then heard the Werewolf let out a roar to say sorry and approached her, Judy still couldn't see anything and felt like she was about to puke and cry.

But then she felt a long, rough tongue lick at her face.

She could now see what was going on, she saw a pink tongue licking the snot and mucus off her body.

Judy didn't hesitate and let Jacob clean her off, she couldn't help but laugh herself after being literally sneezed on.

Nick was laughing his head off and watched the werewolf lick every bit of snot off of Judy's body.

Judy was slightly angry, but she would dare to yell at a creature like Jacob as she knew it would be a very bad and dumb idea.

Before she knew it, she completely clean again, with the exception of some werewolf spit on her but she didn't care.

"So that's why you didn't want me to pet you, you were going to sneeze" Judy said.

Jacob put his head down in shame and let out a whine of apology.

"Hey, it's okay" Judy said as she petted Jacobs head.

Jacobs beast instincts turned into a playful style and he lay down on his back, begging for a belly rub.

Judy granted his request and started rubbing his belly and Nick decided to join in on the fun too.

But then Jacob set his eyes on Nick, Nick wasn't clean.

He wouldn't tolerate his friends being unclean, he was going to fix him, one way or another.

Letting Nick rub his belly, he then pounced on him gently and had him trapped as if he was his prey and about to feast on his neck.

"Hey! Get off!" Nick yelled as he punched the hands (paws) of the werewolf but it had no effect.

Judy couldn't help but laugh very hard herself as she watched the werewolf wash him off.

"That tickles! Stop it!" Nick screamed as he felt the rough and long tongue of Jacob lick at his face.

He felt like he was about to pee himself from the amount of tickling he was enduring.

Nick tried tickling Jacob back but it was ineffective against the hulking wolf.

After God knows how long of licking and cleaning, the werewolf got off Nick and Nick stood up with disgust.

"Uh! This'll take days to get off!" Nick shouted as his clothes were soaked in saliva.

"That's what you get for laughing at me being covered in mucus!" Judy bantered as she laughed at Nick.

"Ha ha, real funny, so big guy, you like to clean others?" Nick asked.

Jacob nodded and smiled.

"Well, leave me off your list, I can do it myself" Nick said ignorantly.

Jacob grunted in response in a way of saying "No you can't".

Judy then walked up to Jacob and done something even Jacob wasn't expecting.

She climbed up his big and hairy leg until she reached the top of his head and started rubbing behind his ears.

"Judy, are you sure that's a good idea?" Nick said nervously.

"Yeah, he likes to be rubbed here!" Judy said as she rubbed behind Jacobs ears.

She wasn't wrong, Jacob seemed to be enjoying the bunny's soft paws rub against him.

But then he heard something, something both Nick and Judy wouldn't.

An ultrasonic sound, Kaizen was calling for him.

It was an emergency.


	19. Chapter 19

I have Returned Chapter 19: Bombardment

Fangser park, Savannah Central, 10:35AM

Jacob could hear an infrasonic sound emitting from the direction of where his secret house was.

Kaizen was calling for him, it was an emergency.

"Is something wrong?" Judy asked as she noticed Jacob was behaving strangely.

Jacob looked at her, let out a whine of apology and took off without warning.

The sudden force and shock made Judy fall on her back with a fright.

"Whoa! He is like a rocket on legs!" Nick said in fascination as Jacob was now gone, leaving dust in the air and deep footprints in the ground.

"Yeah, but where is he going?" Judy said as she stood up carefully and looked into the forest.

"Probably needs to get back to the Mrs, if he has one" Nick said as he helped Judy onto her feet.

"I hope we see him again" Judy said as she and Nick walked off.

Meanwhile with Jacob...

Jacob ran on all fours for faster speed and power, he was starting to exceed 45MPH and rushed through branches and bushes with ease.

He could still hear the ultrasonic sound, it was blaring in his sharp ears but he didn't care.

What he wondered about was what was the emergency?

An intrusion? A potential threat or something else?

He would have to find out first.

He rushed through more bushes and branches and eventually stopped through some small stream while making big splashes as he stomped in the water.

Once again running on all fours, he eventually made it to the abandoned warehouse which was his home.

He tapped the grey wall with his claws to open the iris scanner.

A blue laser came out and scanned Jacobs Werewolf eye.

"Identity confirmed, welcome home Jacob" Kaizen said as the door opened and Jacob rushed inside.

His foot claws tapped against the white metal floors as the motion lights came on instantly when they detected motion.

"Kaizen? What's the matter?" Jacob asked.

"Sir! My scanners are detecting multiple explosive projectiles burning into the atmosphere, and their collision course is this very house!" Kaizen yelled with panic.

"What?! You're saying missles are making their way here?!" Jacob yelled as he switched back to human form.

"Yes! My scanners indicate that they came from deep space, from an asteroid in the kuiper belt beyond Neptune!" Kaizen yelled.

"Shit! How long until impact?!" Jacob yelled as he ran up the stairs naked and rushed into the bedroom.

"10 minutes! Get dressed, get vital supplies, weapons and your suit of armour!" Kaizen yelled as if she was about to die.

"Get a hold of yourself Kaizen! We will get through!" Jacob yelled as he put on black heavy army pants, black steel toe boots, black leather gloves and black body armour with a black army jumper.

"I know sir! But I don't want to lose you! You are my mission! You are my priority! I can't bare to see you die!" Kaizen yelled.

"Kaizen! I'll be fine! You'll be fine! We'll all be fine! We just have to hurry before impact!" Jacob yelled as he tightened the straps on his suit and ran his way to the armoury.

Alarms started blaring and the hallways were glowing a red tint as Jacob made his way to the armoury to get some guns and his suit.

He eventually made it to the door that led into the armoury, lifted the bar to open the door and pushed through the door.

"I won't be able to carry all this stuff! I hope Nick and Judy make it out of this park in time!" Jacob yelled as he grabbed an SI97 laser assault rifle, an EM3 laser pistol, rocket thrust shock grenades, portable shields and an explosive crossbow.

"My readers detect no one is in the park, at least there won't be any casualties!" Kaizen yelled.

"Can you do a deep space scan?! How the hell did those rockets fire from the Kuiper Belt?!" Jacob yelled as he got into the suit of armour and waited for the electronic systems to come online.

"I can! And 2 minutes until impact! Those rockets are using boosters!" Kaizen yelled.

"Shit! Come on! Charge up you machine!" Jacob yelled as the suit came online and the HUD systems engaged.

"Get out of there Jacob! I'm now programmed into your suits AI computer so I will be with you along the way!" Kaizen yelled as Jacob started running.

Setting the suit to the Juggernaut rig, Jacob kicked the metal door down and rushed through the hallways until he reached the exit.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Jacob yelled over and over as he ran as fast as the suits Synaptic systems allowed him.

He ran straight through the metal door and the brick wall that led outside, leaving a very visible hole inside.

Jacob looked up and saw God knows how many red streaks of light falling from the air.

Those rockets didn't look friendly at all.

"Jacob! 30 seconds until impact! Those rockets will have a 50 metre ball of fire radius and a 1000 metre shockwave! Get out of there now!" Kaizen screamed as a timer appeared on the suits HUD.

"That's really helpful! Fuck you missles!" Jacob yelled as he started running away from the warehouse that used to be his home and was now going to be reduced to rubble.

He could hear the missles plummeting to Earth, it did not sound pleasant at all.

Jacob was beyond 50 metres of the fireball radius but there was no way of escaping the shockwave.

He jumped behind a short dirt hill, lay down on his stomach, placed his hands on his head and crossed his feet and headed for impact.

He took a deep breath, everything was silent at first.

Then an ear shattering boom followed, the force of the shockwave sent Jacob flying into the air.

"Ah! Brace for impact!" Jacob yelled as he was launched 40 metres into the air and saw the missles crashing into the ground.

The shockwave kept moving through the ground, knocking over trees and even launching them into the air.

He crashed into the ground near a river but got up as fast as he could and continued running.

The missles exploding could be seen from space, it must've been a great fireworks show.

A massive fireball engulfed the forest in a 50 meter radius as Kaizen said, the flames rose up into the sky so high that it could be seen from Bunnyburrow.

The fireball sent flaming debris flying into the air and crashing back down into civilised streets, a lot of car alarms were going off and lots of screaming was heard also.

A Bombardment of missles followed, 5 hitting the ground every second until a 5 second stalemate and 5 more would come crashing down.

If Jacob was to describe the missles impact up close, he would describe as a 7.0 magnitude earthquake.

The ground kept shaking and crumbling as more missles smashed into the warehouses, multiple sirens could be heard nearby, responding to a missle attack in Fangser park.

The missles wouldn't stop there, they would then continue to aim towards the other abandoned warehouses which contained explosive material, oh no.

Bombarding Jacobs house into smitherines, the missles course switched to the other abandoned warehouses, and a massive explosion followed.

It was if a baby nuke went off, the entire park was nothing now but a massive orange fireball of metal and burned trees.

The shockwaves let out a metal screech, that wasn't going to be good for the residents, to be honest, the missles impact wasn't good at all, everything that was going on wasn't good.

Glass could be heard breaking, screams of pain and panic filled the street along with sirens going off everywhere.

Jacob was starting to get flashbacks.

Of Brooklyn, when the chemical warhead struck Manhattan and decided the entire city of New York to ashes, killing everyone in its wake.

All but Jacob.

The fire was burning brightly, a new sun had risen into the air, the fireball was so big and bright it could be seen from space also.

Jacob looked at the forest, it was reduced to ash and rubble.

"Jacob! One of the missles had its course set on you!" Kaizen screamed.

Jacob looked up and she wasn't kidding, a missle was headed straight for him.

But he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Alright! Bring it on missle! If I'm going down! I'm taking you with me!" Jacob roared as he took out his old fusion minigun and started firing at the missle that had its eyes set on him.

He didn't care if all of Zootopia could see the blue lasers flying in the sky, he only cared about going down with a fight.

Jacob imagined a lady singing a sad song, from the Dark knight rises when the nuke goes off (Spoilers not intended!)

"C'mon! C'mon!" Jacob roared as he set fire to the missle with his blue lasers but it wouldn't be enough to take it down.

"Jacob, it was my honour serving you" Kaizen said.

And the missle found its mark, shattering the torso of Jacobs armour when it hit the ground next to him.

He was sent flying through the air 100 metres from where he was, the glass on his HUD was shattered but still holding.

"Warning, critical damage taken, shutting down to begin emergency repairs" Kaizen said as the suit shut down.

Jacob felt like he was about to die, he felt so much pain that he couldn't feel anything.

But he knew he would survive.

But before he could get his thoughts in order, he fell unconscious.

Sirens blared throughout the city as innocent civilians scattered to find shelter.

The abandoned warehouses along with most of Fangser park.

Was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

I have Returned Chapter 20: Damage report

What remains of Fangser park, Savannah Central, 2:00PM

Jacob didn't know how long it was until he thought he was killed by a missle that came from space, from the Kuiper Belt to be precise.

But he awoken from his unconscious state to the sound of his suits alarm going off which woke him up with a fright.

"Warning, suit damage levels beyond critical state, activating defensive measures" Kaizen said as she turned on the suits coolant systems to prevent the suit from exploding.

"Kaizen? We're alive?" Jacob asked in very groggy tone, he felt like as if a train had hit him.

"Somehow and amazingly yes, this suit for live up to its properties in the old TV adds, able to withstand anything" Kaizen said.

"Not wrong there, oh my God" Jacob said as he tried to stand up and saw that horrific sit in front of him.

The vast majority of the park was destroyed, trees were either burned or fallen over, smoke was still rising from where the warehouses used to be and sirens were still blaring.

Luckily firefighters were on the scene and even a news helicopter was nearby.

"Better stay clear from this place for a while" Jacob said in a sad tone.

"Is something wrong sir?" Kaizen asked.

"No, it's just, this brings back some bad memories when the warheads leveled the world" Jacob said.

"I understand but right now we have more important things at hand, or in an animals case, paw" Kaizen said as she lightly laughed.

"Yeah, animals sure like their puns, so can you give me a damage report?" Jacob said as he sat down on the ground as his suit was really damaged.

"Yes sir, just sit still" Kaizen said.

"Sit still? Really?" Jacob said sarcastically since his suit was badly damaged and could barely move.

"Oh hush, anyways, I will have to name the pieces of the suit one at a time as I have been badly damaged myself" Kaizen said.

"Got it, tell me everything" Jacob said as he placed his hand on his metal chest that was pierced by the rocket, leaving a very visible mark.

Kaizen loaded in a screen diagnostic of Jacobs suit and showed the areas required and started giving the damage report with the damaged areas flashing red.

"Exo skeleton diagnostics, torso has been breached in the upper areas by 85%, arms have received shrapnel damage and might not be able to function properly at a probability of 65%, legs have been severely damaged along with the thruster systems which has recieved severe damage" Kaizen said.

"That's Exo Skeleton diagnostics off the list, now, the defensive munitions" Jacob said.

"Wrist mounted flamethrower has ruptured and the fuel tank has exploded after the missle hit you, it will be impossible to use it unless you can find a replacement, ion minigun has ruptured to and like the flamethrower, impossible to use since it's scrap metal, your other weapons somehow survived and can still be used, if your arms allow it" Kaizen said.

"Great, just what I need, what about Hydraulic systems?" Jacob said.

"Hydraulics have been disabled due to a lack of fluid and therefore some parts of the suit will be unaccessible until more fluid can be placed" Kaizen said.

"Okay, the Environmental seal?" Jacob asked.

"The seal has endured some fire damage but thankfully it is still in working order" Kaizen said.

"Combat processor?" Jacob asked.

"While it has been slightly affected in a way that might misguide your aiming, it is still usable but take precise caution" Kaizen said.

"Helmet Interface?" Jacob asked.

"Still operational and strangely unaffected" Kaizen said.

"Active armour systems?" Jacob asked.

"While the suit has recieved severe damage from the impact of that rocket, it can still be used" Kaizen said.

"Well, could be worse, at least we survived" Jacob said as he laughed slightly.

"Yes, at least we did, would you like a range report on the park since the park has sustained major damage?" Kaizen said as she turned off the damage report screen for Jacobs suit.

"Why not? Especially since It nowhere to stay now" Jacob said.

Kaizen brought out a hologram of the park and most of the park was covered in red flashing dots.

"The total number of missles that hit the park was approximately 60 TBS class cruise missles, a new model of long range weaponry" Kaizen said as she showed a picture of the missle.

"Doesn't look like it was Earth made, I guess I missed out on a lot during my hibernation" Jacob said as he stood up carefully.

"Yes, anyways, according to my scanners, it came from the Kuiper Belt but I don't know how it came from the Kuiper Belt" Kaizen said.

"Maybe a secret government test gone wrong and the rockets stayed there for 6000 years?" Jacob guessed.

"No, there is no way those rockets could last that long, maybe they could and we just don't know" Kaizen said.

"But that's not important, what's important is that we get out of this park since our home is gone and there were god knows how many mammals of authorites here" Jacob said as he prepared to start walking but failed.

"Sir, you're badly injured yourself" Kaizen said.

"Do I need a damage report too?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes you do, here is the info" Kaizen said as she showed a hologram of Jacobs body.

"You appear to be experiencing Shell shock syndrome, your body was pushed to its limits and literally all your muscles are in pain right now, your left leg has broken at the femur area and some of your ribs have been broken too" Kaizen said.

"Well shit, I got, I gotta sit down" Jacob said as he went on his hunkers and sat down.

"I can use autopilot to help you since your body is unable for use, do you want me to use it?" Kaizen said.

"Anything that gets us out of here, I'll take it" Jacob said.

"Okay, commencing AI controlled systems" Kaizen said as the suits power was directed to her interface.

Jacob could feel the pain in his body, he hadn't so sore in such a long time.

"Ow, can you be careful when moving Kaizen?" Jacob asked as Kaizen started making the suit walk foward.

"Sorry sir, this'll take time to get used to handling" Kaizen said as she carefully moved the suits legs and arms.

"Are the cloaking systems still operational?" Jacob asked.

"Yes but this suit I losing power, until we can get to a spot where there is good sunlight, the cloaking systems will have to be used when absolutely necessary as they will drain the power" Kaizen said.

"Well that's great, fate is against us today" Jacob said.

"Unfortunately sir, in this state, we can barely do much, and if you get caught..." Kaizen said as she sounded rather nervous at the end.

"Let's hope these mammals will show mercy, and if they don't, well, I bid them good luck prying this suit off me" Jacob said.

"The best place for sunlight in this city appears to be Sahara Square" Kaizen said as she updated the GPS.

"Yeah, we spotted some wreckage there when we got here remember? From a starship Ascension?" Jacob said.

"Yes, you do know right?" Kaizen said.

"Know? Know what?" Jacob asked.

"Have you not wondered why there are no humans in this city?" Kaizen asked.

"Not really, why?" Jacob asked.

"Humans don't live on Earth anymore" Kaizen said.

Those words made Jacob freeze still as Kaizen continued moving the suit foward.

* * *

Nck and Judy meanwhile were busy helping firefighters put out the blaze at what remained of the abandoned warehouses and the park.

"C'mon! We gotta put out those fires!" Nick yelled.

"Working on it! It's not everyday we get a call for a fire caused by missles!" a firefighter responded.

Firefighters were on the scene in all their gear and glory spraying water at the blazing metal skeletons that was the warehouses as well as the trees which were nothing but dark, burned towers.

A ZNN helicopter was on the scene, reporting live from the scene with aerial footage.

"As you can see, the vast majority of Fangser Park has been set ablaze, firefighters are on the scene right now fighting the multiple fires along with ZPD who are evacuating the area incase of further explosions, the fire was caused after what witnesses claimed to be missles falling from the sky and crashing straight into the warehouse complexs, no known casualties have been reported luckily and the Zootopian Parliament are currently investigating where the missles cam from but they said they had no comments to make on this tragedy" a bear on the ZNN news copter said as he showed an aerial view of what looked like a warzone.

Smoke rising which revealed what the fire had done, the trees were burned, the grass was glowing orange or gone completely, the soil was dried up and burned, scrap metal lay in a few places and embers were still rising from the burnt remains of the trees.

"Wait, do you see that figure walking near the river?" the pilot asked from the cockpit.

"Get the video on that figure!" the bear said as the cameramammal aimed the camera at the slowly walking figure.

"That looks like Blue Irons! The creature the ZPD are looking for!" the pilot yelled.

"Get the police on the phone! This is our moment to shine!" the bear yelled happily.

The police on the scene were soon informed and began searching the woods for Blue Irons in hopes of capturing him.

But will they? Or will he slip through their paws as he always does?


	21. Chapter 21

I have Returned Chapter 20: Witness and Victim

Precinct 1, Savannah Central, 2:15PM

Nick and Judy quickly made their way back to Precinct 1 as Chief Bogo called them back for an urgent investigation.

The entire Precinct was going crazy with multiple phone calls after the missle bombardment that struck Fangser Park caused a mass panic throughout the city of Zootopia.

Air raid alarms filled the streets which warned citizens to stay indoors until the alarms stopped blaring.

Thankfully the missles weren't targeting civilians but that was what the Zootopian Political Department was afraid of.

Everyone in the Department was calling other countries if these missles were in fact either a failed weapons test or a warning.

Luckily, all the countries denied any knowledge of sending missles to the city of Zootopia.

But still, where do those rockets come from? And who gave the orders to fire them?

In the Precinct 1 building, this is what Nick and Judy are trying to solve in their office.

But Judy was having other thoughts, about a creature she wanted to see every now and then.

"I hope he made it out alive and that he is safe and has found a new home" Judy thought as she focused her mind on her Werewolf friend.

Nick and Judy couldn't get an answer for the purpose of these missles hitting the abandoned warhouse complex and causing a massive explosion that created a small earthquake.

Judy's phone started ringing, it was her parents calling for a muzzle time call.

She answered it and her parents sighed with relief when she answered.

"Thank gosh you're okay honey, we can see the smoke from here! We can even hear the air raid alarms and we heard the explosions! Me and Bonnie feared the worst" Stu said in a surprised tone as he showed Judy the mushroom cloud visible from the Hopps farmhouse as well as showing tears.

"I'm fine yes but things are going crazy over here! Everyone in the city are staying indoors but everything is going really bad" Judy said as she showed the amount of officers running through the Precinct.

"Oh dear, I hope this is all just an accident and we can move on" Bonnie said.

"I know Mom, but this is really serious, this is an act of war" Judy said.

"It sounds bad when you put it that way, but let's hope that's not the case" Stu said.

"I hope that's not the case either but why would these rockets be launched at us? We haven't heard of any casualties thankfully" Judy said as she breathed quiet fast.

"Thank goodness for that, we'll leave you to it, but Judy, please be careful, and Nick too" Bonnie said.

"We will, and we'll make sure nothing like this happens again" Judy said as she hung up.

"I've been on the streets before you showed but I have never seen something of this level of magnitude before, the city is under complete lockdown and the streets are completely empty!" Nick said as he ruffled through his papers.

"I know! This is worse than the Nighthowler case!" Judy said as she sat at her desk to see if she could find answers.

Things weren't going as planned, an attack of this magnitude was not common in Zootopia.

This was actually the first time the city was attacked with a bombardment of missles.

Little did anyone in Zootopia know, that those rockets were actually under attack themselves by an unknown source...

* * *

What remains of Fangser park, Savannah Central, 2:30PM

Most of the fires were gone thanks to the fast reacting Zootopia Fire Brigade, but when the fires were extinguished, it revealed the horrible damage the park took as a result of a space missle attack.

"Want do you mean humans don't live on Earth anymore?" Jacob asked when Kaizen too him the truth.

"4000 years ago, humanity had risen again and mammals had never seen animals as advanced as humans before, predators took into consideration and started worshipping humans as Gods while most prey animals saw them as Demons who were sent to punish them, while the humans lived in peace, the peace was disrupted" Kaizen said.

"How?" Jacob asked.

"The world was a hostile place back then, and terrorism still raged on in the form of The United Terrorist Forces, a strategic offensive military group called The Rising Brigade rebelled against these terrorists as the terrorists wanted to rule the world with an iron fist, while the Rising Brigade believed in a free and peaceful world, free from all the evil that corrupted the known and unknown universe, many battles were fought after The United Terrorist Forces surprise attacked the human settlement known as Emerald Cross and killed almost 5,000 innocent people, predators fought alongside The Rising Brigade but after the United Terrorist Forces were defeated in the Siege of what is now the Zootopian Peninsula, prey began to rebel against humans, they saw what destruction and death they could bring and saw them as a threat and decided that they were going to drive them out, but prey underestimated humanities will to survive, and a massacre took place, after 2 weeks of fighting, humanity made a game changing decision" Kaizen said.

"What was that decision?" Jacob asked.

"To leave Earth and enter the final frontier, Space, where mammals couldn't find them, humans built massive starships which could house 1 million people and as of now, I don't know where humans are, either they are no longer in the Solar System, or they are closer than we think and are living on moons or Mars" Kaizen said.

"That's a mouthful, and Ascension, was anyone on board it?" Jacob asked.

"No, it was already destroyed, it belonged to a group of space pirates but then the Orbital Charger Satellites you launched to power the Cryo bunkers burned into the atmosphere" Kaizen said.

"And that's how we are here now, so, humans evolved into the Space age of technology and who knows where they are now" Jacob said.

"Wherever they are, I hope that they are safe and have nothing to be afraid of, Space is scary after all since it's very dark" Kaizen said.

"I'm sure that they can handle it, living in Space, sounds like an adventure" Jacob said.

Kaizen didn't respond to that statement and focused on using the suit.

Jacob (Kaizen in this case since she has control of the suit) walked through the park in the ruined armoured suit of armour, the pain of his injuries were coming into effect.

"Sir, your stress levels are slightly increasing, are you alright?" Kaizen asked.

"Yeah, just be careful when using this suit, I'm damaged myself remember?" Jacob said.

"Of course, I will be more careful, okay, I kinda got the handle of it now" Kaizen said as she started to walk in a smooth fashion that wouldn't hurt Jacob in any way.

As Kaizen guided the suit through the supposed wasteland of burned trees and swampy land, her motion sensors quickly detected movement nearby.

"Jacob, I'm detecting 10 movement signatures heading our way, what should I do?" Kaizen said as she started to panic.

"Activate the cloaking systems, and run" Jacob said.

"But sir, what about your injuries?" Kaizen asked.

"I've handled worse, activate the cloaking systems, that's an order" Jacob said.

"Yes sir" Kaizen said as she turned the suit invisible and started moving faster at a running pace.

Jacob could hear voices nearby, whatever was the source of the voices were surely determined to find a figure called 'Blue Irons'.

Jacob was really starting to feel a lot of pain right now, he felt like he was about to faint from such abominable pain.

"Sir! Hang in there! I won't allow you to be caught by the authorities!" Kaizen said as she activated the emergency coolant systems to soothe the pain of Jacobs damaged body.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Jacob said in a drowsy tone.

The voices were getting closer, hopefully they didn't see Jacob.

"Pawprint! In the ground! Whatever this thing is, it's heavy!" a voice shouted.

"Did he just call me fat?" Jacob said.

"I think he called all of us fat, it's not our fault that this suit weighs more than a male Polar Bear" Kaizen said.

"You got me there" Jacob said.

The voices turned into shouting, they could see the footprints sinking into the ground.

"It's invisible!?"

"Is it a ghost?!"

"No, it's gotta be an Alien!"

"This Alien better not invade Earth!"

"Humans already ruled Earth before you evolved from Chemical warfare asshole" Jacob thought.

"Sir, we've been compromised" Kaizen said.

"Deactivate the cloaking systems, and unlock the spring locks" Jacob said.

"But sir! They'll see you! They will know you're human!" Kaizen said.

"No they won't, place a digital disguise on me to make me look like a human gas trooper, and from there, I'll show them what I'm made of" Jacob said.

"But, oh" Kaizen said, realising what Jacob was going to do.

The cloaking systems deactivated, and the hulking suit of armour was now visible.

"Whoa! Get back!"

"That's him! But what happened to him?!"

"He doesn't look so tough! Let's get him!"

"Wait! Maybe he only wants to talk!"

The spring locks opened and so did the suit, revealing a strange creature wearing black body armour that made him look like a SWAT officer, a gas mask, a bulletproof helmet, black cargo pants and black steel toe shoes.

The suit turned invisible once more, but Jacob knew where it was.

The figure stepped out of the suit and the animals that found him stood back.

There were 12 of them, each of them police officers, 2 Rhinos, 1 Elephant, 3 tigers, 2 Buffaloes, 3 wolves and 1 rabbit.

All of them looked rather nervous, they should be.

"What do we do?"

"What is that thing?"

"Is it friendly?"

"Does it want to become a Zootopian citizen?"

"Silence" Jacob said, his voice was slightly muffled because of his gas mask.

The 12 officers slightly jumped and stood back some more.

"It can talk!"

"Why are his arms amd legs longer than ours?"

"He has no muzzle, and where are his ears?"

"Where's his tail?"

"He has five fingers! How is that possible?"

Multiple questions were being asked after Jacob spoke.

"Listen up Cops, I may look like you, but I'm not, and I am not weak, I can toss a wolf 50 metres from where he is standing and make it look easy" Jacob said which made the wolf officers uneasy.

"Listen, whatever you are, but we don't want to hurt, we just want to put you under protective custody so we can find out what you are, no drama" a Rhino officer who has a nametag that read Rhinowitz said.

"Where have I heard that before? I want to play a game, it's called, mammal hunt, you all have 1 minute to run, before I catch you, but here's the catch, I'm not going to chase you in this form" Jacob said which made the officers show visible signs of fear.

Jacob began to think bad thoughts to anger his Beast spirit and begin his transformation.

All of the officers stood back as they saw the human twitch his body rather quickly as if he was having paralysis.

His clothes started to rip as his body started to increase in size with jet black fur growing.

His gloves amd boots broke apart when long claws came out of his hands and feet.

His gas mask broke off and a muzzle started forming, his head grew on size and the helmet came off.

His body broke out into the sunlight, revealing his snow white fur.

A tail grew from his backside and it slinked between his legs.

His muzzle was fully formed, filled with razor sharp fangs and he then opened his eyes which were glowing blood red.

The officers were quick to react and took out their tranquilizer pistols.

The beast transformation was complete, Jacob was now a Werewolf for the world to see.

He let out an earshattering roar which made the police officers scream and cover their ears.

Jacob stopped and said in a deep voice "Better start running, 5" as he started counting.

A few officers were smart and started running while others stayed and shot the Werewolf.

But their darts broke off his thick skin.

"Run, run as fast as you can, before I catch you, I won't kill you, but I'll make you wish you were dead" Jacob said.

And everyone started running.

The hunters have become the hunted.

The predator and his prey, who will win?

Merry Christmas everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

I have Returned Chapter 22: Goodbye, and good luck

What remains of Fangser park, Savannah Central, 2:25PM

There was even more smoke than there was before, sirens were blaring and car horns roared throughout the city as air raid alarms went off.

Jacob had transformed into into a Werewolf, there were 12 officers who witnessed the transformation with disgust and curiosity.

They all ran away as Jacob threatened to hunt them down if they didn't leave by the time he finished the headstart count.

But he wasn't going to hunt them officers down, if Jacob was caught by authorities, he would be charged with mammalslaughter and assault and death of an officer of the law.

Not also to mention the fact that he would more likely kill the officers as he would be way too strong.

The reason he turned was to perform a tactic that is very useful, if he was injured badly and turned into a Werewolf, he would be instantly healed by his Beast spirit and if he turned back into a human, he would be good as new.

Pretty smart and clever plan isn't it?

Jacob then started to change back into his human form and then used a digitaliser to disguise him in the old SWAT like suit to hide his identity.

"Kaizen, is the suit still operational?" Jacob asked, he was now human again in the SWAT like uniform and stood over the ruined suit of armour

"Yes but barely, I don't think this suit will be operational any longer as power systems are now below 2%" Kaizen said.

"Already? Crap, is there anything you can do?" Jacob asked to keep his hopes up.

"Yes, I can perform an emergency power conduct charge but with the suit badly damaged, it will take up to around, 3 weeks" Kaizen said.

"3 weeks? Is there any other methods?" Jacob asked as he knew there was still hope left.

"There are, but they could take months or even a year, this one is the quickest, and during the process, I will placed into an eternal sleep mode until the charge is completed to prevent any corruption in the system" Kaizen said.

"Sigh, are you sure about this?" Jacob said.

"Sir, I know about your concern but you have to trust me, I may not be an organic life form but you have to trust me on this one, I'll be fine, I'll just be asleep for 3 weeks" Kaizen said as she placed the suits metal hand onto Jacobs gloved hand.

"Okay, do what you have to do, just don't get erased from the system" Jacob said as he slightly cried underneath his black mask.

"I'll be fine sir, don't worry, everything will be okay" Kaizen said as she powered down as the suit deactivated due to lack of power.

The suit froze dead and a whirring sound went off for a bit before the suit completely shut down, the lights died away in the eyes.

Jacob gently started crying and weeped into the suit of armour.

It was like a moment in a movie when a robot buddy that seems more likeable than the humans dies and makes you feel sad.

Kaizen was now asleep, and Jacob lost his only hopes of survival.

"It's only for 3 weeks Jacob, get a hold of yourself, you're a human, humans always adapt to change" Jacob said to fill himself with hope again.

He only had himself, a laser assault rifle and his SWAT like uniform, his other weapons were disarmed due to the suits targeting systems being shut down.

Jacob couldn't go to Sahara Square now, it would be too dangerous and he'd more likely get spotted and caught by the new intelligent animals.

But here I one question that riddles around Jacobs brain.

Where are the other humans?

Are they living in hiding? Or is Jacob the only human left?

Whatever the answer is, Jacob would have to wait.

But now what?

He lost his house that he created due to a missle bombardment, he was being hunted by the ZPD and no humans are in sight.

It's just him now, he would have to role with it.

Jacob looked down to his ruined suit of armour that was now charging slowly back to working order.

"Goodbye Kaizen, and good luck" Jacob said as he placed his hand onto the glass face of the helmet on top of the suit where Kaizens diagnostics systems are strongest.

Jacob swore he saw a little smiling face appear in the eyes of the helmet, he smiled too.

But this emotional moment was cut short by more voices shouting from behind.

Jacob quickly took off and hid down in a foxhole made by the rockets among some trees.

Hopefully he wouldn't get spotted.

But the mammals would spot the suit.

"This is it! This is where that thing was!" a voice said, it sounded young and male.

"The Monstrous Wolf?" a deep and gruff voice asked.

"Sir! He was right here! Wait! What's that?" a voice said, it sounded feminine.

A tall Buffalo, a wolf and a tiger in ZPD uniforms appeared from the smoke wearing gas masks and walking towards the suit of armour.

"That's Blue Irons suit! But why isn't it moving?" the tiger said as he examined the suit.

The Buffalo was Chief Bogo himself, what a surprise, the rabbit wasn't Judy however.

The rabbit had brown and black fur, her eyes were green and her ears stood firm and tall, hopefully she doesn't hear Jacobs breathing.

The Tiger looked like he was in his late 20s, his eyes were amber orange like his fur along with black stripes and some white spots of fur, he was well built and his tail was slinking between his legs.

"That's Blue Irons suit alright, but what happened to it? It looks like it was thrown into a car crusher and miraculously survived" the Tiger said.

"Maybe it's ah!" the bunny said as she laid her paw in the suits titanium leg and got shocked by the suits taser system.

"Did it just shock you?" the Tiger said in surprise.

"Yes! How is that possible?!" the Bunny said as she went hopping mad.

"Whatever made this suit clearly knows what he or she is doing, and it certainly looks alien, get a transport here, we may have found Blue Irons" Chief Bogo said.

"Yeah, but it's empty, it's hollow" the Tiger said as he tapped the suit with a stick while still getting electrocuted and a hollow knock echoed through the damaged suit.

"Well, it's just the suit, what we need is the creature that operated it" Chief Bogo said.

"What do you think is operating operating it sir?" the bunny asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it is either an undiscovered species or an Alien life form" Chief Bogo said.

He was lying, he knew it was a human but he was keeping it a secret along with Nick and Judy.

He was actually very curious to see a human up close, but at the same time he was also a bit scared since there are horror films which star humans as the 'monsters' who would kill and eat mammals.

"Just look at that armour! It looks so strong, if you get rid of the scratches and dents and holes" the Tiger said.

"Yeah, and it looks taller than you sir, no offence" the bunny said.

"None taken, we wait here until a transport arrives to take away this suit and hopefully we find answers" Chief Bogo said.

"Yes sir!" the bunny and Tiger said in unison as they waited around for a transport to arrive.

They were going to take away Jacobs suit! What was he going to do?!

He couldn't risk stopping them, it would blow his cover and he had a lethal weapon, he would risk killing the 3 mammals.

He couldn't try distracting them either, too risky as the bunny has a hearing advantage.

While Jacob does have speed, endurance and physical strength at his side and he could take down the Tiger and possibly even Bogo but he'd be exhausted of all of his energy by the bunny.

There was only one option left.

To leave the area before he gets spotted.

Carefully and quietly crawling backwards out of his hiding spot, Jacob stood quietly and proceeded to sneak away.

"Those months at Ninja school will finally pay off!" Jacob thought as he snuck past the three officers and wandered into the fog.

The sun was his only available source of light which was a dusty white light in the smoke covered woods.

It was like the End of the world all over again, when the warheads struck.

When everything man built was destroyed and man was sent into hiding.

Only to emerge again in a world of sentient animals.

While they got along with predators, prey did not like man.

And one day, man vanished without a trace.

Only one remains.

On planet Earth.

As Jacob ran through the woods covered in smoke, he would soon emerge onto an empty Savannah Central street...


	23. Chapter 23

I have Returned Chapter 23: Coping with loss and the Aggressive Fennec fox

Outside Fangser park, Savannah Central, 2:35PM

Kaizen, along with his suit were forced to perform an emergency shutdown as the suits power levels became beyond measure along with the suit being severely damaged by the Bombardment, Jacob now did not have his most powerful means of combat, athletics, strength and awareness.

While he does have enhancements thanks to his Beast blood, Jacob still didn't trust himself that he could hide out for long.

It was only a matter of time before the authorities found him.

What they would do with him was still unforeseen.

Jacob would prefer not to think of that topic and look at what's ahead.

The air raid sirens stopped, as did the police, fire brigade and ambulance sirens.

Everything was silent.

No cars, no animals walking or talking, no city ambience.

The entire city of Zootopia had gone dark.

No one was outside in the open.

"Better take this moment to find a place to hide, they've taken my suit but Kaizen can keep them out for as long as they live so I don't have to worry about her" Jacob said as he emerged onto a street filled with cars with shattered glass, knocked over lamp posts, traffic lights and signs, the buildings that were on the road in a linear pattern had shattered glass also.

"Where have I not seen something like this before? Oh yeah..." Jacob said as he slowly marched through the street as he found a bad memory inside him.

A memory of when he lost, her.

Not Kaizen, someone before his life was turned upside down by the warheads destroying Earth.

Someone so valuable to Jacob she could not be replaced.

But she's gone now, dead.

Jacob pushed that thought out of his mind before he broke down in tears and look stupid.

He slowly marched through the street with the glass crunching beneath his black steel toe boots.

Fire embers from Fangser Park were spreading into the street, making it look like as if fireflies were flying in the air majestically.

The sky was slightly dim due to the smoke, so much of the park had been destroyed by the Bombardment of missles.

"So, our orbital charger satellite, gone, my house that I worked so hard on to build in this city, gone, my best friend who happens to be an AI system, gone, my suit which bends the laws of physics, gone, my old life, gone!" Jacob said as he roared at the end of his sentence.

Everything he had, everything he knew, everything he had.

Was gone.

"I hope you terrorists are proud of what you have created! I hope you can see what you created in Hell!" Jacob roared at the top of his voice.

He was losing it, he was succumbing to the fact that his old life was destroyed.

Yet his old life contains precious memories.

Times that he spent with his family, friends, other acquaintances.

But they were all gone now, never to be see again.

Jacob walked into an alleyway that was next to a Pharmacy (Drugstore if you're American) and soon broke into tears.

He was starting to get so many flashbacks of his old life, back when he used to be happy.

When he was a hero.

When he was a role model for so many people.

When he was, human.

And now look at him, probably the last human alive and the only one on Earth.

The only human left who is also a Werewolf.

Something he thought he would never come across, but he thought Mother Nature was giving him a chance.

At first, he hated being a Werewolf.

But overtime, he learned that being a Werewolf isn't so bad.

You look terrifying, you're stronger, faster, smarter, more hypersensitive and bigger.

But even with this gift, he was still human.

He had to live as a human, he had to continue his legacy.

He could not be anything else, like every other creature.

He is destined for something great.

Jacob soon stopped weeping and manned up.

"No time to be drying about the past, we got other matters to worry about" Jacob said to himself as he walked down the alleyway.

He slowly greater in and out, his gas mask making his breathing sound heavier.

Inhale.

Exhale.

With the exhoing of the gas mask filter, Jacob felt slightly relaxed at the sound of his breathing.

While he was a human, he knew he would be able to fight any animal shorter or slightly taller than him.

He knew he could take on a wolf, a tiger, a cheetah, a badger, an antelope, a horse, a rabbit, a fox and even a buffalo.

He wasn't blasting himself, he had full confidence as he had extra strength and resistance thanks to his Beast blood.

He could hear more than a regular human, smell more than a regular human, he was practically super human.

As he walked down the alleyway, he spotted something, curious.

An orange van, it had an iron door at the drivers seat, it looked like he could sit on it as if it was a couch, it had a fox mural along with lightning, the van itself looked second handed.

"Who would own a van like this?" Jacob questions himself as he examined the van up close.

No one appeared to be inside so good enough for him.

It was small, suitable enough for an animal lower than his hips.

As he examined the van, he heard a gasp, it sounded male and deep.

Jacob slowly turned around and saw a small fennec fox looking straight at him with fear and confusion.

His ears stood tall as they would, his eyes were wide open, he was wearing a black and red shirt with grey shorts, he was holding a baseball bat and do not look happy.

It was Finnick

"What the heck are you?" Finnick whispered to himself.

"None of your business" Jacob replied, the fennec jumped back as he did not realise that he could be heard.

Jacob could hear him well clear, he could even hear his heartbeat which was increasing.

"You, you can, hear me, whispering?" Finnick asked.

"Loud and clear" Jacob said.

"Well, I don't know what you are, but stay away from my van!" Finnick shouted as he charged at Jacob.

"Do I look like I can steal it?" Jacob asked, then he immediately realised he could pick up the van with pure brute force but he wouldn't try it.

"I don't care but you're going down!" Finnick yelled as he charged at the Human.

Jacob had to hold in his laughter, the sight of a small fox that only came as far as far below his knee slowly charged at him with a baseball bat in the air while shouting a war cry, it was actually hilarious.

Jacob stayed still and waited for Finnick to get close.

He could nearly play games on his phone as he waited, if he had one.

Soon, Finnick got up close and prepared to whack the human unconscious.

But before he could swing it all the way.

Jacob countered his attack by grabbing his baseball bat with no problem thanks to humans having long arms which gives him an advantage.

"What the?!" Finnick yelled as he was lifted off the ground by Jacob since he didn't let go of his baseball bat.

"Is that all you got? And even I you did hit me with the bat, it would have no effect" Jacob said as he stared right into Finnicks soul.

Finnick couldn't see the humans eyes because of the black visors that covered it's eyes.

"What are you?!" Finnick yelled as he squirmed.

"You're squirming, you're afraid, do you know why?" Jacob asked.

"I'm scared that's why!" Finnick yelled.

"No, you're scared of me, because deep down, you know what I am, but you forbid to let it out" Jacob said.

"What are you talking about?!" Finnick yelled.

"You know what I am my fennec friend, and you should be afraid of my kind" Jacob said, pointing out the fact that all animals were indeed afraid of humans.

"Wait, I should scared of you? Why?" Finnick asked.

"Do you really want to know that?" Jacob said.

"Yeah, give me a good reason to be afraid of you" Finnick said.

"I can crush you with one footstep" Jacob said.

"Like I haven't been before" Finnick said.

"I can hear your heartbeat" Jacob said which made Finnicks blood freeze cold.

"You, can what?" Finnick asked as he showed a look of fear.

"I can hear your heartbeat, going at 10 beats per second, you are obviously scared" Jacob said.

Finnick had no words to counter that sentence, because Jacob was correct.

"Are you like some deformed bunny?" Finnick asked.

"If I was a rabbit, I would be small and I would have tall ears but I don't, to be honest, I don't know why you can't tell what I am, no tail, no visible muzzle, no ears at the top of my head, no paw pads, five fingers, a tall and built body, long arms and legs, ring a bell?" Jacob said.

Finnick searched his mind.

And he found an answer.

"You're, you're, a, a" Finnick stuttered as he couldn't get the words out.

"A what?" Jacob asked.

"Human!" Finnick yelled as he let go of the baseball bat.

"You are correct, but I am missing a prize for you" Jacob said.

"But I thought Humans were just a myth!" Finnick yelled.

"Well, I'm standing right here, breathing and alive, so I think Humans are pretty much in fact, real" Jacob said.

"No, this isn't happening, in horror movies, humans kill and eat prey and predators!" Finnick yelled as he entered his van and turned on the engine.

He reversed the van as fast as he could and drove off.

"Wow, I never thought a fennec fox would be that scared of me, but let's get a move on" Jacob said as he continued his march foward.

Walking through some rubbish and puddles, Jacob eventually emerged onto another street.

But as he stepped onto the empty street, an explosion went off not too far.

Jacob looked and saw a fireball emerging from a fancy looking building across the road that read "Federal Depository Bank of Zootopia"

A bank was being robbed.


	24. Chapter 24

I have Returned Chapter 24: Hitchhiker

Jacob saw a crime in progress, the Federal Depository Bank of Zootopia was being robbed.

A massive fireball engulfed the entrance of the building, shattering glass nearby in cars and buildings.

Alarms were going off inside and the sprinklers began spraying water into the blazing inferno.

Laughing could be heard amidst the chaos.

Jacob spotted 4 mammals, all bulky and wearing blue and white jumpers with black sweatpants, they were also wearing duffel bags that looked like they about to burst, whoever these criminals are were clearly newbies.

They were armed with ballistic Submachine guns with laser sights and ACOG scopes along with grenades, C4 and rocket launchers, they were armed to the teeth.

But a laser assault rifle had more power than all of those weapons combined.

Jacob one he wasn't an Officer of the law in Zootopia, but he knew he had to stop those bank robbers from getting away, else they would get away with God knows how many Zootopian dollars they have in their duffel bags.

Besides, most of the ZPD were trying to help stop the fires and investigating what happened at Fangser Park, they wouldn't get to the Bank in time.

When the Bank Robbers left the bank laughing and high fouring, Jacob hid behind the corner of the alleyway he stood in and carefully looked at the bank robbers to see if he could identify them.

They had small tails, they had 2 horns at the top of their heads, they had a snout emerging from their faces and they had hooves.

"Water Buffaloes, gotta be, but they won't be expecting me" Jacob said as he took out his laser assault rifle.

"Man, robbing a bank is too easy!"

"I know! Everyone was going like 'Don't shoot! I have kids!' idiots"

"Don't get cocky, we have to get out of here before the ZPD get here"

"They won't get here in time, too busy dealing with a missle attack in Fangser Park"

"I know but no doubt some of them may have heard the explosion, thankfully the streets are empty so we should make a quick escape"

"No you won't" Jacob thought, those water Buffaloes won't be getting away that easily.

They continued on laughing as they made their way to their escape vehicle.

A black reinforced Jeep that looked similar to a Land Rover.

Jacob pinpointed their escape route and took a shortcut to the street the robbers would escape on to make a quick getaway.

Too bad they are going to run into some trouble.

Jacob took a shortcut by using the fire escape to an apartment building and walked up the metal catwalks that led to the roof, from there he would have to parkour across air vents and small metal chimneys.

That would be no problem to him since he is a well trained and smart human.

Easily traversing across the obstacle filled terrain, Jacob now stood at the edge of an apartment building that stood 5 storeys tall.

He would have to time his moment right when the unsuspecting Land Roverish Jeep would drive by.

Waiting patiently, said Jeep rolled onto the street.

Driving above the speed limit as it roared down the street, music could be heard playing inside it, stupid idiots.

"Do you see the look on that man's face?"

"Don't shoot me! I have kids! Like we haven't heard that before"

"At least no one had to die this time"

"Hey! What's that?"

The Water Buffaloes in the Jeep noticed Jacob standing in top of a building like a mannequin.

"Just a statue, keep driving!"

"No longer" Jacob said as he heard that sentence.

And with that, he timed his moment right.

And he jumped of the building and landed in the roof of the Black reinforced Jeep.

"What the hell?!"

"Marcus! Check what just landed on us!"

A door opened and a black furred water Buffalo peeked his head up onto the roof and saw Jacob aiming his laser rifle straight at him.

"Ah! Alien!" Marcus roared and he jumped back into the Jeep.

"Alien? What are you on about?"

"There's a Alien on our Jeep!"

"Don't scream like a girl! Get back out there and shoot him off!"

The 'Alien' then jumped onto the windscreen (Windshield if your American) and everyone inside started screaming.

"Get off our ride you freak!"

"I can't see you maniac!"

Jacob began punching the glass as the Jeep swerved over and over trying to shake him off the Jeep.

"You can't break this glass!"

"It's made of bulletproof material! Punching it is no use!"

Just when he said that, Jacob cracked the glass with his fists.

"Ah! Hes breaking it!"

"How can he do that?!"

Jacob then broke the glass and grabbed the steering wheel.

"You are experiencing a car accident" Jacob said as he grabbed the steering wheel, attempting to change the Jeeps course.

"Get off our ride!"

"You're a psychopath!"

Jacob then grabbed the drivers face and punched him in the lower jaw, knocking him out cold instantly.

His foot was still stuck on the accelerator pedal so the car was still moving foward on a straight street that led to the tunnel.

Jacob climbed into the drivers seat and the front passenger tried to punch him but he was countered by Jacobs fast reflex's.

Jacob then slammed the front passengers head into the dash board and boxed him on the back of his neck, knocking him out instantly.

Music was still playing from the radio and it did not distract Jacob one bit.

He moved on to subdue the two passengers in the back.

The one behind him went to grab his seat but Jacob pulled the under flap to make the seat lean back quickly which in turn, knocked out the Buffalo behind him.

The next Buffalo took out his SMG and started firing.

Jacob grabbed the barrel of the gun and shouted "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to point guns at people? It could go off!"

"That's the point you idiot!"

"Wrong!" Jacob said as he grabbed the gun himself and smacked the Buffalo in the face with the stock of the gun.

"It is very unwise to do such actions to a human!" Jacob yelled.

But he should have paid attention to the drivers seat, the Jeep drove over a ramp barrier that divided two roads that led into a tunnel.

Jacob felt himself float in the air, he felt like the world was in slow motion.

The glass shards flew through the interior along with seatbelts and money flying everywhere.

Then the moment of impact began.

The side of the Jeep scraped against the road making sparks as it scratched it's way along the road that led into a tunnel.

The yellow lights from the tunnel roof made the sparks appear invisible.

Jacob tried to get out of the Jeep as fast as he could.

But his right foot was stuck underneath one of the seats

"Are you kidding me?! Now?!" Jacob yelled as he struggled to free his foot.

It was no use, his foot was stuck in well.

Jacob shut his eyes and waited for the Jeep to stop scraping against the road.

And it did.

By sliding straight into a wall.

And everything went dark.


	25. Chapter 25

I have Returned Chapter 25: Tunnel vision

Leave a review if you want to see more of this story!

Jacob slowly opened his eyes to hear the sound of his ears ringing like hell.

He noticed that his leg was stuck under the seat of the Jeep he was trapped in.

The entire Jeep was upside down the roof was slightly squashed.

Jacob then realised he was in an empty tunnel, the yellow lights and the curved roof was pretty obvious.

Thankfully none of the Buffaloes were awake so that was good.

His leg however wasn't so good, the pain got worse everytime he moved a single muscle.

He could smell smoke, the engine was slowly catching fire as the fuel lines ruptured after the crash.

His leg was also bleeding badly, which made the situation even worse.

And to make it worse, Jacob could hear Police car sirens, and they were getting closer.

"Oh I've gotten myself into a sticky situation this time, at least I stopped those idiots from escaping with the money" Jacob said as he looked around.

Shattered glass lay around the place, he was laying on his back against the crushed roof with his left leg stuck under a fallen seat that was locked in tight, scrape marks lay on the road in a long trail from where the Jeep overturned, the roof had some holes in it and bullet holes littered the front seats, the radio was slowly sparking while struggling to play a pop song.

Jacob could barely make the words out.

"Try... Everything? Alright, I'll try everything I can" Jacob said.

"Okay Jacob, c'mon, we've handled worse than a simple car seat, we can do this" Jacob said as he struggled to remove the car seat.

He pushed the slightly injured Buffaloes out of the Jeep so they wouldn't catch on fire, not also to mention the fact they were getting in the way of his process of freeing himself from the falling suit.

"Man, this seat is putting up a fight, c'mon, it loosens when it's pushed up at an angle and, shit!" Jacob yelled as he nearly got the seat off him but it fell back on him.

Jacob looked up and saw that the seat as still attached because the seatbelts were tangled to the bars that held the seat in place on the new roof which used to be the floor.

"Bastard, okay, let's cut you up" Jacob said as he put his hands onto the seatbelt and ripped it by pure brute force.

Now that the seat was untangled, he could remove the seat off his leg.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3!" Jacob yelled as he forced the seat off him and now he could take a better look at his leg wound.

It was not looking good, his Tibia and Fibula were broken, he was losing blood and his leg was practically useless now.

"Oh no, shit, c'mon, c'mon, I'm a human, I was built to handle pain like this!" Jacob encouraged himself as he tried to crawl out of the upside down Jeep.

The sirens were getting louder and louder, he had to hurry himself quickly else he would be caught by the authorities and he did not want that.

Especially the fact that they now have Kaizen in their paws or hooves and Jacob didn't have his suit.

While his tactical uniform was bulletproof, it wasn't smashproof, his leg already busted this myth.

He boxed at the car door and it broke off its hinges after 5 punches.

He then crawled out as fast as he could before the car would explode in a fireball in just a matter of time.

The Buffaloes were a far distance away so they wouldn't be caught in the explosion.

Jacob was a far distance himself away too so he wouldn't have to worry.

Then the moment of truth happened, the Jeep exploded in a rather small fireball and the smoke was trapped by the tunnel ceiling.

Jacob was starting to get a headache along with tunnel vision, he then felt his body start to numb.

"Oh no! C'mon now?!" Jacob roared in anger.

The Beast spirit was taking over, his leg was broken and the Beast spirit takes control immediately if it's user gets a severe injury like Jacob now, his leg was broken.

He felt his suit de-digitalise, revealing his underclothes which contained a red and black shirt along with blue shorts.

He turned his head to face the entrance of the tunnel and saw 5 ZPD police cruisers speeding down an entering the tunnel.

Their engines and sirens blared throughout the tunnel, slightly deafening Jacob and making him angrier.

His Beast spirit fed off his stress which in turn, made the beast stronger and pleased with itself.

"Attention! You have no way of escaping now! Surrender or else we will take you by force!" a deep and gruff voice roared through a police cruiser loudspeaker.

Jacob only felt his body shapeshifting into the Werewolf, he was screaming in pain as he felt the Beast spirit knawing at his injured leg to sate it's hunger.

He felt the clothes ripping off his body, leaving him naked but Jet black fur grew from his arms, legs, back and head while his stomach and chest became snow white.

He felt his body stretch out and he felt himself become bigger, harder, stronger, faster and better.

He could feel the Beast spirit inside his muzzle mouth which was now filled with razor sharp fangs.

He then let out an ear shattering road which smashed the glass on the ZPD cruisers as they were in the tunnel which made sound a lot worse if it was loud.

He heard some screams of pain as the ZPD cars stopped.

Jacob then stood tall in his Werewolf form and faced the police head on.

His blood red eyes glowed demonically as did his ears which stood up making them look like horns.

He saw the Police officers get out of their cruisers and showed looks of fear as they looked right into the blood red eyes of the Werewolf that stood in the tunnel.

Along with the police officers stood Chief Bogo himself, he felt slightly dwarfed by the Werewolf and he felt under his control by those eyes.

"You are not getting away! Surrender now!" Chief Bogo roared.

It had no effect on Jacob.

He just stood his ground and he could smell the fear off of the police officers.

And it was tasty.

"You're under arrest! Surrender yourself and we'll go easy on you! If you don't! We'll bring you in by force!" Chief Bogo roared.

Jacob didn't even flinch at his words.

"Tranq him now!" Chief Bogo yelled as the Police officers took out their tranquilizer pistols and fired at Jacob.

But they wouldn't expect him to do this.

They saw the Werewolf lift the burned Jeep off of the road and held it in front of him like a shied.

The darts bounced off the car and Jacob dropped it in front of him and took off running on all fours.

"You 2 get these prisoners back to the Precinct, everyone else back in your cruisers! We're catching this thing!" Chief Bogo roared, it was very audible in the tunnel.

Jacob would have to keep running, but would he escape?


	26. Chapter 26

I have Returned Chapter 26: Werewolf vs Criminal Gang

The sound of ZPD cruiser sirens roared through the empty tunnel as they caused after their target that was practically running faster than the cars themselves.

Jacob, having endured a broken leg and other bad injuries from the car crash had transformed into his Werewolf form.

He didn't have Kaizen or his suit anymore, becoming a Werewolf was his only option and when he changed back, his broken leg and other injuries would be gone completely.

He was running on all fours faster than the cars chasing him, his claws scraped against the cement road he ran on creating sparks and leaving long clawmarks in the tunnel.

With a high amount of stamina, he could run for 30 miles without having to stop for a kip.

"Stop running or you're going to make this worse!" Chiefs Bogo's voice roared through his cruisers loudspeaker as he and other ZPD cruisers chased the Werewolf but weren't gaining ground quick enough due to how fast Jacob in his Werewolf was running.

It wouldn't be long until Jacob reached the end of the long tunnel and would start running on a wide empty Savannah Central street.

The City streets were still empty due to the missle attack on Fangser park so Jacob had a wide space to run on.

It would also be a disadvantage since the ZPD cruisers wouldn't have to weave through traffic so they could reach their top speeds and catch Jacob.

Some cars were parked on the side of the road but no mammals were walking on the footpaths (Sidewalks) as they were all indoors.

"C'mon! We can lose these idiots!" Jacob thought to himself as he ran very fast through an empty Savannah Central street.

He made it to an empty junction and was now a long distance away from the ZPD cruisers.

The traffic lights were switching from red to green as did the pedestrian crossing but there was no cars or pedestrians in the street.

But just as Jacob was about to turn around the corner on his right, a black Jeep pulled up in front of him which he ran straight into a high speed, breaking it in half.

It's 4 passengers screamed and fell off of their seats and onto the road as the front and back parts of the Jeep that was split in two by the force of Jacobs impact

The 2 pieces sparked across the street before coming to a stop after scraping 30 metres from where it was split in two.

It's passengers however weren't normal passengers.

They were mammals that looked similar to Zebra and Antelope wearing black jumpers and cargo pants, they were masked by black scarves that covered their long faces with a skull pattern, they were carrying high powered assault rifles and they looked to be wearing body armour due to how bulky they looked.

"What the fuck is that thing?!"

"How did it split our ride in two?!"

"Cops! Dammit!"

"Forget them! Let's kill this thing!"

"Kill me? Good luck" Jacob thought as he stared down one Zebra who looked to be the head of the group.

He was slightly shaking his gun at the sight of the Werewolf, the sharp fangs, the long claws, the big built body, the blood red stare, it would get you scared, and that's what Jacob wanted in this case when he stared down the Zebra.

"I don't know what you are! But I can tell you're a primal creature! I don't taste good!" the Zebra yelled in fear.

"Quit with the talking and shoot the fucker!"

The two masked Zebras and the two masked Antelopes began to open fire on Jacob.

They kept shooting at the Werewolf until their magazines ran out of bullets, they looked at the still standing Werewolf.

And he was still standing!

It had looked as if all the bullets that were fired just straight bounced off of Jacob's tough body, no streaks of blood were leaking out of him, he didn't even flinch when he was being shot at.

But now it was his turn to attack.

Jacob set his eyes on the first mammal that shot him, a Zebra on his left.

He set his eyes on him and got ready to strike on him, he put himself in a pouncing position and waited for the right moment.

Everyone started reloading, now was the time to strike!

Jacob launched himself into the air, the Zebra he had his eyes set on failed to realise Jacob was in the air and lost his composure.

Jacob then pounced on the unsuspecting Zebra, knocking him onto his back and he slowly dug his sharp claws into his side, making the Zebra scream in pain

"Don't let him get Mike!"

More bullets were fired into Jacob's tough body, all of which bounced off him, the ZPD sirens were getting closer.

Jacob then grabbed the Zebra by his shoulder and hoisted him in the air and aimed him at the other Zebra.

The other Zebra started reloading along with the 2 Antelopes, now was the time to throw him.

Jacob aimed the Zebra at the other Zebra and threw him straight at the Zebra.

The Zebra reloading looked up, but it was too late.

The Zebra that was thrown by Jacob hit him straight on, knocking him off his hooves as well as knocking the two Zebras out cold.

"Fire!"

More bullets were fired at Jacob, but as usual, all of them bounced off of him.

The Antelopes were using the spilt in half Jeep pieces as cover, but little do they know Jacob can lift up cars.

As one Antelope reloaded his assault rifle, he heard metal bending behind him.

He saw that the shadow of the half Jeep he was taking cover behind was over him completely, he felt tiny glass shards bounce off his head.

He also heard heavy breathing and growling, and the words "Oh, my, God, Edward! Do not look behind you!"

Jacob looked back at the Antelope that said those exact words which immediately caused said Antelope to take cover behind his part of the Jeep.

Jacob immediately threw the piece of the Jeep he was holding and the Antelope on the other side immediately ran out of cover screaming before the 2 pieces crashed into each other.

He then turned his attention to the Antelope that was within 2 metres of him.

The Antelope felt Jacob's hot and heavy breath graze against his neck fur, he shaked with fear and held his gun against his chest.

"Don't do it Edward, don't do it Edward, don't do it Edward" the Antelope whispered to himself.

He squirmed and he couldn't help but turn around.

To see the angry, fanged and saliva dripping face of Jacob's maw.

His blood red eyes stared right his soul, he felt like he was under Jacob's full control.

Jacob then pounced onto him and placed his massive clawed paw on the Antelopes head.

The Antelope struggled to pry Jacobs paw off but it was ineffective.

Jacob felt more bullets bounce off his back, it didn't hurt him but he could feel it sting him.

Jacob waited for the muffled screaming Antelope to fall unconscious as he wasn't able to breath in air.

The Antelope flopped his arms onto the ground along with his head, he was now unconscious.

Jacob then turned around for his final target, the final target was using the split in half Jeep as cover.

Glass shards, metal debris, petrol and food wrappers littered the road, Jacob slowly walked to his next target who was unaware of just how close Jacob was.

Jacobs ears then picked up radio static.

"Guys, if you can hear me, I need backup! I repeat, I need ah!"

The Antelope had a walkie talkie out but Jacob shoved the Jeep the Antelope was taking cover behind, knocking the Antelope slightly and made him drop his walkie talkie in the process.

Jacob appeared around the corner and sank his claws against the upside down half Jeep, scraping the paint off and leaving long clawmarks on the side.

"Kyle? Kyle? Are you-" the walkie talkie responded before Jacob's big clawed foot crushed it into little bits in one go.

"You fucker!"

The Antelope fired bullets into Jacob's body, but as usual, you know yourself what happens after that.

Jacob then punched the Antelope straight in the head, knocking him over but he was still awake.

Just in a lot of pain.

The Antelope cried out in pain and rubbed his numb face, he then felt something grab his right leg.

He looked up and saw Jacob 'grinning' at him as he looked with his blood red stare.

"Don't you-"

But the sentence was interrupted as Jacob hoisted the Antelope into the air and punched him in the head again, knocking him out ice cold.

Jacob dragged the unconscious Antelopes body to the other unconscious Antelope on the other side of the road.

Jacob then let out a roar of success but his celebration was cut short.

The sirens were beyond closer and Jacob heard car tyres skid against the tarmac.

He turned around and saw 3 ZPD cruisers pulled up at the Junction, 6 officers stood strong while aiming rifles at Jacob.

And one of them was Chief Bogo.

"No way out of this! Whatever you are, turn yourself in!" Chief Bogo roared.

Jacob felt like running, but his body was stinging in pain, while the bullets don't penetrate him, that doesn't mean they won't hurt.

His entire body was stinging so much he felt numb.

"Last warning! Comply or we will bring you in by force!" Chief Bogo roared.

Jacobs ears twitched at the sound of a bad noise.

Beeping.

Jacob turned left and he saw a flashing red light underneath the Jeep's engine.

It was a bomb.

The timer was at 5 seconds.

Chief Bogo was about to shout again, but he was interrupted by Jacob roaring at them.

The Police officers stood confused, it wasn't a threatening roar, it was more gentle and subtle, like a roar of pain or a warning.

5 seconds beeped by, and the bomb detonated.

A fireball engulfed the engine of the Jeep and the force of the bomb launched it into the air.

But Chief Bogo immediately realised the engine of the Jeep was headed straight for him.

He didn't have time to react and covered his face with his arms instinctively while his fellow officers jumped out of the way, he waited for the inevitable.

But he then heard a loud clunk, he moved his arms and saw Jacob standing right in front of him, holding the engine of the Jeep in his arms in the air, preventing it from squashing Chief Bogo.

Chief Bogo watched in fascination as Jacob threw the engine away like it was no big deal.

Chief Bogo looked around Jacob's body, his fur was thick and dirty, his tail was long and brushy, his legs were longer and more powerful than any other mammals as was his arms and his ears stood in the air.

Jacob then turned around and looked down at Chief Bogo with a non threatening look on his muzzle.

Chief Bogo immediately saw that the strange creature that just stopped 4 criminals by crashing their Jeep in a tunnel, ran faster than his ZPD cruiser, split a car in two, busted 4 more criminals and saved his life from a car engine, dint want to bring harm to him or any of his officers.

The other Officers looked at Jacob with fascination too, they couldn't believe what they just saw, their Chief was about to be crushed, but this strange creature saved him.

But just as Chief Bogo was about to talk, Jacob let out another light roar and started shutting his eyes.

He started leaning over and fell onto his back with exhaustion, the bullets that bounced off and stung him really took away the strength out of him along with lifting a piece of a Jeep.

He saw Chief Bogo walk up to him and he saw him reaching his hoof out to pet him.

Jacob didn't hesitate, he let Chief Bogo rub the side of his head.

"Thank you" Chief Bogo said in a less threatening tone.

Jacob let out a gentle growl before he soon fell into a deep sleep.

Having to say goodbye to a robot buddy, having to leave your suit that gives you super strength and powers behind, having to run through many streets, having to scare the hell out of a Fennec fox, having to jump into a Jeep from a roof and beat the shit out of it's passengers, surviving a car crash, having your leg broken from a car car crash along with other injuries, immediately changing into a Werewolf due to the pain which made it worse, running faster than 60 miles per hour, running into and splitting a Jeep in two, fighting more criminals with guns, confronting the police and saving the Chief of Police from getting squashed to death, yeah, it'd leave you exhausted.

"We can't take this thing to the Precinct, call Lionheart so we can take him to Cliffside Asylum to hide him from the public until we find out what this thing is" Chief Bogo said as he stood up.

Those were the last words Jacob heard before slumber took over him completely.


	27. Chapter 27

I have Returned Chapter 27: How can you live like that?

Leave a review if you want to see more!

As the next day moved in, the sun shined brightly over Zootopia, but little did its citizens know of the events that occurred.

It was the daily morning routine in Precinct 1's Bullpen, all the Officers which included species like Lions to Tigers, Elephants to Bears, Wolves to Rhinos, all of which were either chatting typing at their phones, reading the papers or just sitting and waiting, patiently.

Nick and Judy sat beside each other on the same seat as they usually would every time they waited for their beloved Chief to arrive and give them their assignments.

Said Chief arrived when the Hippo at the front of the room shouted "A Ten Hut!" and everyone started banging on the tables and howling as Chief Bogo made his way to the podium.

"Alright! Everyone sit down!" Chief Bogo shouted and every Officer in the room took their seats.

"First off, I want to announce something that may or may not be important, depends on how all of you see this topic, but the missle barrage that struck Fangser park was no accident, but you'll be happy to know that City Hall has called upon every Forgein Ambassadors to report and all the Ambassador's said that the countries they represented did not launch any ballistic missiles yesterday, and City Hall has confirmed that every single country on Planet Earth was not responsible for the damage caused, so we are kinda at a dead end until someone speaks up" Chief Bogo said which had everyone's attention in the room.

"But let's get down to business, we have multiple cases to crack with this Political shit storm breaking out, but I advise all of you to remain vigilant and be professional as the ZPD expects you to. First off, we have reports of an underground racing ring using their races to transport Nighthowlers, I don't need to tell you what happens if that drug gets out on the streets again, Officers Wolford, Francine, Rhinowitz, your teams will plan the drug bust" Chief Bogo said, and with that, the Wolf, the Elephant and the Rhino stood up and Wolford went to collect the file Chief Bogo had for him.

"Alright, next up" Chief Bogo said again and again until Nick and Judy were the only ones left in the room.

"And finally for you two, you two will be coming to Cliffside Asylum" Chief Bogo said which made Nick and Judy show faces of disbelief.

"Cliffside? You've got to be joking" Nick said, not in a joking manner.

"I wish that was the case Wilde, but it unfortunately isn't" Chief Bogo said as he made his way to the door.

"Sir?" Judy asked as she and Nick stood from their seat.

"Is something wrong Officer Hopps?" Chief Bogo asked as he put on a serious face.

"No, it's just you haven't briefed us yet on why we are going to Cliffside Asylum and we are a bit uncertain" Judy said nervously.

"And I'm afraid that it has to stay that way Hopps, you'll find out yourself when we get there" Chief Bogo said sternly.

The ride to Cliffside Asylum was silent and uneventful in Chief Bogo's own Police cruised which got its glass replaced after a run in with Jacob in his Werewolf form, Nick and Judy were not aware of this, neither was nearly any of the ZPD, they drove through the maintenance tunnel and around the cliffs until they could see the abandoned building in all its spooky glory. As the cruiser pulled up, the trio were greeted by two wolf guards who let them pass through and onwards to the entrance where they could make out 3 figures, as they got closer, one of them was a Wolf with snow white fur, the other was a honey badger wearing a lab coat and the last one was none other than Mayor Lionheart himself.

"Mayor Lionheart?" Judy asked confused as she got of the cruiser as it pulled up.

"In the fur, I know relations between myself and the city weren't the best but we can start off a new leaf ever since I have been released from Jail, I was asked to reopen Cliffside by Chief Bogo due to him and some professional Officers finding something very interesting and, scary at the same time, what we have inside will change the course of history of the world forever" Lionheart said as his tone deepened.

"We are flattered by this statement, but we aren't scientists or muscle so what are we doing here?" Nick asked.

"Yourself and Judy weren't brought here for brains and strength, I need mammals with good quality and character as we might have to make a choice that will change the world forever" Chief Bogo said.

"What is this thing then that's so important?" Nick asked.

"You'll have to come and see for yourselves" Lionheart said as he pointed at the trio to follow him inside.

"What's in there Lionheart?" Judy asked.

"Something everyone on this planet wishes did not exist" Lionheart said as he opened the glass doors that led inside the abandoned building and everyone followed him inside.

As they walked inside and walked through many empty and messy corridors with flashing lights, Lionheart broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for what has happened in the past, but this finding needs everyone's direct attention, this is something we have never faced before and we hope things don't have to get worse from here" Lionheart said uneasily.

"Geez, whatever this is about I really want to know, so where is this thing?" Nick asked as he got cranky.

"Just about here" Lionheart said as the group arrived at a white metal door that had the words "High level security cells" inscribed into it.

The Wolf guard remained outside the door while everyone else went inside.

The cells were made of metal plates instead of glass but the doors that led into the cells were still made of glass but the glass was a lot stronger than a normal house pane.

Everyone followed Lionheart until they reached a cell called H1.

"Okay, so what are we here for? For real this time?" Nick asked unnervingly.

"I don't really have a choice to tell you now, but have you heard of Humans?" Lionheart asked with a fearful tone.

"Who hasn't? The Apex predators of the world thanks to their knowledge and skills, they'd make quick work out of all of us I they were given the chance" Nick said grumpily.

"I was always told stories by my grandpa about Humans who wore these impenetrable suits of armour and carried guns that shot beams that could turn you into a bloody mess, I was always so scared of them" Judy said in a scared tone.

"Not also to mention how they are commonly used in the horror franchise, the one creature that you can not hide or run from" Chief Bogo said as he kept his guard up.

"Well, thanks to Chief Bogo and some professional Officers, they caught the human that arrived in Zootopia a while ago, but not in the form we expected him to be in" Lionheart said as his voice nearly broke.

"Why are you sounding like that?" Nick asked as he too became scared.

"Look in the cell, but do not under any circumstances look straight into its eyes" Lionheart said as the Honey Badger turned the lights on in the cell, revealing a horrific and terrifying sight.

Inside the cell, lay a creature covered in jet black fur and snow white fur, his legs and arms were longer than any other mammals, his long and brushy tail gently swayed from side to side, he breathed heavily as he slept with his maw filled with razor sharp teeth facing the group, it was Jacob, but in his Werewolf form.

"Judy? It's him!" Nick whispered.

"Who's him Nick?" Chief Bogo asked as he folded his arms.

"Uh..." Nick stuttered.

"Spit it out" Chief Bogo said as he nearly shouted.

"Back when Fangser park wasn't a burning blaze, that thing, lived in the park" Judy said nervously.

"Well did you know that thing is actually a Human in the form of a Beast?" Lionheart said in a scared tone.

"What?" Nick asked confusingly.

"For reason's unknown, this particular Human somehow has the ability to become a Godlike Wolf, and he could be extremely beyond lethal if he was released into the public, but he saved me" Chief Bogo said as the group looked at the sleeping Werewolf.

"Saved you? How?" Judy asked with a slight tone of fear.

"That thing has some sort of super strength because it was able to lift a car with no problem, he saved me from being squashed by one by jumping in front of me and catching it" Chief Bogo said.

"Really? I find that hard to believe but I can tell you're telling the truth" Nick said.

"Are you sure he could be dangerous? Because that thing has been actually very gentle with me and Nick but how is it a Human?" Judy asked.

"Security footage showed the Beast shapeshifting into a smaller body with no fur except at the top of its head, has ears on the side of its head, no muzzle or tail, five fingers with little claws called nails and a small nose, he looks and matches a Human's description" Lionheart said with slight fascination.

"It's a he?" Nick asked.

"Yes Nick, this Human is a sexually mature young male, in his 20s" Chief Bogo said.

"But due to the lack of official information we have on humans, I called upon you to see if you knew anything, but as expected, your points of view are like everyone else's" Lionheart said with a smile.

"Well what do you know about Humans then?" Nick asked.

"Well, all of our technology is based off very rare samples found across the world, the construction of cities, cars, the internet, trading, communications, languages, everything we do everyday is based off their lifestyle, heck, some of their ancient monuments still stand to this very day, which means that they are very good at engineering and construction" Lionheart said proudly.

"Oh, I never knew that" Judy said with slight surprise.

"Are you actually going to believe him Judy? Don't give me those looks, why should we allow a human to live among society? What if he's dangerous? What if he minces us to tiny pieces of meat and eat us? What if he destroys Zootopia?" Nick said as he turned immediately hostile against the idea of Humans among them.

"That is where you are wrong Nick, if he was dangerous, he would've committed a mass genocide, but he didn't, and he spent his time hiding from us when he arrived" Chief Bogo said.

"That's what he may want us to think, but what do we do when he wakes up?" Nick asked.

"We'll ask him questions, if he's dangerous, he stays in this cell till he dies, if he's not, then we have a new species to let the world know of, but most won't be happy with having a human live among them" Lionheart said.

"I don't think he wants to talk, he looks rather pissed" Nick said as he listened to Jacob's spine tingling growls.

The growls would scare the biggest Elephant due to how terrifying it sounded.

"Put me in there" Judy said as she clenched her fists.

Everyone looked at her with surprise.

"Are you crazy? It's suicide! He'll shred you to bits and eat you!" Chief Bogo said.

"Chief Bogo is right Judy, we can't have the ZPD's first Bunny Officer become lunch for a Wolfman" Lionheart said.

"Wolfman? Is that the best you got?" Nick asked, sounding disappointed.

"Have you a better suggestion Nicky?" Lionheart asked as he smiled.

"No, but Wolfman, really?" Nick said.

"Guys! Let me in there now" Judy demanded.

"But Judy-" Chief Bogo said.

"Chief! That creature wouldn't hurt me at all, not when he lived a happy life in Fangser park and now he just lost his home, I know he's a Human, but if you think about it, he's just like us" Judy said as she stood tall in front of the glass door that separated her from the Beast inside.

"Yeah, he's just like us except he'd herd us like cattle and eat us with water to wash it down" Chief Bogo said as he cringed at the thought.

"We can ask him those questions when he wakes up, and of you don't let me in, that won't happen at all" Judy said.

"How can you be so certain?" Nick asked.

"Because I know he won't cooperate with all of you" Judy said.

"Why then? Officer Hopps?" Lionheart asked.

"Because neither of you respect him, he'll answers to me, not any of you" Judy said.

"She's right there I'm afraid, open the door, but if he attacks you, we won't say we're sorry" Nick said as he smirked.

"Oh hush, watch and learn" Judy said as the Honey Badger typed in the code to open the door.

The door slided into the wall and Judy walked into the Wolf's den...

* * *

Judy set her foot into the dark cell as the glass door behind her closed, lights came flickering on before managing to stay still, she breathed in her new environment and the musk of the Werewolf was very strong.

Judy felt like her lungs were going to explode by the hot air inside the cell, she then looked at the very creature that was held captive in the cell.

The sound of the growling as the Werewolf slept was more terrifying up close, but Judy knew Jacob wouldn't hurt her, even if he looks monstrous, she knows herself that she'll be fine.

Judy stood and waited for the Werewolf to wake up, but he wouldn't, he didn't look content on moving.

"Judy! Whatever you're thinking, don't do it" Nick said through the glass.

Judy placed a finger over her mouth to tell Nick to keep his voice down, but the damage was done.

Judy saw the Werewolf's demonic ears twitching slightly towards her, then the moment of truth happened.

The blood red eyes opened wide open, they stared right into Judy.

Judy watched in horror as the Werewolf stood up from his sleeping spot and sniffed the air, catching her scent.

"Judy? Do you want to get out?" Chief Bogo asked.

"No!" Judy whispered furiously as the Werewolf looked down at her.

Jacob put himself on all fours and slowly approached the rabbit invading his cell, he bared his razor sharp fangs and breathed heavily each time he took a step towards Judy.

Judy didn't move and stood her ground, even though she wanted to run very badly, she couldn't, because she would be chased.

She shut her eyes and felt fangs gently rub against her face, then she felt something wet.

A tongue, a tongue on her head.

The Werewolf recognised her and gently nuzzled her with affection.

"Judy! Ask him a question!" Nick shouted which startled the Werewolf.

"Nick! Keep your voices down!" Judy shouted back.

Judy turned to face the Werewolf again and spoke up.

"Hi, whatever you are, can you speak?" Judy asked as she smiled and waved.

At first, Judy only heard slight growling which scared her at first but then she heard a deep "Yes".

"It can talk? But it refused to speak to me when I questioned it" Lionheart said with surprise.

"That's because I don't know you, but I know Judy, and her humourous fox Nick" Jacob said in a deep and cold tone.

Nick just slightly waved as Jacob stared at him.

"Why didn't you talk to us before?" Judy asked.

"I don't know, just wasn't in the mood" Jacob said.

"Well, we have questions for you, Judy, you have shown that this thing can be trusted but we insist that you vacate his cell" Chief Bogo said sternly.

"That is to be expected, and don't worry, I'm not going to shred you, unless you piss me off" Jacob said as Judy left his cell.

"Okay, what are you meant to be exactly?" Lionheart asked with curiousity.

"You wouldn't know these terms because your mythology is different to Humans, what I am, shouldn't exist, but I do, unfortunately" Jacob said as he looked down.

"You're a mythical creature yes, but what are you?" Chief Bogo asked.

"In Human terms, what I am is what I would call a Werewolf" Jacob said slowly.

"A Werewolf? And what is their back story?" Nick asked.

"I don't know to be honest" Jacob said as he stood up again.

"And what's your name?" Lionheart asked.

"Jacob O Reilly, once was the commander of the Civil Defense Forces of New York City, now an outcast and a monster" Jacob said to himself as he placed his muzzle into his clawed hands.

"Wait, you're a commander? Were a commander?" Chief Bogo asked with surprise.

"New York? Never heard of it" Nick said as he folded his arms.

"You wouldn't have" Jacob said grumpily.

"What do you mean by we wouldn't have?" Lionheart asked.

"Do you really want to know? The truth? The real reason to all of this? Why I'm now a monster?" Jacob asked with anger.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"Do you not ever wonder why you are what you are now?" Jacob asked.

"Well, all of us were primitive but we evolved another made peace" Nick said.

"Do you not know why you evolved?" Jacob asked.

"We really don't know why to be honest, no one knows" Judy said.

"I can tell you why, but it's kinda sad" Jacob said.

"Tell us why then genius" Chief Bogo said sternly.

"Do not piss off a human Chief, words to live by" Jacob said as he began changing back into his human form.

"You might want to look away if you don't want to be scarred for life" Jacob said as he slightly shrunk.

Everyone did as he requested and looked away.

Jacob was now only in a pair of white boxers, showing off his muscular body.

"Okay, you can look now" Jacob said as he sat down on the ground and everyone turned to face him.

Everyone then looked at Jacob, and for the first time in, well forever, a live human has been seen up close.

"So, this is what a Human looks like up close?" Nick asked as he leaned against the glass.

"Yeah, weird isn't it?" Jacob said as he looked at the group.

"I'm actually impressed, you fit the description, but what is this story you have to tell us about?" Lionheart said as he examined Jacob.

"Sigh, sit down, it's a long story" Jacob said as his tone deepened.

"If it's personal then you don't have-" Judy said.

"It's fine Judy, I need this off my chest" Jacob said as he took a deep breath.

"Okay, over 6000 years ago, Humans were the dominant species of the Earth, we all lived like you do today, we drive cars, use phones, live in houses and have families, then there was the Animals, who didn't wear clothes, walked on all fours and couldn't talk" Jacob said as he fiddled with his fingers.

"That sounds pretty scary, but continue" Judy said softly.

"It was the Human year 2025, life as I said was perfect, we were in the early stages of Sci-fi technology which allowed us to build impossible machinery, but with these great advancements gave way to a movement that would change life as we knew it forever" Jacob said.

"Okay, I'm taking this down so keep going" Chief Bogo said as he took out a notepad and scribbled into it.

"With these technological advancements, the rise of terrorism spiked and together they united into one strategic group with one ambition, to erase everything that isn't like them, and they succeeded, biowarfare was their main strategy, from a country called Syria, they became a war machine, they would unite together, and they would try to take our homelands" Jacob said.

"Do Humans often fight each other?" Lionheart asked.

"Well, let's face it, a Human's natural enemy is other Human's, we have fought many wars in history, either for independence, or because the army won't fight for them" Jacob said.

"Go on" Nick said.

"Many battles were fought during a time called the World Revolt, it was World War 3, but the Allied Forces stood strong and defended the nation's of our world, but then, everything ended" Jacob said as he shed a tear.

"Ended? What do you mean by ended?" Chief Bogo asked.

"The terrorists launched Chemical warheads across the world, and the once great cities of Earth were reduced to nothing but rubble and the people either disintegrated or died from burns or succumbing to the poison gas, Humanity's numbers dwindled from 7 billion to just a few hundred scattered across the globe, and Earth had become inhospitable for us, so we were forced to shut ourselves away from the world in bunkers that contained Cryogenic sleeping bays, 2000 years later, Human numbers began to increase as Mother Nature decided to give us a boost, we became stronger, faster, smarter, we began leaving the vaults, to find that the world had changed" Jacob said as he shed more tears.

"Before we cut to business, how did you survive?" Lionheart asked.

Judy was slightly crying as was Nick, Chief Bogo just remained silent.

"The suit of armour that you saw me wearing when I arrived in the city, that's why, it's stronger than anything you ever come across, it can withstand a nuclear explosion, bit after Fangser park was attacked, it was nearly reduced to scrap metal, and it was forced to perform an emergency shutdown to repair itself, then Chief Bogo showed up and took it away, and a friend of mine as well" Jacob said as he looked at Chief Bogo.

"How are you friends with a war suit?" Chief Bogo asked.

"Because, that suit has an AI system that has emotions and is easy to adapt to, her name is Kaizen and I had to say goodbye to her because of the missles, and I won't see her for 3 weeks" Jacob said as he started crying.

"Whoa, I never saw anyone cry over a robot or a machine" Nick said in disbelief.

"That suit protected me from the chemical blast, after the warheads destroyed society, something, miraculous happened" Jacob said.

"As in?" Judy asked.

"You, all of you, you started to behave like Humans, walking on two legs, building tools and talking, somehow, you adapted to the chemical gas and became sentient" Jacob said.

"So it's because of a chemical holocaust that we mammals evolved? Bullshit" Nick said sounding disappointed.

"Nick!" Judy yelled.

"You don't know the pain and suffering Humanity has endured because of our actions!" Jacob yelled which startled Nick.

"Officer Wilde, stay silent to the rest of the meeting" Chief Bogo demanded.

Nick just grumbled and leaned against the wall.

"And tell us Jacob, are there any other human out there?" Lionheart asked in a softer tone.

"I don't know to be honest, either I'm thinking last man standing, or they are in hiding, but all that I do know, I that everything I once knew, everyone I knew, everything I had, everything that I have seen, is gone, forever" Jacob said as he started crying.

Judy couldn't help but gently cry herself, Chief Bogo put his head down to pay his respects and Lionheart just stayed silent.

"I'm very sorry for what you have to endure, we thank you for trying to do the right thing and-" Lionheart said.

"Stop" Jacob said which Lionheart abided too.

"I thank you for your sympathy, but I'd rather not discuss a past that's now gone" Jacob said.

"Can you tell us why you can turn into a Wolf at least?" Lionheart asked.

"That I can, I was wandering in what remained of New York City, the sky was black, the sun was but a yellow dot in the sky, the entire city was ruined, I was walking on a ruined road outside the city, then I came across, something" Jacob said as he stopped talking.

"Continue" Chief Bogo said.

"I soon discovered that, well first, thanks to my AI buddy Kaizen, that a secret government project serum had leaked out and was searching for a life form to set up camp in, the serum was a classified super soldier program named the Black Howler Serum, the serum granted it's user super strength, speed, endurance, resistance and tolerance, and as it flowed through the air in the wasteland, it eventually found me and took over me, it was real terrifying at first, I wanted to kill myself but then I realised, being a Werewolf isn't so bad, everyone is scared of you, you can do whatever you want and you don't have to worry about anything, eventually I found a Bunker filled with other survivors, we froze ourselves into Cryo sleep and for me, I have been asleep for 6000 years" Jacob said.

"6000 years? Big number" Lionheart said with slight fascination.

"And what about your family?" Judy asked.

"Did I not make myself clear? I said that everything I knew is gone" Jacob said very coldly.

"How can you live like that? With so much pain and sorrow?" Chief Bogo asked.

"I don't know, I don't care, and sometimes I wish I was dead" Jacob said.

"Oh, is there anything else you need to say?" Lionheart asked.

"When can I get out? And when can I have my suit back?" Jacob asked.

"Once we get some tests done to make sure you have no diseases and inform the public that Humans are not myths, I'll also have to get some guards here to make sure you don't try to escape" Lionheart said as he smiled.

"If I wanted to escape, I would've done it 20 minutes and 32 seconds ago and counting, but I'm still here am I not?" Jacob said.

"All right then, I'll get the guards in anyways and let Dr Madge Honey Badger do her work" Lionheart said.

"The two of you however will be taking the rest of the day off when we get back to the Precinct, and you will not tell anyone about this event" Bogo said sternly at Nick and Judy.

"You're saying you're just going keep him here then?" Nick asked as he walked over to the door and gawked at Jacobs face.

There was no emotion on the Human's furless face, but Nick could tell Jacob was hiding something.

"Until we learn more about him, he stays here whether you like it or not" Chief Bogo said.

"No arguing with that, c'mon Nick" Judy said as she realised just staring at Jacob.

"Hm? Oh, alright" Nick said as he walked away from the glass door.

"You need to show him some respect Nick, he's suffered a lot" Judy scolded as they and Chief Bogo made their way to the exit.

"It takes more than a sob story to convince me" Nick said.

"Nick, how would feel if your world was destroyed by chemical warheads?" Chief Bogo asked.

"I'd rather be dead than be alive in hell" Nick said.

"You just hate him because he's a Human" Judy said.

"No, I just think he isn't telling us enough" Nick said.

"Nick, give him time, he's gone through a lot" Judy said.

"Fine, but I know he has more to tell us" Nick said as he, Judy and Chief Bogo exited the prison hallway and soon made their way out of Cliffside Asylum.

Lionheart called in more guards to the H1 cell and 4 more guards guarded the entrance into the hall but one was left standing at Jacobs cell, watching him.

The guard in particular was a black and white she wolf with blue eyes.

He decided to break the silence.

"Slow day huh?" Jacob spoke up which got the guards attention.

"It was, until I was assigned to you, the first living human, I thought I'd never live to see the day" the she wolf said back as she looked into Jacob's cell.

"Life will surprise you, in many ways" Jacob said as he stood up.

"Yeah, but the only we'd know about humans would be in bed, around campfires or back in the primitive times" the she wolf guard said.

"Yeah, because according to your ancestors, Humans are a real force to be reckoned with" Jacob said.

The she wolf showed a look of annoyance but Jacob spoke up.

"But I know you're just taking precautions, I'd be doing the same if I was in your, claws" Jacob said since he couldn't say shoes.

The guard just kept staring at Jacob, admiring his body shape and muscles.

"So we you going to tell the others that I'm on their side? Or are you going to stare at me all day long?" Jacob spoke which made the guard giggle slightly.

"You'll be let out, but you'll be kept under surveillance, for the city's safety and yours" the guard said as she smiled.

"I understand, not everyday you get a new and scary creature arriving in Zootopia" Jacob said as he smiled.

"Huh, I like you already" the guard said as she still stared at Jacob.

"That's nice, coming from a pretty wolf like you" Jacob said.

Where was this day going next?


	28. Chapter 28

I have Returned Chapter 28: Is the world ready?

Cliffside Asylum, 8:00AM

Some night it was last night.

Jacob had to be restrained to an operating table so that the Doctors hired could conduct tests on the Human to make sure he didn't have any contagious diseases.

After hours and hours of needles and analysing the blood of the Human, the analysis was complete.

In a lab not far from Jacob's cell, the Doctors analysing the blood were surprised by the results.

"Doctor Gordon!"

"What is it Nurse Sandra?" a young and bright Antelope wearing a white Doctors uniform asked as he walked over to a cheerful Sheep.

"The analysis is complete, no signs of disease or viruses were found, but I found something, strange, and probably terrifying" Sandra said with a hint of fear as she held a test tube filled with a Night Black Substance.

"What is this?" Gordon asked as he gently took the test tube.

"I don't know, but there are some strange cells inside this liquid, cells that can grant you powers like super strength and speed, and there is also some sort of Wolf DNA inside it as well" Sandra said as she pulled up a computer screen showing the Night Black cells flowing within the test tube.

"Is it contagious?" Gordon asked.

"No, but if it's user dies, it will leave the body and search for someone else to take over, but the person has to be brave and strong, like our Human prisoner" Sandra said.

"Then this must be what causes the Human to shapeshift, can it work on animals too?" Gordon asked with a slight hint of greed in his eyes.

"Fortunately, no, it doesn't work on animals and even if it did, you'd probably die" Sandra said as Gordon gave the test tube back to her.

"Fascinating, so it's this unknown liquid in his bloodstream that can fly through the air like a gas if he dies, and it makes him shapshift into a Hulking Wolf, Lionheart told me that in Human terms, his power is called Lycanthropy in which men could transform into beasts and have a never ending bloodlust to kill and eat the flesh of anything around them, sounds scary doesn't it?" Gordon said as he walked over to a desk on the other side of the lab.

"Yeah, let's hope he doesn't go on a rampage and kill and eat lots of mammals" Sandra said as she packed up a case and got ready to leave.

"The Human said he can control himself, but I have my doubts about him but let's hope he's right" Gordon said as he too packed a briefcase and got ready to leave.

The 2 Doctor's left Cliffside Asylum with their research on what they have on the Human and would then give their information to those interested in Humans.

Jacob meanwhile was in his cell fast asleep on his cell bed in only his briefs.

While it was cold, he could handle, his Beast blood kept him warm when he was in Human form.

He groggily opened his eyes, he wasn't a morning person but he always had a habit of waking up before 9:00AM or less.

He stood up from his bed and let out a long stretch and a yawn while popping some joints.

"Ah, that's the spot" Jacob said as he felt his back slightly pop into place and stood straight with his shoulders and chest out.

"You're awake at last, put these on" a voice from the outside with slight fear. said as the door opened.

A black pair of pants along with a white and blue shirt with a crimson red jumper were thrown in and the door shut rather quickly as if the creature that opened it was scared if he was about to be attacked.

"Yeah, be scared" Jacob thought as he put in the clothes that were placed into his cell.

They actually fitted pretty nicely, they weren't lose or itchy at all.

"How did they know my clothes size?" Jacob said confusingly as he straightened his sleeves.

"We just guessed your size, and I was right, you owe me 20 bucks Gary!" a familiar female voice said with a banterous tone.

"Fine, but how was I supposed to guess his size? He's mythical for Christ's sake!" a male and slightly angered voice said.

"You just don't look at him hard enough" the female voice said as she made her way to Jacob's cell.

"I believe I haven't catched your name sweetheart" Jacob said since he was able to look through the glass now he was moved into a different cell.

"My name is Jessica, and your name is Jacob O'Reilly" Jessica said as she smirked.

Before Jacob could talk, another voice interrupted him.

"Jessica! Gary! What are you two doing here?!" Chief Bogo shouted as he walked in, he was wearing his Police Chief Uniform.

"Lionheart asked us to go shopping for clothes so our Human could go out without having to be in his bare skin" Jessica said in defence as Chief Bogo walked up to her and Gary.

"I can't get cold you know! Even without fur!" Jacob yelled in defence which confused everyone.

"We had a bet, I lost" Gary said in disappointment.

"Your loss, not mine" Chief Bogo said as he looked in at the Human in the cell.

Jacobs muscles bulged from the clothes he was wearing, he was well built, his hair was brown with a hint of ginger along with his facial hair, his eyes were greener than Nick's, and Chief Bogo guessed Jacobs height was around 8 feet tall.

"Do Humans generally grow this tall?" Chief Bogo asked.

"No, but in my teenage years, I had a good growth spurt" Jacob said as he zipped his jumper and was ready for action.

"Well then, Jacob, we don't know how long it will be once your results get back from our Doctors, but let me make things clear, you are the first Human to set foot in Zootopia in, forever I guess" Chief Bogo said as Jacob sat down on his bed and nodded in agreement.

"The citizens of Zootopia and practically the entire world doesn't know about you and your species existence, and when they do, they will either be extremely afraid of you or they will get curious and try to get a closer look at you, some might even go as far as to kidnap you as they might see you as a threat" Chief Bogo said as he folded his arms.

"If that's the case, wait till they see my 'other' self, and they'll change their minds" Jacob said as he smirked.

"That's another thing, you must keep that secret of yours, secret as most mammals would think you're some sort of freak" Chief Bogo said.

"Don't you Animals already think Humans are freaks? Before I even showed up?" Jacob asked which confused Chief Bogo.

"Yeah, some do, while others are seemingly very interested in your culture and lifestyle" Chief Bogo said with a slight hint of anger.

"If you're going to get angry, dont do it to me unless you have a death wish" Jacob said, making his statement very clear.

The fur on Chief Bogo's neck stood up when Jacob said that, he knew what the Human was saying.

"Jeez, you Humans mean business" Chief Bogo said with surprise.

"That generally happens when the world you used to know is destroyed by the evil side of Humanity and is then taken over by animals that became sentient thanks to Humans" Jacob said as he stood up and looked at the wall on his left.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Chief Bogo said with sympathy.

"Don't be, what's done is done, I have to move on from that moment, some, memories that are best left alone" Jacob said as he put his head down in sadness.

"Okay I get it, but just so we are clear, you will be under surveillance and you will remain under guard until Lionheart and myself declare you aren't a threat to Zootopia" Chief Bogo said sounding serious as he pointed his hoof at the Human.

"I understand, not everyday a new species arrive, but don't worry, if I was dangerous, I'd probably be dead a long time ago" Jacob said as he smiled.

"We'll have to let time tell, Gary, Jessica, keep our beloved guest company while I go fetch his test results that the Doctors left in the lab" Chief Bogo said as he made his way to the exit of the cell block.

Jessica and Gary then walked over to the Human's cell with quizzical looks.

"What?" Jacob asked, noticing he had an audience.

"How are you not phased by Chief Bogo? He practically acts like that in front of all his Officers!" Gary asked with surprise as he launched his arms up.

"I've met people far worse than a simple Water Buffalo, back when I was in the Military Academy, my commanding officer was a hot head, his head would literally go red if we didn't do as we told, me and my friends would call him Commander Tomato" Jacob said which made Gary and Jessica slightly snicker at what the Human said.

"That's a good one, I'll be honest" Gary said as he snickered.

"Yeah, Commander Tomato, what would you call Chief Bogo?" Jessica asked as she smiled.

"Probably Chief Horns, or Mr 4 star sleeves, don't tell him I said that" Jacob said.

"We won't, to his face" Gary said as he smirked.

"No, you won't, at all tell him, unless you want to see the other side of me, don't disobey my orders" Jacob said in a threatening tone.

"Relax! I'm just joking!" Gary said with fright.

"I lost my sense of humour over 6000 years ago, and it's going to take a while for it to redevelop" Jacob said.

"Yikes, I'm just going to shut up now" Gary said with sadness.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know" Jacob said to console Gary.

Gary only nodded in response and looked away while Jessica kept looking in at the Human.

An hour later, Chief Bogo along with Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and Mayor Lionheart walked into the room and were greeted with voices. They could hear Jessica talking to Jacob about political matters, laws he should follow and the Nighthowler crisis 6 months ago.

"Wow, a corrupt sheep made predators go savage so she could go into office?" Jacob asked with surprise.

"Yeah, sounds crazy I know" Jessica said, she was standing in front of the glass door that separated her from the Human.

"Jessica, we have an audience" Jacob said as Chief Bogo, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and Mayor Lionheart appeared.

"Chief Bogo! I was just telling Jacob about the laws here and recent events" Jessica said as she saluted.

"Good, but in the meanwhile, when we release you, you will have to start working for your citizenship here in Zootopia, the Government will help you until you can get your papers and whatnot as well as getting a good job here" Chief Bogo said as Jacob paid close attention to the Water Buffalo.

"It's good to know you care, unlike your mythology, depicting us as monsters, very out of place" Jacob said.

"Yeah? Well let's see if you can change that, since Zootopia now does have a living Human living among it's citizens" Nick said as he smirked.

Jacob just threw a glance at Nick which made Nick immediately get rid of his smirk.

"But right now, the only we have to worry about is getting you a place to stay, we can't let you stay at the Precinct since the media is always snooping around there, and there are no beds or showers that don't have crazed prisoners in them" Lionheart said as he walked up to Jacob's glass door.

"I'd probably scare the prisoners into submission" Jacob said as he smiled innocently.

"Not wrong there, they'd deserve it anyways" Judy said.

"He could stay with me, I live in Savannah Central and my house has lots of space" Jessica said which made the group look at her with confusing looks.

"What?" Jessica asked in an embarrassed tone.

"Are you okay with having a Human living with you?" Lionheart asked with concern.

"I've been talking to him longer than the rest of you have, and he seems pretty decent enough to me" Jessica said.

"Well, that's for Jacob to decide, Jacob, what's your view on this?" Chief Bogo said as the entire group looked at Jacob.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, as long as the media doesn't spy on me" Jacob said, making his statement very clear.

"You won't have to worry about them, yet, and when the time comes, watch what you say" Jessica said as she took out a key and began unlocking Jacob's cell.

"And if you try to escape, I'll bite you" Nick said as he smirked.

"And if you try anything like that, I'll turn into my other self and happily rip your arms and guts off of you, capiche?" Jacob said as Jessica opened the door and the Human stepped out as everyone took a step back nervously.

"C'mon, I saved your life and you still don't trust me? What more could you ask for?" Jacob asked Chief Bogo.

"It's best to remain wary of a creature like you, we barely have any information on how Humans live and all that good stuff" Lionheart said as he stood surprised by the Humans height.

Jacob looked to be taller than Chief Bogo, just above his horns or higher, Judy and Nick felt uneasy about being stepped on by the Human.

"You couldn't have gotten shoes or boots could you?" Jacob asked with frustration as his feet shivered on the cold metal floor.

"Shoes? What are they?" Nick asked as the entire group began to leave

"Unlike you, Humans don't have paw pads, so they have to wear shoes or boots on their feet because if a Human walks on a rough surface for too long, their feet will get very sore and could possibly bleed" Jacob said as he gently walked with the group.

"Really? That must suck, for a creature with five bendable fingers and toes" Gary said.

"I know, but that's nature for you, and it can be a bitch" Jacob said with slight anger.

"Calm it hotstuff, we have enough on our paws to worry about" Judy said while Jacob snickered at her saying paws instead of hands.

"Enough talk, let's get out of this horrible place" Lionheart said as the group made it to the exit.

Jacob felt even more pain when he stepped onto the cold and pointy concrete.

"Ow!" Jacob said as he stepped on a pointy pebble which slightly cut his toe.

Nick, Judy and Jessica couldn't help but snicker a little.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Jacob asked in a threatening tone which made them fall silent.

"Yikes, he's like the Human version of Chief Bogo" Nick whispered to Judy.

"I know" Judy whispered back.

"What was that Officer Wilde?" Chief Bogo asked as the group reached a black parked 9 seater SUV.

It looked similar to a Chevrolet Tahoe, only it was called Zoovrolet.

"You animals sure love your puns" Jacob said as the group reached the long SUV.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jessica asked as she got in the drivers seat.

"Zoovrolet, which is your version of Chevrolet, which was the name of an automobile that Humans drove long before you became sentient" Jacob said as he hopped in the backseat.

Lionheart sat down in the front passenger seat, Gary sat in the back along with Nick and Judy, Chief Bogo sat on a seat separated from Jacob's and Jessica was driving the car.

"Are you sure Jacob will be safe in your house Jessica?" Chief Bogo asked as the SUV accelerated foward.

"I don't get lots of visitors and nothing eventful happens on the street I live on, Jacob will get plenty of rest and food" Jessica said as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Yeah, well I've been asleep for 6000 years, sleep isn't really my biggest concern right now" Jacob said as he lounged back into his seat.

"Listen son, you'll want to sleep after tomorrow when we take you to a press conference" Chief Bogo said.

"You're telling me this now?" Jacob asked with slight surprise.

"Yeah, we would've told you back in the Asylum, but we decided to wait just to see the look on your face" Gary said as some of the passengers snickered.

"And how do you know that there won't be a hitman of sorts at the conference?" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry, we'll have our security tightened and even if there is a hitman, you're a Human, you should handle it" Chief Bogo said.

"Yeah, but are you sure that the entire world is ready to know? Know that the big scary monster that hides in their kids closets are actually real?" Jacob asked.

"We'll sort something out, some will like, some will hate you" Lionheart said.

"Every city has it's racists, I'm sure I can handle a few hundred insults" Jacob said confidently.

And as they drove down the hills of Cliffside Asylum, they would reach Savannah Central where Jessica plans to keep Jacob.

But is this new world ready?

To find out something long thought extinct.

Something scary.

Dangerous.

Furless.

Strong.

Intelligent.

Are actually alive and breathing?

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I have school back now since my holidays ended, so that's great (Not really)


	29. Chapter 29

I have Returned Chapter 29: Car chatting

Rising Brigade guys, I'm sad to say, but it got hacked.

I don't know how, but it was hacked by someone.

And it was removed from my stories list.

I was so angry, who would do this?

I'm so sorry to anyone who followed that story, but it won't be continuing anytime soon.

Whoever hacked it, I hope they sleep well tonight, knowing they have broken my heart.

And I'm so sorry to my fans, but since the documents to Rising Brigade are stale, that fic is gone forever.

I'm so angry, if I find that hacker, I'll show him what's on my mind.

On with the story, let's hope this one doesn't get hacked.

It was a rather quiet drive from Cliffside Asylum in the 9 passenger Zoovrolet Tahoe, while Jacob did look around at the sights that Zootopia had to offer, he was lucky no civilians could see him since the glass was tinted black.

They were currently driving through Downtown Zootopia which Jacob saw as the mammal version of Times Square back in Manhattan, just more animalistic.

NASDAQ in animal term's was PAWSDAQ, McDonald's was McCrickets, Burger King was Bug Burga, Nike was Zike with the quote 'Just Zoo it', IKEA was ITREEKEA, Target was Targoat, Macys was Mousys, CNN was ZNN, a singer named Selena Gomez was Hyena Gomez along with Kanine West and Fur Fighters, do I need to keep going?

Jacob was surprised by how Downtown looked, it looked very similar to Times Square back in 2017 but the animal companies and products had Human names.

Everyone else inside looked around the Downtown area or just typed lazily at their phones.

Jacob soon got bored at looking at colourful billboards and decided to get more personal.

He threw the occasional glance at the other passengers, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Chief Bogo, Gary, Lionheart and Jessica, rather studying them like how their body size drastically changed from quadruple walking to bipedal walking and how their bodies look more humanoid.

Gary just shyly smiled when Jacob looked at him, showing his many sharp teeth.

Jacob smiled back at him, but Gary cringed at the sight of Jacob's rather knife like incisors, and the Human had 10 of them with molars in the back of his mouth.

Judy smiled more honestly when Jacob looked at her, she was slightly scared by how Jacob's incisors were sharper than any other predators.

Nick however showed a look that said "I hate you for no reason" while folding his arms before he'd turn his head to face outside.

Why did Nick show hatred towards him? Was it anger? Hate? Jealousy? Or just blindness from the truth?

Maybe today isn't the time to find out such an answer.

Chief Bogo, who sat on the seat closest to Jacob was typing at his phone, texting some associates, Jacob could see that thanks to his binocular vision.

When he was done texting on his phone, Chief Bogo looked back at the Human with a "Don't get any ideas" look.

Jacob looked up to the front of the SUV he was sitting in, he first looked at Mayor Lionheart who was sitting on the seat in front of him and he was reading a magazine about men's fashion in suits, his mane was well groomed and his tasseled tail gently swayed from side to side.

Jacob remembered when he first transformed into a Werewolf, the first thing that got his attention was his new tail, he couldn't feel it when he rubbed it with his clawed hands but yet he could feel it when he swayed it from side to side along with rubbing it against his legs or his back.

Jessica, well, she was driving, setting the gears of the car, twisting the steering wheel and keeping an eye on the road, she was actually very good at driving.

When they stopped at a red traffic light, someone decided to break the silence.

"So, anything you want to talk about? Anybody?" Chief Bogo said, sounding intrigued.

A few grunts were heard but Jacob decided to speak up.

"Yeah, when do I get a job?" Jacob asked.

"When the Government gets your papers in order, after that, mammals will have to deal with the fact that Humans actually do exist" Chief Bogo said.

"I'm not sure how an average office worker would react to having a basically extinct creature bunked with him or her" Jacob said.

"They will just have to get used to you, but why couldn't you just go anywhere in your Wolf form?" Judy asked.

"A, I won't fit inside many buildings because I can be very frickin tall as a Werewolf, B, I'd break wooden floors because of my immense weight, C, clothes will just rip off my body, D, I'd freak out everyone who'd see me, do I need to keep going?" Jacob said.

"No, we get your points" Chief Bogo said.

"Well, most buildings here have doors accommodated to helping mammals of all sizes to get into certain buildings like City Hall" Mayor Lionheart said as he turned around.

"Your City Hall looks like it was inspired by an Institutional Technology Tower Humans had back in the olden days" Jacob said which made everyone show looks of surprise.

"I find that hard to believe" Nick said.

"You find it hard to believe anything, so Fox up and smell the Blueberries" Jacob said which made Nick show a look of great suspicion.

"How do you know I like blueberries? Human?" Nick asked slightly angrily.

"You're a Fox, and I was a Naturalist back in my day" Jacob said which made everyone slightly blush.

"Wait, Humans walked around naked too?" Gary asked which made Jacob confused.

"What? No! What does Naturalist mean to you guys?" Jacob asked while blushing with embarrassment.

"A Naturalist in our terms is an animal that walks around naked in a special place called a Naturalist Club where they can be themselves" Chief Bogo said with slight disgust.

"Oh, right, well a Naturalist in Human terms is a person who is a wildlife expert or a natural historian" Jacob said.

"Really? You observed wild savage animals in the wild?" Judy asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't call it savagery, I'd call it, being yourself" Jacob said.

"And how would a Fox act back in your time?" Nick asked grumpily.

"Foxes were very shy creatures and would hardly come close to a Human unless he or she was curious, Foxes sometimes became city mammals as they could adapt easily to any environment and they adapted to an urban jungle where they would scavenge dust bins for Human leftovers" Jacob said which made a few audible gags.

"Ew! I'd not want to be those guys" Nick said as he gagged and curled his body into him at the thought of eating rubbish.

"Well what about wolves? What were Wolves like?" Gary asked to change the topic.

"Some Humans considered Wolves Animal Terrorists because of how Wolves strategize to terrorise and kill their prey, Wolves rarely attacked Humans since they saw them as a possible threat to their packs should they attack, and they were right in those instances" Jacob said.

"Oh, that makes sense" Gary said.

"What about Rabbits?" Judy asked excitedly.

"Rabbits, some people liked to keep them as pets, or companions, or family members, depends on who you ask, people would cuddle with them, feed them, sleep with them, groom them, let them go outside, play with them, and rabbits liked to nibble gently at their owners fingers or toes, but they did bite sometimes" Jacob said.

"Rabbits biting? That sounds bad, were you bitten by a rabbit?" Judy asked with sympathy.

"I was, and I shouted loudly with surprise which frightened the rabbit and I made it take off like a rocket" Jacob said as he snickered.

"Was it sore?" Nick asked grumpily.

"No, but people would scream a little to let the rabbit know he or she hurt their Human, and would be gentler when biting or not even bite at all" Jacob said.

"That's smart" Gary said.

"Really smart" Judy said sounding impressed.

Nick didn't say anything and looked out the window grumpily.

It wasn't long until the SUV arrived at the watering hole where the Precinct 1 building and City Hall are located.

Mayor Lionheart bid farewell to everyone inside the SUV and made his way to City Hall while getting some applause from passing civilians.

Jessica drove in a circle to the Precinct 1 building but she would have to pull around to the back for Jacob to get inside.

Nick, Judy, Gary and Chief Bogo exited the SUV and entered Precinct 1 through the front entrance and waved goodbye to Jessica and Jacob who sat quietly in the SUV.

"So, how far is your house?" Jacob asked as he moved up the front passenger seat.

"Not too far from here, I'm a Police Officer but I was assigned to guard Cliffside Asylum by Chief Bogo who got the orders from the Mayor" Jessica said in a normal tone as she started driving.

"Do I have the right to talk or to remain silent?" Jacob joked which earned a snicker from Jessica.

"You have the right to talk only because you could be the last of your kind" Jessica said.

"Uh huh, so, how will you feel about having a 'monster' living with you?" Jacob asked.

"I don't think Human's are monsters, and I'm looking forward to having you in my house, I get to be the first mammal in forever to see a Human in action!" Jessica said as she got excited.

"Ah, so you want to see what I'm capable of?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, so until we get your papers in order, I'm putting you under house arrest, under no circumstances should you leave" Jessica said sounding more serious.

"That's understandable, but what if I disobey your orders?" Jacob asked with a slight tone of humour.

"Think you can take me on?" Jessica asked as she showed her claws which didn't affect Jacob at all.

"I've had 4 years in close combat training and I can transform into a Oversized Wolf which makes me extremely strong, so strong that even a cruise missle can't bust through my skin" Jacob said with confidence.

"Well don't use your powers against me, and I have yet to see you as a Wolf" Jessica said.

"Are you sure? You might be overwhelmed with fear or surprise" Jacob said.

"We can find out when we get to my home, I have the next 3 days off work to keep you in check" Jessica said as she smiled.

"Congratulations" Jacob said.

"Yeah, and don't worry about being a burden, I don't mind feeding another mouth" Jessica said as she kept her eyes fixed on the road.

Jacob couldn't help but admire Jessica's body shape and personality, her body was nicely built and she looked tough, her sapphire eyes glistened in the sunlight making them look beautiful, her marble black claws were nicely trimmed but they looked they could still cut, she was a very nice Wolf.

"Like what you see?" Jessica asked as she smiled.

Jacob blushed deeply when she said that and replied with "Yeah, I do"

"Good, we're almost at my house, just around this corner" Jessica said as she took a right and pulled onto an empty street.

The road was well paved and some cars were parked on the side of the road.

Trees went in a straight line as you enter further down the residential street, the leaves looked to be turning orange since Autumn was arriving.

"Wow, these are some nice houses" Jacob said as he looked out at the many houses that looked identical to each other.

Each house on the street was 2 storeys tall, their exteriors were a smooth marshmallow white kinda like a Mediterranean style, the windows were round and clean, the driveways into the properties were made of sandstone pebbles and tall green hedges served as fences to hide the front of the houses.

"Yeah, the house I live in I consider myself to be the best one on the street" Jessica said as she turned on her indicator light to turn right.

She then turned right when she came up to a House called "The Wolf's Den" which was inscribed into a black plank of wood in gold paint.

The house like the rest of the other houses was Marshmallow white, round windows, 2 storeys tall, sandstone pebble driveway, tall green hedges but this house had more flowers than the others.

The wheel's crunched the sandstone driveway as Jessica slowly drove the car up tho the entrance of the house.

"Wow, this house must cost a fortune" Jacob said as Jessica turned off the engine.

"When I bought it, it was only $80,000 and I had lots of money to spare back then which was, 5 months ago I think" Jessica said as she took off her seatbelt as did Jacob.

Little did the two know they were being watched.

"Sir, I have eyes on the Skinner, see him?" a figure said as he watched Jacob and Jessica get out of the SUV from a rooftop nearby.

"Yeah, he's uglier than I thought" a deep voice said through an ear piece.

"I can't believe that Wolf is taking him in" the figure said.

"Predators have an instinctive fondness of Humans for unknown reasons, but prey don't" the deep voice said through the ear piece.

"Exactly, when should we strike on him?"

"When he is alone, I don't care how long it takes"

"I want that monster dead"


	30. Chapter 30

I have Returned Chapter 30: Questioned by a Wolf

After finally making his way across the pointy sandstone pebble driveway, Jacob stepped onto the nicely carved stone steps that led up to the oak wood door of Jessica's house.

"You're such a drama queen" Jessica bantered as she walked on the sandstone driveway with ease.

"Hey! Unlike you, I don't have fricking paw pads!" Jacob yelled as he pulled a stone out of his right foot which started bleeding.

"Oh! You're bleeding!" Jessica said with distress as she ran to help Jacob.

"It's fine Jessica, it'll heal up in about, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Jacob said as he counted down.

The small bleeding hole in his right foot started to disappear as skin covered it completely, it looked as if there was no wound at all! If you get rid of the blood that is.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Jessica asked as she looked at where the wound was on Jacobs foot.

"Being a half man half wolf has its perks" Jacob said proudly.

"Not wrong there, now let's get inside before someone sees us" Jessica said as she took out her keys and walked up the steps with Jacob in tow.

Jacob could smell the many flowers that covered the front of the house, it was rather soothing for him.

She unlocked the oak wooden door and opened it, revealing the interior of her house.

Jacob and Jessica stepped in and Jacob closed the door behind him.

The floor was made of beige carpet that was very soft and smooth against Jacob's feet, the walls were painted crimson red and some paintings and mirrors were hung up, a dark brown wooden table sat next to the doorway which had pictures of family members or friends in them, along with a small box containing money and keys.

A single hallway was the first thing you'd see when you entered the house, and a doorway sat at the end which looked to lead into a kitchen.

"Wow, this is a very, cosy home I must say" Jacob said as he walked up the hallway with Jessica in front of him.

"Thanks, that coming from a Human" Jessica said.

"Damn, that's cold, very cold" Jacob said as he placed his hand on his chest as if he was hurt.

"Sorry, but you can deal with it I'm sure, and welcome to the kitchen" Jessica said as she and Jacob stepped into the kitchen.

It was actually pretty nice for a kitchen, a large worktop sat in the middle with some stools and bowls of fruit along with some bottles of alcohol or water, a massive black fridge sat in the corner of the kitchen, sitting there like it was a king, a bunch of red plastic covered cupboards was followed by a glass cooker built into the wall and a nicely polished sink, a red kettle and a toaster sat near the sink also with some teabags and butter and a rack with kitchen cutting knives.

The floor was made of white smooth slates that shined when the sun light shined in from the window that sat atop the sink, a large silver light hung from the roof that looked rather very expensive with the amount of bulbs that sat in it.

"Down there by the glass patio door is the living where I have a flat screen TV, a marble fireplace, a game console with some good games and other activities you may discover" Jessica said as she got a glass out of one of the cupboards and put water in it from the sink.

"Want a drink? Or something to eat?" Jessica asked as she took a sip from her water.

"No thanks, I'm fine" Jacob said as he sat down on one of the stools.

"You sure? When was the last time you ate a decent meal?" Jessica asked with concern.

"Over 6000 years ago, in my own house" Jacob said with a tone of sadness.

"You don't have to continue, I know you've gone through a hard time" Jessica said as she placed her paw on Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob lifted his head up and looked right into Jessica's sparkling eyes.

"Thanks, but I'm fine, a healthy Human can go 2 months without food" Jacob said with pride.

"2 months? That's an impressive feat to beat" Jessica said with fascination.

"Humans are capable of many things, some good, some bad" Jacob said as he took out a small orange bottle of pills.

"I would like to have a glass of water please, I need to take these" Jacob said as he took out a green pull from the pill bottle.

"Why do you need to take pills? You having problems?" Jessica asked as she filled a glass of water.

"No, I made these myself, shapeshifting can be very painful, so I take these specialised pain killers to help stop the stretch pain" Jacob said as Jessica handed him glass of water.

"Speaking of shapeshifting, I'm rather intrigued by it, can all Humans do it?" Jessica asked as Jacob placed the pill in his mouth and took a sip of water and swallowed the pill along with the water.

"No, back then, Humans shapeshifting was only in folklore or mythology, and in movies which some were executed perfectly, but most people think Werewolves are mindless beasts who want to rip their prey into shreds and eat them with no problems, that's really not the case" Jacob said.

"What is it then?" Jessica asked curiously as she sat on the stool beside Jacob.

"Being a Werewolf means more than being a lethal predator, you have a choice, you can either run around and slaughter everything you see, or be peaceful and eat fish or other prey animals" Jacob said.

"Have you ever killed and eaten an animal in your Werewolf form?" Jessica asked.

"I have, and it felt awesome, a few weeks after my first transformation, I was out in the valleys that Bunnyburrow is now located in, spotted a flock of Deer who had yet to become sentient, I carefully hid in a bush and waited for the moment to strike, when I found it, I leaped into the air and pounced on a big one and I sank my maw into its forehead, practically nearly removing his skull, and the blood spewing on my face only made me want to eat him rather ravenously, I ate his entire body clean in less than a minute" Jacob said.

"Ew, but you gotta do what you gotta do I guess" Jessica said as she slightly gagged at what Jacob had told her.

"Yeah, whoever came up with the idea of having Werewolves as Super soldiers was absolutely nuts, I mean, really? Werewolves?" Jacob said as he was speechless.

"Yeah, but, can I ask you something?" Jessica asked.

"Ask ahead" Jacob said.

"Can you show me your Wolven form?" Jessica asked as she held Jacob's hand.

"Are you sure? I'm not sure how my beastly self will react to a female wolf in my presence" Jacob said.

"I don't care, I'd like to see you up close and see the big bad wolf side of you" Jessica said.

"Okay, but I'll only do it at night, that's when my powers are more effective" Jacob said as he stood up.

"Powers? Like?" Jessica asked.

"Able to run faster than a normal car on a speed limit, able to jump high into in the air, stronger hearing and sense of smell, basically I'm more beastly" Jacob said as he stood up and he looked out the window above the sink.

He had a good view of the Zootopian coastline, the peninsula was a jewel in of itself, but Jacob wondered to himself.

Where was everyone else?

Where were the other Humans?

Kaizen said the possibility of Humans on Earth is extremely low, so are they in space?

Or are they hidden in plain sight?

Only the future would tell, but right now, there are more important things at hand or paw.

"Hey there Daydreamer, what you thinking about?" Jessica asked as she looked out the window with Jacob.

"Nothing you'd be interested in, probably something I should keep to myself" Jacob said as he walked back to his stool.

"What do you mean by that? You know I have to look over you, tell me what's wrong, please" Jessica asked as she sat beside Jacob.

"Sigh, how can you live in peace?" Jacob asked.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked with concern.

"How can you live in a world where no one hates each other so much that they go to war over it?" Jacob asked.

"Well, animals signed a peace treaty a long time ago that we are all equal, and we followed those rules because if we didn't, we would be exiled" Jessica said.

"Humans signed peace treaty's too, but they weren't lived up too" Jacob said.

"Well, there are a few wars going on outside of Zootopia but they aren't considered a world crisis" Jessica said.

"Well do you know how many wars were fought when Humans ruled the world? Thousands upon millions of them! And what for?! Freedom? Liberty? Equality? Or just to see people suffer for no reason? When I was in Cryo sleep, I dreamt of a world where no Human hated one another, where we helped each other and no one done bad things, my own utopia, and yet I couldn't live in a utopian society back then, all because of bad people" Jacob said as he stood up and started slightly crying.

Jessica didn't know what to say to that, she couldn't imagine the things he had gone through, pain, torture, things he didn't deserve, it was just so.

Heartbreaking.

"Jacob, I'm sorry you along with Humanity couldn't live in peace, you did what you could to defend those you loved" Jessica said as she stood up.

"Yeah? Well I failed them, I failed everyone, and now their all gone because I couldn't defend them, because of those fucking terrorists!" Jacob nearly yelled as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Well, however these terrorists were, they clearly had pathetic egos" Jessica said.

"Not wrong there, taking their own lives by being suicide bombers, and trying to take god knows how many people with them, thinking that by killing other people that are not like them, that their Gods would be proud, when in reality, they just made the world a far worse place" Jacob said as he walked into the living and sat down on a red couch and placed his head in his hands.

"Jacob, I, I don't what to say to, all of that, you only wanted to make your world a better place for the future, for you, for everyone you loved" Jessica said as placed her paw on Jacob's knee.

"I know, but I can't believe I failed them, including, no, I can't bring her up again" Jacob said as he started shedding more tears.

"Her? Who's her?" Jessica asked curiously.

Jacob just gave her a stare and said "Before I became an Army Commander, I, I had a good life, I even had, someone very valuable to me"

"Who was that valuable someone?" Jessica asked.

"The valuable someone, the person I am talking about Jessica" Jacob said as he grabbed Jessica's paw and looked her in the eye.

"Was my wife" Jacob said.

Jessica's eyes froze solid when Jacob said that.

He was right, he showed her the ring on his finger, everyone failed to notice he had a ring, he had hidden it very well.

It was gold, and it had 2 emeralds on top of it, it was a pretty nice engagement ring.

"We both engaged at the same time, gold for my nice personality, emeralds for my eyes, it was a great day, but then, I was called upon, Europe went dark again, and the Terrorists launched an attack on New York where they were arriving by boats, like a D-day landing, and then, you know what happened" Jacob said as his tone deepened.

"The warheads struck" Jessica said.

"And everything I knew was turned into ashes" Jacob said.

"Did your wife survive?" Jessica asked.

"She didn't make it, she" Jacob said as he hesitated.

"She died in my arms"

Another cliffhanger, sorry but that's how I roll, school has been keeping me busy so that's why I haven't been uploading lately, I hope you understand and I hope you can at least enjoy this chapter, the next one will be very emotional.


	31. Chapter 31

I have Returned Chapter 31: The Truth

"She, she died in your arms?" Jessica asked with slight sadness as Jacob was telling her a moment of tragedy.

"She did, but before I found her dying body, New York was in ruins, the chemical warhead hit Manhattan, and every single tall skyscraper standing on the island of Manhattan were knocked down like dominoes, and a massive mushroom cloud took its place, the bridges that led to New Jersey and Brooklyn collapsed almost instantly, a tidal wave sent my way and I had to get to higher ground, and I just managed to before the water could get me" Jacob said as he tried his best to not let his voice break.

"Good lord, it's like the apocalypse you witnessed" Jessica said as she let out a few tears of her own.

"It was, all the great cities of Earth were reduced to rubble, and the horrible sights in New York, or what was left of it was absolutely horrifying, the sky turned black with the amount of dust that was launched into the air, the sun was only a yellow dot in the sky that barely shined through the dust, and the vast majority of the city was contaminated with the new bio-weapon gas, slowly, the gas killed off anyone who survived, but I survived thanks to my suit" Jacob said as he let out a few tears.

"You mean that suit with the Kaizen AI system?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, a marvel in Human technology, self aware Artificial intelligence, everyone went like robots will take over the world, but Kaizen wasn't even interested in taking over the world, saying it would be a waste of her time and she'd have lots of work to do which she hates, but the work she has right now, she can do it with no problem" Jacob said.

"I guess so, continue on" Jessica said.

"I was standing on top of what remained of an apartment building, the water was starting to clear out from the streets, but I saw something that absolutely made my heart melt" Jacob said as he started to sniffle.

"What was it?" Jessica asked as she placed her paw on Jacob's shoulder.

"A small boat that was made of half a blue wheelie bin, and in that boat, was a family of Foxes, totally shocked by what they had just witnessed" Jacob said as his voice started breaking and he soon fell into a crying state again.

"But wouldn't the animals die of the gas?" Jessica asked.

"No, the blast would kill them, the gas was specifically designed to kill and only kill Humans" Jacob said as his voice broke over and over.

Jessica kept rubbing Jacobs shoulder to comfort him along with hushing him to calm him down.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Jacob" Jessica said as she hugged the crying Human.

Jacob got a surprise by the sudden hug, but he accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around the female wolf that was hugging him.

He never pictured himself hugging a wolf, an anthropomorphic Wolf at that.

Jacob broke the hug and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, do you want me to continue?" Jacob asked as he breathed slowly.

"Yes, I must know everything" Jessica said with confidence.

"Okay, after the water cleared out from the streets, the horrors of war were brought to the civilised society, usually they would be in the middle of a desert but this was in a massive mega city, buildings practically nothing but rubble or barely standing, cars that were ruined and were littered across the streets, some were even stuck in the buildings, and the bodies, the skin on the people's bodies were red and burned, their skills were nearly visible, their eyes were fried, their lips were burned off, they had no chance of surviving, they had no time, they had no clue what happened, the saddest thing was, that the vast majority of the bodies, they had children with them" Jacob said as old horrible memories came flooding back to him.

"Children? Those sick motherfuckers, how could people live with themselves knowing they have killed innocent children?" Jessica said with slight anger.

"The people responsible for all of this, they don't deserve to be called Humans, they're monsters, monsters!" Jacob yelled as he stood up which surprised Jessica by how fast he did so.

"They didn't care, Men, Women, Children, they don't care who dies, they only want to see them dead! That's the only use they saw for the rest of Humanity!" Jacob yelled as he punched the wall, but it was a hard wall, but he didn't feel anything.

Jessica looked to see if Jacob had put a new hole in the wall, but he didn't, she sighed with relief and listened to Jacob.

"I wandered through many dark and dead city streets, my World was destroyed, everything I knew, everyone I knew, my friends, my family, my acquaintances, everywhere I've been too, all the places I saw, all the beautiful sights I saw on this beautiful planet, all reduced to ashes because of monsters that wanted nothing more to see the World burn and die, and their wish came true, Humanities time on Earth nearly came to an end, those who survived would have to be extremely lucky, but since we were very advanced in technology, we had to preserve ourselves in fallout bunkers" Jacob said as he started to calm down slightly.

"Who would want to see the world they were born in just, die?" Jessica asked with slight anger.

"Some people have very twisted minds, the fallout bunkers contained special Cryo sleeping pods that could preserve you till the end of time itself, but for them to be powered would require solar power, and since we couldn't leave solar panels on top of the bunkers, myself along with other survivors had to launch specially made satellites deep into the exosphere so that they wouldn't be affected by the dust that covered Earth" Jacob said.

"How can a satellite send a transmission that far away?" Jessica asked.

"Humanity was very advanced in technology when in 2020, a new world order was set up to combat Global warming, leading to the shut down of all major oil companies across the globe and we switched to renewable energy sources which made the air cleaner and everyone lived a happy life since the renewable energy sources would never run out, with the renewable resources powering society, many doors opened to us, and within those doors were vast amounts of technological advancements that were thought impossible, but some people used these advancements for war purposes only, but they would be met with extreme force" Jacob said as he looked out the window and onto the sunny street in front of him.

"Speaking of satellites, space debris hit Zootopia a matter of time ago, would that have something to do with you?" Jessica asked.

"Well, it did have a crash course set to deactivate it so that the sleeping survivors could wake up, but when I woke up, I was the only one in the bunker" Jacob said as his tone slightly deepened.

"You were? How?" Jessica asked as she stood up and walked to Jacob and stood beside him.

"I don't know, I still question myself that, the people who survived, they were good people, but they mostly kept to themselves since they did lose everything, I wonder where they are now, or at least, where they went" Jacob said as he looked up into the sky.

"God only knows Jacob, God only knows" Jessica said to bring Jacobs spirit up.

"Fair point, but I wasn't expecting to see animals take on Human traits when I woke up" Jacob said as he looked into Jessica's eyes.

"You would be surprised I guess, so, to be simple, it's because of biowarfare that we mammals evolved?" Jessica said, sounding serious.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe, but it's the truth, and it's the only answer you can get, because it's the only one I know, because, from this very moment, I'm probably the last Human in existence" Jacob said.

"I believe you Jacob, but I just wish that things didn't have to go that way, maybe if you Humans, I don't know, done some weird tests on Mammals that made them sentient, and then you lived in harmony with them, wouldn't that be a better way to make a new world?" Jessica said.

"Well, it's weird when you put it like that, I mean, I'm sure that most animals would hate Humans because we ate them in the past, but Humans are omnivores, I mean, prey had to watch out for predators, and Humans were Apex predators" Jacob said.

"Not wrong there, I just wish that there was another way, a way that didn't have to cost so many lives just so a new society could be made" Jessica said.

"Everything has a price, even lives, even innocent or guilty ones" Jacob said.

"I guess so, but, if you want to tell me, what was your wife like?" Jessica asked.

Jacob started to have flashbacks of him and his wife, when they were kids, when they were teens, when they were adults, when they got married, when they.

When they planned to have a family together.

"My wife, she was the sweetest person anyone could ask for, she was so kind and loving, and she'd always help you when you needed it, we knew each other when were kids, I remember buying her an ice cream cone on a hot summer day since she was crying because she didn't have any money, we became best friends that day, we helped each other through School and college, and I became a soldier when I graduated from Trinity College in Dublin which was in a country called Ireland, but then I was called upon to New York, and my wife went with me, we bought ourselves a house, and we planned on having a family together when the war was over, when we'd return to Dublin together"Jacob said as he started to cry again.

"But it never came" Jessica said to finish the sentence.

"Because the warheads destroyed the world, I rushed through what remained of Brooklyn to our house, which was nothing but a ruin, and she was in a room that used to be our bedroom, she had her back against the wall and she was dying" Jacob said as he shedded more tears.

Flashback...

A massive mushroom cloud that seemed to reach above the clouds was now in place of where Manhattan was before it was completely flattened, there was only a few ruined skyscrapers still standing up, but they were mostly flattened along with everything else.

The bridges that led from one island to another were now underwater, there was very little evidence to show that they once stood there.

Fire could be seen on the horizon, but at some parts, there was no horizon.

The streets were still drenched wet after the Hudson River formed a small tsunami as a result of the warheads powerful earthquake that launched the water into the air.

Cars were either split in half, burned, upside down or stuck in what remained of the buildings still standing.

Jacobs house wasn't far from where he was, it wasn't in range of the tsunami so it wouldn't have been hit by the flooding.

That's what he had hoped, but he was dead wrong.

Wandering through many streets filled with debris, ruined cars, fallen over signs and streetlights, bodies of innocent people and animals that drowned in the flooding including dogs, cats, racoons and foxes, Jacob soon arrived at his home.

Or, what remained of it.

Before the warhead struck, it was a beautiful 2 storey house with a crimson red exterior, a nice and green garden in front and a little stream of water flowing through the garden.

Now, half the house was collapsed, the garden was burned and an overturned car was on the garden.

The sky was dark with the amount of dust that was in the sky, but Jacobs new war suit with a smart artificial intelligence system which he would name Kaizen in the future had a night vision modes so he could see perfectly in the transformed environment.

"Oh no, Samantha" Jacob said to himself as he started running towards what remained of a house he called home.

He crawled through the debris and he walked into what once was the kitchen of the house.

"Life sign detected, second floor bedroom" the AI system said as it showed a figure painted in red upstairs.

"Samantha!" Jacob yelled as he boost jumped up to the second floor and into what remained of the bedroom.

The bed was nearly over the edge, pictures were either on the floor and just hanging by a thread, the snow white walls were cracked and the glass windows were broken, the bedside lamps were flashing on and off.

A figure had her back against the wall and was sitting down, holding her stomach as a wound was inflicted on it.

"Samantha! Samantha, can you hear me?!" Jacob shouted as he rushed over to his wounded wife.

"I, can, but, everything, hurts" Samantha said in a weak and groggy voice as she looked up at her husband who's face was hidden by a black glass helmet visor.

"Samantha, breath slowly, you're going to be okay, I'm going to get you out of this" Jacob said as he took out a medical syringe from a small pooch on his suit.

"Jacob..." Samantha said weakly as she tried to lift her arm up.

"Don't worry Samantha, you'll get through this, you're a strong girl, you'll survive" Jacob said as he stuck a medical syringe into Samantha's arm.

"Jacob...Stop" Samantha said weakly as she pushed Jacobs arm away.

"No! I can't let you die! I swore I would protect you!" Jacob yelled in protest.

"Jacob! Look at me!" Samantha shouted, using up all the energy she had left in her as she finally got hold of Jacob's helmet hidden face.

Jacob remained silent and did what his wife ordered.

"Jacob, there is no saving me, I'm done for" Samantha said weakly as she looked at her husband.

"No, I can still save you, I promised you when we were kids that I would protect you!" Jacob nearly yelled.

"Jacob, you did just that, you protected me all my life, you gave me a life worth living for, a life filled with happiness and sadness, good memories and bad ones, but all in all, I lived a very happy life, and it's all thanks to you, Jacob, you're the best husband anyone could ask for, you done your job, and I've done mine" Samantha said weakly as she rubbed her husband's black glass visor.

Her face started to dry up from the chemical gas.

"Samantha..." Jacob said as he started crying.

"Jacob, will you grant me my final wish?" Samantha asked weakly as her eyes started to become bloodshot and she started crying too.

Jacob hesitated when he saw his wife was slowly dying but he eventually said "Yes, what is your wish?"

"Stay alive, don't let my death haunt you forever, don't be scared of death, it happens to all of us at some point in our lives, try to strive in this ruined world, I have lived a great life, and one more thing" Samantha said weakly as she grabbed Jacobs visor and pulled him closer.

"Make those fuckers pay" Samantha said, gathering all her strength to speak normally.

Her face was turning red, her skull was becoming visible.

"I love you, Jacob, be a good boy and make me proud" Samantha said for the last time.

Jacob started crying deeply underneath his helmet and said "I will, I won't let you down"

Samantha took one last breath.

And her body stopped moving.

She wasn't blinking anymore.

She was dead, officially.

Jacob knelt down and hugged his wife's dead body and started rocking her back and forth as he cried as he never cried before.

After he stopped crying, he stood up and walked over to the edge of his bedroom.

"ARE YOU FUCKING PROUD OF YOURSELVES?!" Jacob roared at the top of his voice as he roared out into the ruined city.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?! YOU FUCKING MONSTERS! YOU FUCKING TERRORIST SCUM!" Jacob roared at the top of his voice.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO EARTH! YOU FUCKING DESTROYED IT! YOU FUCKING PROUD OF YOURSELVES?! YOU SHOULD BE! FUCK ALL OF YOU! GO AND BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" Jacob roared.

There was no answer, no footsteps, no cars driving the streets, no voices talking, no sirens, no nothing.

Everything had gone quiet, Jacob was the only living organism in all of New York City.

End of Flashback...

Jacob had just told Jessica about all of that, he had his elbows leaning against the window sill as he looked up into the sky.

"She never got any older" Jacob said as he cried and his voice broke.

"Jacob, I, I don't know how to respond to that" Jessica said with sadness.

"You don't have to, she didn't deserve to die, no one deserved to die like that, she had a lifetime of opportunities ahead of her, but they were taken from her" Jacob said as he cried.

Jessica couldn't respond to the crying Human who lost everything in one swift stroke.

"Who decides such things? Why would someone be so evil to do such a thing? Back in those days, they said that God blessed America, well, God wasn't on our side that day" Jacob said as he continued crying.

"Is, is there anything else?" Jessica asked, trying to hold in her tears.

"No, I've told you everything, the truth, the oh so horrible truth, do you have to tell Mr 4 star sleeves about this?" Jacob asked as he stopped crying and stood tall.

"I'll write down everything you told me, and I'll hand it in to Chief Bogo when we go to the conference tomorrow, now, I need to go shopping, and I need to know what kind of foods you eat" Jessica said as she decided to change the topic.

"I'm omnivorous, I'll eat both meat and vegetables, I don't mind want you bring me, I'll eat anything" Jacob said.

"Okay, shouldn't be too hard, you know how to take care of yourself?" Jessica asked in a serious tone.

"I'm 24 and I was an Army Commander, I think I can handle house stuff" Jacob said.

"Okay Commander, don't answer the door or the phone, can't have anyone knowing I have a Human as a roommate, not yet at least" Jessica said.

"I got it Mom, I can handle the house" Jacob said.

"You'll be sleeping in a guest room upstairs, incase you need time by yourself" Jessica said as she walked into the kitchen and Jacob followed.

"Well, I told one soul about my tragic past, that's enough to make me feel a bit free of my worries" Jacob said humourously.

"And you'll be telling even more at the conference tomorrow, so get practising" Jessica said in a bossy tone.

"When does a police officer become a director for a play?" Jacob bantered.

"When does a Human wake up after sleeping in ice?" Jessica bantered back.

"Hey! Sleeping in ice is bad as it sounds" Jacob said in protest.

"I'd imagine so, I'll see you around 4:00PM since I have some other things to attend to, if you play some of my games, try not to change my weapon classes in Paw of Duty" Jessica said like she meant it.

"Or what?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Or I'll happily rip your eyes out of their sockets" Jessica said as she 'grinned' at Jacob.

"And if you try anything like that, I'll transform and I'll sit on you all day" Jacob said back.

"I don't want to die by a heavy Hulk Wolf sitting on me, so I'll pass" Jessica said in defeat.

"Thought so, see you later I guess" Jacob said as Jessica walked out of the house.

"Bye!" Jessica said as she closed the door and walked outside.

Jacob meanwhile decided to go upstairs and look at where he was staying.

Jessica actually owned a pretty nice house, Jacob was rather impressed with the design and the style of the interior, it was exotic but it was also pretty simple.

He walked into the kitchen and their was a small hallway that led to a flight of stairs.

Jacob walked up the flight of stairs which were rather noisy since the boards creaked with every step you took, he was now in a small open spot where there was a skylight that let the sunlight shone in and he met with another hallway with 5 doors, 1 at the top of the hallway, 2 on the left and 2 on the right.

The second door on the right had a little sign that said "Guest room".

"Huh, that's convenient" Jacob said as he opened the brown wooden door and walked into the guest room.

It was a pretty simple guest room, a small single bed with red covers and soft looking pillows, some random pictures on the walls that were painted beige, a varnished wooden floor, a couple of wooden cabinets and a wardrobe, two nightstands beside the bed with lamps, a window that looked out onto the street hat Jessica's house sat on, an en suite with all the usual things like a toilet, a sink and shower, it was a nice room in Jacob's opinion.

Jacob sat down on the bed and laid his head against the pillows and got himself into a sleeping position.

"Samantha, if you can see me, I hope you're proud of me, I stayed alive, and I'm probably living in the weirdest world right now, but I don't care, I know you're happy for me, and I'm happy you're in a better place" Jacob said as he looked straight up at the roof.

He felt more at peace now that one mammal knows the truth behind him, but he has lots of secrets.

Dark secrets, some that should stay secret.

Jacob slowly closed his eyes, and it wasn't long until he fell into a deep sleep.

Where was this day going to go next?


	32. Chapter 32

I have Returned Chapter 32: Waking as a Werewolf

I haven't been able to type for a while because I've caught a bad cold and I keep getting bad headaches but I managed to type up a chapters, I'm sorry if you've been waiting a while but you have to understand, I hope this chapter is enough for you, and just to give me some relief, put #Getwellsoon in your reviews please and maybe I will get better, I ain't going down that easily!

Zootopia was in the process of packing it in for today, many mammals of all kinds left work unless they had to work overtime and returned to their homes to their families.

Jacob was sleeping peacefully on his new bed in his new bedroom which was the Guest room of Jessica's house, even if he was asleep for 6000 years, he didn't spend those years sleeping in a nice warm bed.

Instead, he slept in a freezing cold Cryogenic sleeping pod in a long forgotten underground bomb shelter that was a fair distance away from Bunnyburrow.

He was glad now that he didn't have to hide anymore since the animals (I refuse to call them people) are willing to let him live among the Animal Kingdom society.

Even if Humans do have a reputation for being, well, rather the most dangerous and ruthless creatures that the world has ever known.

Jacob was slightly worried how the new animal world would react to the very creature that were considered the top Apex predator of the world.

But he knew he would find a place in this new world eventually, he knew he would do something that would convince the world that Humans aren't as bad as they are predicted to be.

But as Jacob slept, he felt something was out of place when he was sleeping.

He did not recall the bed being as hard as stone, he recalled it as soft and comfortable.

He didn't notice this until now, he didn't seem to care but now he was caring.

He lazily opened his eyes and noticed that he was on the wooden floor and not on the single bed.

Birds were chirping outside and there was the occasional car passing by on the street along with mammals walking and talking on their phones or with friends.

Jacob then yawned, but he growled lightly instead which gave him a little fright.

"What?" Jacob said to himself, his voice was deeper and more threatening than it was when he was a Human.

Jacob looked at his hands and they were now padded paws with long claws at the tips of each finger with night black fur covering them, they could easily cut through flesh and metal.

Jacob then noticed that he had in fact changed into a Werewolf.

And in the middle of his sleep too, let's face it guys, none of us like to be bothered when we're nice and warm and snug underneath the covers of our bed, admit it.

The clothes he was wearing when he was asleep were now ripped apart and were spreaded across the floor like rubbish.

He could hear everything that was happening inside the house, the pipes underneath the floor conducting water, the boiler heating up the water, the electricity flowing through copper wires and into the sockets, he could even smell the electricity, that's how powerful his nose is.

He could smell a pizza up to 100 miles away, even though in Human form he would have greater senses than normal Humans, but as a Werewolf, his senses improved over 100 times better.

"I must've changed when I was asleep" Jacob said as he stood up carefully since he wasn't great in enclosed spaces as a Werewolf.

He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand and it read 4:30PM in digital red.

"Yikes, I slept a while didn't I? And in that time, I fucking turned" Jacob said slightly pissed off as he rubbed his chest since there was an annoying itch.

He absolutely hated it when he turned into a Werewolf when he was asleep, it is considered by him to be one of the worst times to change his form since he'd always fall off the bed and not even know about it.

He stood up straight and he was close to banging his head off the ceiling but he'd remember to not let that happen.

The wooden floorboards squeaked underneath his immense weight, but he wouldn't fall through the floor thankfully, or at least that's what he hopes.

The claws at the tip of his toes clicked against the floor audibly with every careful step he took, he didn't mind the occasional clicks off his toe claws.

His ears twitched to the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and the engine turning off.

Jacob carefully walked over to the Guest room window as the floorboards squeaked underneath every step he took and when he reached the window, he saw a black SUV pull into the front of the house and stopped near the stone steps that led up to the front door.

A black and white she wolf exited the SUV with some shopping bags in her paws.

It was Jessica, she was back from her shopping trip and her "other" things.

"Ah jeez, should I let her know?" Jacob asked himself as he decided to come up with an explanation so Jessica didn't freak out if and when she saw him as he is now.

"Maybe she won't mind me being like this, I hope, I'll stay in here just to be safe and maybe she'll come up here and I'll probably scare the shit out of her, or she'll be intrigued and decide to take a closer look" Jacob said as he backed away from the window and laid back down on the floor as if he never woke up.

He rolled up into a ball on the wooden floor and covered his face with his long and fluffy tail, making him even more comfortable.

That was one thing liked about being a Werewolf, he could get so comfortable in an instant no matter where he slept.

Even if he was sleeping in ice cold snow, he wouldn't care since he wouldn't really feel the cold.

Jessica's point of view...

Jessica got out her Zoovloret Tahoe and locked it with her car keys as she walked up the steps to her front door.

She had some little presents for Jacob since he is the first Human to arrive in Zootopia since, forever really.

She had two green shopping bags in her left paws and 1 red shopping bag in her right paw, each with supplies and other utensils she and Jacob would need like food and drinks.

"Okay, not the first time I've done this kind of thing, place the key in, jiggle it around and, there we go" Jessica said as fiddled with her keys to find the house key and she then placed her house key into the door lock and jiggled it around until the iconic click was heard.

She carefully opened her door without dropping her bags and walked inside and made her way to the kitchen.

"Jacob! I'm back! I've stuff for you!" Jessica shouted as she placed her shopping bags on the kitchen worktop and called out for Jacob.

She didn't get a response, she only heard the kitchen ambience and the few occasional cars passing by.

"Jacob? Jacob? Where are you?" Jessica said as she walked into the living room and her Human roommate was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Jessica said as she walked back into the kitchen since Jacob wasn't in the living room.

She searched all of downstairs and Jacob was nowhere to be seen downstairs and Jessica started to panic.

"Maybe he's upstairs" Jessica said as she walked to the stairs and walked upstairs hoping Jacob was still in the house.

She managed to pick up his scent which led her to the upstairs Guest room, she walked up to the door and gently opened it.

"Jacob?" Jessica asked as she peeped in, the single bed looked to have been recently slept on and there was ripped clothing on the floor.

Her ears twitched to the sound of soft but heavy breathing that sent shivers up her spine.

The source of the breathing came from the other side of the bed, Jessica gently made her way to the other side of the bed and breathed slowly as she was slightly afraid.

The ripped clothing added to the suspense as she tip clawed her way to the other side.

She gasped lightly when she saw a large body of black fur lying down on the floor, not looking content to the move from his sleeping spot as he gently snored.

She snuck around the sleeping giant Werewolf to see his face but it was hidden behind his large and fluffy tail that had a white tip at the end of it.

"Aw, so this is what he looks like when he's a, Werewolf? Is that how he said it? He actually looks pretty cute" Jessica thought to herself as she smiled at the sleeping Werewolf who gently snored in his sleep.

Jacob's long and demonic looking ears started to twitch gently but it still looked scary, he knew that Jessica was within his proximity.

Jessica backed up with fright when she heard Jacob let out a little snarl.

She watched Jacobs fluffy tail that covered his face move away from his face, his blood red eyes opened and he looked right into Jessica's eyes.

But Jacob didn't growl at her like she expected him too since he looked terrifying, instead, he just looked at her with a non-threatening look like if he didn't want to cause any harm to her.

Jacob stretched his body out from the ball he was once wrapped and let Jessica take a closer look at his other form.

His fur was jet black all around except for his stomach, chest, front neck and lower jaw which was covered with soft and fluffy looking snow white fur, his tail was longer and bushier looking than a normal Wolf's tail, it was black until it reached the end which had a soft white tip.

But Jessica was more intrigued by his shape and body features, he had 6 rock hard abs covering his stomach, his stomach and chest were compressed like an iron board, his calves and thighs were toned but they had powerful muscles that looked to contain a lot of power, enough to launch the Werewolf high into the air, his biceps, triceps shows power and dominance by their size along with his broad shoulders, he looked bigger, but he was pretty powerful looking in Jessica's terms.

His body looked very hard to break, he looked like he could survive being crushed by a falling skyscraper.

She became nervous at the sight of Jacob's long knife like claws, they were marble black and they looked pretty strong, able to cut into flesh.

Jacob then gently opened his maw, revealing his razor sharp fangs and incisors.

Jessica then examined his head, a muzzle stretched out, giving him a canine look, his lips were black and his mouth was filled many sharp teeth that looked like they could rip through metal and stone, his entire head except his bottom jaw was jet black, his sharp teeth were very white and glistened in whatever light there was, his nose was glossy black and looked like it could smell anything far away, his ears stretched far above his temples which made them look like demonic horns but even with his terrifying looks, he didn't want to do any harm to anyone.

Jacob let out a soft growl and said "You did say you wanted to see me like this" as he made direct eye contact with Jessica who stood in front of him with fascination.

"I did, but, can I rub you? Behind your ears?" Jessica asked nervously as she approached Jacob with caution as she stretched her paws out to rub Jacob.

"I'm a Werewolf sweetheart, not a house pup, but I can make an exception for you" Jacob said as he smiled without showing his teeth to show that he trusted Jessica.

Jessica walked up to Jacob who was still lying on the floor and began rubbing behind his ears which he seemed to like very much.

His ears twitched back as he felt Jessica's soft paws rub against his head, he leaned his head backwards and nearly made contact with Jessica.

He started to gently growl in comfort as Jessica started to stoke him on his neck.

"Wow, your fur is so soft" Jessica said with fascination as she messed with Jacobs soft body fur.

"It is isn't it? The white fur feels like you're walking in a cloud, wanna feel?" Jacob asked as he rolled onto his back.

Jessica slightly blushed as Jacob was really inviting her to rub his belly, but she couldn't hold her curiosity and went for it.

Luckily for her, Jacobs 'private' parts were hidden thanks to his thick fur, she began to rub Jacobs soft white belly fur and she could feel his hard abs moving up and down with every breath he took.

Jacob looked like he was enjoying his little massage treatment from Jessica, and Jessica looked like she was enjoying feeling his very soft fur.

"Are you able to handle very cold temperatures?" Jessica asked with curiosity as she continued rubbing Jacobs soft but hard belly.

"I don't know, I haven't been in very cold temperatures before but there's a first time for everything I suppose" Jacob said as he gently scratched his head.

"You're softer than any other wolf I've been with" Jessica said in a rather flirty tone.

Jacob began to deeply blush at that comment, wait, he was blushing?

"Ah jeez, now I'm think I'm in love with her" Jacob thought to himself with an angry tone.

Jacob pushed those thoughts out of his head and focused more on Jessica stroking his belly and playing with his soft snow white fur.

"You've been with other wolves?" Jacob asked in an inquisitive tone.

"I have, but they all dumped me because, well according to them, I wasn't worth their time" Jessica said as she started rubbing Jacobs chest.

"Do you really want to run there? I consider it, um, how do I put this? Invasion of space?" Jacob said, trying to come up with a good enough reason to stop Jessica rubbing his chest, even though he was actually enjoying it.

"Don't be silly hot stuff, at least I ain't rubbing somewhere else" Jessica said, highlighting somewhere else.

"Jesus Christ did you have to say that?" Jacob nearly roared which made Jessica stop rubbing him.

"Sorry, I lost the plot there for a second, anyways, I've stuff for you downstairs" Jessica said as she walked over to the door to leave the Guest room.

"Coming with?" Jessica asked since Jacob was still lying down on the floor, acting like he was still being rubbed.

"Hm? Oh, sorry" Jacob said as he stood up carefully so he wouldn't bang his head off the ceiling.

Jessica opened the door and walked out, but Jacob realised he probably wouldn't fit through.

"Uh Jessica? I mightn't fit" Jacob said as he walked up the doorway and studied it.

"Can't you change back?" Jessica asked like she was smart.

"I would, but it's very painful, and I don't have my pills that stop the pain" Jacob said as he tried to squeeze through the doorway.

"You mean painkillers?" Jessica asked again like she was smart.

"Well, I make them myself so I'd call them transformation smoothers" Jacob said in a business like tone as he lay down on his side and managed to get through the doorway with no problem.

"Hey, that's actually smart" Jessica said as Jacob stood tall once again in front of her.

She felt so small compared to him, but she knew she had some protection, no, not some, a lot of protection.

She gradually escorted Jacob downstairs and into the kitchen where he just avoided banging his head off the kitchen light that hung from the ceiling.

"Be careful mister tall" Jessica scolded in a banterous tone.

"I can handle a kitchen light Mother" Jacob said in response as he banged his fist gently against his skull.

"Anyways, I've got stuff for you" Jessica said as she ruffled through her shopping bags and found what she was looking for.

She grabbed a paw sized box, it was wooden brown and a picture of a phone was on it.

"You got me a phone?" Jacob asked with curiosity and happiness.

"Yeah, it's a good one too, it doesn't explode unlike a certain one that was released last year" Jessica said as she handed the box over to Jacob.

Jacob carefully held the box in his, well I guess it's paws in this case, as carefully as he could.

It was called a Zoogle Pixel and it was jet black according to the box, it had a very good camera, a long lasting battery and a bright HD quality screen.

"Again with the puns" Jacob said as he looked over the features of the phone.

"Puns?" Jessica asked curiously as she riddled with the shopping bags.

"Zoogle, is based off the Human search engine Google, who made a phone with the exact same name in late 2016" Jacob said like he a smart guy as he shaked his phone box from side to side.

"Well, Lionheart did say our technology is based off rare samples of your old technology, and really? It's like an alternate dimension we're copying!" Jessica said as she took out some groceries consisting of milk, eggs, bread, teabags, butter, breakfast cereals donuts, some sort of frozen meat and orange juice.

"Um, is that actually meat?" Jacob asked with a rather fearful tone.

"No silly, predators couldn't eat prey after we declared peace with one another, so predators had to start eating bugs, fish and many more" Jessica said as she heard Jacob sound like he puked in his mouth.

"Bugs? Are they even edible?" Jacob asked as he placed his paw on his stomach as if he was about to puke.

"Well, yeah, why? Didn't Humans eat bugs?" Jessica asked as she started placing her groceries into the selected cupboards and the fridge.

"Some did, but as you know, Humans ate animals" Jacob said in a honest tone.

"That I know, did they eat wolves?" Jessica asked as she faced Jacob.

"No, or at least I don't think so, they were mainly hunted for their fur but after the new world order was set up back in 2020, no one was allowed to hunt animals illegally, and lots of hunting back in my day was done illegally, so anyone who was hunting illegally in the past were faced with severe fines to pay for the damage they caused" Jacob said in a panicked tone.

"Okay, at least you're honest with me, but I know you're one of the good guys" Jessica said as she finished placing her groceries into the cupboards and the fridge.

"Long battery life? Yeah right" Jacob said as he examined the box that contained his new phone.

"I know right? I wish these phone companies were more honest with us" Jessica said as she agreed with Jacobs little argument.

"Exactly, but they are not, and they never will be" Jacob said as he placed his phone box onto the red and black marble worktop.

"Unfortunately, anyways, I'm starting some dinner, what would you like?" Jessica asked as she walked over to the cooker and turned it on.

"Well, what is there?" Jacob asked as he walked over to Jessica.

"I've got some fries, fish, eggs, bug burgers-" Jessica said before she was interrupted.

"Hold on a second, bug burgers?" Jacob asked with disgust.

"Yeah, bug burgers" Jessica said as she licked her lips.

"I'll give them a try, and if I puke, well, I don't know what I'll do" Jacob said as he gently sheathed his sharp claws.

"Watch it there hot stuff, okay, I'll do fries and bug burgers, sound good to you?" Jessica said as she placed frozen fries into the cooker.

"Yeah, I wonder if these bug burgers are either tasty or something that'll make me puke" Jacob said in a sarcastic tone.

"We'll find out soon, go ahead and get your phone set up and I'll give you the numbers you'll need since you're Zootopias first Human citizen" Jessica said as she gave Jacob the Zoogle Pixel phone box he left on the worktop.

"Alright, I wonder if the touch screen can take Werewolf fingerprints" Jacob said as he walked into the living room and opened the box.

He took out some plastic bags containing cables and whatnot until he found the Zootopian copycat version of Google's Pixel.

"This better be worth the money" Jacob said as he looked over the phone instructions he got from the box just incase.

I'll have to leave it there since my cold is absolutely killing me, so, Jacob is starting to feel for Jessica, does she feel the same? How will dinner go for these two? Will Jacob like his bug burgers? Found out in the next chapter of I Have Returned! Don't forget to follow and favourite as well as leaving your reviews!


	33. Chapter 33

I have Returned Chapter 33: Suspicion, Dinner time and a confession

 **Be sure to leave your reviews and don't forget to follow and favourite!**

* * *

 **Zootopia Space Agency Headquarters**

The tall white skyscraper that stood near downtown Zootopia stood tall in the glorious Mammal Metropolis, its windows were tinted blue and whined against the yellow sunlight.

Due to recent events that have been occuring, including the debris that crashed into Zootopia a few weeks ago, every major scientist in Zootopia were called upon to the Zootopia Space Agency as they believe that they may have a breakthrough in the one question that's been dabbling their minds since the beginning of time.

In this infinite black void, are we its only inhabitants? Or is there someone else out there? Watching us?

Studying us?

Or even, protecting us?

No one knows, and no one knows when that question can be answered.

But in the Zootopia Space Agency Headquarters, that question could be answered in the very room where scientists and science nerds of many shapes and sizes have been discussing the topic of an Alien satellite crashing into Zootopia.

The boardroom itself was on the 60th floor which had a magnificent view of the great city around it, the floors were made of hard varnished oak wood, the walls were either glass panes or blue painted walls with many flags standing in front of them on small metal flagpoles along with many pictures of the times when the Space Agency was first established 50 years ago.

A massive round wooden table sat in the middle of the room, able to seat 100 mammals at once, microphones sat in front of each seat for said scientist to speak into so everyone could hear him or her loud and clear.

Right now, the room was vacant, but in a few minutes, an urgent meeting was imminent due to a massive breakthrough in the scientific research surrounding the Alien satellite that crashed into Zootopia.

The boardroom begins to fill with Mammals, Prey and Predator alike wearing fancy suits with their fur nicely brushed (if they had any unlike Hippos and Elephants) who are all chatting like teens before class in High School even when taking their seats.

"Alright! May I have everyone's attention please?" a voice shouted into a microphone and everyone in the boardroom fell silent immediately.

Every single scientist looked to the top of the table where the head scientist sat, he was a strong Tiger who was in his late 40s, he wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a burgundy tie, he also wore a pair of reading glasses that covered his amber orange eyes, his whiskers moved up and down everytime he talked, his orange fur and his black stripes were the striking features of his body, he held a clipboard in his left paw and positioned the microphone until it alligned to his face.

"Okay, you can all hear me? Yes? No?" the Tiger asked as he looked over his fellow scientists who nodded and murmured in response.

"We can hear you loud and clear Mr Tobias, continue" a female French voice said.

It was none other than Sarah Armarilo, she looked to be in her late 20s, she wore a white lab coat, her eyes were ocean blue and gently sparkled with the glitter she had on her eye lids, she was renowned for one of her most crowning achievements of her career.

The invention of the Climate Walls that makes the Sahara Square and Tundratown Districts live up to their name, what the General Public did not know was that her idea for the Climate Wall was actually based off an old manuscript she came across that dated back over 6000 years ago.

Yes, her invention is actually Human Technology that dates back a very long time ago, didn't see that one coming did you?

"Okay, thank you Sarah, now, you are all wondering why I called you all here today aren't you?" Tobias said as looked through the pages on his clipboard and got some usual murmurs and talking.

"Yes Mr Toby, this better be important, I had to miss my Daughter's Birthday party because of this meeting" a slightly disgruntled British voice called out.

The voice came from an Elephant scientist, his name was Michael Trunk, he was wearing his dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath it with a black tie, his eyes were soil brown and he looked as if he hadn't slept in a week.

"Rest assured Mr Trunk, this will be worth your time, now, all of you know the Satellite that crashed unexpectedly into Zootopia 3 weeks ago don't you?" Tobias said as he looked over the table at the other scientists who nodded and mumbled in response.

"Yeah, why?" Sarah asked curiously as her eyes glittered with slight excitement.

"Well, based off some confidential research, that satellite, it wasn't made by our Neanderthals thousands of years ago oh no, that Satellite was in fact made by a race we all have heard of in our beds by our parents, who said that a monster awaited in our closets should we misbehave" Tobias said with a humourous tone at the end which caught a few laughs and giggles.

"Are you talking about the Dreaded Human race?" Michael asked trying not to sound afraid form hearing the word Human.

Even the strongest Mammal would be afraid of the word Human, the thought of being under their mercy was nightmare fuel to every single Mammal.

"Unfortunately, I am Mr Trunk, as it turns out, it was Humans that made that satellite" Tobias said which got some talking going on.

"Uh Tobias? If it was made by Humans, then why did it crash into Zootopia?" a rather nervous voice asked.

Tobias looked to the Arctic Wolf who asked that question, his name was Snow Growlson, his eyes were amber orange and he wore a white lab coat with some pens and other important utensils in its many pockets.

"As it turned out, it was caught in a collision with something else, but we are still trying to find out what exactly caused this so called Orbital Charger Satellite to crash, we don't know if it was another satellite or a shuttle, the kind of technology we've seen on this sort of debris is like nothing we have ever seen before, the Orbital Charger contained a strange blue gooey substance that's ice cold to the touch and this strange substance was contained in some sort of creepy pods inside the satellite, we are still trying to figure out what exactly it is and what it does" Tobias said as he began showing pictures on the projection screen behind him that included the ominous sight of the red beams of light falling towards Zootopia and the wreckage that wrecked the city but thankfully, no one was injured or killed in this incident, it also showed pictures of the creepy glass pods that held the strange blue substance.

"Maybe it's some sort of power source?" Sarah guessed as she looked over the big picture of the strange blue gooey substance.

"We have yet to determine that, we have also discovered that the metal that covered the Satellite was, well, alive, by alive, I mean that it reacts to something that hits against it, watch this short video and you'll see what I mean" Tobias said as he began playing a slow motion time lapse video of the metal shielding of the satellite "reacting" to being hit by a hammer.

Slowly in the video, a hammer is shown plummeting towards the metal.

"Now,I want all of you to watch the point of impact" Tobias said as he paused the video and played it again.

The hammer hit the metal, but if you watched, the white metal shone brightly for a moment at where the hammer was going to hit and the hammer broke on impact, shattering the head of the hammer into little bits.

The boardroom began filling with chatter and movement again as everyone took down notes as to what they had just seen.

"Uh, sorry if I'm asking but how is that even possible? There was a ZNN news report for this but I missed it" Snow said in a rather embarrassed tone.

"As a matter of fact, that metal shielding is covered in trillions and trillions of nanobots that act as a live shield for the satellite, we don't know what the purpose of this satellite was but I believe that it might be connected to the ZPD case 'Blue Irons'" Tobias said which made the room fall silent instantly.

"Can you elaborate on that topic?" Sarah asked as she scribbled into her notepad.

"Yes, what I mean is that, a day after this Satellite crashed into Zootopia, a strange creature appeared in Zootopia unexpectedly, that strange creature wore a blue suit of armour based off some pictures that I've seen and I'll show you all now" Tobias said as he pulled up a picture of the "Strange Creature" on the projection screen.

More talking broke out along with a silence of fascination as the entire boardroom looked at the picture of the strange creature.

"Now, whatever this creature is, it is probably extremely dangerous because if you look closely, it doesn't have a tail, or a muzzle, it has five fingers and has long arms and legs" Tobias said as he zoomed in on the highlighted parts of the picture.

"What are you stating here Tobias?" Michael asked.

"I am stating, that this creature, is in fact, a Human" Tobias said which made the boardroom break out in talking and confusion.

"A Human? We came here to talk about myths?"

"Nonsense! Humans don't exist!"

"Yeah! Exactly!"

"Silence!" Tobias roared into his microphone which silenced the room.

"Now, I have a good reason for this, it's missing every feature an Animal would have, we don't have the capabilities of making such a suit like that, that I know of, and it appeared in Zootopia one day after the satellite crashed, so it must mean that this Human and the Satellite are connected, also, Humans did exist, there's evidence of that in the Natural History Museum incase you haven't seen the new exhibit" Tobias said as he highlighted each sentence as best as he could.

"Are you saying that this Human, if it is one, could've ordered the Satellite to crash into Earth?" Sarah asked with fear.

"No, I mean that, just listen! That Human was waiting for the Satellite to crash and he or she would appear in Zootopia all of a sudden after the Satellite crashed, but why is my question?" Tobias said as he continued showing more and more pictures.

"But, that Human that you claim to be has been hiding for the past 3 weeks, so clearly he doesn't want any trouble" Snow said as he sided with the Human.

"So we are led to believe Snow, but we all know the stories, they were and still are the most dangerous Mammals out there, no one knows where they are now, but if there's more of them, this Human could call upon them and we don't know if they are friendly or not, all we do know" Tobias said as he paused at the end of his sentence.

"Is that a living, breathing and possibly dangerous Human is hiding in Zootopia"

 **Savannah Central**

Jacob, with his large padded paw, gently held his new phone as he attempted to turn it on by pressing and holding down the button on its side.

He felt the phone vibrate gently and a white screen appeared with the Zoogle logo on it.

It looked exactly like the Google logo, the colours were the same but the G was replaced with a Z.

"If I have to see another animal pun, I'll go ballistic" Jacob said grumpliy to himself as he was getting tired of the puns.

A rectangular white ladder appeared with a cartoon looking mammal and the picture zoomed out and showed the Iconic Z logo in a white rectangle inside a black circle with other cartoon like mammals, one on a ladder, one holding a large meter stick and another mammal just standing there.

A blue box that said "Let's go" appeared underneath and Jacob carefully clicked his claw against it.

And it worked!

"Whoa, it does take Werewolf fingerprints, I'm impressed" Jacob said with slight surprise as he was met with the next screen that said to insert the SIM card.

He already did and pressed the okay button.

He was met with more phone setup options like data transfer and all that good stuff but I'm not going to bore you guys with all that.

After connecting to Jessica's house Wi-fi, he was set up and ready, all he had to do was put in his PIN and his passcode and he was set to go.

After dealing with all that, he was met with the main menu of the phone, the screensaver was a picture of none other than Planet Earth.

Jacob paused what he was doing and took time to admire the screensaver, he could see the Desert continent of Africa, some of Europe and nearly all of Asia, and the blue oceans that surrounded each and every one of them.

"Who would want to fight on such a beautiful Planet like this one?" Jacob thought to himself, he had seen pictures of Earth before but he never took the time to admire them fully as many people would.

The sound of meat (well, meat from insects) sizzling in the kitchen filled the super sensitive ears of Jacob, and his nose picked up the scent of fries cooking which made his mouth water he could practically drool but he didn't want to in the presence of someone else.

He began to browse through the apps on his phone, and he was most intrigued by the app ZooTube, the animal version of YouTube.

He began browsing through ZooTube, and it was exactly like YouTube, only the YouTubers were animals and there were no hilarious cat videos we all love and enjoy.

He decided to type in "Strange Creature in Zootopia" and he got an awful lot of results.

Most of the videos had the thumbnail of Jacob wearing his strange armour but the most popular one was of someone getting a video of him jumping off a building and onto a moving black Jeep like he was in an action movie.

It had millions and millions of views and plenty of likes but very little dislikes.

"Whoever recorded that, I hope he or she liked what they saw occur right in front of him of her" Jacob said as he exited the ZooTube app and put his phone into sleep mode and relaxed on the couch he was sitting on.

"Getting used to this new world really is going to take time, even with animalistic puns" Jacob thought to himself as he nearly dozed off into sleep but then he heard someone shout.

"Jacob! Dinner's ready!" Jessica shouted from the kitchen which most definitely got Jacobs attention.

Jacob placed his phone on the table in front of him and gently stood up from the couch as to not crush it underneath his immense weight and carefully walked to the kitchen.

"If she can eat bugs, then so can I" Jacob said confidently, hoping he wouldn't lose his lunch from eating a bug burger

Sheila sat on a stool in front of the marble worktop and was in the middle of eating her salted fries and one bug burger in buns and a glass of orange juice.

There was another plate with fries and a bug burger in buns as well, with a glass of orange juice too on the other side of the worktop.

What Jacob didn't know was that Jessica was starting to feel for him in her mind.

"Should I tell him now? Or tomorrow? No! Today! Today I'll tell him" Jessica thought to herself as she tried to maintain her composure.

"Uh, how am I meant to sit on a stool when I weigh over 500 pounds?" Jacob asked when he realised the kitchen stools were to small for him to sit on.

"Well, you're tall, so you could go on your knees, and 500? You're that heavy?" Sheila said with surprise at the end.

"Yeah, I'm that heavy as a Werewolf, it sounds hard to believe I know and Werewolves shouldn't actually weigh this much, but the Black Howler Serum mixed with the bio-chemicals had some, drastic effects on my body, like I can rip a car in half with no problem, I'll just go on my knees then" Jacob said as he walked to the other wide of the worktop and knelt down on the floor.

His mouth was watering like hell, but that was bound to happen anyways.

Then Jacob realised another problem, with his long claws, he couldn't hold onto a fork.

He found this out the hard way when he gripped the fork but it immediately fell out of his padded paws and onto the floor below with a clink.

"Okay, I can't eat with a fork" Jacob though, even though Werewolves don't eat with forks but he didn't want to gorge into his food when in the company of someone else, especially a lady.

"You okay?" Jessica asked as she swallowed one of her fries and looked at Jacob with concern.

"I can't eat with a fork" Jacob said as he looked at his sharp claws and an idea popped up in his head.

"That fork was made of silver so maybe that's why" Jessica said, even though she was dead wrong.

"Uh no, that's what they tell you in the movies, in reality, silver does absolutely nothing against me, I tested it before and silver has no effect on my body" Jacob said as proudly as he could and jabbed one of his claws into his fries and ate it rather very quickly.

"Huh, right, and did you just use your claw to pick a fry?" Jessica asked as she stared at Jacobs claws.

"Do you have a better suggestion? Or do you want me to eat the plate?" Jacob asked as he jabbed his claw into another fry and ate it.

"No, and don't eat me plates, can you actually eat my plate?" Jessica asked while trying not to scold.

"I can, I've eaten metal and I've lived to tell the story" Jacob said, remembering an old memory when he got extremely angry and ripped the metal body off a ruined car with his teeth and accidentally swallowed some of it.

Jessica just gave Jacob the I don't believe you look but she continued eating her dinner.

Jacob now decided to try a bug burger, he jabbed his claw into the brown hot meat and looked at it nervously.

"Take a bite, it's actually very good" Jessica said to give the cautious Werewolf some encouragement.

"This is the first time I've eaten bugs, first time for everything" Jacob said as he opened his mouth and sank the meat into his sharp teeth.

His ripped off a piece of the meat with his teeth and swallowed it quickly.

Jacob thought he was going to puke from eating the bug burger, but it actually wasn't that bad now that he had eaten some of it.

"Huh, it tastes like, something, and it's slimy too, gross" Jacob said as he devoured the rest of his bug burger.

"What do you mean by something?" Jessica asked.

"Back when you couldn't talk or wear clothes, well, I predicted that this tastes like beef, even though I never ate it because like I said back in the car, I only ate chicken and fish for my protein" Jacob said in a slight guilty manner.

"Jacob, it's okay, I don't care if Humans ate animals" Jessica said which made Jacob sigh with relief.

"That's good to know, anyways, enough talk, let's finish our dinner" Jacob said as he continued picking fries with his claws and eating them far more quickly than Jessica.

After he was finished, he washed it down with his glass of orange juice and let out a muffled burp.

"Excuse me" Jacob mumbled as he stood back onto his feet and just avoided hitting the light.

"Watch your head!" Jessica bantered as Jacob began walking into the hallway that led upstairs.

"I know what I'm ow!" Jacob shouted as he banged his head off the doorway and fell backwards as he wasn't watching where he was going.

"What did I say?" Jessica said as she stood up from her stool.

"You distracted me!" Jacob shouted back as he placed his paw on his head since it was slightly sore.

It wasn't an all time bad sore, Jacob could resist a lot of pain as a Werewolf but that doesn't mean he won't feel it when pain is inflicted upon him.

"C'mon big guy, you can get up" Jacob said to himself as he got up as if nothing had happened.

"Wow, normally, I would've been on the floor cursing and crying bit you just acted as if though nothing had happened!" Jessica said with surprise and astonishment.

"Perk of being a Werewolf, pain isn't really something that you think of" Jacob said as he walked through the doorway, making sure he walked underneath it unlike last time.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked as Jacob began walking upstairs.

"I'm heading to bed" Jacob said.

"But it's only 5:00PM" Jessica said with confusion.

"I know, but I have weird sleeping patterns, so if you don't mind" Jacob said as he let out a yawn, which gave Jessica a very good look at his sharp teeth.

She could nearly picture him ripping her to shreds, but he'd never do that.

Right?

She would never think Jacob as a threat to her, only a threat to those that are against him.

Jacob reached the top of the stairs first and turned around to Jessica

"Uh, are you going to keep following me?" Jacob asked, breaking Jessica's train of thoughts instantly as they both walked upstairs.

"Oh! Uh, sorry" Jessica said as she started blushing very deeply.

"Are you blushing?" Jacob asked.

"What? No! Uh, how do you know?" Jessica asked very embarrassed.

"I can smell it off you, I've a very powerful nose remember?" Jacob said as he pointed at his nose and sniffed the air.

"Of course he does" Jessica thought as she put her head down in shame.

"Jessica, is there something you wanna talk about?" Jacob asked as he gently placed his paw against Jessica's face and pulled her face up to face his.

"Are you sure? Don't be mad at me when I say this" Jessica said as she looked to nearly start crying.

"Oh no don't cry, come here" Jacob said as he brought Jessica into a hug to calm her down and stop her from crying.

Jessica didn't expect the sudden hug but she was entranced by Jacobs body warmth, she breathed in his bodily scent which was like a wooden scent, and his own natural musk.

She was soothed by Jacobs heavy breathing, his lower chest moving up and down slowly and the warmth that came off his body felt like she was protected completely from the cold.

"Here, let's go into my room and we'll talk" Jacob said as he attempted to break the hug but Jessica wouldn't let go of him.

"Uh Jess? Can you, wait, are you too cosy?" Jacob asked, noticing how comfortable Jessica looked as she hugged against his warm furry body.

"Yes" Jessica mumbled as she stuck her head into his soft fur.

"Okay, place your feet on mine and we can get moving" Jacob said as he didn't want Jessica to let go due to her stubbornness.

Jessica placed her feet atop Jacobs and held on tightly as Jacob began walking towards the Guest room door which was now his bedroom.

He walked in with Jessica hanging onto him like a child and gently placed her down onto his bed as he sat down gently beside her, the bed squeaked as he sat onto it.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Jacob asked as Jessica huddled against his side.

"Jacob, I know we just met and all, but unlike my other boyfriends, you're more, mature and charming and stronger" Jessica said as she nuzzled against Jacob.

"What are you saying Jessica?" Jacob asked as he comforted Jessica.

"Jacob, I think, bring your ear down here" Jessica said.

Jacob leaned his head down and let Jessica say what she needed to say into his ear.

"I think I'm in love with you" Jessica whispered.

Jacobs eyes opened wide and he leaned back up with surprise.

He looked down at Jessica and said "You are? Why?" as he folded his arms.

"When I heard about your past and how Humanity suffered, I couldn't help but feel so, sad and sorry for you, you didn't deserve to have your life turned upside down like that, and you're the first Human to arrive in Zootopia since forever which is a very brave thing to do because of how society views Humans today, and, I love you for being who you are, you're a very loving, handsome and very strong man, even as a Werewolf" Jessica said as she hugged against Jacob.

Jacob didn't know what to say, he was being flirted with a Wolf that could talk and do Human stuff, but he was enjoying it as he returned the hug back.

"That's, that's the first time a Wolf ever said that to me, one who has a brain in this crazy City" Jacob said as he knocked on his head.

Jessica laughed lightly from that comment and said "Why thank you, so, do you feel the same as I do?"

Jacob's mind froze when she said that, he had already lost someone very valuable to him, and Jessica, she promised to take him under her roof when no one else would, she's the only Mammal in Zootopia that trusts him with her heart and watches out for him.

"Jessica, I, I love you too" Jacob said as he smiled happily down at Jessica who continued hugging his side.

"You do?" Jessica asked as she looked up at Jacob.

"To be honest, I immediately fell in love with you the moment I saw you, and I immediately predicted you yourself were an undercover cop" Jacob said as he huddled Jessica closer to his warm body.

"Aw, Mr Werewolf knew all along, should I take that as a compliment?" Jessica asked happily as she placed her muzzle on Jacob's arm which was stretched out for her.

"Take it as an observation" Jacob said as he smiled, his fangs glinting in whatever light there was.

Jessica felt the fur on the back of her neck stand up when she saw just how sharp Jacob's teeth were up close, closer than before.

She began to rub his side which made him gently growl in comfort, the growls did scare her but she didn't mind.

Had Jacob ever kissed anyone? Yeah, he was married and he always kissed his wife.

Had he ever been intimate with anyone? Yeah, but not in a making love manner.

Had he ever had sex before? A very strong yes.

"You're so cute when you're like this" Jessica said as she began rubbing behind Jacob's ears which made growl comfortably even more.

"I am aren't I?" Jacob said as he continued growling from Jessica's rubbing, her rough paw pads massaging behind his ears.

Jessica's mind went completely blank and she leaned up on the bed to kiss Jacob right on the lips.

Jacob was completely caught off guard, Jessica was kissing him! He opened his eyes wide in shock first but he couldn't help but feel a feeling of comfort, he felt Jessica's paws brushing through his soft fur, messing it up and leaving it unkempt, and he done the same to her shirt, being careful not to cut it with his sharp claws, he closed his eyes and kissed her back gently as to not choke her with his long tongue.

After what felt like forever, the two broke the kiss and blushed at each other.

"I'm so sorry! I, I, I-" Jessica stuttered before Jacob pulled her in for another kiss unexpectedly.

This kiss however was more, intimate, he began licking the inside of her mouth which made her giggle in response, he could nearly lick into her throat and lick her heart.

Jacob broke the kiss and asked "No need to be sorry, I'm enjoying myself"

"I am enjoying myself too" Jessica said as she and Jacob began kissing each other again, nearly biting his bottom lip by accident.

Jacob leaned forward and pinned Jessica to the bed, he had a firm grip on her and she would not be able to escape

"Let's remove these shall we?" Jacob said as he began undoing Jessica's clothes which made her blush deeply.

Jacob removed her shirt and her pants, leaving her only in her black sports bra, and for the next minutes they passed the time by making out with each other, Wolf to Werewolf.

Jacob had never pictured himself making out with a Wolf, an actual sentient, talking Wolf but he didn't find it weird, he only cared about the comfort and pleasure both he and Jessica felt.

They both continued rubbing their sides which made them want to kiss each other even more, Jacob's movements caused the bed to squeak a few times so if anyone was outside the door, they'd think the bedroom's occupants were "doing it".

Jessica felt powerless against Jacob, but she didn't care as she was feeling more love and comfort than she had ever felt before in her entire life.

She laughed as she felt Jacob's black hard lips press against hers and gently sooth her mind with his warmth and charm, it was if though doing this was right for Jessica.

They kept this up until Jacob eventually fell to his side and let out a light yawn.

"Aw, and to think I was going to let you mount me" Jessica said as she cuddled against Jacob's body.

"Another time perhaps, but all I want is some sleep" Jacob said as he pointed his head downwards towards Jessica who hugged tightly against his soft body.

"Me too, but can I sleep with you? You're so comfortable" Jessica nearly begged as she cuddled against Jacob's body, warmed by his soft black and white fur.

"How could I say no to that? We have just confessed our feelings to each other after all" Jacob said as he planted a soft kiss on Jessica's forehead.

"Not wrong there, we have a big conference tomorrow so we better get some sleep" Jessica said as she felt Jacob pull her in closer and up his chest where she cuddled comfortably against his soft snow white fur.

"I'm kinda nervous, what if Zootopia just, exiles me? For being who I am?" Jacob asked if it became a worst case scenario.

"The Zootopian Government won't let that happen Jacob, you're just like everyone else in this city, we all have our ancestral back stories, we all have our traits and yours is just, sad and grieving, but you're like nothing Zootopia has ever seen before" Jessica said to give Jacob encouragement.

"I know, and I'm afraid for that very reason"Jacob said as his tone saddened.

"Relax Jacob, some Mammals will support you, some will not, that's how life works" Jessica said as she rubbed Jacobs bottom jaw.

"Yeah, you're right, all we can do is find out" Jacob said as he gently growled feeling Jessica's soft paws.

"Exactly, just remember to change back to Human form tomorrow, I don't want to hear you being called a freak" Jessica said.

"Don't you already see Humans as freaks?" Jacob asked.

"Some of us, but I don't" Jessica said as she lightly kissed Jacob.

"Not wrong there, goodnight Jess" Jacob said as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, new boyfriend" Jessica said as she cuddled harder against Jacob.

She felt Jacob's soft and long tail wrap over her body and up to his head, keeping them both warm and snug.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching from afar...

 **So, Jacob and Jessica are now boyfriend/girlfriend, a Human and a Wolf, how will that play out? How will the conference go tomorrow? Will Zootopia accept its first Human Citizen? Find out in the next Chapter of I Have Returned!**


	34. Chapter 34

I have Returned Chapter 34: A new contact and sneaking through the back door...

 **Remember to leave a review if you want to see more!**

* * *

Unknown point of view...

 **Location Unknown, Time unknown**

"So, you have seen this Human for yourself?"

"I have, he's uglier than I imagined, but I can tell he has suffered a lot in the past"

"I've seen the pictures you sent me, apparently a Wolf Officer, named Jessica Brooks, took him under her wing, I bet she's proud of herself, taking in a monster"

"Some of my other sources managed to find where the Human came from, apparently he came from some sort of bomb shelter in the mountains south of Bunnyburrow"

"Barely anyone goes around there, it would never have been found, until today"

"Yeah, there are other pods, but they were empty, meaning that this Human is alone, so he could be the last Human alive"

"Is that so? That's music to my ears"

"What are my orders?"

"There will be a press conference tomorrow in Precinct 1 and that Human is going to it, you will be attending and you will kill that Human"

"Up close or from afar?"

"From afar, I want it quick and painless"

"I'll do it, for a price"

"This should be enough"

"Huh, you keep your promises, fine, I'll take the job and assassinate this Human"

"We cannot allow a monstrosity to live among the Animal Kingdom, they destroyed everything we stood for when we were still savages"

"I know, which makes it even worth more of my time"

"I'll be watching the news, and I'll listen to whatever lies this Human says"

"And his blood will be shed in front of everyone, and Humanity will be back where they belong, in the dirt"

"Precisely, let's see if you can or cannot kill a Human"

"You doubt me?"

"That Human could have a trick up his sleeve, you have to be careful"

"This'll be a piece of cake"

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch"

"Don't tell me how to live my life"

"Just be careful"

"I'll be fine, nothing can catch me"

"I sure hope so"

 **Savannah Central, Jessica's home, 7:00AM**

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, and the city of Zootopia started to wake up in the sun's light rays that now shined upon its tall skyscrapers, lighting them up like jewels.

Jacob felt so warm and snug on the bed he was sleeping on, but he wasn't alone.

Confessing their love to each other yesterday, Jessica who was only in her black sports bra, snuggled closely against the big furry cushion that was Jacob in his Beast form.

She had never felt so warm and safe in her life before, Jacob had his tail wrapped over her and she buried her muzzle into his soft chest, she was nearly hidden completely by Jacob placing his muzzle over her head and neck and his tail covered the vast majority of her body.

Jessica's clothes laid in a heap on the wooden floor of the bedroom, Jacob had removed them from Jessica yesterday during their little make-out session, Jacob still felt very tingly inside and gently nuzzled Jessica in her sleep, making her cuddle closer to him in response.

"Samantha, if you're watching, I hope you're not mad at me, I still love you very much and I miss you very much" Jacob thought to himself nervously in his sleep, despite not being under the covers, well, a Werewolf doesn't need a blanket, nore should they sleep on beds altogether, Jacob wasn't cold at all, his body was very hot inside, he could practically withstand a massive blizzard and survive to tell the story.

Jessica felt so small compared to Jacob as his beastly self, she did feel protected and happy in his company, but she was nervous when it came to size, but she decided not to bore herself with that nonsense, she just cuddled closely against Jacob's soft and warm body.

Jacob felt like he was in his own version of Beauty and the Beast, only he wasn't grumpy like the Beast was in the Disney classic, he did have the scary side to him but he'd only use his scary side against those that would prove a threat to him and those precious to him.

But Jacob's moment of comfort, warmth, love and happiness was broken when his ears twitched to the sound of birds tweeting outside as they majestically flew through the air outside, he could tolerate cars but birds tweeting plus his super sensitive ears, far more superior to a Bunny's ears, is not a good mix.

"I'll pluck every feather off that damn vermin! Fucking hell, fine, I'll open my fucking eyes, thanks a lot birds!" Jacob thought very angrily to himself as he nearly growled in his sleep, angry that he was woken up from his blissfulness because of tweeting birds.

Jacob lazily opened his demonic blood red eyes to the world, gently blinking to get rid of the gound crust on his eyelashes and let out a gentle yawn that nearly turned into a bloodcurdling howl as he carefully stretched his body all over the bed, but made sure he didn't knock Jessica off the bed as a result.

She had a tight grip on him, she didn't want to let go of his soft body, who could blame her? She was protected from the cold thanks to Jacob's soft fur, to her, Jacob was a giant walking pillow, with sharp black claws, sharp white fangs, a long and brushy tail, long arms and legs that have lots of power inside them waiting to be used, you get the point.

Jacob, like any canine would, started to gently lick his nose with his long tongue and soon he looked down at the Wolf he was sleeping comfortably with, and was surprised by how he had completely covered her with his tail.

"Whoa, I've practically hidden her from the world, at least she'll be safe from an intense blizzard or raging sandstorm, or any type of extreme weather to be honest" Jacob thought to himself happily as he imagined protecting Jessica from said extreme weather in his head, and he felt proud for that.

Jacob lazily reached for his Zoogle Pixel which he placed on his nightstand in the middle of the night while Jessica was still asleep, he checked the time and he saw that it was now 7:10AM in the morning, it was sunny outside and the temperature was 10°Celsius (50°Fahrenheit), so the morning would be kind in terms of weather.

Jessica had told Jacob the ZPD Press Conference was at 10:30AM, so Jacob thought to himself "Maybe I could catch some more Z's" as he rested his head against the soft pillow and gently placed his head back over Jessica's, he pulled her in closer and bended his legs since Jessica was doing the same.

"Maybe she'll wake me up later, or heck, I'll wake up first, but we have to be awake early to get ready for the Press Conference, right now, it is way too early, I'll also have to change back to my Human form because I don't want everyone seeing me like this" Jacob thought to himself as he soon fell asleep again and fell into his blissfulness again.

A few hours later, Jacob woke up without hearing birds tweeting outside or car horns beeping in traffic, he woke up because of his own natural body clock as he usually does, Jessica was still cuddled tightly against him and made little noises in her sleep which nearly made Jacob giggle by how stupid they sounded, he let out a careful yawn to avoid howling and once again stretched his arms and legs gently as he heard joints popping.

He reached his arm over to his nightstand and he grabbed his phone to check the time, it was now 8:55AM, but that wasn't all, there was a new message notification from an unknown contact that was received at around 7:54AM and yet Jacob didn't hear his phone vibrate at all, some heavy sleeper he is!

"New message? From who may I ask?" Jacob thought to himself as he unlocked his phone with his security pattern and checked the unknown contact that had sent him a text message in his sleep.

Jacob nearly jumped with joy when he saw who the contact was that sent him a text message.

Flicking through his contacts list, he found a new contact, someone he thought he wasn't going to hear from for a while.

Kaizen.

Jacob opened up the message and read to himself in his head what the message said.

"Hello Jacob! You got yourself an animal copycat Google Pixel! Are you okay? Did you get out of Fangser Park intact?" the text from Kaizen read, Jacob was so happy inside to finally hear from his AI friend again after what happened in Fangser Park.

"I'm fine Kaizen, how did you know I got a phone?" Jacob texted back.

"I'm still in sleep mode, but I am still able to use some options that are available in sleep mode, during my time on emergency shutdown, I picked up a strange signal in my database and the name read 'Jacob O'Reilly' so I assumed it was you, and it was!" Kaizen texted back extremely quickly.

"I'm glad to hear from you again, I've missed you, you're like a sister to me" Jacob texted back.

"You're talking robot Sister?" Kaizen texted back.

"One way to put for myself if you ask me" Jacob texted back.

"Well, I am the smart one Jacob" Kaizen texted back which made Jacob slightly laugh inside his head.

"Yeah, no doubt, but, I got caught" Jacob texted back.

"You did?! Are you okay?!" Kaizen texted back with worry, she hoped her Human master was okay.

"I'm fine, I got into a little car accident after I tried to stop some criminals from getting away with millions of dollars from a bank they had robbed, I tracked them down and I jumped onto their SUV like I was in an action movie, I knocked out everyone inside the car with no problem whatsoever but we were coming up on a tunnel and, the SUV flipped over a ramp barrier and it scraped its way across the road until it made contact with a wall which it smashed into at high speed" Jacob texted back, remembering that moment of sudden death.

"Did you get out of the car or did you get caught while in the wreckage?" Kaizen texted back.

"I got out, but my leg was stuck at first, but after I got it out, I realised it was broken, and my Beast spirit took over and it healed, I then got confronted by the ZPD who were rather scared at the sight they saw, a Hulking Wolf standing tall, I managed to outrun them but those criminals called backup, when i got out of the tunnel and made my way down a big empty street, I literally ran into a car and split it in half" Jacob texted back which he could remember very easily, the moment when he wasn't watching where he was going when running on all fours as a Werewolf and smashed into a car containing the criminals.

"Were the criminals in those cars?" Kaizen texted back.

"Yeah, and they thought they could gun me down, they were wrong, every attempt to kill me failed and I knocked them all out easily, but then I got confronted by the ZPD again, and I was rather sore from running into that car and ensuring all those bullets" Jacob texted back as he rubbed his back on where a bullet hole used to be, while he did have super healing, he could still feel the pain inflicted.

"I could imagine the pain, then again, I don't know what pain feels like, were you caught afterwards?" Kaizen texted back.

"I saved the Chief of the ZPD from being crushed by some debris from the split in half SUV exploding, and I just dropped onto the ground with pure exhaustion and he gently rubbed my head like I was a puppy, and afterwards I was taken to Cliffside Asylum" Jacob texted back.

"Well, it was bound to happen eventually I guess, at least you don't need to run anymore, so where are you now?" Kaizen texted back.

"I'm in Savannah Central, back at Cliffside Asylum, when I was released after telling the Mayor of Zootopia, the Chief of the ZPD and 2 popular ZPD Officers my tragic backstory, one of the guards decided she would take me under her wing and right now I'm about to wake up since there is a conference in the ZPD today" Jacob texted back.

"A guard you say? What type of Mammal is she?" Kaizen texted back.

"A Wolf, she's very nice and she's very beautiful, yesterday, she confessed to me that she actually loved me and to be honest, I love her too" Jacob texted back as he looked down at Jessica who was still fast asleep.

"I'm glad to hear that you finally befriended someone in this strange new world, and you love her? Love has no boundaries I guess, that coming from an AI like myself" Kaizen texted back.

"Not wrong there, where are you right now?" Jacob texted back.

"In Precinct 1, I'm being held in the Contraband storage room" Kaizen texted back.

"Contraband room? Really? Armoured suits are contraband in Zootopia?" Jacob texted back with surprise.

"No, at least I don't think so, I guess they just wanted to hide me somewhere where I wouldn't look suspicious" Kaizen texted back.

"Maybe they'll let me go in that room and let me see you again, and maybe even take you home with me" Jacob texted back.

"Well, I would like to see you again, even though I'm not fully operational, but I can still see you and text you so that's a win" Kaizen texted back.

"Yeah, anyways, I need to get ready for the conference so I'll see you sometime again in the future" Jacob texted back.

"I miss you too, don't worry, I've only about 2 weeks to go now since I managed to perform a systematic hack on myself and accelerate the repair process, see you soon" Kaizen texted back as Jacob turned off his phone and smiled to himself.

"Glad to hear from her again, now, as for someone else..." Jacob thought to himself as he looked down at Jessica who was still asleep.

"Aw, she looks so cute when she's asleep, I nearly don't want to wake her up! But I have too" Jacob thought to himself as he began nudging Jessica.

"Jess, Jess, wake up" Jacob said as Jessica grunted and cuddled closer against Jacob which made him blush with embarrassment.

"I don't wanna go to school" Jessica mumbled in her sleep.

"You don't have to go to school, you just have to wake up and get ready for the Press Conference in Precinct 1" Jacob said as he continued nudging Jessica until she finally woke up.

"Hm? Oh, good morning Jacob" Jessica said as she noticed that she was cuddling against him and started to vouch with embarrassment.

"Good morning Jessica, now stop blushing, we've got to get ready for the Press Conference" Jacob said as he sat upwards and got off the bed as Jessica let go off him and got off the bed as well.

"First and foremost, you can't go to the Press Conference looking like that" Jessica said as she stopped Jacob in his tracks.

He couldn't go outside as a Werewolf, he fur was ruffled up and well, everyone would freak out if they saw him, maybe even grab pitchforks and torches and try to kill him.

"You're right, but, can you leave the room and wait? It's, disturbing to watch me shift back into Human form" Jacob said as he shooed Jessica out of the bedroom.

She left the bedrooms, closed the door behind her and cringed at the sound of bones crunching and flesh being stretched and she eventually heard a "Fuck!"

"Jacob! Are you okay?!" Jessica asked with panic as she stayed outside the door.

"I'm okay! It's just very sore when I shift back but I'll be fine!" Jacob yelled.

"You sure? Do you want me to come in?" Jessica asked with concern as she placed her paw on the door knob.

"No! Don't open the door! I'm not wearing anything!" Jacob yelled as he rushed over to the door and pressed against so that Jessica would not be able to open it.

"Oh! Sorry! I'll be in my room getting dressed!" Jessica shouted as she walked into her bedroom to get herself ready for the Press Conference.

Jacob meanwhile in his bedroom, he was naked and covering his private parts with his tattered briefs, he had nothing else to put on him.

He began rushing through the wardrobe in search of some good clothes to wear, and it had seemed Jessica had the wardrobe stocked with clothes that were his size.

"Okay, everyone in this city is gonna know that a Human is living among them, I gotta look professional, let's see here, ah, this should do it" Jacob said as he searched through the wardrobe and found some good clothes for going to the Press Conference.

Finding himself a pair of black cargo pants, a green and white t-shirt and an ocean camouflage zipped hoodie, he set them on the bed and looked through the wardrobe for some more important pieces of clothing.

A vest, briefs or boxers, socks and shoes.

"Okay, vest, check, boxers, check, socks and shoes, not so much, guess I'll have to go in my bare feet, why couldn't I be born with paw pads? Or heck, why are my feet weak when I'm in Human form? Shouldn't they be resistant like the rest of my body?" Jacob questioned himself as he put on a pair of blue boxers and a snow white vest.

He slided into his black cargo pants, slipped on his green and white t-shirt and zipped up his ocean camouflage hoodie, he was now ready, sorta.

Jacob looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was a complete mess, he hadn't shaved for a while and his eyes were showing signs of drowsiness.

"I can't go looking like a mess! Jessica better have some hair combs, or I guess in this case, fur combs, and hopefully a razor, wait, do wolves even grow beards? I don't fucking know" Jacob said as he rubbed his rough sideburns and rubbed more gound crust off his eyelashes.

Jacob walked into the bedroom's en suite and washed his sleepy face with the cold water coming out from the sink, he then grabbed a strange looking comb and combed his hair until it was tolerable for him.

"If anyone calls me fucking ginger, it'll be the last mistake they'll ever make, then again, animals don't have hair like me so why should I be worried?" Jacob said to himself as he emptied his bladder into the toilet and washed his hands with almond milk soap.

He walked out of the en suite and left his bedroom where Jessica awaited him outside his door.

She was wearing her ZPD uniform, it was navy blue with copper buttons, pockets, her own ZPD badge and a copper name tag with her name inscribed into it, she had a little microphone attached to her collar which was connected to a curly black wire that ran all the way down her body to her belt, she wore a belt at her hips over her navy blue pants with all the gadgets and gizmos every Police Officer would have, she looked more awake and serious than she was when asleep.

"You look like, a force to be reckoned with" Jacob said nervously, he was going to say pretty but he did not want to harass an Officer.

"Jacob relax, I won't arrest you for calling me something like beautiful" Jessica said gently as she took hold of Jacob's hand gently.

"Sorry, it's just, I want to watch what I say around a Police Officer, not also to mention the fact that if I was arrested, I would have to report to my Commanding Officer, if he were still alive" Jacob said with a hint of sorrow in his tone.

"We don't need to talk about that, you need to move on with your past Jacob, so you can make a future" Jessica said as she and Jacob walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I know Jess, but it's not easy, especially witnessing the end of everything first hand and surviving the end" Jacob said as he pulled out a stool and sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"I know how you feel Jacob, but you'll be alright in the end, I know you will, you're a strong and loving man" Jessica said as she took out two bowls from the cupboard along with a box of Lucky Chomps.

"Lucky Chomps? You've got to be joking me..." Jacob moaned to himself in anger, just looking at that word made him angry.

"What's wrong with Lucky Chomps?" Jessica asked with concern as she poured out the colourful hoops from the cereal box into the individual bowls.

"Lucky Chomps is the animal excuse for the Human Lucky Charms, you and your puns" Jacob said as he lifted his head from his hands and looked at Jessica.

"Well, society wouldn't know about this you know? Only me, Judy, Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart know all about this sort of stuff, I ain't so sure about Nick since he's a grouch with you" Jessica said as she took a drum (carton) of milk out of the fridge and poured it into the individual bowls.

"What's Nick's problem anyways? It's not like I done anything to him that would make him hate me" Jacob said as Jessica took spoons out of the cutlery cupboard, put them in the 2 bowls and gave Jacob his bowl of Lucky Chomps.

"Nick is usually a cheerful Fox, despite him being a con artist before he became a cop, I guess he's like a lot of other Mammals, someone who is just too simple minded to accept things like, well, you" Jessica said as she began eating her breakfast with very audible crunches in her mouth as she munched on the cereal.

"Fair enough I guess, and a con artist? How could he become a Cop with a criminal background?" Jacob asked with confusion as he too began to eat his breakfast.

"He helped crack the Missing Mammals case, but its name was changed to the Nighthowler crisis because that's how Predators started going savage again, and Judy Hopps insisted he had a place in the ZPD and look at where he is now" Jessica said as she paused eating to talk to Jacob.

"All because of a flower, I've never heard of a flower that could make a Human go nuts, there were other drugs back then in my time which could do horrible things to you like cocaine and heroin" Jacob said as he remembered an old memory of him burning Coco leaves.

"My question is who would create such an evil plant?" Jessica said as she continued eating her breakfast.

"Maybe they developed as a result of the biowarfare that nearly put Humanity into extinction" Jacob assumed.

"Probably, but I guess we'll never know, and perhaps that's for the best" Jessica said, making a very good statement.

"Nicely said Jess" Jacob said, congratulating Jessica.

"Thanks, anyways, let's finish our breakfast so we can get moving" Jessica said as she began to eat her breakfast slightly faster than before.

It wasn't long until they both finished eating their breakfast, after that, they walked upstairs and into their individual bedroom's so they could go into their en suites and brush their teeth, gotta look good for the cameras!

After they finished brushing their teeth, they rendezvoused back in the kitchen.

Jessica grabbed her car keys on her way out of the house with Jacob in tow, they both walked outside with Jessica locking the door behind her and they both made their way to her Zoovloret Tahoe that waited them in the driveway.

"Now you can't rush in through the front door of Precinct 1, else you'll get some unwanted attention, so we're going to take another way into the Precinct" Jessica said as she and Jacob hopped into the Zoovloret Tahoe, put on their seatbelts and Jessica started up the engine.

"What? We're looking for a secret door with a secret knock?" Jacob asked humourously.

"No silly, we're going to use the fire escape door near the Employee only car park (Parking lot) so hopefully no one sees you until then" Jessica said as she put the gear in reverse and started reversing out of the driveway.

"Seems reasonable enough, but aren't fire escape doors only able to open from the inside of the building?" Jacob asked as Jessica pulled the Zoovloret out onto the street which was fairly empty.

"That's what you might think, but their is a secret way to open them from the outside, and lucky for me, I happen to know how you can" Jessica said to herself proudly as she drove the Zoovloret to their destination.

"I knew there'd be some sort of secret knock, I was right" Jacob said to himself in a cliché manner.

"Yeah yeah, anyways, it shouldn't take too long for us to get to Precinct 1 as long as we don't run into heavy rush hour traffic" Jessica said as she kept her eye on the road while driving.

"Who taught you how to drive?" Jacob asked curiously.

"My Dad, he was and still is big into cars today, he taught me how to drive on my 14th birthday" Jessica said happily as she smiled.

"Does he know you have a Human as a roommate/boyfriend?" Jacob asked in a humourous manner.

"No, but I'm sure he won't care, he's not as big a fan of mythology as I am" Jessica said confidently.

"Fair enough, so, today, Zootopia and perhaps the entire world is about to find out that Humans are still alive" Jacob said as he looked out his window and out into the great city outside.

"You don't sound so happy about that" Jessica said with concern.

"I am happy, but I'm also afraid at the same time" Jacob said nervously.

"Jacob, we went through this before, no one's going to exile you from Zootopia" Jessica said to give Jacob confidence.

"I know, but, what if someone tries to kill me? Just for being a Human?" Jacob asked.

"Whoa, that's rather extreme wouldn't you say? I highly doubt anyone in this city would have the guts to stand up to you" Jessica said as she turned the SUV around a corner.

"I guess, ah, I'm overreacting, let's just get this godforsaken Conference out of the way" Jacob said as he stretched his body all over his seat and relaxed again.

It wasn't long until they both arrived at Precinct 1, and the front of the building was filled with many news vans of many shapes and sizes.

There were big news vans, small news vans, tiny news vans parked in front of Precinct 1, all hosting their News channel logos like ZNN, 9 News now, Channel 11, LR (Little Rodentia) News, PBC news and MBC news, with news anchors of all kinds walking into the Precinct 1 building wearing either fancy suits or normal clothing while carrying camera equipment.

"How many news networks do you have?" Jacob asked as he kept his head down to avoid being spotted by onlookers.

"A lot, so you better watch what you say" Jessica said in a serious tone.

"I've been at Conferences far bigger than these ones when I was a Commander, I think I can handle stage fright" Jacob said as he smirked at Jessica who paid no attention to him.

"Good to know you've had experience with this kind of thing, so you should be fine, when we get out of the car, pull up your hood and run to that red door right there and don't look back, I'll be behind you to make sure no one sees us" Jessica said as she pulled into the Employee only car park (Parking lot) which was filled with plenty of normal everyday cars and ZPD cruisers.

"Those cars look like monster trucks if you ask me" Jacob said as he finally got the opportunity to look at the ZPD cruisers up close as Jessica drove through the lot.

"Well, size can be an issue in the Police Department so we have different sized cars to accommodate each species" Jessica said as she gave Jacob a small lecture on how size matters.

"Smart, anyways, let's do this" Jacob said as Jessica found a spot to park her car in and reversed into it and turned off the engine.

They both took off their seatbelts and they quickly ran to the fire escape door, with Jacob getting there first and quicker than Jessica.

"Wow, you Humans can run!" Jessica said with surprise as she finally reached the fire escape door.

"Well, if you train yourself, Humans are the best long distance runners on the Planet, we'd use our endurance to run our Prey to death and even escape Predators, you may have more speed, but you'll never have lots of endurance like a Human" Jacob said proudly as he leaned his back against the sandstone wall.

"But you're in your bare feet, how can you run without caring about the pebbles?" Jessica asked with confusion.

"My feet will heal very quickly and I don't really care anymore, all I ask for is a fair chance" Jacob said honestly.

"Anyways, let's get in" Jessica said as she took out a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door with an iconic click.

"A key? You said it was a secret knock!" Jacob said in protest.

"I lied, it's locked from the outside but you can open it on the inside, this key unlocks it from the outside and only high ranking Officers like me get them when necessary" Jessica said as she and Jacob walked through the doorway and into the back corridors of Precinct 1.

There were many doors in the what seemed like a never ending corridor, the walls were a desert tan colour and the floors were made of copper brown stone.

There seemed to be doors everywhere, janitor closets, bathrooms, showers, temporary holding cells, interrogation rooms, detective offices, all that good stuff.

"At least Animals can keep a place tidy, unlike messy Humans who can't use the correct fucking bins!" Jacob thought to himself as he admired how clean the corridors were.

It wasn't long until they both reached reception, which was filled with lots of chatter and Mammals of all kinds walking around the place.

There was a stone stage set near the entrance (the same place where Judy made her speech on why Predators are going savage) with blue curtains sitting behind it with the ZPD icon on it and there was a lot of photographers and interviewers at the scene, a podium sat at the top of the stage and looked over the many news reporters and photographers, and none of them noticed Jacob and Jessica sneaking behind them.

"Okay, none of them are going to notice us so we're in the clear, all we have to do is get behind those blue curtains and everything else is up to you, you wait for Chief Bogo to warm up the crowd and it'll be your time to shine, got it?" Jessica said as she stopped Jacob in his tracks.

"Yeah, got it" Jacob said as they resumed sneaking past the reporters who were too busy talking and looking at their gear to see the Human and Wolf sneaking nearby behind some cabinets containing trophy's.

They both arrived behind the blue curtains where some conveniently placed seats were, well, placed and waited to be sat on.

"Okay, you stay here and under no circumstances do you leave your seat until Chief Bogo says so, I'll be back out there watching over the crowds, while you're waiting, warm up yourself with answers that the press may ask you" Jessica said as she walked away and back to reception where she would stand guard.

"Okay, I'll be here" Jacob said as he watched Jessica's tail swish from side to side as she walked away.

"Now, what questions could they ask me? If they dare to of course, did Humans eat animals? They'll most certainly ask that, are there other Humans out there? I don't know, why are Humans furless? Humans are actually completely covered in body hair, most of it is invisible, do you actually hide in children's closets? No, I'm not a boogeyman, why are you in Zootopia? Well, I didn't want to live out in the wilds where I'd be all alone, and Humans can go insane if they don't have anyone to talk to or be with, what is that suit of armour you once wore? A power suit invented by weapons researchers in the once great city of Dublin which is probably nothing but a few bricks now, I'll just wait for them to ask their questions and I'll answer in the most honest way possible" Jacob thought to himself as he suddenly heard hoofs hitting the ground.

He turned his head and it was none other than Mr 4 star sleeves, or Chief Bogo to be exact, he was wearing his Police Chief Uniform and his face showed no emotion.

"I see you're ready for the Conference, I'll warm them up first and I'll call you out, but do not answer in a hostile way, else everyone in this city will think you're the enemy, clear?" Chief Bogo asked in a near threatening tone but Jacob wasn't phased by it.

"Crystal, Chief" Jacob said in the most neutral way possible to hide his anger.

"Good, stay here and you'll know when to come out" Chief Bogo said as he walked through the curtains and everyone in the crowd of News reporters, photographers and interviewers fell silent.

"Now, you're all probably wondering why I called upon this Press Conference, no, it's not to discuss all the other criminal cases going on right now, it is about our case Blue Irons" Chief Bogo said as he stood tall and spoke into the many microphones as pictures were being taken with the iconic clicking.

"Chief Bogo, what do you have to say about this strange case?" a beaver representing Channel 5 news asked.

"Well, the creature that we have been chasing, we have caught him" Chief Bogo said as many reporters started asking questions and calling his name to be chosen for a question.

"Chief Bogo, have you managed to identify what this alien creature is?" a Tigress representing ZNN asked.

"We have, he told us everything we needed to know, and right now, he is waiting behind those curtains to answer your questions" Chief Bogo said as more cameras flashed and questions being asked.

"Is he willing to answer our questions?" a Lemming representing Little Rodentia News asked.

"He is, but, do try to be gentle with him, he has gone through a lot and he will tell you everything you need to know, do not judge him by his looks, because he looks nothing like any of us, ladies and gentlemen, I give you Blue Irons himself, Jacob O'Reilly" Chief Bogo said as he stood back from the podium and waited for Jacob to walk through the curtains.

Everyone watched for whatever creature would come through those curtains, focusing their eyes and cameras on it very closely.

The curtains slowly jerked foward.

And a creature no one expected to see walked out onto the stone stage.

A Human.

 **And, scene. Make any complaints about cliffhangers and I won't upload this story for a while, leave proper reviews that speak nothing of cliffhangers, leave reviews that show your continued support and any of you jackasses who get any funny ideas on what I've just said, your reviews will not be moderated for the world to see, so watch what you say in your reviews...This chapter should be long enough for you.**


	35. Chapter 35

I have Returned Chapter 35: Countless questions and primal rage

 **Remember to leave a review on this Chapter if you enjoyed and make sure to follow and favourite if you want to keep in touch with this story!**

 **As a matter of fact, this story has over 47,000 views! I never thought that many people would read a story like this one! Thank you guys so much!**

 **Anyways, on with the story...**

* * *

 **Precinct 1, Press Conference Stage, let's do this**

Once Chief Bogo called his name at the podium, Jacob stood up from his seat and took a deep breath as he slowly approached the blue silk curtains.

"Well, here goes nothing, I hope the World is ready" Jacob thought to himself as he took another deep breath and placed his hand on the blue curtains and they gently jerked forward.

Jacob could hear even more cameras clicking as multiple pictures were now being taken of him walking through the curtains and soon he was completely visible to everyone standing in front of him holding microphones, clipboards and cameras.

Once every single news reporter, interviewer, cameramammal and everyone at home watching the news saw what creature had emerged from behind the curtains, they all fell silent immediately.

They knew the so called "Blue Irons" was an unidentified species, but not a species with a flat face, no tail, 5 fingers and toes, longer arms and legs, barely visible body fur except for on the head, ears on the side of its head and having both sharp and flat teeth, no, society did not picture this strange creature to look like this.

Everyone in front of Jacob could not believe what they were seeing, clearly, they must've never seen a real, breathing and walking Human, their eyes were wide open that they would fall out of their sockets if they could and their mouths were wide open with pure shock.

Jacob walked up to the podium, trying not to look like he was about to pee his pants and leaned his head foward to speak into the many microphones placed on the podium and as he was about to speak, he stopped and looked at Jessica and Chief Bogo looking for help.

Chief Bogo made a hoof sign to introduce himself while Sheila gave him a wink of luck.

"Um, well, as you've heard, Blue Irons has been caught, and I'm Blue Irons, I'm not sure how a long thought extinct/mythical species greets the new world, I guess all I can say is, hello" Jacob said as he nervously smiled as cameras flashed at him and whispering emitted from the crowd.

"Uh, just a quick notice, I'm not going to hurt any of you because I see no reason in doing so, unless you try to hurt me, then I'll have a reason to do so" Jacob said in an honest manner which he soon regretted by the words he used.

"So, any questions?" Jacob asked nervously as he looked around the crowd of news reporters, hoping one of them had a question so he wouldn't feel awkward in the silence.

"Uh, what are you exactly? No offense, I've never seen anything like you before" a grey rabbit news anchor wearing a dark blue suit to make himself look professional as he held a microphone in the direction of Jacob.

"I am a Human, or Homosapien in scientific terms" Jacob said as even more talking emitted from the crowds as they started putting their paws up in the air and started shouting his name since Chief Bogo did say his name to call him.

Jacob looked around the crowd to find someone that interested him and after looking around, he pointed at a Bengal Tiger news anchor who wore a red and black suit.

"You said that you are a Human? A creature in our mythology?" the Bengal Tiger asked as he held his microphone towards Jacob at the end of his sentence.

"Well, since I exist, I'm not mythical, but yes, I am a Human" Jacob said as honestly as he could and tried not to sound agitated.

Every news reporter and interviewer started raising their paws or hooves into the air again and shouting "Jacob!" or "over here!" over and over again as they tried to get the Human's attention.

Jacob then pointed to a rather nervous looking female Zebra who wore a dark red suit and was sponsoring the ZNN news channel as cameras continued flashing and clicking.

"I remember this from History class back in school, is it true that Humans ate Animals?" the Zebra asked with a hidden hint of disgust at her question.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Humans ate Animals" Jacob said as even more talking and barking ensued, he was expecting that anyways so he wasn't surprised.

"Hold on, so if Humans ate Animals, does that mean you did too?" a male Beaver wearing a normal blue shirt and jeans asked in a determined manner.

"No, I never ate an Animal in my life, I only ate chicken and fish to get my protein, next question" Jacob said as he began looking over the barking crowd again, ignoring the cameras flashing at him and soon pointed at a Grey Wolf wearing a black and white suit while he held a microphone representing a Tundratown news channel.

"Are we appetising to you?" the Wolf asked in a nervous manner, what kind of question is that?

"Were you not listening? I said I didn't eat Animals, and I won't say it again, next question, and I won't answer Animal eating related ones, so keep that in mind" Jacob said in a near grumpy manner as he began looking over the barking crowd of news reporters and soon pointed at a small brown furred Lemming in a black suit.

"Why do Humans lack animalistic characteristics like a tail?" the Lemming asked as Jacob tried to ignore the fact that Lemmings had squeaky voices.

"Well, I guess it's because Humans are part of the Primate Family, whom or which have flat faces, ears on their sides, no tails and have five fingers" Jacob said as he lifted his hand onto the air and spreader his fingers apart to show the fact that he did have five fingers which caused even more questions.

"Are Humans Predator or Prey?" a female dark brown furred Otter wearing a blue flannel and black jeans asked.

"To be honest, I don't actually know the answer to that question, Humans naturally eat both meat and plants which is why I have both sharp teeth and flat teeth" Jacob said as he opened his mouth which showed his many teeth, his canines were rather very sharp, they looked sharper than any tooth a Predator would have, his top front row and bottom front row of teeth weren't flat like a normal Human's as they were rather sharp too, and he could open his jaws wider than a normal Human, but that's what he gets for being part man part Wolf

He noticed some Mammals in the crowd looked rather nervous and squeamish when they saw how sharp his teeth were, especially the Prey animals while the Predators looked rather jealous since they didn't have sharper teeth.

"Where are your claws if you're considered to be a Predator?" a Lion in a dark green suit representing a Rainforest District news channel asked.

"Well, Humans used to have claws but since we became more and more civilised over the time of History, there was no use for them so our claws simply devolved into little keratin plates called nails, I guess the term 'Civilised Predator' would be one way to describe a Human in this instance" Jacob said as he again lifted his fingers into the air to get sunlight to reflect off them so that the cameras could see them.

Jacob began looking around and everyone seemed to have a question, it seemed nearly impossible to pick someone out of all the paws and hoofs lifted up in the air.

"What was that suit of armour you once wore?" a tall male Giraffe news reporter asked, Jacob really had to look up at the Giraffe to answer that question .

"A one of a kind prototype Military Tungsten and many more strong metal Power suit, it is capable of many things, based off many tests made with it, it can survive a fall from the atmosphere and a nuclear bomb, it was considered overpowered as a result since barely anything could penetrate it, it is capable of changing its shape for different means of combat, including sieging, aquatic warfare, defence, security, escorting VIPs, black ops, tactical ops, counter terrorism and lots more, it is also capable of invisibility thanks to advanced materials capable of changing their properties to reflect across instead of outwards, it has small thrusters on its back which serves as a small jetpack and has an advanced artificial intelligence system to help guide the soldier through battle or warn him of imminent danger" Jacob said as he kept his cool and efficiently described how the suit worked.

"Wait, were you a soldier?" a male white and brown furred Onyx news reporter asked with surprise when Jacob brought up the word 'soldier'.

"That I was, I was even a Commander of my own regiment which I named Thor Squadron" Jacob said as he began to have memories of the past when he commanded his troops and fought with them.

"You were a Commander? Why did you give up your post?" the Onyx asked with confusion.

"I didn't give up my position, I- I was relieved of my duties after an operation went completely wrong and made me lose some good men as a result, my Commanding Officer said that my irresponsibility was disgraceful and had no place in the Military, therefore, I was forced to resign" Jacob said as he actually lied as he did not want to tell everyone what happened in the past because he knew that if he did, everyone in Zootopia would think Humans would bring death to them.

"Where did you come from?" a male cheetah news reporter wearing a yellow t-shirt and beige shorts asked.

"That is classified, next question" Jacob said instantly without thinking about what to say.

"Are you saying that you've been living among other Humans? Why have you come to Zootopia?" a female white and dark brown furred Horse wearing a red dress asked.

"I did, but the Bunker I was sleeping in got a wake up call after the charger satellite set a crash course for Earth to wake up everyone in the Bunker I was in, only for me to realise everyone else in my Bunker was gone, I wandered alone until I came across your Zootopia, and I decided to start a new life here" Jacob said as honestly as he could.

"Satellite? Do you mean the satellite that crashed here 3 weeks ago? And can you elaborate on your Bunker and sleeping?" a male Black Panther news reporter wearing a beige suit asked nicely.

"Yes, it was that very satellite that crashed into Zootopia 3 weeks ago, and the Bunker? As part of a time capsule project, thanks to advancements in Human technology, we were capable of Cryogenic sleep to preserve our bodies into the future to greet whatever society would be there in 6000 years time, and when I left, I was surprised to find, well, all of you, Animals that can walk, talk and do stuff any normal sentient creature would do" Jacob said as he replaced the Human aspect with sentient as he did not want everyone to know that everything they did was what Humans done in the past, along with taking the time capsule project as to avoid panic from society cause if Jacob said that Humanity killed itself, Animals would think Humans would bring them only death and fear.

"6000 years? What is it like when you are in Cryogenic sleep so you say?" a grey mouse news reporter wearing a red and white suit representing Little Rodentia News asked.

"Would you have anything to do with that missle attack on Fangser Park 4 days ago?"

"As a matter of fact, no, and I'm still trying to figure out who would be responsible for such an act" Jacob said as memories of the flaming forests in the park flooded his mind again, where he could be free as a Werewolf, but it was then destroyed, a place of peace, where Jacob could release the Beast within without anyone ever seeing him and either running away from him or taking pictures of him in his natural habitat.

"Were you in Fangser Park at the time of the sudden attack?" a Lioness wearing a black suit asked.

"I was unfortunately, why was I there? I had made myself a little home in one of the abandoned warehouses, but thanks to my AI buddy whom I named Kaizen, she warned me of the imminent danger heading my way so I grabbed whatever valuables I needed and rushed out of there as fast as I could, but some of those missles hit me dead center, I was wearing my armour but, it got severally damaged due to the attack and had to perform an emergency shutdown to repair itself, after that, I ran as fast as I could out of the woods before I was caught by authorities" Jacob said as he left out the hitchhiking incident and the Werewolf chase in the woods and the city because it would be best to keep those secret.

"According to reports made by the Zootopia Space Agency, it wasn't just a satellite that crashed into Zootopia, can you elaborate on that topic?" a rather nervous male Armadillo asked.

"No, because that other piece of debris is classified information not to be revealed to the general public, next question" Jacob said as cameras flashing and voices shouted at him.

He could not tell Zootopia that old Human Militaries had the capabilities of building a space fleet, but the plans were cancelled due to costs rising for certain resources due to rising extremism, but that debris belonged to a Ship called Ascension, how it got into space or what it was used for? You either read back, or don't.

"What do you mean it is classified? It is just a piece of debris!" a rather near angry male pig asked.

"I said next question" Jacob answered back as he held in his shouting voice to avoid giving anyone a heart attack.

"Are there other Humans out there?" a female white furred Rabbit wearing a red flannel and green running pants asked.

Jacob fell silent at that question but he remembered something Kaizen told him, that Humans had evacuated into space using advanced technology, but he did not want to compromise his fellow people, wherever they may be if they are even still alive.

"As a matter of fact, I don't know, I've been pondering about that myself but I don't know if there are other Humans out there" Jacob said as he successfully attempted at lying yet again and no one looked suspicious in the crowd.

"If you're a Human, does that mean that you can run long distances without stopping if you train yourself?" a curious and excited Arctic Wolf asked.

"Yes, that is very true, Humans are considered to be the best long distance runners in existence, while you have speed on your side, you don't have the endurance to keep up, unless you train your endurance of course" Jacob said as he nervously smiled at the crowd who just continued taking pictures and asking questions.

"Do you have a message for the Mammals of Zootopia seeing as how you are the first Human citizen of Zootopia?" a rather cheery Ram news reporter asked.

"Message? Well, I'll give it a try I guess, ahem, Mammals of Zootopia, it is my privilege to let you all know, that despite what you may have heard around campfires, books, parents telling you to behave else a monster that hides in the closet would come out if you misbehaved, that Humans are not looking to harm any of you or your well being, I only wish to live among you in peace and harmony, I only wish to help accelerate the progressional system of society in anyway that I can, and I hope that you do not believe what you read out of a book about my species because it may be false, there are good people and bad people in our world, but I'm one of the good guys, I was born to protect, and I am willing to protect my friends and family, even if it costs me my own life" Jacob said as he smiled and looked at Jessica who smiled and waved at him.

"So, you do not seek to harm any of us? Despite Humans eating Animals in the past?" a dark brown furred Moose asked to confirm.

"I do not want to harm any of you, unless you try to harm me" Jacob said as he gave a very precise warning in that sentence that most people (animals in this case) would agree too.

"Tell us Jacob, do you like Zootopia so far?" the same Onyx from before asked.

"I do, I like how you Animals, both Predator and Prey can live in peace and harmony together, you live in a well developed society and you know how to use the correct bins" Jacob said with a humourous tone at the end which made some news reporters in the crowd laugh at that statement.

Jacob was about to speak up again, but then he suddenly stopped himself from speaking as he started to get a very strange feeling inside his body.

The cameras continued flashing and clicking at him but Jacob decided to ignore the strange feeling he was starting to get, he had more important things to do.

"Uh, next question" Jacob said after his small moment of silence and everyone started shouting his name yet again and putting their paws and hooves in the air.

Jacob was about to pick a curious looking Camel but as he opened his mouth, everyone in the Precinct heard a sound that spelt death.

A gunshot from above the Precinct.

Jacob saw the bullet flying through the air at breakneck speed from the skylight on the ceiling and he could not dodge it in time, it pierced his shoulder and shredded through his body and out through his back, causing him to step back and scream in pain as he felt his shoulder burning heavily from the gunshot wound as he fell backwards through the blue curtains as everyone inside the Precinct started to scream and run as fast as they could out of the building, nearly trampling over one another due to the sheer level of panic caused.

"Jessica! Get everyone out of here now! I'll help Jacob!" Chief Bogo shouted as Jessica nodded in response and rushed off to make sure everyone got out of the Precinct unharmed.

Chief Bogo rushed as fast as he could to Jacob's aid and found the Human lying on his back as his shoulder slowly bleeded as did his back since the bullet went straight through his body, his clothes were starting to get a red tint from the blood and he was putting pressure on the wound.

"Jacob! You're going to be fine! Just hang in there! I'll get a medkit!" Chief Bogo said as he went to get a nearby medkit but Jacob stopped him.

"Chief, it's fine, it'll heal in 3, 2, 1" Jacob said as Chief Bogo watched with fascination as the bullet wound started to disappear as skin began enveloping the wound and the blood started cleaning up as Jacob lay his head back with his eyes closed.

"Jacob, you're a tough man to kill, don't worry, I'll find that sniper if it's the last thing I do" Chief Bogo said sternly at the end as he could imagine beating the crap of whoever done this to Jacob as he knelt down to see if Jacob had anymore wounds.

"Oh shit, oh no, not again, everyone better get out before I turn else I could end up killing someone out of a bloodlust filled rage because of the pain from the gunshot! Fuck!" Jacob thought to himself as he began to feel the Beast spirit within starting to take over because of the immensity of the gunshot wound he recieved.

"No, Chief, get away from me!" Jacob shouted as he pushed Chief Bogo away from him as he stood up and fell to his knees and started screaming like hell as a burning sensation began to take over his hands as Chief Bogo watched in horror as Jacob's eyes went from jade green to blood red.

Jacob held his hands in front of him as he continued screaming which soon turned into aggressive snarling as he felt his fingers starting to throb and he kept curling them over and over and he winced at the pain his fingers were going through, just as he imagined, his finger nails started to fall off and the tips of each and every one his fingers started to run in colour as marble black claws began extending out of his fingers as Jacob continued snarling at the immense pain of the transformation.

Hard black lumps began to form on his fingers and his hands, resembling paw pads any canine would have as Jacob kept screaming in pain.

"Jacob! Are you okay?!" Chief Bogo yelled as he stepped back in fear at what he was witnessing right in front of him.

"No! Listen to me! You need to make sure everyone gets out of here! I cannot let anyone see me like this and due to the pain, I might hurt you if you get close!" Jacob yelled angrily as jet black fur began to appear on his face and hands as he kept screaming out in excruciating pain.

Jacob could feel his chest and back expand as his shoulders became more broad while the squeamish sound of flesh and bones being stretched filled the air which sent chills up Chief Bogo's spine, he was right when Jacob said he would be scarred for life if he even witnessed a small piece of the transformation.

Jacob managed to get onto his knees despite the immense pain he was feeling as he grasped his stomach as he tried very hard not to scream in pain. His back beaten to tear through his hoodie, revealing shaggy black fur that continued growing, Jacob pulled of his shirt to prevent his clothes from getting damaged further as his buff body began to show which was covered in soft snow white fur, his torso and arms were completely covered in shaggy fur, he didn't look like a Human anymore, he was an Animal now.

Jacob then fell back onto his 'paws' and he felt the pain reaching his legs, he continued yelling out in pain as his feet stretched out and his toes stretched up into his feet as jet black fur began growing out of his skin, the nails on his toes had turned into sharp marble black claws and hard black lumps began to form under his toes and the front areas of his feet.

The transformation wasn't finished yet, Jacob could feel his toes and thighs widening as he felt like he was growing an extra limb on his body, he stood up tall on his padded feet as his pants to began to rip apart to reveal a long and brushy tail like any Wolf would have.

Jacob fell to his knees again and held onto his head as hard as he could because he knew what part of the transformation was next.

His face began to feel like it was in fire, he scraped his paws down and covered his face and screamed in pure agony, he could feel his teeth become sharper and sharper inside his mouth and he nearly bit on his tongue as a result, fur began to grow all over his face as his Human hair darkened until it was jet black like the rest of the fur on his face.

But he wasn't finished yet.

His own face was pushing out a muzzle, Jacob clawed angrily at the stone ground he lay on while leaving deep distinct claw marks in the rock surface as he continued yelling out in pain which soon turned into very aggressive growling which caused Chief Bogo to back up further away from the horrible event he was witnessing.

Jacob couldn't close his maw which was filled with razor sharp fangs at the moment of the muzzle forming, he felt his ears stretch up into the air and his pained groans were now aggressive snarling which sounded completely Animal, he sounded like a savage beast and it wasn't long before the transformation was complete.

There was no Human left, it was all Werewolf now.

Triggered by a bullet to his body which was now completely healed.

Jacob then let out an ear shattering roar which caused Chief Bogo to cover his ears with his hooves as he couldn't bear the savage roar from Jacob.

"How could a Human like him be so terrifying?!" Chief Bogo thought to himself as Jacob stopped roaring and looked at the Water Buffalo that was eying him.

Jacob then aggressively snarled at Chief Bogo which caused the Buffalo to back up in response.

Jacob then slowly approached the cowering Buffalo who stood in the corner on all fours and stood a few inches away from him as he stood up on his hind legs and breathed his hot breath onto his his arm covered face.

"Don't- get- in- my- way" Jacob said as his voice was now deeper and scarier than it was when he was Human.

Jacob then ran off on all fours while Chief Bogo continued cowering in the corner from what he just witnessed.

"I'm going hunt, I'm going to find, I'm going to ask, and if necessary" Jacob thought to himself as he ran through the revolving doors and outside to the Watering hole which was cleared of Mammals thankfully for Jacob.

"I'm going to kill..."

 **Life got in the way again so sorry for the delay, also, some of you couldn't follow a simple order in the previous chapter, could you? I don't care if you hate cliffhangers, I really don't, so yell all you want but it won't do a thing, I have a life outside Fanfiction and you have to respect that, anyways, things are intensifying in this chapter! Only God knows what will happen in the next... When Jacob begins to hunt down whoever shot him in his Werewolf form...**


	36. Chapter 36

I have Returned Chapter 36: Smart thinking, New Fur Coat, Tracking the Culprit and Fight

 **Hello everyone, I have returned! Not funny? Fine, have it your way, I have returned to type up yet another Chapter for this story just for you guys, a Human with a rather dark story and a dark secret emerges 6000 years after his world ended from biowarfare in a World War 3 scenario, to find out his World has changed and the new Animal Kingdom lives in peace, or does it? In the previous chapter, our main protagonist Jacob was shot in an assassination attempt at a ZPD press conference, he survived, but the extreme pain of getting shot triggered his Werewolf side to show itself and he turned right in front of Chief Bogo. And now, Jacob is going to hunt down whoever shot him and he's going to find out why he or she would do so...**

* * *

 **Precinct 1, moments after the assassination attempt...**

Chief Bogo was frozen in place after what he had just witnessed, first he saw Zootopia's first Human citizen get shot by what sounded like a sniper rifle and he thought that Jacob was going to die from his gunshot wound since it had penetrated his shoulder and through his back but Jacob, thanks to his healing abilities was able to heal his wound and acted like as if nothing had ever happened to him in the first place.

But secondly, the cost of having to use his healing abilities was that he would have to tale on the form of a Werewolf due to the extreme pain that was inflicted on his body and Chief Bogo was unfortunate enough to have witnessed Jacob through what looked and sounded like a very painful body transformation.

The squeamish sounds of bones breaking, growing and rearranging themselves along with his body packing more meat along with the sound of his screams, it sounded as if Jacob was on fire but he couldn't die so he screamed and screamed in pain as his body burned from the painful transformation.

But it gets better, Jacob's ripped clothes were still on the stone stage where the podium was and dried red blood was on his ocean camouflage hoodie and his pants were completely ripped to shreds due to the transformation along with puddle of blood underneath his ripped clothes since he was bleeding from his back.

Thankfully everyone was evacuated out of the building before they could see the horrific event Chief Bogo was unfortunate enough to witness and even more problems would arise as citizens would be very scared of having a Werewolf living among them.

Chief Bogo felt like he was scarred for life after he saw Jacob take on the form of a Werewolf, Jacob did tell them to look away so he could transform back into his Human form back at Cliffside Asylum so that they wouldn't be scarred by the transformation process. It sounded so disgusting that it would probably never leave his head and it would haunt him forever.

But the sound of Jacob's voice when he was a Werewolf, it would turn your blood into ice and you felt like you were being manipulated under his control as his deep voice pierced your soul like a knife through butter. The way Jacob said "Don't get in my way" was grade A horror movie material, he sounded a lot scarier than Chief Bogo when he was angry.

And Jacob's eyes, they were darker than blood and whenever you looked into them, you were looking into the eyes of a unnatural creature that could reduce you into mere bones and blood with its razor sharp fangs and long knife like claws. The sclera of his eyes were completely dark blood red with jet black pupils in the middle of them.

And right now, Jacob has ran off, Chief Bogo could only guess that Jacob is going to hunt down whoever tried to assassinate him and who knows what happens afterwards, either Jacob kills and eat whoever tried to kill him or knocks him unconscious and help put him behind bars for further questioning.

Chief Bogo would've been still frozen in place against the wall, sitting in front of where Jacob had been shot until his ears picked up the voice of one of his most valued Officers.

"Sir! Are you alright?" Jessica said as she ran up to Chief Bogo, helped him back onto his hooves and noticed the terrified expression on his face as if he had seen something horrible.

"Chief Bogo? Where's Jacob? What happened to him?" Jessica asked in a rather panicked manner at the end as she saw the pool of red blood and ripped clothes on the floor.

"He- he transformed right in front of me! It was so disgusting and scary and he was angry!" Chief Bogo shouted like he was insane and he covered his head with his hooves to show that.

"Jacob transformed? Oh no, he told me back in Cliffside Asylum that extreme pain can cause him to transform, and that he becomes a lot more stronger and possibly more dangerous because his anger is like a source of strength, did you see where he went?" Jessica asked worriedly as she feared that Jacob could risk getting him compromised or possibly kill someone.

"He ran out the doors on all fours, no doubt he's going to hunt down whoever tried to assassinate him but he could be anywhere in this city!" Chief Bogo said aggressively as he removed his hooves from his face and pointed at the front doors of Precinct 1.

Unfortunately, Chief Bogo was right. Zootopia was a very big city and Jacob could cover a lot of ground faster than any other Mammal in his Werewolf form since he practically has unlimited stamina in a painful rage but whoever tried to kill him was going to have a very bad day if Jacob catches him or her.

"Damn it! He might kill the culprit responsible if he catches him because he's angry! It'd take a miracle to find him now since he could be far away from here by now, wait a minute, where's his phone?" Jessica said as she walked over to Jacob's blood and searched his pants and hoodie pockets to find nothing in them, there was no sign of the phone in the puddle of blood which Jessica now knew the scent of.

"His phone? You got him a phone? That's great, but how does that help?" Chief Bogo asked as he walked over to Jessica who pulled out her phone and typed in her security password while hiding it from view of Chief Bogo of course.

"I have his phone number and he could still have his phone on him since his fur is very thick and long and I'd know because- I slept with him" Jessica said nervously at the end as she feared what Chief Bogo would say to her for being in a relationship while on the job.

"You slept with him? Do you love him?" Chief Bogo asked in a serious manner but he didn't sound angry at Jessica for what she had just told him.

"I do. I confessed my love to him yesterday and he loves me too as a matter of fact. I'm in love with a Human, something all of us thought were either extinct, mythical, dangerous and powerful but Jacob isn't anything like we predict Humans to be, he's such a brave and strong Human despite him having a tragic moment in his life when his world ended and he lost everything he loved. But he knows everyone he loved are in a better place now, and he just wants to start from scratch again. I don't care if you fire me, I won't stop you" Jessica said as she bended her head down in sadness and confessed her love to a Human to her Boss who showed her a look of no emotion.

Jessica was nearly crying at this point, but she felt something gently grab her shoulder and she immediately realised it was Chief Bogo's hoof that was grabbed her shoulder. She looked up at Chief Bogo who had a slight smile on his face like he was happy for her.

"I don't care if you love someone Jessica, even if he is a mythical creature, you're one of my most valuable Officers, don't tell anyone I said that. But back to the topic at paw, why is Jacob's phone so important and him having very thick fur?" Chief Bogo said as his tone changed from happy to serious while he let go of Jessica and got a hold of himself.

"If my theory is correct, while Jacob was turning into a Werewolf, his pants didn't rip off of him in time and the fur on his legs grew thick enough in time before his pants eventually burst and since our version of the Human phone 'the Google Pixel' has special little charger clips on the back of it so that you didn't need a charger plug to charge it, and since Jacob's pants were about to burst off his body, the phone would've endured enough stress on its body to release the clips from its back and they made contact with Jacob's fur on time. I hope that's the case anyways" Jessica said which sounded very confusing for Chief Bogo to listen too but he listened as close as possible.

"Okay... But how does this help us? Or heck, his phone probably fell off his leg since he was running pretty fast" Chief Bogo said coming up with his own conclusion for Jessica's phone theory.

"Let's say his phone is still stuck to his furry leg, I have his contact number and I have a phone tracking app on my phone that I used to help find my Dad's phone when he lost it as well as my Mom, it works perfectly and I decided to keep it should the occasion arise. And now is the perfect time to use it" Jessica said as she went into said phone tracking app and typed in her account name and password to confirm that it was her and she went to type in Jacob's phone number.

"Phone tracking? Be glad you're a Police Officer, else I'd have to bring you in unless you had a warrant to track someone's phone. This better be fast because someone's life could be on the line" Chief Bogo said as he nearly gagged at the thought of finding the culprit's mutilated corpse in a dark alleyway that was covered in his own blood.

"I only use this app for good just so you know, and let us see here, aha! Jacob is now 600 meters away from where we are standing and rapidly rising, I better get moving before he might kill the culprit" Jessica said as she began walking towards the hallways that led to the secret exit she and Jacob used to sneak into Precinct 1 earlier.

She felt Chief Bogo grab her by her shoulder again and she was forced to face him again.

"Jessica, thankfully Jacob has his phone, but can you call him? Maybe it'll calm him down a bit if he speaks to you and I doubt the culprit is going to escape such a deadly Animal like him with his advanced senses" Chief Bogo said as Jessica pushed his hoof off and looked at him.

"Good idea, and don't say the word Animal to his face. Unless you have a death wish" Jessica said as she began running and it wasn't long until she entered the first hallway that led to the emergency exit.

"I already know how threatening he is!" Chief Bogo shouted banterously as Jessica laughed in response as she ran as fast as she could through god knows how many door filled hallways until she finally reached the emergency exit door, quickly opened it by pushing down the bar handle and she rushed to her Zoovloret as fast as she could.

"I wish I had the endurance of a Human!" Jessica panted over her breath as she reached her car, unlocked it with her keys and quickly hopped into the drivers seat while dialing in Jacob's phone number on her contacts in hopes of calling him and calming him.

The dialing beeps played over and over for 30 seconds until Jessica heard someone answer the call.

"Jessica?"

 **Jacob's point of view, moments after he transformed...**

Jacob ran on all fours through the revolving doors of Precinct 1 and panted everytime his forepaws touched the hard ground beneath him which he could barely feel thanks to his tough paw pads. No one could be spotted around the watering hole or in the surrounding area, Jacob guessed everyone was either evacuated out of the area in time before he turned or everyone trampled over each other the moment they heard a gunshot because there looked to be clues of panicked pawprints in the grass surrounding the watering hole.

"Whoever shot me can't be too far away, if they are, I'll catch up to them very quickly and make sure that they have a bad day" Jacob said grumpily to himself as he launched himself high into the air by jumping with his powerful legs and landed on the top of Precinct 1 with a soft landing to get a better view of the surrounding area to see if he could pinpoint where the supposed Assassin ran off too.

His nose began twitching at the smell of, antiperspirant?

"Antiperspirant, whoever tried to kill me likes to smell nice, and that will be the reason why I will find him, or her" Jacob said as he snarled under his breath as he picked up the scent and began following it around the roof of Precinct 1. He eventually came to a doorway that led onto the roof of the building itself.

"Okay, so that's where he came in and out, we want to know where he went after he came out after shooting me" Jacob said as he continued snarling and continued following the scent until he felt a sudden numbing all around his body and it was heavier in his arms.

"Uh body? What are you doing? Wait, my arm wasn't cream white last time I checked, what the fuck?!" Jacob roared to himself, he didn't care if anyone heard him roar because he couldn't be seen on the roof of Precinct 1 since no one was around the building itself except for the Officers inside who would either be in their offices or they could even be on patrol, that way they wouldn't hear an unnatural creature roaring.

Jacob stretched his arm in front of him and he saw that it was no longer covered by the thick night black fur he was very accustomed too, instead of night black it was covered in cream white fur that had a light yellow tint to it all the way to the tips of his sharp clawed fingers that actually looked very beautiful, his right arm was the same colour as his left with the same cream white fur with a light yellow tint on it.

"No, I must be seeing things, I gotta see myself in the mirror, that blue skylight right there, that'll do" Jacob said as he ran over to the blue skylight of Precinct 1 and looked at his reflection and hoped he still had his night black and snow white fur on him that he had grown so used and accustomed too.

He was wrong.

His body had completely changed his fur colour, the numbing in his body ceased after his legs were finished changing colour. Jacob, despite being shocked and surprised by the fact that his fur had just changed colour, he thought he actually looked a lot more handsome and tougher with the new fur coat that just appeared on his body.

The fur outside his ears were once night black and now they were a near dark ginger red colour that nearly matched his hair in Human form, the fur on the inside of his ears were snow white before and now they were the same creamy white colour with a light yellow tint along with a new beautiful looking dark grey strip going in and out both of his ears. His head was no longer covered in black fur but it was now a mixture of different colour furs, from his nose to the glabella between his eyes his fur was the same dark ginger colour as his ears that again nearly matched the colour of his hair when he was Human while his bottom jaw up around to the bottom of his nose to far as beyond his cheeks was creamy white as was the front of his neck. The fur from underneath his eyes, beyond his glabella and above his eyes was now a beautiful mixture of darker grey with some small white patches of fur which made him look rather cute looking. He appeared to have grown a slightly thicker mane on his back than he had before, showing off that he was an Alpha Werewolf despite the fact he didn't lead a pack but he was still an Alpha Werewolf. His broad shoulders were covered in the dark grey fur with small white patches as was the same on his back. His tough chest, built torso, sturdy lower back and the fur on the back of his legs were now the same creamy white with the same light yellow tint as his arms as some of the dark grey fur from his mane ran over his chest and stomach in a tribal swirl like fashion. The front fur on his bended Wolf like legs were the same darker grey with small white patches as his back mane which suited him very nicely. Thankfully his crotch was still furred over so he wouldn't have to worry of exposing his sensitive parts. His tail was creamy white (I need not say the tint again) and it was tipped with darker grey fur and his tail moved to its own accord. His clawed hind paws were now covered in cream white fur like most of his body and to be honest, Jacob actually thought he looked prettier and a lot less dull than his previous fur coat. It felt even softer than his other fur coat which made things even better for him.

But his question is how? How did his fur change colour in the first place? Could it be some secret ability that Werewolves have to have adaptive camouflage in certain environments? Or in this case, an urban environment?

"Well this is weird, but I've another task to focus on, finding the bastard cunt that tried to fucking kill me" Jacob said as he continued snarling under his breath and stopped admiring himself in the glass and went back to investigating the smell of antiperspirant near the door.

"I can see some pawprints, wait, no, hoof prints, small and even-toed ungulates. I'm going have to assume our assassin is some kind of Atriodactyla, a sheep or something else in the same family. Not Wolves hunting sheep anymore, this time it's Werewolves hunting sheep, who'd have thought?" Jacob said to himself as he focused his vision and he could see clues that no normal Mammal would see that easily, another perk of being a Werewolf thanks to a secret super soldier project that turned into a gas and infected him after New York and the rest of the world was destroyed oh so long ago.

Jacob hunched over and walked on all fours as he followed both the scent and the hoof prints on the ground until he came across something rather interesting.

About fifteen meters away from the door that leads down into Precinct 1 from the roof, there was a bullet cartridge that looked to have been dropped accidentally. It was a pretty long cartridge and the bullet was still attached to it, the same kind cartridge that would be used against tanks, armour piercing bullets fired from a high power sniper rifle.

"Jesus Christ, an AP shell, or armour piercing shell, a tracer is inside it and it's a 50mbg cartridge, good bullet to use against me and based off the sound of the rifle when fired, I'm going to have to assume it was some sort of Animal .50 cal sniper rifle somewhat similar to a Barrett M82. Wait a minute, the bullet is made of silver, useless but Jessica told me Werewolves are not in Zootopian or heck Mammalian mythology, this assassin has a lot of explaining to do when I catch him and silver is completely ineffective against me, Hollywood came up with that pathetic idea but at least I can walk in broad daylight and I can control myself. But more importantly, how does our sheep know that I'm a Werewolf? Is it that easy to notice? Or he's just plain clever or he has some sort of source that gives him the information he needs" Jacob said as he bent down closer and took a closer look at the cartridge, he didn't want to pick it up incase there was any hoof prints on it that could be vital for use in the Forensics laboratory incase he did not catch the assassin.

Jacob always thought aloud as it helped him focus more than listening to his inner voice since he found it more distracting than actually talking to himself.

"*Sniff sniff*, wait, I'm picking up another scent, this must've been a two man or mammal team. Hmm, smells like, cigarettes?" Jacob said as he picked up the after scents of a recently smoked cigarette which he thought smelt absolutely horrible. He began searching the area for the cigarette butt and he came out with nothing in the end.

"Whoever smoked cigars took the butts with him, smart. What's this? Another pair of prints, another ungulate print. That means both our culprits are in the Atriodactyla family so we have some clues there, and one of them likes to smoke cigarettes which makes things even easier, let's follow these prints and see where they lead" Jacob said to himself as he put some pieces of the puzzle together and made a reasonable conclusion.

Jacob, focusing his eyes onto the hoof prints that were practically invisible eventually came to a stop near the edge of the roof and it was a looooooong way down but even if he fell off he would survive and brush it off like it was nothing at all.

"No way our two assassins went through reception with a gun with them, and they'd get suspicious looks for having a big case with them that they'd probably be stopped and asked to open it and everyone would know what happens next. They must've left some clues around here somewhere since their hoof prints end here" Jacob said as he looked over the edge of the roof and found nothing to show that the culprits climbed up the building.

"Well either our sniper and cigarette buddies can jump high distances like I can, or they have jetpacks that nobody has ever heard about, no signs of burn marks and no Animal is known to jump over a 5 or more storey building so they must've climbed up the wall using a grappling hook and some rope, let's look around and see if they left anything" Jacob said as he hunched over again and sniffed the air if he could pick up the scent of metal or nylon.

"*Sniff sniff* aha, I smell some nylon alright and I can smell iron that is hidden in this air vent, sorry guys but I've got to rip this off" Jacob said as his nose lead him to an air vent that stood out of the roof and bended at a right angle, the fan could be seen spinning inside thanks to some conveniently placed lights inside the vent that Jacob could hardly squeeze himself into. He grabbed the vent by the grate and ripped it off like it was a sheet of paper.

Jacob reached his long arm into the vent and felt around for a bit until he felt something cold and sharp on his paw which didn't cause him to wince in pain since he was a Werewolf and he gripped whatever this strange object was and yanked it out as hard as he could and he was now holding a grappling claw which was attached to some rope that looked cut based off some rough markings at the edge of the rope and it didn't look long enough to scale the wall of the Precinct completely.

"A grappling hook, I was right. One way to infiltrate a building alright, must've snuck past the cameras and scaled the wall, thankfully there are none up here since hardly anyone would be able to get up here unless they became Spiderman, or Spidermammal in this instance. So, they used a grappling hook and hid it inside this vent when they escaped, meaning that they must've had another way to get off this roof after they attempted to kill me. They must've had a screwdriver with them to loosen the bolts that hold in the vent grate but why would they place their grappling hook in here? Maybe I'm missing something again" Jacob said as he looked over the grapple claw and he guessed that it was made using DIY materials since it didn't look like a proper grapple claw and the rope looked to have been cut in half using a sharp blade of sorts.

"Well, they must've had another grappling hook with them but why would they stuff it inside this vent? Couldn't they have just brought it with them? Either they had another grappling hook with them or perhaps they used a zipline, let's take a look near the edge again incase we missed something" Jacob said as he walked back near the edge of the roof and focused his vision to see if he could find any clues.

"Strange looking marks on the ground, something was placed here on a tripod and each end of the legs spread far from each other. This is no ordinary camera, this must've been a zip line" Jacob said as he looked in the most promising direction of where the zipline could've been fired at.

"3 directions they could've gone in, 1 is that they could've ziplined onto that cobblestone street filled with shops and apartments, 2 is that they zip lined onto that dark and suspicious looking alleyway and 3 is that they zip lined onto that roof on top of one of those five storey building. Okay, 1 is very unlikely because that streets would've been filled with onlookers who'd think two guys coming into the street by a zip line would look very suspicious. 2 is probably more worth looking at since it is on ground level and it isn't above the ground unlike number 3, so let's take a look at this alleyway and see what we find" Jacob said as he stepped onto the edge of the roof, prepared his legs and launched himself high into the air and managed to launch himself over the ZPD parking lot that was on the right side of the building if you stood in front of the building and landed easily near the alleyway.

"No one better see me like this out here, if they do they might call up a lynch mob and try to kill me or heck post me on the fucking internet on god knows how many animals copycat websites they have" Jacob said grumpily as he hunched over and walked on all fours into the alleyway that he chose out of the three options. He began focusing his vision onto the puddle covered ground and the poorly painted walls and his nose was filled the horrible stench of rubbish and God knows what else.

"Uh, one bad thing about having a sensitive nose, not every smell is nice. Let us see here, puddles, rubbish, a few homeless sleeping spots and graffiti, and this piece of cardboard looks like it was moved by paw or hoof for some reason" Jacob said as he covered his nose once he entered the alleyway and searched for clues until he found that suspicious piece of cardboard.

He lifted it off the ground and it was hiding a small hole that looked to have dug a few centimeters or more into the stone ground.

"A small hole, smell of galvanised metal off of it and the hole takes the shape of a irregular triangle so this is where our zipline was fired and it hit here, so this is certainly where our beloved sniper and cigarette buddies were when they ziplined off Precinct 1. These puddles aren't moving because of the wind, someone ran across them like they were in a major hurry and hoof prints show ungulates, sounds like our assassins alright, let follow these hoof prints and see where they lead us and I know that this is the one because I can smell the same cigarettes from the roof" Jacob said like he was working with someone and continue sniffing the air to follow the cigarette scent and followed the near invisible tracks that he could see on the ground.

The tracks then led right to a dead end in the alley which made Jacob growl in anger as he hated these kind of scenarios.

"Dead end, cliché moment alright. Let's look around for clues because there is no way I can allow these assassins to escape and try to kill me again with useless silver bullets. *Sniff sniff*, smells like rain, shit" Jacob said as his nose twitched to the smell of rain in the sky and he looked behind him to see some dark grey clouds in the sky that were slowly making their way across the Zootopian skyline.

"Let's see if we can get some clues before the rain gets here. *Sniff sniff*, rubber, smells like a car had a burnout before it sped off to god knows where, along with the smell of diesel fuel in the air. Tsk tsk, if you're going to want to hide from a Werewolf, you're going to have to cover your tracks or you'll be tracked down in a matter of minutes. Smells like the car isn't too far from here but I'll have to go by rooftop since not all the streets are empty" Jacob said as his ears picked up the sound of pedestrians walking and cars driving nearby. Jacob aimed his head towards the sky and prepared to jump up onto a 3 storey apartment building and launched through the air with finesse as he landed gently and perfectly onto the roof.

"I'll have to stay away from the edges or someone will spot me and scream like a banshee or worse, record me running and post me on ZooTube" Jacob said as he hunched over and started running on all fours on the roof he was on and thankfully the buildings were in a linear pattern so he wouldn't have to use his stamina for jumping over a street full of cars and pedestrians, not yet at least.

Running on fours wasn't a problem for Jacob since his arms and legs were nearly the same size as each other and due to him experiencing extreme pain from getting shot by an armour piercing bullet, his anger would make him stronger and potentially more dangerous as he is nearly left in a bloodlust filled rage. As Jacob continued running on the rooftops, he felt something vibrating on his leg which made him stop running instantly.

"What the hell? My phone? How'd it get stuck in my fur? And who's calling me?" Jacob asked himself as he saw that his phone was stuck to his fur because of the special charger clips that were on the back of the phone. Jacob grabbed his phone and he saw that it was Jessica who was calling him.

The primitive and flesh hungry thoughts disappeared from his head instantly when he saw it was Jessica who was calling, and now he felt very guilty for what he could've done to the culprits without thinking straight. He could've killed them!

Jacob swiped the green phone button and placed his phone against his ear and said "Hello?" and waited for a response.

"Jacob! You still have your phone with you! What are you doing?" Jessica asked with worry in her voice as she feared for Jacob's safety.

"Miraculously I still have my phone thanks to the little charger clips sticking to my fur but how did I not realise that? Right now, I'm tracking down the culprits responsible for attempting to assassinate me" Jacob said as he snarled lightly under his breath since, well he was a Werewolf and Werewolves would snarl when they speak.

"There's more than one culprit? How are you so sure?" Jessica asked in a demanding manner which sounded dead serious.

"I can see tracks that most Mammals wouldn't since I can focus my senses and see tracks that would be completely invisible to the naked eye, and my nose is a lot more powerful than yours and all that I know is that the culprits are part of the Atriodactyla family since they have hoof prints. One of them smells like antiperspirant and one of them smells like cigarettes and based off what I've just found, our two assassins had an escape vehicle and now I'm following its trail, and how did you know I had my phone with me?" Jacob said as he began walking again while being careful not to trip over anything as he did.

"Wow that's incredible! Okay, so they are both members of the Atriodactyla family, one smells of antiperspirant and one of them likes to smoke cigarettes, but how can you pinpoint where a car has gone? And I didn't know you had your phone, I just predicted that at first it was still with you and I was right when I used my phone tracking app" Jessica said as Jacob's ears picked up the sound of her walking.

"I'm not sure I should be thankful or scared of you. I have the car's scent, I'm able to distinguish one from the other and it uses diesel so it isn't going to get away from me that easily. I done some investigation on the roof of Precinct 1 and they dropped a bullet so you'll wanna run that through the Forensics lab whenever you get it and for some reason one of our assassins stuffed a grappling hook into one of the air vents but I took it out, and my fur changed colour" Jacob said in a normal manner like as if he didn't care as he vaulted over a small wall and onto the next building.

"I'm glad you're on our side with your super senses. I'll inform Chief Bogo about your discovery's but you scared the absolute shit out of him when you transformed in front of him. Did you say your fur changed colour?" Jessica said with confusion when she asked that question.

"Yep, I look even more handsome than I did before but I can't describe it to you now so you'll have to wait and see for yourself. As much as I would like to keep talking buy I can't because my nose says that the car is close so stay safe for me won't you?" Jacob said as he sniffed the air and predicted the car's location which smelt like it was around 400 or so meters away from where he was standing.

"I'll stay safe Jacob, just don't do anything bad to the culprits please because we need them alive. I wish I had super senses like you do" Jessica said jealously.

"I won't kill them, but I might incapacitate if they attack me first when I find them and I'll give them nightmares for years to come if the occasion arises" Jacob said in a dark tone which sent a cold shiver up Jessica's back.

"Just don't do anything too bad to them because we have to interrogate them and see if we can't find out who hired them and why" Jessica said fearfully which nearly melted Jacob's heart by how scared she sounded.

"I'll be careful, goodbye sweetheart" Jacob said as he waited for a response before swiping the red end call button.

"Goodbye boyfriend, go and catch some bad guys!" Jessica said as Jacob swiped the end call button and reattached his phone clips to his fur and made sure it was firm and stuck on his left arm near his padded hand.

"Alright, these guys aren't going to outrun me so I'll have to try and run at a steady pace to avoid having my phone falling off of me because if I do, Jessica will be very pissed off with me when she finds out" Jacob said to himself as he sniffed the air again and began running on two legs instead of four. He could still run pretty fast even when running on two legs thanks to his enhanced endurance.

"I'd be a great gymnastics instructor, but I'd probably scare all of my students into submission but it's an option for the future" Jacob said as he vaulted over another wall and jumped over an air vent that stood out from the roof.

 **(Like I'm going to bore you guys with the same parkour maneuvers. Let's do a time skip to when Jacob eventually reaches the Assassins shall we? Besides, it's already taking long enough to do this chapter anyways)**

"*Sniff sniff sniff* they're close, 59 meters away from where I'm standing. I can hear them talking to each other, let's eavesdrop on them and determine how I am going to do this" Jacob said as he focused his ears in the direction of the voices from the assassins and stealthy ran towards the edge of the building where the assassins were in an alleyway near that edge.

"Did you see the look on that Human's face before I shot him?" a light and humoured voice said while he and another voice laughed after what he said.

"Yeah! That look when he realised he was going to die! I can't believe that Zootopia would welcome a Human into its borders. No one knows about the truth of the near extinction of Humanity over 6000 years ago" a deep and raspy voice said which definitely caught the attention of Jacob.

"How do you know that? These guys definitely have some source to tell them that amount of information" Jacob whispered to himself as he was now within 20 meters of the assassins.

"I know right? That Human lied to everyone with "I was relieved of my duties for my incompetence", bullshit if you ask me. Humanity was nearly destroyed by itself because of biowarfare and I have a feeling that there are more of them out there in the world somewhere" the lighter voice said which really got the attention of Jacob this time.

"I had to lie or else everyone would think I'd kill them in the future and I don't think there are any Humans left" Jacob whispered to himself quietly as he peeked over the edge to see who his assassins were.

They were both Rams, one of them had white wool while the other had light brown wool so that's what gives it away. They both had light brown keratin horns. The light brown wool Ram was wearing a white tank top with some red and blue logo on it around the stomach region and a pair of blue skinny jeans while the white wool Ram wore a jungle camouflage hoodie and pants with the same camouflage pattern as the hoodie. A white car that looked similar to a Toyota Corolla only it was called a Pawyota Clawrolla sat in the alleyway and the light brown wool Ram was sitting on the bonnet (hood) of the car with his arms folded while the other Ram was investigating the boot (trunk) of the car.

"Though something felt off about that Human, like he had slightly pointy ears for some reason, his fingers were a bit longer than I originally thought along with the fact that he was freakishly tall" the light brown Ram said with a confused manner.

"Yeah, and he wasn't wearing any shoes either. But he's dead now and that's what matters because Black Knight is going to pay us a good paycheck!" the white wool Ram said victoriously.

"Not wrong with my characteristics, and who is this Black Knight? Obviously not the Knight who prevents people from crossing the bridge in Medieval times but someone who uses a nickname no doubt" Jacob thought to himself as he carefully observed the assassins chatting to each other.

"Uh Woolter? Where did you put the grappling hook? I can't find it in the trunk" the white wool Ram said in a manner that showed he was slightly angry.

"Woolter? Okay so that's one of their names" Jacob thought to himself while locking that name into his head for later.

"I thought you were going to handle the grappling hook Jesse" Woolter said innocently as he took out a cigarette lighter and a cigarette and took a small drag from it.

"Jesse? Did these guys have their names taken from Breaking Bad? Or is it just a coincidence?" Jacob thought to himself with surprise since their names sounded similar to Walter White and Jesse Pinkman from the iconic TV series.

"No, I told you to- ah it doesn't matter, it's not like they are going to find us" Jesse said as he closed the trunk of the car and took out his phone and held it up to his ear, he was calling someone.

"I beg to differ, time to strike" Jacob said as he used his sharp claws to climb down the building and into the dark and wet alleyway, Jacob waited for the 2 Rams to turn around and thats when he would strike.

"C'mon, pick up already" Jesse scolded to himself as he grew impatient since whoever he was calling wouldn't pick up.

"Do you have good signal?" Woolter asked as he faced in the direction of Jesse, now Jacob could take action.

Sneaking up to the car, Jacob snuck to the other side of the car and stretched his long arms over to Woolter and grabbed him by his face and dragged him over across the hood of the car and incapacitated him. Jesse would not hear Woolter crying out because his ears were distracted by the sound of his phone dialing and Jacob was covering Woolter's head completely.

"Hello? Yeah, of course you saw it on ZNN, me and Woolter want our paycheck so-" Jesse said as Jacob snuck up on him and pounced on him without using his claws to avoid killing him since his claws were capable of cutting through anything.

Jesse screamed in pain as his face made contact with the concrete ground and he dropped his phone due to the total unexpectation of being snuck up on. He couldn't move because Jacob had very firm grip on him so he wasn't going to escape anytime soon.

"Hello? Jesse? Are you th-" Jesse's phone spoke out before Jacob crushed it with his heavy foot and he made Jesse turn his body around to face what had trapped him.

The moment Jesse saw what was holding him down, he literally started squirming and shaking at the sight of a massive Wolf holding him against the ground with his razor sharp fangs bared and his blood red eyes piercing his soul.

"What the fuck are you?!" Jesse screamed out in pure terror as he tried to free himself but Jacob held him down harder when he tried.

Jacob snarled angrily as he slowly bended his muzzle down onto Jesse's face and breathed his hot air into his face which made him squirm even more.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Jesse. Try to call for help and no one will witness you being reduced into nothing but bones..."

* * *

 **It took me so long to finish this chapter because I have school but right now I have a terrible dose of the cold and I'm sleeping nearly all the time because I can't sleep at night so I hope you guys understand what's happening right now. I won't stop, it might take a while to upload due to my drowsiness and I can't think straight because of that so if something feels off in this chapter then that's why. And yes, I know the Google Pixel doesn't have little clips on the back of it but I had to ass that detail because it makes the plot easier to understand and I hope you didn't get too scared when Jacob confronted the Assassins...**

 **Be sure to leave a review when you are done reading if you want to see more, or Jacob will come after you and tell you otherwise!**


	37. Chapter 37

I have Returned Chapter 37: Alpha without a pack, Don't fight back against the Werewolf and The Smell of Wet Dog

 **Apologies for the wait, studying has gotten in the since my exams are coming up and I don't want a bad result when I get my summer holidays. I have plans for a new story but I'm not sure I wanna kickstart it now since things are heating up in my life and whatnot.**

 **And some of you failed to realise that Jacob's fur changed colour in the last chapter (I'm talking to you USA Patriot! And thanks for your correction for bullets!)**

 **I hope you aren't squeamish, because if you are then you'll not be having a nice time reading this chapter.**

 **Jacob's very pissed off after the assassination attempt, and he'll do anything to get the information he needs, even if it means torturing those who done it if they refuse to cooperate.**

 **Viewer discretion is advised, you have been warned.**

 **There won't be too much blood, just lots and lots of pain..**

 **Leave a review (big ones please!) after you have finished reading and let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters because I'm kinds struggling to come up with new ideas so I'm asking for your help! Don't hesitate to let me know if you have any ideas for the story!**

 **Anyways, action time!**

* * *

 **Alleyway meeting point, questioning is advised...**

Jacob heavily puffed his hot breath onto Jesse's shaking and scared face as Jesse was shaking violently like he just took a swim in very cold water and he kept closing his eyes hoping that he was just seeing things but he would always be met with the same manipulating blood red eyes, ginger like brown and cream white furred muzzle and razor sharp teeth with saliva dripping from his maw as Jacob's nose could smell the fear off of his prey which he found very refreshing and satisfying.

Even though Jesse had one eye, it was already terrifying enough seeing Jacob with just one eye instead of two.

"Listen to me you muttonhead, I am going to kindly ask you questions and you are going to kindly respond to them. Don't try to escape because I will happily kill you before you can even get a chance to run and eat every piece of succulent flesh off of your bones and suck the marrow out of your bones until you are reduced to nothing but a broken skeleton with no words to say, understand?" Jacob said as his deep voice made it even more terrifying for Jesse because he was being held down with a powerful grip and he knew there was no way to get out. He did not respond to Jacob because he was more focused on pissing his pants than talking to the monster who had him at its mercy.

"I said, do you understand?!" Jacob roared as loud as he could which made his voice echo throughout the entire city and possibly deafened Jesse in the process as his ears began ringing heavily which caused him to nod quickly with response and he prayed over and over that he wouldn't have his head chewed off or worse.

"That's more like it Jesse, maybe you just won't be turned into a blanket that I'd sleep in after all. Now, it can't be a coincidence that you just randomly assumed that I was going to be attending a Press Conference in Precinct 1 and let the citizens of Zootopia know that a Human lives among them since forever, so how did you know that I was going to be there at that time? *Sniff sniff*, you might wanna be quick Jesse, I can smell a thunderstorm making its way towards us and you don't wanna be roast mutton" Jacob said as saliva dripped from his maw and some of it got on Jesse's face made him since in disgust and he wanted to scream so badly but he couldn't because Jacob literally took all the screams out of him.

Before we go on, yes, Jacob can smell rain. Rain has a scent you know because it contains a oil and it mixes with the air and makes a distinctive smell? His nose can pick up the scent of petrichors in the sky before they can make themselves known to those down below.

"Gah! *Heavy panting*. AHHH!" Jesse finally screamed as loudly as he could because he finally managed to get the energy to scream but Jacob immediately silenced him by growling furiously in Jesse's face which made him whimper with fear like a child.

"I don't speak in screaming Jesse, answer the question or else I'll have to find other ways to make you talk and I don't want to hurt you because you seem like a very charming Ram. I'll ask again, how did you know I was at Precinct 1?" Jacob asked as he tried his best to speak in a normal tone but with a deep and raspy voice like his, that would be deemed impossible.

"What the fuck are you?! Let me go!" Jesse yelled as he continued struggling to free himself from Jacob's grip but his attempts merely annoyed Jacob more than weaken his grip and Jacob was forced to growl furiously again in Jesse's face to freeze him.

"I'm asking the questions here! Not you! Answer the question now!" Jacob barked into Jesse's face as some of his saliva got onto the Ram's face and Jesse was still freaking out and struggling to free himself but as usual, Jacob has the upper paw.

After patiently waiting for an answer, Jacob finally his patience and accepted that Jesse would not answer willingly.

"Very well. Have it your way, if you won't talk, I'll make you squawk until you finally decide to talk, you brought this upon yourself" Jacob said as he began to slowly sink his sharp claws into Jesse's arms which in turn caused Jesse to quiver and he tried his best not to scream out in pain.

Jacob knew that Jesse would break at some point, it was inevitable.

"AHH! STOP! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!" Jesse finally shrieked out in pain as he couldn't bear the pain anymore and Jacob released his claws and tightened his grip on Jesse without sinking his claws into him. Jacob could see the marks left on Jesse's arms because of his claws slowly digging into his flesh but he wasn't bleeding, his claws were just at the point of where they would penetrate Jesse's underskin and make him bleed.

"That's more like it, I'm not asking again, unless you want me to rip off your arms!" Jacob roared into Jesse's face with pure anger because he was quickly loosing his patience and he wasn't in the mood for games.

"Ah! Okay! We were hired to kill you while you were on the podium! We shot you and ran off! We didn't think you were going to come after us as some massive Wolf! You should've died!" Jesse screamed as he could imagine Jacob biting his windpipe and killing him instantly and it absolutely terrified him.

"Grrrr... Who hired you? Was it this so called Black Knight you were speaking too on your phone before I pounced on you? And how do you know that I'm the Human?" Jacob asked as he snarled angrily and Jesse kept wincing and whimpering with fright as his heart continued skipping beats because of the terrifying situation he was in.

Jesse didn't answer that question. Jacob wasn't surprised by this and growled grumpily in response to Jesse's silence.

"I know something that'll get him talking" Jacob thought to himself as he came up with a great (if not bad) idea, he snarled louder and bared his teeth as saliva foamed in his mouth and he slowly bended his head down to Jesse's shoulder and carefully gripped it with his teeth.

"Speak, or you can kiss your right shoulder goodbye" Jacob growled before he carefully sank his teeth into Jesse's shoulder and Jesse screamed out in extreme pain as he struggled to free himself from Jacob's maw, but Jacob wasn't letting go.

He wasn't biting deeply into his flesh, same with his claws he only sank his teeth to the near point of penetration that would cause bleeding and it was painful enough for Jesse trying to endure the sharp pain of Jacob's well thought bite.

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK! STOP BITING ME!" Jesse yelled out in pain as he became aggressive and headbutted Jacob's muzzle which made him release Jesse's shoulder but he didn't need to rub his muzzle with his paw so he could still hold Jesse's against the wet tarmac.

While the headbutt did not hurt Jacob since he becomes a lot stronger when he is very angry, it certainly annoyed him by the stupid action taken by Jesse and as much as he wanted to rip out the Ram's intestines and stuff them down his face, he didn't want too because the ZPD might get more information out of them than he could since he was probably too scary but he's a Werewolf, what would you expect?

"Bad idea fresh meat. Listen to me, there is nothing I'd like more than to crush your windpipe, chew off every single peace of meat off of your bones, suck the marrow out of your weak bones and wash it down with puddle water. So behave yourself unless you want me to cause the end of your life" Jacob snarled as his voice was now filled with pure rage and he was very tempted to kill Jesse but he couldn't let his primitive instincts get the best of him.

"Fuck you asshole! You're an overgrown dog with a bad ego, no wonder why Humans went extinct because of their stupidity" Jesse said which hurt Jacob's pride inside but he didn't show and instead he sank his claws into Jesse again which made him scream out in pain again.

"You think you can do a better job at making a society than Humans can? Pathetic, Humans are always superior, even in death. No history book today says what actually happened to Humanity, I'm assuming this Black Knight told you everything you needed to know?" Jacob said as he made a very clear statement and Jesse was still resilient and showing a face of pain from Jacob's claws slowly piercing him.

"Yep, Humans blew themselves up because they were assholes. Yet some survived and caused more havoc for us in the Savage times. Your kind had no respect for our customs back then and I know you don't either. You're a monster, you're an Alpha Wolf on steroids with no pack but most importantly, you are no one. You are broken by what your kind done to you, they betrayed you. They turned their backs on you because you were worthless to them and you lied to everyone at Precinct 1, Commander" Jesse said which was unfortunately all true and Jacob fell silent because he felt so betrayed inside.

Yes, he was a monster, he was broken, he was no one. It was because of the evil side of Humanity that they were almost destroyed and caused a major setback because of the colossal loss of life. He has to lie, no one should know what actually happened on the day when the world of Humanity ended.

No one should have to know the terrors and horrid things Jacob had seen back then.

But somehow, Jesse does.

"Listen you prick, you didn't have to wake up every morning to hear that innocent people were killed in a terrorist attack over and over again! If I was on steroids then you'd be dead a few minutes ago and I would still be gorging myself on your flesh! I want to meet this Black Knight character, and you're going to tell me how" Jacob shouted at the beginning but he became grumpier because Jesse insulted him and every other Human that were long dead by this point.

"Ha! You think I'm just going to tell you how to bust Black Knight's ass? Get real" Jesse said as he laughed at how stupid the question Jacob asked him sounded as he somehow gained the courage to say those words into Jacob's face.

Jacob sank his claws even further and he could see tears beginning to form in Jesse's eyes as he was only an inch from piercing his skin and make his blood leak out from his arms.

"You got some courage to say that stuff into my face. And telling me how to meet this Black Knight guy would be wise, unless you want me to turn you into my next dinner" Jacob said as his he prepared to bite down on Jesse's shoulder again to show him who really was in charge.

"Torture me all you want you freak, you won't get anything else out of me. Besides, you crushed my phone and Black Knight knows that something is wrong so he's gonna send a whole lot of dudes here, I'd start running if I was you because these mammals are like nothing you've ever seen before" Jesse said with a mocking tone as Jacob lifted his maw from Jesse's shoulder and huffed in annoyance.

"Let them come, I've enough strength to take out an entire army and walk away without breaking a sweat. Also, the first thing you don't do when you have reinforcements is say that they are on their way so, rookie mistake. Pretty typical" Jacob said as he smirked at Jesse's mistake and Jesse would facepaw himself if he could, he was terrible when it came to keeping secrets sometimes.

"This Black Knight must know I'm a Werewolf because that bullet Jesse shot me with was made of silver and he dropped one of the bullets that was made out of silver, I have to teach him how reality works because some facts in movies are false" Jacob thought to himself as he continued smirking as Jesse formed a disgruntled face.

"Dammit! Fucking again! Well, I'm a terrible spoiler but you better get moving unless you have a death wish. You have no pack to back you up and you will be overwhelmed. And how does a Human transform into a freak Wolf?" Jesse asked which made Jacob just scoff at that question, like he was going to start answering questions now.

"Like I'm telling you that. Besides, I've already died before and I don't need a pack on my side, I'm a one man army that can take down a thousand man army with ease" Jacob said as he snarled at the end but Jesse wasn't as scared anymore now for some reason. This confused Jacob because fear is one of his greatest weapons and Jesse is acting like this is a normal occurrence.

Jacob would not tell him that Jessica was on his way, he could hear Police sirens and he could smell the perfumed scent of roses off of Jessica's body from afar so all he would have to do is stall until she arrived.

"Shut the fuck up. You're something from a bygone era, a lifeform that should have been forgotten. Now everyone in this city knows that one Human is still alive and walking and now they will think he is dead. Nope, what will happen when everyone finds out your secret? Everyone will fear you when you walk on the streets" Jesse said which made Jacob snarl under his breath because Jesse was right.

How would Zootopia react if its citizens found out that Jacob, the supposedly last Human alive can take on the form of a Werewolf? Jacob predicted that they would either freak out and throw a lynch mob to kill him (even though he can't be killed and he'd more likely kill the lynch mob) or perhaps something worse that Jacob would not dare think of.

"I don't give a shit. Let them have their own opinions be it good or bad but based off you, you don't like me or any other Human, why is that? Got some thousand year old grudge match against us?" Jacob asked sarcastically as he huffed under his own breath and continued to hold down Jesse as hard as he could and Jesse would try to free himself from time to time but each attempt was in vain.

"Fuck you too. Humans are freaks, all that you're good for is being Mother Nature's most deadliest killing machines and that is not welcome in Zootopia. You killed and ate animals" Jesse said and well, he was correct with those facts.

"And for some reason you think that killing me is good? Get real. Not wrong on deadliest killing machines I'll give you that but like you can do any better, I can't be killed Jesse. Bullets, nope, cars, I'll rip them in half, tank shells, I can just grab them and and throw them back along with rockets, you can hit me with a nuke for all I care and I won't be reduced into ash because my body burns hotter than a nuke when it explodes and my hide is tougher than the strongest metal on Earth. It'll just piss me off with your futile attempts to hurt me. Where is this Black Knight? Tell me or I will bite off your balls" Jacob said as he laughed inside his head at the face Jesse made when he said that and he could feel himself curl up his body at the thought of losing his jewels.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you" Jesse said, unaffected by the body curling threat which made Jacob very suspicious because of what Jesse just said, how did he even know that he was laughing inside his head? Maybe the smirk on Jacob's face gave it away?

"Hahaha why? Answer my question and I can assure you that I won't rip off any of your body parts, unless you have a death wish and want to keep this stubborn game up? Because if you do, then it's time for you to bleed" Jacob said threateningly as he increased pressure on Jesse's arms to the point that they went numb and then Jesse pulled a move that would nearly cost him his life.

Jacob whined in pain as he felt a hard hoof kick him hard between his legs and he then slashed Jesse's shoulder out of anger which now had 5 bloody claw marks dug into it and Jesse screamed out in pain because of the intense pain, makes them both even at this point.

"Oh you're in for it now you bastard!" Jacob roared while still in extreme pain, he still had his iron grip on Jesse's arms but he was not expecting to get his jewels kicked which made him feel dumb. That was his worst weakness, it's every man's worst weakness (even if they are a Werewolf).

A puddle of blood was slowly appearing on the wet tarmac, giving it a gross ref tint and Jesse couldn't move his body because he became severely paralysed from the deep blow inflicted on his shoulder, he winced in pain and he immediately regretted fighting back against Jacob.

While the pain wouldn't last long, it still wasn't nice feeling like your testicals were having a headache.

"Grrr... Never fight back against a Werewolf. You just might get your heart ripped out!" Jacob roared as he prepared to hurt Jesse even further but he was suddenly stopped as his ears twitched at the sound of car tyres skidding behind him.

Still holding Jesse against the ground, Jacob turned his head around and saw a black armoured SUV that looked somewhat familiar to a Land Rover Discovery quickly making its way towards him but its occupants were in for a hell of a ride.

He carefully slid Jesse across the tarmac and beside a green dumpster so he wouldn't get involved in what was about to happen and Jacob rose back up onto his hind legs and stood his ground as the Black SUV quickly accelerated towards him with its horn beeping over and over again to make Jacob jump out of its way but Jacob wasn't going to do that.

"Come closer. I ain't moving out of the way" Jacob said to himself as he spread his arms out and smirked as he waited for the right moment to strike as the SUV wasn't going to slow down anytime soon as it continued beeping its horn like crazy.

Jacob let out a roar as the SUV continued making its way towards him and that wasn't enough to make the driver change his mind. That would be a fatal mistake.

Then, it happened.

The SUV came within a meter of Jacob and he launched his arms out in front of him and grabbed the SUV by its bumper, stopping it instantly and crushing the bumper and grille because of the force from Jacob's paws and he could hear whoever was inside the SUV screaming out in pain but he could not see inside the SUV since the glass was to tinted black. They mustn't have been wearing their seatbelts.

Jacob roared with victory as he lifted the SUV into the air with no problem and he looked straight into the tinted windscreen (windshield) and while he could not see whoever was inside, the occupants inside could see him and Jacob could imagine them pissing their pants at what they were seeing.

Jacob then grabbed the underbelly of the SUV and aimed it down the alleyway and made sure that no one was else was in the alleyway, once he was sure, he threw the SUV and it barrel rolled down the alleyway as the glass broke, scrape marks appearing on the SUV and some of the doors broke off the chassis as a result. It soon came to a stop as it landed on its roof and one of the wheels broke off and smoke started rising out of the engine

"When will anyone learn that whenever they come across me, I'm always going to come out on top? " Jacob said proudly to himself as he looked over at Jesse who was laying against the green dumpster in pain and he struggled to put bandages on him that he had taken out of his pockets.

"Let's leave him, he's suffered enough and the ZPD will take care of him" Jacob thought to himself as he looked away from Jesse and looked back at the now badly damaged SUV that left a trail of broken glass and some metal shares from its many barrel rolls.

The SUV was completely ruined, every window was smashed, scrape marks were more common than the black paint on the chassis, the roof was slightly crushed since it stopped rolling on its roof and the bonnet (hood) was hanging off the engine which was starting to produce smoke from the severe damage. Jacob could hear pained moans coming from inside the SUV and he could even smell gunpowder from inside the SUV so there was clearly some form of weaponry inside the SUV.

"Maybe I'll leave them too, I should get rid of their guns though" Jacob said as he was about to walk towards the now ruined SUV but his ears twitched at the sound of hooves banging against the ground and what sounded like a series of charging grunts.

Jacob quickly turned and saw that Woolter had woken up from his unconscious state and he was not happy at all. He had his head aimed down and he charged at Jacob at a quick pace.

Jacob was quick to react and jumped over Woolter which made the brown wooled Ram confused until he turned around and saw the behemoth Wolf staring back at him.

"Look who's up and at them at last, it isn't too late to surrender and I'm willing to go easy on you because I'd more likely kill you if you dare engage me in melee combat" Jacob said as Woolter just grunted like he was extremely angry and it didn't bother him that Jacob was a lot bigger and stronger than him.

"Shut the fuck up you monstrosity! You hurt my friend! You are going to pay!" Woolter yelled as he quickly charged at Jacob again and just as he was about to headbutt Jacob in the lower stomach, Jacob grabbed his head with his paw and immobilised Woolter.

"He kicked me in the testicals, that made me really angry and you won't like it when I become angry because all hell will break loose. Besides, you've already lost. I took out your reinforcements and-" Jacob said as he felt something very hard hit against the back of his head and the impact from whatever he was hit other was so powerful it stunned him instead of being knocked unconscious and he wished he was knocked unconscious because of how the pain felt like.

"Ow! Oh whoever done that is the first one I'm attacking!" Jacob yelled out in pain as he stumbled over to his left and fell onto his left knee because the back of his head was hurting a lot from whatever hit him, while he would make a quick recovery, again, not pleasant to actually feel the pain.

His vision because slightly blurred and his hearing was ringing in pain but his eyes and ears quickly recovered and he turned his head around to see who or what hit him on the back of his head.

Beside Woolter stood what appeared to be a black furred Water Buffalo. Jacob could identify it as a male Water Buffalo since his shoulders are more broad and his body is bigger in size to that of a female Water Buffalo, he was wearing a black Kevlar combat vest with a black long sleeve hoodie underneath it along with a pair of black cargo pants with kneepads. He was wearing a black tight ski mask which hid most of his head except for his eyes which were dirt brown and his horns stuck out of little holes on the tight ski mask. While he towered over Woolter, Jacob was still taller than this Water Buffalo and he would be a lot stronger than this Buffalo. He was holding a steel pipe in his hoofs and tapped it against his other hoof as he prepared to swing it at Jacob again.

Jacob grabbed the steel pipe right before it could hit him right on his side and broke it in half which surprised the Water Buffalo, Jacob used this moment of opportunity to uppercut the Buffalo which sent him flying straight into a dumpster and some papers flew out as a result.

"Oh you'll pay for that you skinner!" Woolter yelled as he charged at Jacob again and Jacob decided to fight fire with fire and charge at Woolter on all fours which immediately caused the Ram to stop in his tracks and turn around screaming.

"How do they know I'm the Human? This Black Knight guy must've told them something about my ability to transform and left out the whole giant Werewolf aspect, or he has a bad memory. If only Jesse would cooperate..." Jacob thought to himself as he quickly charged towards Woolter who was running away the opposite direction in hopes of getting away but his hopes would be in vain.

Jacob headbutted Woolter straight in the back with such force that Woolter was knocked off his hooves and he fell face first into the wet tarmac and Jacob quickly held him down by his arms like he did with Jesse, Woolter had his face in the ground though. He had a tough back so not much wind would be knocked out of him but he would still be paralyzed.

"Think reinforcements will help you? You're dead wrong mutton chops. You can send everyone you want and I'll easily overpower them" Jacob said as he firmly gripped Woolter's arms so he wouldn't be able to escape and he looked around to make sure no one was going to surprise attack him.

Jesse managed to get himself bandaged but he was more focused on staying out of the fight since he already got a taste of Jacob's claws, Jacob thought to himself that Jesse chose the right choice because Jacob would happily make him suffer even more pain than he did now. The Water Buffalo was still stuck in the trash and he was seeing stars because of how powerful Jacob uppercuted him and the crew inside the crushed SUV were either unconscious or very slow at getting out of the wreckage.

"The Boss never said anything about you being a freaking behemoth Wolf. If he did, I would've refused the job because now I know why he never told me" Woolter said in defeat as he gave up because he knew he was fighting a losing battle against Jacob.

"So this Black Knight is a he? And he also tricked you into doing the job too? Maybe you'll be more cooperative than your buddy over there, if you aren't, then you'll end up like him" Jacob said as he began to piece up more pieces of the puzzle and growled in an attempt to make sure that Woolter would comply to his requests.

"For fucks sake, me and my big mouth. Yeah, he fucking lied to me and Jesse because he knew none of his grunts would do the job for him. How does a Human even transform into what you are now? They never told us that in the History books in school" Woolter said and everything was starting to add up now.

"So this Black Knight payed you to kill me but he knew that I would transform afterwards when you shot me? Why? This doesn't make any sense to me. He knew what I would turn into when I'm met with extreme pain, perhaps he was trying to reveal my secret to the rest of Zootopia so everyone would be so afraid of me that I'd be forced to leave the city?" Jacob said and that sounded like a believable reason but he wasn't sure if it was correct because he still didn't have enough information.

"He just said he wanted us to kill you, that's it, 'no drama and no catches' he said, fucking liar. That sounds like a good reason but he didn't say anything else! You gotta believe me!" Woolter shouted at the end and Jacob knew that Woolter was telling the truth because of how his voice sounded and how his heart heated.

"I believe you Woolter don't worry. All I want to know is where this Black Knight is so I can have a very personal chat with him, you gotta know that at least unless you wanna be like everyone else here? In pain?" Jacob said persuasively as Woolter looked around and saw all of his buddies either unconscious, paralyzed or in pain.

"Make me a promise?" Woolter asked desperately as if though his life depended on it.

"What kind of promise?" Jacob asked while raising his suspicion and waited for Woolter to say what he wanted.

"Get the ZPD to lock me up in a well defended cell? With Jesse too? With a flatscreen TV and a game console perhaps?" Woolter asked which confused Jacob at first, Woolter was practically handing himself over and Jacob wasn't expecting that from someone who tried to kill him.

"I'm not a cop but why a cell with all the things you just said? Is Black Knight a serious guy?" Jacob asked while keeping his guard up just incase Woolter tried to pull a funny move.

"Yeah, I'll tell you where he is, but he might send some dudes after me and Jesse so he can kill us so that's why I'm asking for a good prison cell so me and Jesse can be safe for at least a bit, will you convince the ZPD to give me my requests?" Woolter asked as he moved his head slightly so one of his eyes could look up at Jacob and he put on a begging face.

"I'll- *sigh*, fine, I'll tell Chief Bogo what you want in return, now it's your turn to fulfill your end of the bargain" Jacob said annoyed and listened to what Woolter had to say.

"A word once given. Alright, I don't know what kind of mammal Black Knight is because he is very good with disguises, he could be a Wolf first, then he could be a Rhinoceros! It's hard to tell what kind of mammal he is because he never shows his face. He also wears some creepy mask that distorts his voice and it's pretty cool and creepy at the same time, he's very persuasive and secretive which is very annoying because now he got me and Woolter into this mess. He even showed us, I need to whisper this next part into your ear" Woolter said while Jacob listened very closely.

"So this Black Knight is a master of disguise, wears some creepy mask and this better not be a trick" Jacob said as he kept his guard up because he didn't want to fall for any more tricks today.

"No, this is a very very big secret. So secret that if you even say it aloud, you'll be dead within days" Woolter said which got the attention of Jacob, while Jacob didn't have to fear the death within days part, he was intrigued by whatever secretive secret this was.

"I can hear you from up here even when you whisper so go ahead" Jacob said as Woolter showed a look of confusion but he decided to whisper anyways.

"He has secret files on the true history of Humans" Woolter whispered which immediately make Jacob's heart drop when he mentioned the word 'Human'.

"How? How could he have files on Humans? How did he get them?" Jacob said quietly just to keep safe.

"He wouldn't tell us, none of his operatives know where he got the files either. When he let us read some of them, I could not believe what I was reading. You could turn light into a form of ammunition and you made stuff straight out of science fiction movies. Too bad you had to face Judgement day though, Humans sounded quite impressive with technology back then. Even though you ate us, but Predators ate us too back then so what am I saying? I almost wanted to refuse the job when Black Knight said he wanted us to kill you because everyone today are still afraid of Humans and now I know why. Can all Humans transform like you?" Woolter whispered while Jacob started to get flashbacks of everything Woolter was saying, from the first Ion based assault rifles available for military use to the first attack Jets capable of going to space. Like Woolter said, Judgement day happened.

"You're not wrong with everything you said. Fucking terrorists, using biowarfare to destroy society and nearly put Humanity into extinction. I hope they're burning in Hell right now for what they done. And no, Humans shouldn't be able to transform like this but it's very hard to explain why this has happened to me" Jacob said lightly with anger but he calmed himself down because he didn't want to have to think about the past any longer before he'd start breaking down into tears.

"Geez that's rough. Why did me and Jesse pick this job? The money is worthless at this point because you're not even dead nore can you even be killed I imagine because of how strong you are. More reinforcements are on the way only to be overwhelmed by you, we shouldn't have taken the job" Woolter said quietly with regret, Jacob couldn't help but feel sorry for Woolter because he was tricked into presumably assassinating a Human who can't be killed and now he and his buddies are paying the price.

"I feel you. ZPD are on their way here so you know the drill. I have to hide myself though because not every officer in the ZPD knows about me so, agh, no easy way to put this, can you just stay where you are?" Jacob said quietly while sounding stupid because of the question he was asking.

"I'm paralyzed because of you charging into me so you've nothing to worry about. Take away the guns in that SUV before the guys inside can get them because I don't want anyone else dying, despite the fact you never died in the first place" Woolter said with shame since he was surrendering himself to the authorities but he knew he was doing the right thing and he stayed where he was because he wanted to be arrested so he and Jesse could be safe.

Despite how stupid this sounded to Jacob, he had to trust Woolter despite the fact that he was one of the culprits who tried to assassinate him but he was always keeping his guard up just incase Woolter would try anything funny, with the back injury he had from Jacob charging into him and the deep claw marks on Jesse's shoulder, they weren't going anywhere along with everyone else that fell victim to Jacob's strength.

"Better take away those guns quick. Ought to leave them out so the ZPD can confiscate them, they better be kept in some cases in that SUV or else I'm going to break them, good thing my prints can't be tracked since they are not in the system yet" Jacob said as he kept his eyes on Woolter and Jesse who stayed where they were as did the supposed unconscious Buffalo in the dumpster and everyone else inside the smashed SUV.

Jacob rushed to the SUV while keeping his ears focused on Woolter and Jesse so that they don't try to runaway. He ripped the trunk door off with ease and his nose quickly picked up the scent of brass and gunpowder.

"Whoever made these guns done a shit job at it. They're practically useless now but that's good, better get out of here" Jacob said while mocking whoever made the guns because they were broken the sirens were just around the corner, Jessica could still track his phone which was cleverly hidden under his thick fur and small charger clips on the back of the phone made it stick to his fur so that's how the ZPD knew where he was.

Jacob looked around the alleyway and found no good place to hide in, so he decided to take the only option left and jumped back up onto the roof he was on from before when he found Woolter and Jesse in the alleyway. He hid behind the wall that prevented him from falling off the roof and he heard more tyres screeching and sirens blaring.

"How many cops did she br- she brought a SWAT team with her shit get down" Jacob said as he peaked over the wall and quickly hid again because not only did he see 5 ZPD Police Cruisers with their sirens still flashing but he also saw 2 Black heavily armoured trucks with the initials 'ZPD S.W.A.T' painted in white. There were Officers on the scene aiming their tranquilizer pistols at suspects that were already immobilised and the SWAT teams were completely covered in black Kevlar armour and they wore bulletproof helmets suited for whatever mammal they were and they aimed what appeared to be Animal copies of the MP5 submachine gun, but they did not use live ammunition since lethal weaponry is banned in Zootopia, SWAT teams therefore use rubber bullets instead.

"ZPD! PAWS AND HOOVES ON YOUR HEADS! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR ATTEMPTING AN ASSASSINATION!" Jessica shouted through her Police cruiser's loudspeakers and she immediately noticed the chaos that had occured in the alleyway. A Ram was laying down on his stomach as he slowly placed his hooves in the air in the middle of the alleyway while another Ram had his back against a green dumpster while holding onto his no longer bleeding shoulder that he had managed to bandage and clean. A Buffalo was knocked out cold and was in the dumpster which now had broken lids because of the Buffalo's weight and a crushed SUV was also on the scene as its occupants were either unconscious or struggling to get out but even if they did, they would still be arrested.

"Uh Officer Brooks? I don't think we'll need to use force on these guys. What the hell happened here?" Officer Delgato asked as he looked at every detail there was in the alleyway and he was absolutely shocked by what he was seeing along with everyone else.

"Jacob, what did he do to these guys? With all that strength inside him, he wouldn't be able to go easy on them but at least he tried his best" Jessica thought to herself as she and every other Officer and SWAT member walked onto the scene while keeping their guard up as they approached the suspects.

"Whoever done this must be a tough guy, takes a lot of strength to flip a car over onto its roof. Jess?" Officer Delgato said as he walked alongside Jessica and awaited an answer.

Jessica would not be able to say that Jacob done this because none of the Officers or SWAT members with her knew that a Human was nearly killed at the Press Conference, turned into a behemoth Wolf and chased after the culprits.

"Cuff them and take them back to the Precinct to be booked and interrogated, call an ambulance because we have injured criminals here and search them for anything useful, some vigilante done this no doubt" Jessica said as every Officer approached either Jesse, Woolter, the unconscious Buffalo and the crushed SUV with cuffs ready to be cuffed onto their hooves.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way buddy" Officer Higgins said as he placed cuffs on Woolter's wrists and forced him to stand up much to his disappointment.

"I'll take easy, I've gone through enough bullshit today" Woolter said painfully as he struggled to walk and Higgins had no other choice but to help him since he wouldn't make any progress, good thing g he was a Hippopotamus so that wouldn't be a problem for him.

"Better off on a hospital bed than laying your back against a dumpster, get up" Officer Delgato said as he placed cuffs on Jesse's wrists and gently helped him to stand up since he was badly injured by Jacob's claw attack. Jesse didn't care about prison because he knew he'd be dead if he doesn't go behind bars. Delgato really lived up to his noble stature as a Lion.

"How am I meant to explain this in my documents? Humans have great upper body strength perhaps? I don't know!" Jessica thought angrily to herself as she struggled to make a cover up for Jacob because she didn't want his secret getting out to the public which would then cause a major panic situation greater than the Nighthowler crisis.

It wasn't long until the ambulances arrived and everyone was arrested on the scene. It began to rain afterwards as Jacob predicted with his nose and he decided that it would be best to get back to Jessica's house and use the key that she kept under the doormat that she had told him about. Cliché much? Sorry.

"Whoever done this is clearly someone not to be messed with. Let's get this guy in the interrogation room when we get back to the Precinct" Officer Delgato said as he led Woolter to his cruiser and forced him into the backseat.

"Let me interrogate him, I'm his natural enemy so he'll certainly talk to me Delgato. Also, get Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde to assist me should the occasion arise" Jessica said as Delgato nodded in response to her order and Jessica felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She immediately took it out as everyone else made their arrests and she had received a new message from Jacob himself.

"Jacob!" Jessica whispered excitedly to herself, none of the other Officers heard her thankfully so she wouldn't be distracted by them nor would they dare question who she was texting.

She quickly opened up the message app and read Jacob's text message inside her head.

"Meet you back at your house. Tell Chief Bogo to give Woolter and Jesse a good cell with a TV and a game console (despite the fact they tried to kill me!), they gave me some very important information I'll tell you when we meet again. Very important and very private information. Sorry for the mess, hard to be gentle with all this strength inside me;-)" Jacob's text message said, Jessica was confused about the cell part but she was rather intrigued by whatever information Jacob got out of Woolter and Jesse. She also blushed at how silly the last sentence was.

"Woolter and Jesse? Those two Rams who helped Doug make Nighthowlers? Oh they have lots of explaining to do for trying to kill my boyfriend..." Jessica said as she walked back to her cruiser, turned on her sirens and reversed out of the alleyway and made her way to the ZPD along with everyone else in tow...

 **(Time skip! 2 hours after the events that unfolded, Jessica's house, Jacob's bedroom)**

"Another scar to add to the collection on my body. Too bad there is no medicine to ease the pain in my balls though but it's not the first time I've been kicked there, really thought I'd be able to resist it with all of my super strength but apparently not" Jacob said lying down on his bed, he had turned back into Human form and he wasn't wearing anything since he was too lazy to get up and get some clothes out of his wardrobe that Jessica got for him when he first moved in. He had the curtains closed on every window in the house because he didn't want anyone else shooting at him if they knew where he was staying.

Jacob got into Jessica's house by using the (cliché) spare key underneath the doormat, no one spotted him shopping around since Jacob was very stealthy when it came to stealth and the rain had soaken through his fur, making him smell like wet dog.

The bullet hole that was once lodged into his left shoulder was now appearing as a new scar on his body, his torso had other bullet scars and knife slash scars from the battles he fought back in his Commander days. Even before he was infected with the Black Howler Serum that transformed into a gas, he was a pretty well built man with everything you'd want like big biceps, hard pecs, a six-pack and powerful legs, along with his good looks and his hair style. His body had a lot more body hair but that would be another feature of being a Werewolf.

"Better get some clothes on before Jessica sees me like this" Jacob said to himself as he finally managed to man up and get off his bed so he could start getting himself dressed.

"Yeah, more clothes only to be ripped off my body due to me turning into a fucking Werewolf. Why did the American Government have to be so obsessed with mad experiments like turning men into beasts?" Jacob said to himself as he walked to his wardrobe and picked whatever clothes he saw first.

He preferred to be naked when he was alone but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Jessica. Before Jacob did put on his new clothes, he immediately realised that he should have a shower first because he smelled like wet dog (and we all know that's a terrible smell).

"A quick shower wouldn't help, Jessica won't be here for another bit and I'd rather smell nice to her since she has a sensitive nose, not as sensitive as mine though" Jacob said as he wrapped the clothes neatly which consisted of a blue and white t-shirt, grey tracksuit pants and a pair of white boxers. He took his nearly wrapped clothes into the en suite and left them on a nearby cupboard so he could grab them when he was finished showering.

After finally rinsing himself off with nice warm water and strawberry scented shampoo, Jacob dried himself off with some towels, dried his hair with a furdryer and put on his new fresh clothes and prayed that they wouldn't be ripped off him a few hours later if he ever transforms later on.

"That feels better. Hope I didn't cause too much of a problem with what I did, hopefully no one saw me transforming because that is going to end very badly. Better call Jessica and-" Jacob said as his ears lightly moved to the sound of a car pulling in front of the house.

"That's Jessica's car, sounds like hers anyways but I can smell her already. I hope she isn't mad at me" Jacob said to himself as he put on his clothes quicker and quickly rushed downstairs to greet Jessica.

Jacob waited in the kitchen innocently and he watched as Jessica's shadow appeared on the windows beside the door, she unlocked the door and walked in with a hunched back but she tried to act like she was okay when she really wasn't. Her fur was soaked as was her uniform and she now smelled like wet dog. She had shaken herself just outside the door so her fur was sticking out like she was a fluffy walking teddy and she slightly shivered with how cold she was.

"Jess? You're soaked to the bone! Let me help you! The rain is being a dick today alright" Jacob said as he quickly rushed to Jessica to help her while closing and locking the door behind him and he helped Jessica walk into the living room, carefully set her down on the carpet floor to avoid getting her couch destroyed and Jacob decided to get a fire going so Jessica could warm up a bit.

"I can get you some spare clothes and blankets to make you feel better after I get a fire going" Jacob said as he walked over to the fireplace, grabbed some firelogs and placed them into the stove, lit them up with some matches and eventually a warm fire filled the living room with heat and Jessica started to stop shivering.

"Thanks. Can you get me a furdryer too?" Jessica asked in a shivering tone that melted Jacob's heart at how desperate she sounded. He'd do anything to help his little princess.

"Sure thing. Let's get you out of this uniform first though, you could catch a cold" Jacob said as he walked back to Jessica, knelt down and carefully unbuttoned her uniform as she held perfectly still and Jacob perfectly removed her uniform which revealed her soaken wet black sports bra.

"You'll probably need new undergarments too, you should be able to remove your pants and get closer to the fire so your fur can start to dry off a bit at least, yell if you need anything" Jacob said as he walked out of the living room and made his way upstairs to get some spare clothes and blankets.

"C'mon weather, what did Jessica do to get on your shit list?" Jacob thought to himself as he looked out the upstairs hallway window and it was pouring rain outside now that other mammals below on the street were running as fast as they could because they had no umbrellas or coats.

Jacob walked into his room first to get some fresh blankets from one of the cupboards, he picked the first one he saw which was a soft and smooth warm red blanket that already Jacob want to snuggle under but Jessica comes first. He slung the blanket over his shoulder and made his way to Jessica's bedroom

"First time being in her room so let's not overstay our welcome in there" Jacob said while respecting Jessica's privacy since it was her bedroom and she was to watch over him.

He opened the door that led into Jessica's room and it was actually a pretty nice room, a cosy king sized bed with marshmallow white covers and red velvet pillows sat against the wall to Jacob's left, a white wooden wardrobe with a mirror on a table beside it that had plenty of make-up equipment and glitter and a window looking out onto the street below as the rain pounded against both the window and the street. The floor consisted of soft blue carpet that tickled between Jacob's toes and he was happy to not be walking on hard wood anymore. The walls were covered in a nice red wallpaper with dark red swirls on it that made the room stand out from the rest of the house. The room even had its own en suite and you could enter it by using the door beside the wardrobe.

"Nicer than my room none the less, let's hurry and get Jess some clothes and a fur dryer" Jacob said as he looked around and admired the beauty of Jessica's room, when he was done, he had to get some clothes and a fur dryer.

He walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a white bra, cotton white panties, a green and white patterned blouse and a pair of grey cotton trousers. Jacob felt embarrassed to be rooting through Jessica's undergarments but he had no choice because Jessica was drenched and she needed new clothes. After getting her clothes, he made his way into her en suite which looked strikingly similar to his but the towels were either pink or purple in colour. A blue cordless furdryer sat beside the sink in a small basket and Jacob grabbed it out of the basket and quickly made his way downstairs.

Walking into the living room, Jacob realised that Jessica was only in her undergarments and looked in the opposite direction to at least show some some respect to her. She looked warmer than before since the fire was still burning away.

"I've got everything you need Jessica, do you want to do everything yourself or do you want me to do it?" Jacob asked regretting that last question very badly, yes, he had slept with Jessica but that was when she being almost naked was okay.

"Could you dry my fur for me, please? I don't mind you looking at me if that's what's concerning you and you brought my favourite blouse too, thanks" Jessica said as he turned around and tried his best not to blush but he failed miserably but he decided to ignore it. He couldn't refuse a beautiful Wolf like Jessica, despite the fact that she was drenched and she smelled like wet dog.

"Very well, just yell if this is too hot" Jacob said as he placed the clothes and blanket on the seat beside the couch that Jessica would sit on if she wasn't wet, he then walked over to her with the furdryer, knelt down to her and turned it on and Jessica's fur started to blow backwards because of the hot air. Jacob thought he should've brought a comb because Jessica was going to look like a mess.

Jessica didn't start screaming out in pain from the warm air blowing across her so that meant that the furdryer was at a normal temperature and Jacob didn't have to worry about burning Jessica, he felt embarrassed seeing Jessica in only her undergarments but he was more focused on drying her fur than blushing at how beautiful the shape of her body was.

He had to keep feeling her fur to see which parts of her body were dry and which were wet which made Jacob feel even more embarrassed, he knew that they announced their love to each other but he wasn't used to dating Wolves, that was the biggest problem of course but he ignored the fact that they were an interspecies couple.

Most of her body was now dry, now Jacob had to dry her tail which was either going to be really easy or really hard. Jacob moved behind Jessica and carefully grabbed her tail and began drying it which made the tail look like a very fluffy pillow.

Jacob tried to hold in his laughter at how funny Jessica looked but he let out a small snicker that was loud enough for Jessica to hear but she didn't care since she knew that she'd look silly anyways after washing and drying herself, only this is the first time she has been dried by a a Human.

"You'll need to take off those wet undergarments and the fur underneath them will be wet so, would you like to dry those parts yourself?" Jacob asked embarrassingly as he continued trying not to laugh at Jessica's fluffy appearance.

"Yes, could you turn around please? Or at least go into the kitchen and get a snack ready for us? There should be some doughnuts somewhere in the kitchen along with some nice mango and orange juice too, I'd love to go for some right now" Jessica said as Jacob handed her the furdryer and his mouth began watering when she mentioned all of the above because he had not eaten pastries in a very long time, especially those with sprinkles and icing.

"Anything for you sweetheart, be careful not to burn yourself" Jacob said as he walked out of the living room with that warning left for Jessica as she removed her undergarments and dried the wet fur that was underneath them. After she had done that, she put on the undergarments that Jacob brought down for her and she also put on the rest of her clothes as she still stayed on the carpet floor near the fireplace since she was so warm that she didn't want to leave.

Jacob was lucky to find a small box of doughnuts in the first cupboard that he looked in when he walked into the kitchen while he also got some glasses out and got some of that mango and orange juice that Jessica mentioned from the fridge. Pouring in water first and then the M&O juice second and placing the doughnuts on a plate, Jacob walked back into the living room and sat down beside Jessica who was warming herself by the fire.

"Well, now that you're dry and we have some food and drinks with us, let's talk, you arrested those idiots back there but did you interrogate them? Or one of them at least?" Jacob asked as he took a bite out a pink iced doughnut with white sprinkles as Jessica took a bite of hers which was the same as Jacob's doughnut.

"Most of the criminals back there ended up going to the hospital because of what you did to them, but you were defending yourself and you're stronger than you look so maybe I just won't arrest you" Jessica said while Jacob showed a face of apology and slight anger.

"Hey, Jesse kicked me in the testicals and I lost control of myself for a bit which is why I slashed his shoulder, he'll live. Some dudes came in an SUV afterwards but you saw what happened to them, we played a good old game of chicken but I won and they were sent flying down the alleyway" Jacob said as he saw Jessica's face since when he mentioned getting kicked where it hurts most and she could understand why he would've sent crazy from a hit like that.

"Yikes, I thought you'd be able to resist that situation but I guess not. You actually threw an SUV down the alleyway? And why are the curtains closed?" Jessica asked with slight disbelief but she would believe if Jacob said yes because of how strong he is and she wondered why the curtains were closed, not that it was dark since some light was shining through then but you don't close curtains during the day.

"That I can do with ease thanks to my strength. I closed the curtains because I don't want to get shot again just incase one of those guys followed me but it should be fine now. I got information from some Ram named Woolter and another called Jesse, Jesse wasn't so cooperative with me so he got himself hurt as a result of that, Woolter was willing to talk more than Jesse thankfully but did he get the cell he requested?" Jacob said while remembering the request that Woolter demanded before he gave him the information he had about Black Knight.

"He did, he's probably watching TV right now but to the point. Woolter as the only Mammal who was in good condition to be booked was sent to the interrogation room where me, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps interrogated him and he gave us plenty of information, we also managed to get his phone and he had a contact called 'Black Knight' inbox contacts list, we tried calling him at first but it always went to voicemail and Benjamin Clawhauser is still trying to track the IP address of the phone as we speak. Let's start with the information you got first" Jessica said while Jacob listened very closely as he continued eating his doughnut until he was finished and he moved on to the next one as did Jessica.

"Okay. *Gulps down drink*, Woolter told me that Black Knight is a master of disguise, claiming that he could a Wolf at one time and a Rhinoceros the other. He also said that he wears a creepy black mask over his face and no one has ever seen his face before, he is also very secretive and persuasive and Woolter was very angry because he had claimed to have been tricked into trying to kill me since I never died in the first place. The most interesting thing Woolter told me however was that Black Knight had files on the true history of Humanity, even the day when the World of Humanity ended which Woolter called Judgement day but I'd call it 'The day of Silent Screams'" Jacob said while Jessica processed all of that information in her head and her face changed from interested to surprised because of what Jacob said at the end.

"He does? But how? There's barely any good files about Humanity in the world today since there is not much that we know about them other than the fact that they ate animals and they were the most dangerous Mammals in the Savage times of Zootopia before they just suddenly disappeared. Why would you call it 'The Day of Silent Screams'?" Jessica asked while remembering what Jacob had told her before back in Cliffside Asylum when they were alone together about Human history.

"I call it that because when the chemical warheads struck all over Earth, you couldn't hear anyone scream because every scream was silenced within seconds. Heck if I know about how Black Knight knows so much about Humans. But I'm still pretty mad after what happened to me back in Precinct 1" Jacob said while trying not to sound very angry as best as he could.

"I know Jacob, I'm mad too but you're okay now" Jessica said as she placed her paw on Jacob's face to make him face her.

Jacob felt the anger inside him immediately disappear when he looked at the beautiful face of Jessica, her eyes reminded him of Samantha's eyes before she died over 6000 years ago. Jacob still grieved the death of his wife but he could relax knowing that she's in a better place now.

"You're right. I just have to calm myself down and relax. So, any plans for today?" Jacob asked as he moved closer to Jessica and wrapped his arm behind her neck and brought her close to him.

"Actually, I do have plans for today, it starts with something like this..." Jessica said as she kissed Jacob on the cheek which surprised him but he decided to act with it and kissed Jessica back, not on her cheek but her lips.

After seconds of kissing each other, Jacob broke the kiss and said "Shall we take this upstairs? On your bed? Looks a lot cozier than mine" while he and Jessica embraced each other.

"Good idea, Chief Bogo has given me enough of his crap today about you causing collateral damage and injury but he doesn't know you as much as I do, I want to forget about everything that has happened today" Jessica said as Jacob scooped her off the carpet bridal style and carried her upstairs where they both had some 'quality' time together as the rain kept falling outside.

 **Unknown location, unknown time...**

"You'll be mine soon Jacob..."

* * *

 **AHHHHH! FINALLY! This took so long for me to complete!**

 **My exams are due tomorrow and I hope this is worth it because it has been a month since I uploaded this story and I'm so sorry! And I'm also sorry if this chapter is rushed a bit or doesn't make sense but I'm just so nervous about my exams!**

 **I'll have my holidays tomorrow thankfully so I'll have all the time I need to type up even more Chapters for you guys!**

 **Or do I?**

 **Leave your reviews pretty please because it's been so long and once again I'm so sorry for the long wait, I hope you guys can forgive me and I'll try my best to make sure this never happens again!**

 **This story isn't dead, it never will be and I promise you that.**

 **Reviews please, don't be a ninja viewer please because it's so uncool and rude.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **S47.**


	38. Chapter 38

I have Returned Chapter 38: Explosive Nightmares, Morning Talk and Reunited with a Dear Friend

 **I don't know how I got this idea for the first part of this chapter but it'll be a lot more softer and relaxing than the rest of the story.**

 **You'll find out for yourself if you read it and maybe you'll like to see the more affectionate and loving part of Jacob when he finds himself protecting someone from harm.**

 **And thank you for your reviews! All of you guys loving how Jacob is a badass when he's a Werewolf. Let's see if we can hit over 10 reviews in this chapter!**

 **And if you've been thinking, no, Black Knight is not the Black Knight from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and to quote him 'it's only a flesh wound'.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to try to make this chapter long because I like making long chapters but they take longer to make, let me know if you want the chapters to be long or short because I find it hard to know which ones you guys like most.**

 **This chapter is over 10,000 words long! 10,000! This is one of the biggest chapters that I have ever typed up!**

 **Leave your reviews! And let us begin...**

* * *

 **Jessica's House, Savannah Central, 6:00AM**

Jacob was never one to talk about the topic of dreams, being a Commander in the Irish Army before being assigned to the United States to assist Civil Defense Forces and Joint Task Forces didn't give Jacob a lot of time to think, all he cared about was one thing that his Dad taught him when he was a young man.

"Jacob, good men are defined by the choices they make, you promise me something, you do it, no matter the cost" was the same quote that Jacob would always hear inside his head when he slept, he wasn't a hero but he was determined to be remembered by the good things he done for his country.

That quote only worked over 6000 years ago when Humanity was the dominant species of Earth, now that Humans are critically endangered with only one breathing and living specimen in a new world populated by Animals that evolved from the result of the 'Last War that Humanity would ever fight' from Chemical Warheads striking every major city on Earth and killing off all Humans and burning most plant life, Jacob asked himself if he was a good man for surviving something that he shouldn't have survived.

He had such a heavy burden on his shoulders, if he was the last Human standing on what once was their home planet, would he survive a world where Humans are seen as creatures of myths and fables, described as dangerous, intelligent, cunning, unmerciful and would not hesitate in killing anyone that are unfortunate enough to cross their path?

A world that sees him as a freak?

Weird?

Strange?

A monster?

Maybe now the quote will make Jacob aware of the choices he makes, if he is the last man standing in the world, then he should at least try to show the new world that Humans are not what they are portrayed as in myths and movies, show everyone that Humans are more than warmongering warlords and are actually very smart and sensitive individuals just like everyone else.

Even when cuddled up with Jessica in her bedroom underneath the soft and warm covers of her bed, Jacob was always susceptible to having very bad dreams, he never had a peaceful dream ever since he lost everything he loved and its been haunting him ever since.

Despite appearing very tough on the outside, Jacob on the inside was nothing but darkness and pain, every single happy or emotional emotion that he had were completely absent from his mind ever since his life was ruined.

Happiness, friendship, kindness, pity, devotion, calmness and the one single emotion that Jacob really didn't want to let go of.

Love.

But he didn't want to show the world that he was weak, a world that crushed him if he even showed the slightest bit of emotion.

Letting go of all of these emotions twisted Jacob's mind, taking on the form of constant nightmares in his twisted mind that he got so used too at this point that he isn't even scared of them anymore, even the emotion of fear is absent from his mind.

He does not fear being killed because he knows that he technically cannot be killed by conventional weaponry or any other form of violence or just pure chance like falling off a ladder, he was almost invincible.

Almost.

 **Nightmare...**

Jacob slowly opened his eyes but quickly closed them as he was met with bright light engulfing his vision, he covered his eyes with his hands and opened his eyes again, he immediately realised that his hands were covered in some sort of strange looking metal gloves.

He assumed he was wearing his armour but when he eventually managed to endure the sheer amount of light entering his eyes, this was not the case.

He was wearing something that looked like something straight out of a science fiction movie, more fictional looking than Kaizen.

"What? What am I wearing? Kaizen? You there? Kaizen? If this is a prank then you got me so can you talk? Dammit, Kaizen's gone. What the hell am I wearing by the way? Talking to myself, I've always been insane since I lost my life" Jacob said to himself as he sat up since he was lying down on his back, he got a better look at what he was wearing and he got a better view at where he was.

It was clear to say that his body was completely covered in armour since he could feel how heavy this strange suit was but weight was no problem for him to surpass, the armour on his legs looked very thick with dark grey paint covering most of his legs but white and red stripes ran along the sides of his legs, thick dark red kneepads covered his knees which had some scrape marks on them and he was wearing thick metal boots that were shaped more rectangular than curved to suit his feet, covered in armour plating that slightly stuck out of his metal boots like waves on a blue ocean. His arms were covered in the same dark grey, red and white armour with the same stripes on the sides of the arms, on his wrists were strange looking small red screens with a few wires seeping into his arms like they were some sort of wrist computers. The gloves he wore had metal coverings on each joint of his fingers and a strange logo was imprinted on top of the glove.

The logo in question was a black outlined circle with a white circle inside it, the letters RBAF were imprinted in red outlined with black and inlined with white. Jacob had never seen a logo like this one before and he wondered what RBAF stood for.

His torso was also covered in the same thick armour with the same shade of dark grey, complete with a metal built chest, a metal six-pack running down the stomach and red and white lines outlining the chest and abs to complete it. Small white logos could be seen on the left side of the breastplate but Jacob could not read them upsidedown, he did not know what he was wearing but he thought it looked pretty cool.

He also knew he was wearing a helmet that completely covered his head since he had a Heads Up Display in what he assumed to be the visor of his helmet, it seemed more advanced than Kaizen's HUD with graphs showing wind direction, temperature which was 20°C (around 70 to 80°F), heart rate of the user which was 74bpm, latitude and longitude of the landscape, a flat compass system at the top of the Display, heartbeat detector systems, power supply to the suit which was 99.8%, suit integrity which was at maximum as it showed a full layout of the suit on the left side of the Display and a Weapons list which consisted of wrist flamethrowers, grenade launchers be it fragmentation, stun or smoke grenades, a strange looking assault rifle that Jacob was unfamiliar with, a Tungsten Carbide bullet proof shield and what looked like some sort of Bazooka. This suit clearly had plenty of options to choose from and it had lots of helpful graphs for its user, though Jacob wished it had an AI system that he could talk too.

The sound of him inhaling and exhaling was equivalent to that of an astronaut, even though Jacob wasn't in space but he didn't really care since it sounded the same as it did with his other suit.

"Okay, this is actually pretty cool I must say. Is this a variant that my suit can change into? I sure hope it is because when I get Kaizen back I'm going to ask her if this is in her list because this is pretty cool looking. Where the hell am I anyways? Clearly in Dreamworld but let's role with it" Jacob said to himself, realising that his voice sounded slightly distorted to sound more like a voice coming out of a radio, just more serious with a hint of power in it.

Jacob began to look around where he was and he started to get a feeling a Déjà vu, he was on a Mainland beach that lied just over the river that separated the Zootopian Peninsula from the Mainland, Bunnyburrow would be located miles and miles away from where Jacob was as he had an excellent view of the city of Zootopia. It was beautiful in appearance but Jacob knew it was no Human city, it was a city created by Animals that behave like Humans. Ships could be spotted sailing on the calm blue waters surrounding the peninsula that the city stood on, even a few Cargo ships with dozens of containers onboard.

The weather was the usual Zootopian weather which was warm sunshine with ocean blue skies and the few occasional pearl white clouds that happen to be passing by through the sky, the big white burning ball of gas was feeling happy today and wanted to share that happiness with its neighbours on Earth with warmth and sunshine.

He couldn't hear anything at first but the sound of waves gently crashing quickly filled his ears, he gathered white sand in his right hand and let it blow away into the soft and warm wind which made him smile underneath his helmet.

"This is a pretty cool dream, pretty relaxing and peaceful unlike all the other nightmares I had and I seem totally okay with it for some reason, I just wish that Jessica was here but I can't share dreams like some sort of telepath. There's the bridge that the train crosses to get to the city, I sure remember hanging on underneath the train and seeing wreckage of the Orbital Charger Satellite in Sahara Square's sand dunes, good times" Jacob said as he kept looking around him and he spotted the same train bridge that the train he hid under crossed to get to Zootopia, right on cue a train arriving from the Bunnyburrow direction began crossing the bridge and quickly made its way towards the massive and colourful metropolis.

"Cool suit of armour, relaxing on a beach in good weather and I can relax at last. I should talk to Chief Bogo about giving me back Kaizen since she technically belongs to me and-" Jacob said as he was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of an air raid siren, this caused his heartbeat to accelerate as he could only imagine what was going to happen next.

His HUD started flashing red with the words "Caution: Impact is Imminent: Evacuate from area immediately" appearing on the Display which made Jacob panic.

"Impact? Impact from what? Shit! What the fuck is that?!" Jacob yelled as he spotted something on the horizon, a bright object appeared from behind the clouds and it left a long white trail of smoke behind it, it roared down towards Zootopia and Jacob could hear citizens screaming as they tried to flee from what was coming.

"Highly explosive MOAB identified, blast radius=50 mile range, targeted to impact in Downtown Zootopia, total annihilation of the city Imminent, over 10 million casualties estimated, electromagnetic blast shields activating" appeared in the HUD as the suit Jacob was wearing started to make a humming sound as Jacob could only watch the potential chaos.

"No, this isn't real! This isn't real! Wake up God damn it! Wake up Jacob!" Jacob yelled to himself as he tried to convince himself to wake up but it wasn't working, light blue streaks of energy started appearing out of his hands and stretched out in front of him, forming a dome shield that covered him and a small area completely in a light blue dome built up of hexagons.

Then, after the screaming fell silent, it happened.

The MOAB struck Downtown Zootopia, Jacob felt his ears go deaf slightly and he was forced to cover his eyes from the bright nuclear bomb like flash as the explosion flattened the skyscrapers and other buildings like they were dominos in the city, a massive mushroom cloud with black smoke and fire took the liberated the skyline and a blast wave flattened the apartment buildings, other structures like houses and shops and sent cars flying through the air like toy cars. The blast wave reached the water and caused a small tsunami to form which was nearly completely hidden from the black cloud that quickly made its way over the once clean turned contaminated water, the massive Cargo ships were flipped over and immediately sunk under the force of the blast wave.

Jacob's heartbeat and breathing accelerated as the massive blast cloud of dust and fire quickly made its way towards him over the water, he closed his eyes and prayed for the best as he braced himself should the blast wave either kill him instantly or send him flying through the air.

He felt himself being pushed back from the blast wave as the cloud now enveloped the shield done that protected him completely, Jacob could only watch the power system of the shield slowly drop as the blast wave pushed him when he still stood, leaving small trenches in the sand from him being pushed back.

Fire engulfed him but the strange bubble shield was still holding miraculously, Jacob had never seen technology like this before and it was completely alien to him. He knew Massive Ordinance Air Blast bombs could pack a punch but he never saw a MOAB actually flatten an entire city like a nuke, just without the radiation and the intense heat.

"Oh shit..." Jacob said as a piece of what once a cargo ship appeared from out of nowhere from the blast wave of fire and dust dust that surrounded him and that was enough to convince Jacob to wake up before he got squished.

 **End of Nightmare...**

Jacob instantly opened his eyes and lifted himself off the bed, breathing heavily and quickly as cold drops of sweat rolled down his head. He quickly fell beck down into his pillow and calmed himself down by slowing down his breathing from what he had just seen.

"Slow and deep breaths, slow and deep breaths, it was just a nightmare Jacob, we've had nightmares for over six thousand years, no way in hell would I allow a fucking Massive Ordinance Air Blast bomb hit Zootopia, why the fuck would I even dream about that? And why was I wearing that strange suit? So many questions flowing through my head, no answers. Fuck you brain" Jacob thought to himself as he rubbed his forehead clean of sweat and eventually fell relaxed again. He realised that he was cuddling Jessica under the covers and she didn't seem phased at all from Jacob jumping out of bed from the nightmare he just had.

"Quite some time we had last night huh? I still feel a little bit sweaty and sticky but thankfully I am immune to all diseases, even the sexually transmitted ones" Jacob thought to himself as a warm smile appeared on his face as he looked down at Jessica who had her arms wrapped around his body just like Jacob did with her, he remembered the very 'intimate' time they both had last night, their clothes were a tattered mess on the floor and the smell of love was in the air.

He never thought he'd ever be having an intimate relationship with a Grey Wolf, he just hoped no one would accuse him of beastiealty but maybe those sort of laws didn't apply with animals so maybe he'd have nothing to worry about, other than the fact that he is a Human which is a creature that all animals are instinctively and physically scared of loving an animal, her probably have nothing to worry about.

Based off what Jacob's phone showed him when he reached his arm over to grab his phone off the nightstand, it was 6:00AM in the morning and it was still raining in Zootopia. Jacob's ears slightly moved to the sound of rain lightly hitting against the bedroom window, the sound of rain was a nice thing to hear in the morning and it would put you into some sort of soothing trance. Very little light was shining, the curtains leaving a dark blue tint on the floor of Jessica's room.

It was Jessica's last day of babysitting Jacob, tomorrow she'd have to go back to her shift at Precinct 1 and go on patrol or investigate a case of whatever the police do, Jacob wasn't an expert when it came to being a Police Officer, being a soldier and a high ranking Army Commander he had experience of but being a Police Officer, that's a major no no.

"I know I shouldn't have lied at the Press Conference yesterday but everyone would freak out if I told them that I survived World War 3 and they'd all think that I would put them all in great danger for being in Zootopia, maybe they'll find out themselves in the future and we better be ready should that moment come. Maybe I can catch a few more Zzz's, not the time to wake up just yet" Jacob said as he brought Jessica closer against his rather hairy body and placed his head atop hers, he eventually fell asleep again and thankfully he had no nightmares this time.

But this nightmare, Jacob decided that maybe it was important to remember and kept it inside his head for safekeeping...

 **3 hours later...**

Feeling very warm and comfortable underneath the covers, Jacob's body clock as usual woke him up and he groaned in annoyance since he didn't want to wake up. Even being an Army Commander in the past, Jacob wasn't a morning person and preferred to sleep in whenever he could, he was just feeling a bit more happier that he had a nice warm and fuzzy body to sleep with.

He tiredly opened his eyes and closed them again, he opened them again and blinked a few times to at least stay awake for a bit. After squinting his eyes for a bit from the pixie dust in his eyes, he looked down at Jessica who continued cuddling against him, she looked very innocent and adorable even when she was cuddling with a presumed deadly creature.

He was glad that he didn't transform in his sleep, that'd be pretty awkward and funny since he'd take up the entire bed and Jessica would be on the bedroom floor. Using his more superior than Bunny hearing ears, Jacob listened in on Jessica's resting heartbeat which beated slowly at a resting pace.

Jacob would never feel cold even without the covers on his body, he had the Black Howler Project to thank for that since his body is constantly on fire inside but he'd gotten used to it at this point, even if he was naked in a snowy landscape, he wouldn't die of the cold since he would always be burning hot inside.

He knew he'd have to find himself a place in Zootopia at some point, there were many options that he'd think of but all of them wouldn't go well if he tried them, teacher? He'd scare the hell out of the children. Shopkeeper? No one would dare want to speak or even pass a look at him if he worked behind the counter. Chef? He wasn't the best when it came to cooking, but at least a certain man wouldn't shout at him about where's the lamb lamb sauce or food being raw since he was dead. Army Commander like he was in the past? Either all of his soldiers would be so scared of him that they'd never speak to him and just follow his orders or he'd be a one man army.

He'd worry about that when the time to act came, right now he wanted to focus on what was present, like getting out of bed and waking up Jessica, getting dressed, eat breakfast and maybe play some video games or watch some TV together? Perhaps some movies on Petflix? He'd have to see how things would go when it came around to that.

As much as he didn't want to, he lightly shook Jessica to wake her up and she responded by groaning in annoyance and cuddling even closer to Jacob which made him blush deeply and he couldn't help but snicker at the action that Jessica chose in response to him shaking her.

"Jessica, don't make me have pour water on your face to wake you up please" Jacob said as he shook Jessica and she annoyingly opened her eyes but she was happy to see Jacob again, she remembered the time they both had last night and she noticed that she and him still weren't wearing anything under the covers, not that it mattered but it was best to be aware.

"Oh you wouldn't do that would you?" Jessica asked in a tiredly but innocent tone as she put on a tired smile at Jacob, he gently rubbed her behind her ears which made her lean her head up in the direction of his arm just like a domesticated dog would when you rubbed them behind their ears.

"No, I only said that so you'd wake up my little silly Wolfy, and it looks like it worked" Jacob said as he booped Jessica on her nose which made her giggle as she twitched her nose in response to the surprise touch.

"Anyways, you feeling okay? You look like you buried yourself in snow after you had too much to drink" Jessica said with a hint of concern in her voice, Jacob imagined that he looked like absolute crap after waking up from his nightmare, his hair all messed and his face all sweaty and pale since he has slept longer in ice than an actual bed.

"Just a bad dream I'd rather not talk about okay? I've been having nightmares for over six thousand years so this isn't really a surprise to me" Jacob said as he sat up and stretched his arms up in the air and groaned in satisfaction as he felt some joints pop in his arms and back.

"Oh, I understand, sorry for bringing it up" Jessica said, feeling bad about commenting on Jacob's appearance but she wanted to respect his privacy, he had suffered too many losses and he just wants to forget about the past and move on. She is fascinated by how Jacob copes with the fact that he could be the last Human alive, but she is rather weary of leaving him alone incase someone would break into the house and try to kill but she also remembered that Jacob is unbeatable in combat and stabbing him or shooting him won't stun him at all.

"That's okay, you didn't know and that's understandable. How'd you like our little moment yesterday? Like how I play in bed?" Jacob said as he waved his eyebrows which made Jessica punch him lightly and laugh at what he said.

"You're far better than good, you sure know how to give a girl a good time, let's just keep this between us okay?" Jessica asked sincerely as she and Jacob got out of the bed and passed no remark on the two of them being naked, Jacob nodded in response to her request and they both went to put on a new pair of clothes, Jacob walked back into his room while Jessica fiddled through her wardrobe.

Jessica, being the heated Wolf she was, couldn't help but peek at Jacob a few times as they both got out of bed. It didn't disturb her that Jacob was made up of bare skin with his body hair not completely covering his body like most Mammals would, she actually thought he looked pretty visually appealing for a Human, especially with how fast he could go.

"We should do that again sometime, he's so perfect and he's so big..." Jessica thought to herself but shook those fantasies out of her head immediately and continued rooting through her wardrobe for a new pair of undergarments, a t-shirt and pants.

Jacob meanwhile was back in his room putting on a new pair of cotton boxers that fitted him perfectly, he still felt drained and sticky but he didn't care, he loved every moment of bliss and pleasure he and Jessica had yesterday and he'd do it again in a heartbeat. He eventually found a nice light green t-shirt with a white and blue geometry pattern on the front of it and a pair of digitalised urban camo pants.

As he put his clothes on, he couldn't help but think about Jessica and her body.

Even though she was completely covered in fur and her breasts and private parts are completely hidden, Jacob liked how soft and smooth Jessica's fur was, he also liked her tail which swished around in whatever direction it wanted and he often liked to lightly stroke it with Jessica's permission of course, but he had more important things to think about and push those thought about of his head.

"I wonder how Kaizen is doing, she said she was able to hack her fixing clock even in emergency shutdown so maybe she'll be back to her normal self sometime this week, I should ask Jessica about getting Chief Bogo to give Kaizen back to me, I said that before but no big boom this time thankfully. I still wonder where the hell those cruise missles that struck Fangser Park came from and why, maybe that Black Knight guy was responsible for it, if I ever find it, he has a lot of explaining to do" Jacob thought to himself as he finished fitting his clothes on and walked back into Jessica's room to gather up his old clothes and his phone, Jessica was now fully dressed and walked downstairs with him.

"I'll put these in the laundry okay? Yours stink of sweat" Jacob said humourously which made Jessica scoff back at what he said, Jessica walked into the kitchen while Jacob walked into the small pantry beside the kitchen which was separated from the kitchen with a door, placing their clothes and washing detergent in the washing machine, Jacob set the temperature, speed and time and left the washing machine to do its job as it revved up.

Jacob's nose slightly moved to the smell of eggs cooking and his ears slightly moved to the sizzling, his mouth started watering and he walked into the kitchen just to see what Jessica was up too.

She was frying two eggs on a frying pan and also some toast toasting in the toaster, Jacob hugged Jessica from behind and placed his head atop hers which made her laugh out at how silly he looked in the mirror beside the cooker, he watched the eggs sizzle and Jessica flipping them over and after a bit, he decided to get some drinks ready.

"Would you like a drink Jessica?" Jacob asked as he broke the embrace from behind and walked over to a nearby drawer to get some glasses, he looked back at Jessica and awaited a response from her.

"Yes, I've some Petsi in the fridge, I'd like some of that please. These will take some time to get ready so you can go sit in the living room and watch some TV if you want" Jessica said as she pointed at the fridge and Jacob walked over to it, opening the fridge and grabbing the copycat blue bottle, he opened it and poured equal amounts of the brown fizzy liquid into the two glasses and placed the bottle back in the fridge.

He brought the two glasses of fizzing liquid with him into the living, placed them on the glass table and he slouched down on the couch, moving around until he found a cozy spot and eventually he did. He grabbed the TV remote, pressed the power button and waited patiently for the smart TV to turn on.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Jacob took his phone out and checked his notifications and was surprised to see nothing in his notifications.

"Huh, guess Phantom Vibration Syndrome is really a thing after all but why is the question" Jacob said to himself as he placed his phone back into his pocket and looked back at the TV which was now playing a morning cook show program, hosted by a rather overly excited looking Polar Bear with a white and blue striped apron on as he was in the middle of baking what looked like a loaf of banana bread.

"Sounds delicious but I'm terrible at baking Mr Polar Bear, been a while since I've eaten any fruit at all, what am I saying? It's been very very long since I've eaten fruit" Jacob said to himself as he began to browse through the channels which mainly consisted of talkshows and sitcoms, like Good Morning Zootopia and Zeinfield which made Jacob scoff at the copycat names.

"Let's see what ZNN has to say, or should I say the Clinton News Network? At least ZNN isn't so negative" Jacob said with fake anger in his voice as he switched to the ZNN news channel which had just begun the morning news reports with Peter Moosebridge and Fabienne Growley (that's the name of the snow leopard news reporter according to the Zootopia Wiki so I'm using it anyways!)

"Good morning from the newsroom, yesterday at Precinct one's Press Conference, news reporters and citizens attending got the surprise of their life when a real and living Human stepped onto the stage at Chief Bogo's request, it turns out that the Mammal underneath the name Blue Irons is actually a Human, a both mythical and long extinct species until today, this Human in particular has been on the run from the ZPD for three weeks after he made a sudden appearance in front of Zootopia Central Station in Savannah Central. Peter Moosebridge, you were there at Precinct one when this Human appeared on the podium, how did you feel when you saw a very alien Mammal appear right in front of you?" Fabienne said in a professional manner as pictures of Jacob standing at the podium with a rather nervous looking look on his face and a picture of the Navy blue suit of armour he wore when he first arrived in Zootopia appeared on the screens behind the two news anchors.

"To me, it was actually very strange and very exciting at the same time. Contrary to what pop culture tells you about Humans, this Human who's name is Jacob O'Reilly will tell you that you've nothing to be afraid of because he just wants to live his life peacefully. Based off the questions he was asked yesterday, he said that he never ate Animals in his life which proved that Humans did in fact eat Animals in the past but he did not, claiming he ate chicken and fish to get his protein. It was very easy to tell by the look on his face that he was rather nervous and I understood why he'd be nervous in the first place" Peter Moosebridge said professionally while Jacob nodded with appreciation that Peter actually listened to him yesterday and didn't give him a bad rep.

"I see, what else did he say yesterday? Anything worth mentioning?" Fabienne asked in an intrigued tone as Peter Moosebridge prepared to answer her question.

"The suit he wore when he first arrived in Zootopia, he called it a one of a kind prototype Military Tungsten Carbide and other classified materials Power suit which can survive a fall from Earth's upper atmosphere and a Nuclear bomb, it's capable of morphing its shape to suit certain combat situations like siege warfare, aquatic warfare, black ops, tactical ops and counter terrorism, he also said that his suit is capable of rendering him invisible since the suit has some sort of advanced materials that can 'change' their properties to reflect across instead of outwards. The suit even has a jetpack and an advanced artificial intelligence system to assist the soldier in combat like performing reconnaissance and warning him of imminent danger" Peter Moosebridge said as Fabienne showed a look of disbelief from the mouthful of words that Peter said but she chose to believe him. Jacob was glad that again that Peter actually listened to what he had said yesterday.

"That's quite a lot to take in, you said Military? Was this Human a soldier back in his time?" Fabienne asked curiously as Peter cleared his throat and prepared to speak again.

"According to Jacob, he said that he was a Commander in whatever Military he was in and he had his own squad of soldiers which he called Thor squadron, he was relieved of his duties however due to an operation that went 'completely wrong' and he lost a lot of men as a result, he knew that his acts were disgraceful and unacceptable and his Commanding Officer forced him to resign as a result" Peter Moosebridge said as Jacob cringed at the very lie he made up, he was so embarrassed by what he said but he knew he couldn't tell the actual truth to the public.

"And there it is. I'm such a fucking lying piece of shit" Jacob said as he face palmed in shame and Jessica then arrived with two plates in her paws, each one containing forks and knives, one fried egg, two slices of toast with butter, one cup of tea and four chocolate chip cookies.

"If you had told them you survived World War three, you'd have ended up in deep trouble and you'd probably be forced out of the city" Jessica said as she placed the two plates on the table and sat down on the couch, scooching closer to Jacob and wrapping her arm around his back to comfort him.

"I know that, but they're going to find out about it eventually one way or another" Jacob said as he he could only imagine how Zootopia and perhaps the entire world would react if and when they found out what actually caused Humanity to disappear, he could imagine himself being exiled or worse, being locked up in a high security prison for Mammals fearing that a Human would bring death and destruction to them. He and Jessica began to dig into their breakfast as the news report continued.

"So this Human was in the Military? Interesting, what else did he say yesterday?" Fabienne asked, this wasn't a news report that'd come up every day so she was rather intrigued by this story due to the whole shock and wonder of a real life Human making himself known after such a long time.

"This may sound hard to believe and to be completely out of a science fiction movie but he has spent six thousand years in a cryogenic sleeping pod inside a bunker hidden within the mountains south of Bunnyburrow, the space debris that crashed into Zootopia three weeks ago came from an 'Orbital Charger Satellite' that powered the bunker as part of a time capsule project, what happened to the rest of the Human race? Jacob is still trying to find out as we speak" Peter Moosebridge said as Fabienne and probably viewers back at home who didn't watch the Press Conference yesterday opened their eyes wide open with disbelief at the Cryogenic sleeping part.

"Cryogenic sleep you say? Like being frozen in ice but you're still alive? How is that even possible? Humans must've been very advanced in technology back then" Fabienne said as she tried her best to hide her surprise but she slightly failed by a margin.

"Exactly, with an armoured suit capable of changing its shape, I'd say that Humans were way more advanced than we were back then. Jacob also told us that he was in Fangser Park the moment when high Military grade cruise missles destroyed the entire park and we've still to determine who caused that possible act of war, he had set up camp in Fangser Park while he was still being chased but his home was completely destroyed by the cruise missles as was his Tungsten suit which he named 'Kaizen' which was the only thing that protected him before it recieved damages beyond repair" Peter Moosebridge said while showing no struggle in pronouncing the strange name Kaizen. The Zootopian Government had called every country and state around the world and none of them confirmed firing missles at them, and that they too were conducting investigations into the attack.

"There were a set of abandoned warehouses in Fangser Park so I assume it would've been a very good place to hide from the officials, what kind of name is Kaizen anyways? I've certainly never heard of it before" Fabienne said while asking a question that slightly pissed Jacob off as he and Jessica continued to eat their breakfast.

"He never said why he called his suit that but maybe we'll find out in the future. He answered other questions before he was unexpectedly shot by a sniper from the upper floors above the reception area in Precinct One, miraculously, he survived despite being shot in the shoulder by a high velocity armour piercing bullet and is living like as if never had ever happened to him, Humans must be very tough to endure a bullet like that since he survived" Peter Moosebridge said as Jacob hoped he wouldn't bring up a surprise part where he said that Jacob turned into a massive Wolf but thankfully he did not.

"He survived being sniped? That's very hard to believe but there is video evidence that showed him getting shot before the videos cut off. Have the ZPD managed to find the culprits yet?" Fabienne asked as she again showed that she wasn't really fascinated by what she was hearing.

"Actually, Jacob found the culprits himself. Based off what Chief Bogo told us yesterday after the assassination attempt, he said that Jacob quickly tracked down the Assassins and who they were is quite surprising, Woolter White and Jesse Pinkwool, the same Mammals involved with helping Dawn Bellwether with the infamous Nighthowler crisis that plagued Zootopia over six months ago. How Jacob managed to track them down so quickly is unknown to us. As of now, Jacob's whereabouts will not be revealed to the general public for privacy and protection reasons. This is Peter Moosebridge and Fabienne Growley from the ZNN newsroom, good morning" Peter Moosebridge said as the news segment cut to a break and Jacob sighed with relief that the news anchors weren't so negative and stupid.

"Well that went better than expected, at least ZNN is more positive, I'll give them that" Jacob said as he took a sip of his Petsi and put the television on mute as he and Jessica continued to eat their breakfast together in peace.

"Yeah, better than the other news channels, most of the time. Can I ask you a question real quick?" Jessica asked after swallowing up some of the toast she chewed on and washed it down with her glass of Petsi.

"Ask ahead" Jacob said casually as he made eye contact with Jessica and waited for her to ask her question.

"If you don't mind answering this, why did you name your suit Kaizen?" Jessica asked with curiosity in her voice, Jacob didn't mind Jessica asking a question like that and was more than happy to tell her why.

"I named her Kaizen because she's a constantly improving artificial intelligence system, the word Kaizen in a Human language called Japanese means 'constantly improving', some of my men were Japanese and they couldn't speak good English, so I thought myself Japanese which bended my brain very hard but it was worth since I could finally talk to those guys and they could follow my orders without being confused. Kaizen reminds me of them and how energetic and enthusiastic they were and they always improved themselves when they done something wrong, and that's why I named her Kaizen, she speaks in a female voice so I'm calling the suit her incase you're weirded out" Jacob said while remembering old memories of his first days of being a Commander, he could remember them very easily and they felt so real to him if he thought about them enough.

"Really? How many languages did Humans speak if you don't mind me asking? And you taught yourself to speak a different language? I wouldn't have the patience to do that" Jessica said with questions first and added her little statement at the end with a hint of jealousy in her voice, she admired how Jacob cared about his men by teaching himself how to speak their language so he could cooperate with them more easily and she would do the same if she was in the same situation.

"Humans had over thousands of languages made in the history of our existence, I'm able to speak a diverse range of languages but Japanese, it was the most difficult for me to learn since it was like a bunch of patterns bunched up together, it was in an alphabet called Hiragana or Katakana or Kanji and it would hurt your head the first time you saw them but I was stubborn enough to learn them" Jacob said as he continued thinking about the hours he spent trying to learn the basics of how to speak Japanese and he remembered how he ended up staying awake all night just to learn Japanese.

"Wow, that's pretty interesting. What languages can you speak?" Jessica asked as she was now very interested in what other languages that Humans spoke.

"Je peux parler français Madame Brooks, that is French for 'I can speak French Mrs Brooks'" Jacob said without putting on an accent so Jessica could hear the words more clearly, she showed a look of confusion at first but she nodded in response when Jacob told her what it meant. French wasn't a problem for Jacob, he had an asshole for a teacher in high school to keep him motivated to know his French.

"That actually sounded pretty fancy when you spoke like that, what else can you speak?" Jessica asked, demanding to know what other languages Jacob could speak.

"Für einen Wolf, lieben Sie etwas, das Sie wissen in Frage zu stellen, ist sehr gefährlich. That is German for 'For a Wolf, you love to question something you know is very dangerous'" Jacob said with no mistakes in the pronunciation of the words he was saying. He learned German since he was forced to go there by his Commanding Officer to defend a VIP in Berlin.

"Does it now? You wouldn't hurt me, right?" Jessica asked sarcastically as she lightly punched Jacob on the arm which he simply ignored.

"You're words wound my heart Jessica, you're the one that's hurting someone here" Jacob said as he placed his hand on his chest and spoke in a fake pained tone which made Jessica giggle at him.

"Oh maybe I can help you, maybe give you something that'll cheer you up?" Jessica said as she placed her paw on Jacob's available hand and gave him a very direct look in the face.

"And whatever would that be?" Jacob asked as Jessica leaned in closer and gave him a light kiss on his right cheek, making him slightly blush from the unexpected move but he decided to role with what game Jessica was playing.

"Something like that, feeling better?" Jessica asked as she leaned back to her sitting position and awaited a response from Jacob, he smiled and eventually spoke up.

"I think I need another kiss, somewhere like this" Jacob said as he playfully pushed Jessica onto her back and pinned her against the couch, she and Jacob laughed as they both tickled each other and Jacob eventually brought Jessica into a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad I suggested having you bunk in with me while the Government does your paperwork, do you have any plans for certain jobs you want to apply for?" Jessica asked while smiling with happiness as Jacob still had her pinned against the couch which she didn't mind.

"I doubt anyone in this city will want me to work for them, they'll think I'm some sort of freak who can survive gunshots and wears a metal suit all the time, not also to mention the fact the reputation Humans have in pop culture which might make them too scared to even give me an application. I'll think of something when the time comes" Jacob said as his tone slightly lowered but he decided to lean in and give Jessica another kiss to cheer himself up.

"Nothing I can do about those idiots on the film industry and the internet, but you might since you're a big and scary Human with abilities that would make you a superhero, what name would you have if that was the case?" Jessica said while thinking of the many possibilities of Jacob being a kind of superhero.

"I don't know to be honest, maybe Wolfman? No, not scary enough, can you come up with one?" Jacob asked as he struggled to come up with a good name if he was a superhero.

"How about, Unseen Soldier? You're able to turn invisible in Kaizen can't you? You'd kick the crim out of criminal since you'll never be seen, I I think it's a good name" Jessica said while Jacob nodded in agreement with that name.

"Not a bad name, but I don't plan on being a superhero anytime soon. But I do plan on continuing this little game of ours..." Jacob said as he leaned down close to Jessica and proceeded to kiss her on the lips again.

But before his lips could make contact with hers, Jessica felt her phone vibrating repeatedly in her trouser pocket.

"Oh this better be important" Jacob said in a grumpy manner as he released Jessica gently in disappointment, she sat up and took her phone out of her pocket to see who was calling her, she too was disappointed since the moment was ruined but she had to check who was calling her.

She immediately swiped the answer button since it was Chief Bogo calling her, every Officer on the force knows that they should never decline a call from Chief Bogo unless they had a death wish.

"Chief Bogo? Is there something you need?" Jessica asked as she lightly bit on her fingers with anxiousness, awaiting a response from Chief Bogo who didn't respond immediately.

"Yes, but it requires both your and Jacob's attention. That Kevin suit or whatever ploughing name that Human gave that metal rustbucket just came alive in the Contraband storage room and everyone is starting to freak out here, thinking that robots are going to start taking over the world, get yourself and that hairless monkey down here now this instant so he can take that bucket of bolts away!" Chief Bogo said as he began yelling angrily into his phone which made Jessica move her phone away from her ear due to how loud it was. Jacob could perfectly hear every word Chief Bogo said in the call due to his sensitive hearing and he was not happy with what he said.

"Okay okay! We'll be there soon but make sure Kaizen doesn't leave Precinct 1" Jessica said as she hung up the call and looked at Jacob who showed a look of partial excitement and partial offense.

"Kaizen reactivated? Already? We have to get down there now Jessica before she starts panicking and hairless monkey? Does my hair not count as hair?" Jacob asked with surprise at how fast Kaizen fixed herself since she told him it could've taking weeks for her to wake up from emergency shutdown, he rubbed his hair in a upset manner at the insult that was thrown at him.

"Now's not the time Jacob, we have to get to Precinct 1 now" Jessica said as she and Jacob quickly got off the couch and they both made their way to the front door, Jessica grabbed her car keys from a small table beside the door and locked the door once she and Jacob exited the house.

"Kaizen isn't going to hurt anyone Jessica if that's what you're worried about, she's probably just waiting for me to come back to her because I'm the only Human she's ever worked with" Jacob said to calm Jessica down as she rushed to her Zoovloret Tahoe in a panicked state.

"That's good to know Jacob but Chief Bogo does not sound convinced that Kaizen is harmless, they have the contraband room sealed so that she doesn't escape so hopefully she doesn't try to escape" Jessica said as she and Jacob quickly hopped into the Zoovloret and put on their seatbelts, she turned the ignition and quickly reversed the car out of the driveway.

"Jesus! Did you ever consider being a stunt driver?" Jacob asked with pure surprise at how fast Jessica could react when driving her car.

"As a matter of fact yes! But I thought being a Police Officer would pay better and it does!" Jessica shouted back as she turned on the hidden sirens in her car and began to speed down the residential street as cars pulled over to the side of the road to make way for the car.

"Hidden sirens? What other surprises does this car have? Oil slicks? Jammer systems? Missle launchers?" Jacob bantered as Jessica couldn't help but laugh at what he just said, she kept her eyes fixed on the road and spoke up.

"I wish! Then I'd be like a spy out of a movie! Let's just focus on getting to Precinct one" Jessica said as she pulled a hard right at the junction they came up too, thankfully they were both wearing their seatbelts else they would've slipped off their seats.

After taking sharp turns around corners, weaving carefully through traffic and driving above the speed limit in empty streets, they both eventually arrived at Precinct 1 which was surrounded by SWAT vans, a few helicopters, Officers armed with UMP-45 like guns and completely covered in black combat gear, along with curious onlookers peeking from behind barriers placed by the SWAT teams.

"Wow, the welcoming party arrived" Jacob said as he tried to lighten the mood, he was actually rather annoyed at the fact that the ZPD was wasting their time, he knew they were just taking precautions but he knew Kaizen better than anyone else and he knows that Kaizen would never hurt an innocent being.

"Just behave yourself, I don't think Chief Bogo is in the mood for jokes" Jessica said as she pulled her car over and they both got out and made their way to the barriers, Chief Bogo was giving orders to a couple of SWEAT officers as Judy and Nick patiently stood beside him.

"Chief Bogo won't dare raise his voice at me, not after what he saw yesterday" Jacob said in a dead serious tone, remembering what he would've looked like from Chief Bogo's point of view as he watched him slowly and grotesquely turning into his other form right in front of him.

Once Chief Bogo was finished talking to two SWAT Officers who aimed their rifles at Precinct 1, he turned to see Jessica and Jacob quickly make their way towards him and he was both happy and angry to see the duo.

"Officer Brooks, Jacob, good thing that the two of you are here because everyone here including me thinks that Kevin robot is going to start attacking us since he started moving around in the Contraband Storage Room! Jacob, do Zootopia a favour and escort Kevin out before they start shooting up my Precinct" Chief Bogo said in an angry manner but spoke in a sarcastic manner afterwards which may or may not have pissed off Jacob.

"Listen up Horns, 'Kaizen' is the only reason in this world that I'm still alive and she would never attack anyone unless they attacked her first, right now you are making Kaizen afraid and she just might attack you if you do not put down your guns, so do me a favour first and try not to appear threatening to her when she steps out. Dismissed" Jacob said as his tone suddenly turned more threatening and aggressive than Chief Bogo's which immediately made Chief Bogo feel like jelly, he didn't show it but Jacob knew well that he scared him.

"Okay relax before violence actually does break out, you want Jacob to go in by himself? What if-" Judy said as she butted into the conversation and stopped the two from going further, Jacob swiftly interrupted her before she could ask her question.

"Judy, there are no what if's with Kaizen, she would never rebel against me if that's what going through each of you so stop acting like a bunch of babies and man up" Jacob ordered the trio, Judy and Chief Bogo agreed but Nick was more hesitant and doubtful as usual.

"Really? How do you that she won't-" Nick said before he was casually silenced by Jacob words.

"Nick, just shut up" Jacob said as he crossed over the barrier by himself, Jessica was going to move in and help him but Chief Bogo lightly grabbed her by the shoulder and slowly shook his head, Jacob was to do this alone and just him alone.

Jacob felt himself being put under the sights of the many SWAT teams aiming their guns at Precinct 1, it did not phase him at all because he knew they would never shoot him.

Not unless they wanted to suffer a fate worse than death.

Making his way through the revolving doors of Precinct 1, Jacob found it unusual to see the reception area completely desolate of Mammals since it was always a busy area, he thought that everyone was wasting their time but they wouldn't understand anything Jacob told them.

"Kaizen? Kaizen? If you can hear me then you don't have to be afraid anymore. It's me, Jacob, the only piece of company you've had for the last six thousand years" Jacob said as he heard his voice echo through the hallways of Precinct 1, the Contraband Storage Room was located on the third floor so Jacob would unfortunately have to take the stairs.

"I fucking hate stairs, I'd rather sheath my claws and climb up the wall if it wasn't damaging property. Something is up with that Nick guy, like he thinks I'm not telling anyone everything about me, he wouldn't be wrong but I'd rather leave the past in the past" Jacob said to himself as he began making his way up the many stairs as quick as he could.

Easily overcoming the stairs without a drop of sweat on his forehead, he eventually arrived at the grey steel door with the words 'Contraband Storage Room' inscribed in black paint.

"Locked, of course, that would've been too easy. Maybe I could climb through here" Jacob said as he climbed up the door and squeezed through the glass window that was conveniently placed on top of it, why it was placed there was beyond him.

The lights were turned off but Jacob had no trouble seeing in the dark, he could see multiple shelves around the place which were filled with things like drugs, guns, forged documents, counterfeit goods, pirated software etc. He couldn't see Kaizen however and he hoped she was still in the room.

"Kaizen? You there? You know who I am, come out, you don't have to be afraid of me" Jacob said as he walked around the many aisles of shelves and looked down to see if Kaizen was there, she was not located anywhere.

Jacob listened out for Kaizen's metal footsteps, but he heard nothing but the sound of silence.

"She must've gotten out, I hope she hasn't gotten-" Jacob said to himself before he was interrupted by a very familiar sound that triggered memories inside him.

The activation beeping of Kaizen when she came online for the first time.

"Kaizen?" Jacob said as he something moving near the shelves, he saw a figure standing onto its two legs and looked straight at him with emerald green lights for eyes.

Jacob then noticed that Kaizen looked very slimmer than she did before, her body shape looked exactly the same as-

"The suit in my dreams, it was you all along" Jacob thought to himself with shock and disbelief, Kaizen now looked exactly like the suit in Jacob's nightmare last night.

"Jacob?" Kaizen called out nervously as she stood forward and looked closer at Jacob, she immediately knew that it was her Human companion.

"Kaizen!" Jacob shouted happily as he and Kaizen started running at each other at breakneck speed.

And the Human and the Machine were instantly met in a warm and loving embrace, not able to bear the amount time separated from each other...

* * *

 **Aw, now wasn't that a nice reunion?**

 **I'll explain myself first, my absence was caused by family problems but we've managed to finally move on from our problems that I'd rather not bring up.**

 **Plus I didn't have a lot of time to type since I'm being moved upstairs into a bigger bedroom so more privacy and space for me!**

 **I just keep praying that I don't end up in these kind of annoying situations so I hope you understand what's happening right now.**

 **This story isn't dead, it never will be either so I am very sorry for not posting fast enough.**

 **I will be making the next chapter of Welcome to Zootopia after I post this chapter and I do have plans for a new story, more to follow in the future...**

 **Please leave your reviews if you desperately want to see more content and I'll be sure to upload as soon as possible.**

 **If you have any ideas, please share them with me in PM or in your reviews and maybe I'll use them in my story along with giving you credit in the Chapter!**

 **It's 3:00AM in the morning now, so I hope this was worth your time. You can show that by leaving your reviews of course.**

 **Today I don't feel like doing anything... *Whistling whistling***

 **Sincerely,**

 **S47.**


	39. Chapter 39

I have Returned Chapter 39: Phantom, AI Roommate and the Secret of The Red Key

 **Apologies for not updating fast enough guys, I guess I must explain myself.**

 **My job, school, personal matters, learning that I have schizophrenia but I'm taking medication and I'm living with it, studying, my life, all of that is getting in the way but I am making small installments into my stories whenever I can get the opportunity to do so.**

 **I've constantly been getting reviews saying update soon, could you stop doing that whoever is sending those reviews because they are really disappointing as I think new people have found my story only to be disappointed by an inpatient someone.**

 **I'm glad you guys have been liking the story so far, I'm actually starting something new to get in contact with you guys, by having review reply lists at the start of every new chapter I post!**

 **Let it start!**

 **Brazilianjaguar- I'm uploading the story right now! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **frankiebayer2000** **\- I'm glad you like the story and thank you for telling me what you wanted to tell me in PM!**

 **Guest** \- **Not sure if Jessica's parents would like Jacob but it's an idea!**

 **RememberTheGoodOldTimes** **\- My story was posted way before Creature and it has a completely different plot, don't start a plagiarism dispute.**

 **Dachschaden** **\- Uh no, my story is nothing like your one, just read through it and you'll see some major differences.**

 **Mogor- Sorry for not updating fast enough but you've a new chapter now so be happy!**

 **mike123902 \- Glad you like the story! Enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Numbet1ebaystoregmail- It's a breather from the violence, but the violence will return soon...**

 **Hi** **\- Only difference between CNN and ZNN is the news reporters! One is with Humans and the other is with Animals!**

 **Lt Colt \- Um, glad I could help?**

 **USA** **Patriot** - **Where to begin with you? That wasn't a nuke, that was a MOAB, a Massive Ordinance Air blast Bomb, a very powerful one. I hate nukes too so let's hope they are never used while we're still alive. We could always use them against Alien Motherships if an Alien Invasion does suddenly occur so that's good. I absolutely hate CNN, even though I'm not American but they are absolutely terrible at lying and they lie about the terrorist attacks in Europe, praising them like the bastards they are. Black lives don't matter to Black Lives Matter, just a fact. Kaizen, well she has plenty of explaining to do...**

 **Guest** **\- I'll try to have long chapters and maybe in the future there will be more relaxed chapters.**

 **Guest \- Things have been sorted out thankfully, I'm not really a big crossover person but I do have one crossover story but I'm not sure if I'll do another.**

 **Jhunt833** **\- I don't really picture Jacob's suit from the Fallout but whatever you're into.**

 **GhostOfTime** **\- It's a breather from the rest of the action packed chapters, for now...**

 **WriteReadReviewDie** **\- Well, if your only piece of company for a long time was a robot suit, I wouldn't find it weird if they hugged each other.**

 **anjay471 \- Which one? Which Korea do I choose? North or South? Both are pretty tricky options...**

 **BTA Snipez** **\- Thanks and I hope you love this new chapter!**

 **And that's all I could respond to in this chapter, put in your reviews and let's see if you get a response in the next one!**

 **Again, apologies that I haven't uploaded in so long but please lock this in your heads, I'm not leaving my stories, I won't stop them until they are completed completely even if they take a very long time to upload, I'm not leaving them, I won't ever leave them to be forgotten.**

 **I already have future chapters thought out for all my stories! I just have to start putting them into words for you guys to see, and see if you guys like them or not.**

 **Anyways, enough of my blabbering, let's get this story on.**

 **Let's see how Jacob reacts to reuniting with his only piece of company for so long.**

 **Kaizen...**

* * *

 **Savannah Central, Precinct 1, Contraband Storage Room, 9:30AM**

It didn't bother Jacob one bit that he was hugging a very self aware robot suit that was capable of making its own life choices, this robot suit was the only friend he had and trusted after the world was destroyed by war thousands of years ago, Kaizen was like family to him at this point and he didn't care what others thought it, he was just glad to be reunited with his robot friend again after a few days of worry and sadness.

"Three weeks to repair yourself to maximum working condition? I think you meant three days Kaizen" Jacob bantered as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around Kaizen's metal exterior, she had taken on a new strange form of battle armour that Jacob saw himself wear in a dream he had the night before, he just hoped that dream wouldn't be real with a M.O.A.B going off in Zootopia.

"Well you know me Jacob, I'm very unpredictable and my calculations are not always correct, I'm just like you in a certain manner only you aren't made of metal" Kaizen bantered back at her Human friend as she kept her arms hugged tightly around him, despite it being three days, Kaizen missed Jacob since he was the only Human she's ever worked with and probably the only one she's ever known in her time of programming.

"Metal or not, I'm still one tough son of a bitch, it hasn't been the same without you" Jacob said as he tried to hold back his tears, he was very good at hiding his emotions and he managed to prevent his voice from cracking of pure happiness of being reunited with his machine, Kaizen would probably be crying if she was able too.

"I missed you too Jacob, did I miss much? My data has been telling me you've been up to no good for the last three days" Kaizen said with sarcasm at the end of her sentence, after she had booted up, she began to surf the web and spotted plenty of news articles regarding the presence of a Human in Zootopia and Zootopia's first Human citizen and said Human nearly assassinated at a Press Conference in Precinct 1.

"Oh I've been a bad boy Kaizen, stopped bank robbers by jumping onto their car and making them crash in a tunnel, turned beastly and fought more of them after outrunning the ZPD, I split a car in half by running into it too fast and it eventually caught fire and exploded and I saved the Chief of Precinct 1 from getting crushed from it, I was very tired after all of that since I did break my leg from he tunnel crash and I fell asleep stupidly, went under interrogation in some Cliffside Asylum outside the city after getting caught, became roommates with a Wolf, let the world see the first Human since forever, got shot by a silver sniper bullet, turned beastly again, hunted down my Assassins, crushed their reinforcements and made a reasonable deal with said Assassins, that's pretty much it a nutshell but I'm certain your 'sources' will tell you more" Jacob said as he lifted his head off Kaizen's shoulder and made eye contact with her as he kept his arms wrapped around her, her eyes were little white dots on a black, red and white faceplate where Human eyes would be and an outer blue circle surrounded her little white optics kinda like an iris only this one didn't touch her pupils like a Human eye would, despite being Artificial Intelligence, Jacob could see happiness in her optics.

"Sounded like I missed out on some fun, you're going to fix that now won't you? Oh please, most of my sources are fake news, you'd think after six thousand years that trend would've long died off, guess it's still trying to hang on unfortunately" Kaizen said with sarcasm at the beginning which turned into a serious manner when she began speaking of fake news, it was so easy for her to know what was fake and what was real since she was a very smart AI.

"Fake news is one of the reasons why Humanity almost went extinct, let's pray to God that fate doesn't befall these Mammals of Zootopia and whatever other city there is on this Zoo World. I can fix our lost time together by having you meet my roommate if you'd like that" Jacob said as he made a very valid point about fake news, fake news was a major problem (still is in our time!) back in his time and as a result was one of the causes of the Last War, Jacob just hoped that Jessica and Kaizen would get along nicely since he doesn't want to deal with angry ladies ever.

"Ah yes, her name is Jessica Brooks correct? And you texted me that she was a Wolf? I can use her to study just how these animals converse with each other and how they interact with each other, how I look forward to the amount of studying I have planned!" Kaizen said to herself in a strangely happy way, being the curious AI that she is, she'd want to learn more about how the new sentient animals worked, she'd assume they were just like Humans in a manner but just more, animalistic.

"I'll never understand why you love studying so much, just treat Jessica with respect when you meet her, please" Jacob said as he hoped to God that Kaizen would be nice to Jessica, with her being his girlfriend, Kaizen wasn't surprised by how he was behaving defensively.

"I'll behave myself Jacob, also, you do realise we're still hugging each other, right?" Kaizen said awkwardly as she pointed down at Jacob's arms still hugging around her, Jacob immediately let go of her and cleared his throat as he looked away from Kaizen, trying to hide his embarrassment from how silly he was acting.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just so happy to see you again, it just hasn't been the same without you" Jacob said as he looked back at Kaizen and looked over her body, her entire body looked exactly what she looked like in his dream last night, there was only one thing he could do to find out why.

"By the way, where did you get that design? Did you come up with it yourself or something else too sophisticated for me to understand?" Jacob asked before Kaizen could respond to his comment, Jacob could guess many answers in his head but there could only be one and Kaizen was the only to make it clear.

"Hasn't been the same without you too Jacob. While I was in emergency shutdown, I was searching old military files I had kept in my memory bank and this was an armour design that was very effective and efficient in combat and other uses like traversing terrain etcetera etcetera you get the idea. The schematics were four thousand years old, meaning they were made by someone awake in the bunkers two thousand years after World War Three ended" Kaizen said as she spread her arms apart to give Jacob a better look at her armour, it was clear to say she looked like she was ready for the fourth World War, no sticks or stones would be needed if you had her around to fight the enemy.

"Is that so? Then maybe you should dig deeper into those files and find out where everyone has gone" Jacob said as he felt an uncomfortable feeling inside him, a feeling of grave fear, not from what had occured in his nightmare, something that he reads may actually be real, but he is trying to hide himself from the possible horrible truth of the thought he has.

A thought of being the last one alive, the fear of dying off, the fear of the end of a great race that almost destroyed itself, the fear of going extinct.

And being forgotten.

Kaizen could see the abnormal look on Jacob's face, she knew that something was troubling him deeply and she wanted to help him, comfort him if she could, but she wanted to give him time, she knew that whenever a Human would experience these kind of emotions that she was to give them time to think over and act when the time was right.

"I'll do what I can in the meantime Jacob, I promise you that. In the meantime, I think we should leave this Precinct, I am causing a squabble outside based off what I can see from the security footage" Kaizen said as she opened her armour's sealing locks so that Jacob could climb inside of her and take control of the suit, the one few things he was a professional at.

"Yeah, Chief Bogo thinks you're going to try to take over the world or some other stupid movie nonsense like that, I know you wouldn't have the patience to do something like that, heck, I didn't think AI had any patience at all" Jacob said as he turned around carefully and climbed into Kaizen, the sealing locks closing back into place as he was now completely locked inside.

"Oh please, that would be so boring, I have better things to do than something as ridiculous as world domination, it never works, we've seen that happen many times in the past" Kaizen said as she gave Jacob manual control of the suit, uploading her new and heavily improved HUD to him.

This new HUD was more detailed and a lot more helpful, to the left side of the HUD it showed that there was very little wind in the room thanks to the air conditioning, a digital thermometer showing that it was room temperature in the Precinct, his heart rate which was at a standard rate of 70bpm as it showed a heart monitor, the latitude and longitude of where he was and a flat compass at the top of the Display to show which direction he was looking at and tongue right of his HUD there was a heartbeat detector which detected multiple signatures outside the Precinct, the suits power supply which was at 100% since Kaizen woke up from her emergency shutdown, a diagram of the suit which showed its integrety which was at 100%, a few small squares above the suit diagram showed what appeared to be a weapon's stock, consisting of a wrist flamethrower, a grenade launcher with flash, smoke, fragmentation or stun grenade ammo, a emblem that showed what looked like an assault rifle, a bulletproof shield and something that resembled a rocket launcher.

Not that they were going to be used anytime soon, but Jacob wouldn't have to worry about getting outgunned by anyone in Zootopia since he was basically a walking fortress inside Kaizen, well, Jacob was pretty sure he wouldn't be shooting anytime soon.

"This'll take some time to get used to, whoever designed the schematics and the HUD of this suit was a smart man, I'd imagine he'd be long dead by now. Okay, so the ZPD have this Precinct surrounded by helicopters, heavily armed and armoured SWAT teams and a lot of Police Officers, do the reflective panels still work Kaizen?" Jacob asked as he prayed to God that the reflective panels still worked as he had a plan.

"They are fully operational, why do you ask? Oh, I know what you're planning" Kaizen said as she caught on what Jacob was planning, the reflective panels would render Jacob invisible and he would be impossible to see, like as if he just vanished like a ghost, he planned on sneaking past the heavy amount of armour that surrounded Precinct 1 to avoid possible engagement since the Mammals armed with submachine guns and possible Grenada launchers were probably trigger happy and Jacob would rather not be shot at consistently.

"Yeah, we're going to go up to the roof first, then we'll go invisible and go around the SWAT Blockade, you were able to text me when you were in emergency shutdown right? You can text Jessica can't you?" Jacob asked as he carefully made his 'foolproof' plan to get Kaizen away from Precinct 1 without having guns go off.

"You could go up to the roof, or you could use something else to get out of here, I found a blueprint in some more old documents I managed to detect while in emergency shutdown and this tool that I found will certainly leave sci-fi fans astonished" Kaizen said as she uploaded a picture to Jacob's HUD which showed an armoured plate on his back that was glowing blue, Jacob didn't know what Kaizen was talking about and was pretty much confused.

"Uh, care to elaborate? This just looks a plate of armour on my back" Jacob said while trying not to be rude at what Kaizen suggested to him, he was caught completely off guard by what Kaizen was showing him.

"Jacob, this is no ordinary armour plate, this is a Wall Shift plate, it will allow the suit and yourself to simply walk through walls or floors at will, I know that sounds impossible but we can give it a test run if you want" Kaizen said as Jacob was now either really excited or really nervous, if he could really walk through walls because of some secret technology he's never heard about, then he can scrape one thing off the bucket list.

"Good lord, I really missed some great advancements in technology in the last six thousand years, what's next? Portals to other planets? Like stargates or something like that? What other pieces of information are you hiding from me Kaizen?" Jacob asked in a sarcastic manner as he could only imagine what other pieces of technological advancements that Humans have made even after the world ended, these technologies were made in the bunkers so Jacob imagined the people inside them would've been very successful scientists and engineers.

"I think I may some files for impossible engineering, very few of which the Mammals of this planet have accomplished, they've yet to have soldiers walking around in robotic power armour suits" Kaizen responded back with her own sarcastic manner, that's the one thing Jacob loved about Kaizen, she was very easy to relate too since she had her own sense of humour.

"Enough of that, we're wasting time. Okay, 'takes a deep breath', activate the wall shift plate, I hope this doesn't malfunction" Jacob said as he could feel himself sweating nervously as he hoped that he wouldn't get stuck in Wall Shift forever because that would suck for him.

"Wall Shift power levels optimal, you may walk through the wall in front of you" Kaizen said as Jacob noticed the suit was now slightly faded from existence, as if he was some sort of barely visible phantom, it was like a cloaking system but a very poor one.

Without hesitation, Jacob sprinted towards the wall and simply walked through it out into the hallway that was outside the Contraband Storage Room, surprised by the fact the Wall Shift actually worked for real, he began laughing with relief as he was expecting himself to either barge through the wall or get knocked back by the wall itself.

"That worked! That actually worked! Ha! We didn't barge through the wall like the Juggernaut for once!" Jacob said as he began making his way through the hallway and eventually reached the stairs that led downstairs to ground level, from there he would have to use the emergency exit that Jessica introduced him too.

"Yes, but I wouldn't get cocky Jacob, this Wall Shift plate does work but it is not reliable, you might not be able to walk through multiple walls through one run of the Wall Shift since it takes an awful lot of power to us it up and it drains each time you absorb through a wall, so I'd be careful by how many walls you'd walk through" Kaizen said as Jacob speeded down the stairs with no problem, leaping over the railing and landing like a cat with grace, despite the heavy appearance, the suit could actually land pretty silently.

"Well that's just fucking dumb, hopefully you find a solution to that problem, something I'm certain an AI of your capabilities is able to do?" Jacob said as he began running through the reception area, with the overdrive system kicking in which made him run faster he was hidden by the glazed glass windows and doors on the façade of Precinct 1 so no one outside would see him, although he was slightly angry with Chief Bogo calling in so many SWAT troops since he perceived Kaizen as a threat, something that pissed off Jacob.

"And I'm sure you have a solution to avoid the many armed to the teeth SWAT teams outside, something I'm certain a high IQ Human of your capabilities is able to do?" Kaizen responded back smartly, Jacob simply laughed off Kaizen's banter and kept running until he reached the emergency exit, not even breaking a sweat since he had a lot of stamina.

"This is where the plan comes into play, activate the reflective panels, time to go dark" Jacob said as Kaizen began reflecting the playing on the suit, rendering Jacob completely invisible, now it was up to him to get past the many SWAT teams outside Precinct 1.

He would like to sometimes call himself 'The Phantom' at times because he could not be seen, now you see him.

Now you don't.

While he could just go into one of the other streets, Jacob deemed it too risky as most of the surrounding streets were filled with news vans and onlooking bystanders, he would rather not get spotted by any civilians and risk starting a major firefight, he would flank around the SWAT teams by using the shadows of the building blocks surrounding the Water Hole where he would never be spotted, from there, he would have to improvise.

"Reflective panels up, Wall Shift plate is active, ready when you are Jacob" Kaizen said as Jacob took a deep breath, he knew he wouldn't get spotted but that wasn't enough to stop how nervous he was, he could imagine what would happen every SWAT team were to see him, they'd probably open fire immediately, each bullet would be soaked up by the armour by his tough it was but regardless, the feeling of it was scary.

"Alright, let's go" Jacob said as he phased through the door, Kaizen immediately deactivated the Wall Shift plate to save power for the suit, being completely invisible and out of sight, Jacob began running towards the buildings that surrounded Precinct 1 to avoid getting too close to the SWAT teams, doing that his improvision came into play.

He began climbing up the façade of a business and got a good vantage point of the surrounding area, the amount of SWAT vans, SWAT teams with multiple armoured and armed to the teeth officers and the amount of helicopters hovering around Precinct was unbelievable, it was as if a high profile figure was being held hostage by terrorists who threatened to blow up the building they were in if their demands were not met.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph, they really don't like you Kaizen. Scan for Jessica Brooks, she's somewhere around Chief Bogo, you should know what he looks like" Jacob said as he used his binocular vision to observe through the crowd, carefully looking for the grey Lupine that was his girlfriend, she eventually came into view and Kaizen managed to spot her by herself.

"Jessica Brooks, Grey Wolf, twenty nine years of age, high ranking Officer, graduated valedictorian of her class from the Academy, has earned one Medal of Honour and one Police Combat Cross as her highest achievements in her duty, no wonder you picked her Jacob, she's a professional" Kaizen said with fascination as she read through Jessica's details once she had scanned her, she was surprised by how many medals she had earned in her career as an Officer, she was ranked as one of Zootopia's Top Officers after all.

"She is isn't she? She's a beautiful Wolf, despite her tough looks she's actually pretty loving and caring to her friends, I could tell she was in love with me back in Cliffside Asylum, my looks attract lady animals now" Jacob said humourously at the end, Kaizen chuckled herself at what Jacob said and had all of Jessica's details down in her database, but she would respect Jessica's more private information, not that it was bad or anything, she would grant Jacob's friends the privilege of privacy.

"Oh I'm certain of that Jacob. Alright, so I've scanned her details, what do you want me to do?" Kaizen asked as she awaited her orders from Jacob, knowing that this was all part of his plan from the beginning and she waited in anticipation for Jacob to speak up.

"You were able to get my number when you were in emergency shutdown right? Can you get Jessica's phone number into your database?" Jacob asked as he zoomed in closer to Jessica to get a better look at her, she was looking at Precinct 1 with a rather worried face, like she was afraid someone would start shooting suddenly.

"I've already gotten her number from scanning her, what do you want me to do? Text her?" Kaizen asked as she awaited for her answer to be determined, knowing that this was all probably part of Jacob's plan.

"One step ahead of me already Kaizen, now, type in the following and send the message to her phone..." Jacob said as Kaizen began typing down what Jacob was telling her to type, all Jacob could do now was hope that Jessica would do as he wished...

 **Jessica's point of view...**

"Chief Bogo is wasting his and everyone else's time here! Then again, he never trusted Jacob in the first place did he so I shouldn't be surprised" Jessica thought angrily to herself as she waited for Jacob to do his thing, it wasn't that it was annoying her, it was that Chief Bogo had dozens of SWAT teams aiming guns at Precinct 1, thinking Kaizen is going to start attacking them.

Jessica was startled by her phone vibrating in her pocket, quickly taking it out of her pocket she saw that she had gotten a text message from Kaizen herself, millions of questions began flowing through her head but she knew she had to look at the message that she just recieved as she was worried sick about the amount of time Jacob was taking.

"Look at the roof of Joe's Café nearby, what do you see on top of it? Love you Jess" the text read as Jessica looked at the closest Joe's Café and saw Jacob on the roof of the café clad in Kaizen, flashing a light, like he was trying to communicate in Morse code, which was something Jessica understood so she could make out was Jacob was messaging her.

"M, e, e, t, m, e, b, a, c, k, h, o, m, e. I'll meet you back home sweetheart" Jessica thought to herself as she smiled and waved goodbye to Jacob despite him being far away but Jacob saw her saving and waved back at her before he vanished into thin air, making his way back to Jessica's house. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket again, another text message.

"Didn't text you that because I wanted you to see me, Kaizen looks a lot different now than she used too. Inform Chief Bogo of his stupidity and vacate the premises immediately" the text as Jessica happily smiled at knowing that Jacob hated Chief Bogo's guts, having practically half of the Zootopia SWAT aiming at Precinct 1 because a robot suit came to life.

"Alright Chief Bogo, Jacob's gone and Kaizen is gone too, now tell everyone here to leave" Jessica said as she tried to not sound so bossy and angry with Chief Bogo, Chief Bogo showed a look of disbelief at her and decided to challenge her.

"And how would you know that he's gone? Does he tell you telepathically or does he send out ultrasonic waves that only you can hear?" Chief Bogo asked sarcastically, insulting her boyfriend which upsetted Jessica inside, she assumed Chief Bogo was behaving like this because of all the stuff he had to do to cover up Jacob transforming in Precinct 1 yesterday.

"No, he texted me see? And by the way, he's angry that you wasted like half of the Zootopian SWAT team's time just because Kaizen woke up from her emergency shutdown, Jacob is not the kind of guy you want to anger, so don't let something like this happen again on his behalf or else we'll all have problems and I think we have enough problems after he was shot yesterday" Jessica said as nearby Officers listened in on the conversation, amazed by Jessica's bravery as no one would talk to the Chief like that, ever.

Chief Bogo was not able to respond to what Jessica said to him, it was safe to say he was told off by a Wolf. He just watched as Jessica walked back to her Zoovloret Tahoe and drove off the premises, making her way back to her home.

"Sir? Are we just going to stand here or-" Judy said as she appeared out of the many Officers and realised that Chief Bogo was not in the mood for a chat, Nick was walking behind her and even he was petrified by Chief Bogo's look.

"Order all SWAT teams to return to their duties, and have someone monitor Mrs Brooks' residence, I feel like there is something she isn't telling us about that Human and I want to find out what it is as soon as possible" Chief Bogo said sternly as he continued watching Jessica driving away until she eventually turned around a corner and was no longer in sight.

Chief Bogo was now very distrustful of Jacob and started to understand why most Mammals in the Savage Times didn't like Humans, they were so secretive and sneaky and their mere presence was enough to make you unnerved because of how superior they were, Chief Bogo doesn't know what happened to Humans back then during the Savage Times when they suddenly disappeared but he hoped that they were slaughtered and burned away from existence.

However, that is only a theory, there is no real answer, or is there? Perhaps there is one soul out there that holds the answer...

 **Back to Jacob's POV...**

"Did you hear that Kaizen? Sounds like Chief Bogo just got told by Jessica!" Jacob said as the overdrive system kicked in using the kinetic energy generated by Jacob's legs to power itself, making him run faster overtime, he was currently jumping from roof to roof using his little boost back and stayed invisible to avoid being spotted by any pedestrians on the streets below as he was now further away from Precinct 1 and pedestrians would still be out and about on the nearby streets.

"Yeah, she's got a sharp mouth on her, but you like that in a woman don't you?" Kaizen asked sarcastically as Jacob just laughed back at her answer, they managed to listen in on what Jessica was saying since Kaizen had tapped into her phone's microphone and listened in on what she was saying, she wouldn't do this again however, she would only do it this once at the request of Jacob.

Jacob knew it wouldn't be long until he reached Jessica's house at his current pace, not that because of Kaizen's GPS systems but his heightened senses said otherwise, surviving the End of the World made him a stronger man and he decided to see his Werewolf form as a sign of evolution in order to survive the new world, his heightened senses assist him a lot in that regard.

While running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, doing parkour over walls and vents, Jacob could finally get to admire the skyline of Zootopia, especially the skyscrapers of Downtown which he found most magnificent as they almost resembled the skyscrapers of cities like Dubai, Las Vegas, New York and many other cities he could go on about, although thinking about those cities made tears lightly form in his eyes as he knows all the great Human cities have long since turned to dust.

But he can always keep the memories of those cities in his head, where he cherishes them most as thinking about the great cities of Earth was the only way he was going to see them since they were all gone now, for 6000 years the ruined structures would slowly collapse and sink into the soil, never to be seen again.

"Jacob, your face is showing signs of stress, is there something bothering you?" Kaizen asked with a worried tone, she didn't need any smart technology to help her notice that Jacob was sad about something, she can tell whatever emotion is on his face by simply looking at it, the eyes, his lips, the way his cheeks are positioned, she could easily tell if he was sad or something else.

"No Kaizen, just something I have to live with, I'll get over it" Jacob responded as he tried not to sound upset, even Nick noticed how clever Jacob was at conceilling his emotions which made Nick watchful around Jacob as he could only predict his emotions instead of easily reading his body language which was not easy since he was a Human, a whole different creature than your normal Mammal.

"We've all been there Jacob, I understand" Kaizen said as she understood what Jacob meant, even if they were sad emotions, it still amazed Kaizne on how certain Humans behaved whenever they were feeling sad or angry, Jacob was very good at controlling himself and most of the time showed no sadness at all, even if he was sad.

"Yeah, only all who have been there are all probably dead. I wonder if there are any other Bunkers near Zootopia, do your files hold any coordinates to any other Bunkers outside of Zootopia?" Jacob asked as he tried not to sound so stern when he spoke up, he easily traversed over another roof and lept over another street, not passing any thought that he was like 30 to 50 metres above the streets.

"Not that I know of at the moment I'm afraid but I'll let you know if I find anything. Once we get to Jessica's house, what's next? I mean, I'm probably going to be Jessica's first AI roommate" Kaizen said as many thoughts began flowing through Jacob's head, Kaizen was something made for war, not for living a home life, but Jacob knew he would eventually think of something.

"Well, you could get to know Jessica a little better by engaging her in dialogue and not scanning over her brainwaves and heartbeat, plus you could do home stuff like watch TV or play some of Jessica's videogames, or you could do your favourite hobby, surfing the world wide web" Jacob said as some good solutions came into his mind, the thought of Jessica and Kaizen engaging in dialogue was confusing since Kaizen was an AI but Jacob was certain that she and Jessica would get along well.

"I guess I could give that a try, at least now I'm not as bulky as I was before so I shouldn't have trouble traversing through house hallways" Kaizen said as she made a very point that Jacob forgot to take into consideration, Kaizen was now a lot skinnier than she used to be so that meant faster movement and easier movement through small spaces than the bulky battle suit she used to be, even though she could switch to different variants but this one had all advantages of every suit variant.

"You're not wrong there, I'm certain you and Jessica will get along well, just as long as you use understandable dialogue with her" Jacob said as Kaizen sarcastically laughed at what he just said to her, Jacob knew Kaizen was going to come back with something hard.

"I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in my Human interaction tests in the New York Robotics Labs six thousand years ago, I think I can talk to a Wolf that has vocal chords that can produce a voice" Kaizen responded back in a rather professional but sarcastic manner, there was no disagreeing with her on that topic since she did get the highest test results in Human interaction oh so long ago, she could engage in any piece of dialogue no matter the situation or topic it was.

"In that case then it should be no problem for you" Jacob said as he leaped over yet another active street, ignoring the fact of how dangerous this would be to do for normal Mammals since they could die from a long fall, he however could not, even without the suit, his other side kicks in and all the pain disappears immediately.

Running swiftly on the next roof he landed on gently, Jacob came to a sudden halt because he sensed something, no, he could hear something, something he had never heard of before.

"Jacob, why did you stop? Something biting at you?" Kaizen asked as she became confused at Jacob's sudden halt, Jacob then began looking around for the source of the sound that he had never heard before.

"Kaizen, do you hear that? It sounds like, singing" Jacob said as the angelic sound filled his ears, it was a gentle high pitched note that went higher and lower from time to time, he kept looking around for the source of the sound but he could not anything, no one was making that sound around him, nor was any machinery around him, it was too soft and gentle to be from a machine.

"Wait, you're right, that does sound like some sort of song, I'm processing the sound through my database and... It's not coming from a lifeform, it's coming from some sort of, material? Jacob, materials don't sing do they?" Kaizen asked, she was now as confused as Jacob, the beautiful song kept filling Jacob's ears and Kaizen's sound detectors, the two of them kept looking around trying to determine the source of the sound singing through the air.

"Not that I know of but I've never heard anything like it before, it sounds so calming and peaceful, like an angel" Jacob said as the angelic sound soothed his mind, easing him of all stressful thoughts and depression, he wanted to know what was causing the song but he couldn't determine what was making such a beautiful song.

"Yeah, I can imagine that. Wait, I'm detecting something Jacob, that noise, it's coming from Jessica's house, shall we get back on track?" Kaizen said as Jacob answered by immediately sprinting again, running faster this time as he wanted to ensure that whatever was making this sound posed as no threat to Jessica or her home, he just hoped he would be able to figure out what was making the strange noise in the first place.

It was not long until Jacob arrived at the familiar house that he was staying in, still invisible, he continued listening out for the angelic song, it definitely sounded like it was coming from somewhere in or near Jessica's house.

"Jessica has a pretty nice house, okay, let me see if I can identify what it is making that song... My scanners still indicate that the song is coming from some sort of material, a crystalline metallic material? No, glass can't sing angelically last time I checked, give me more time" Kaizen said as she kept scanning the façade of Jessica's house, whatever was causing the noise was some sort of crystal like object as Kaizen had mentioned.

"Crystalline metal? They aren't able to sing last time I heard, something is definitely not all as it seems" Jacob said as the song continued to fill his ears, filling him with calmness which he had never felt in so long, like being as carefree as a child, that's what it felt like for him.

"My scan is complete, whatever is causing this song is inside Jessica's house, she must've bought some sort of strange trinket in the past if that's the case" Kaizen said as Jacob acknowledged what she said and activated the Wall Shift to enter the house since the door was locked and Jessica didn't leave a key underneath the mat this time.

Phasing through the wall that led into the living, Jacob began investigating Jessica's belongings to see if he could identify what was singing the song, Kaizen carefully listened out and narrowed the search down since the object singing was a crystalline metallic material of sorts so the two of them wouldn't have to turn the house upside down to find the item in question.

"Kaizen, unlock the sealing locks and let me out of the suit, you search the kitchen and I'll search the living room" Jacob said as Kaizen done as he told and unlocked the sealing locks of the armour, letting him out and giving Kaizen control of herself.

"Good idea Jacob, Jessica certainly has an exquisite taste in interior design, this interior nearly matches the likes of a Mediterranean Villa" Kaizen said as she admired the beautiful furniture Jessica had around her house, she walked into the kitchen and continued listening for the signing and identify its source if she could.

"It sounds like it's right in front of me but at the same time it isn't, but the singing, Kaizen, isn't it so beautiful?" Jacob said as he felt himself being put in a trance by the soothing song, feeling his wilder side becoming tame at the sound of the angelic singing. Kaizen liked the singing too, even being an AI, it relaxed her database which was something she doesn't do often.

"It is Jacob, it is quite a lovely song. I got nothing in the kitchen, microwave radiates and the fridge buzzes so nothing here" Kaizen said as she walked back into the living room, carefully looking over the many shelves and pictures to see if she could identify what was making the song.

Jacob kept his eyes peeled until his eyes became fixed at a trinket that was kept atop Jessica's marble mantlepiece, in between some candlesticks and a few family photos, there was something that stood out from the rest of the few knick knacks.

Being hung from a small metal stand, a blood red shard-like object sat on the mantlepiece, Jacob had seen that strange looking share before when he first moved in with Jessica but back then he passed no word about it, but to him it sounded like the song was emitting from that red shard of whatever it was.

"Kaizen, scan that shard looking object on the mantlepiece" Jacob said as he pointed at the shard for Kaizen to spot it faster, a series of blue beams emitted from her green LED eyes on her black visored face and they turned green once Kaizen was finished scanning, only this time they scanned red, meaning that she did not know what that object was or had little info about it.

"Jacob, my scanners don't have much to say about whatever that is, it's some sort of metal alloy but the metals used are unknown, I've never seen metals symbols like this before, I don't even know what language they are in, no language on Earth matches the symbols I'm looking at" Kaizen said with disbelief as she tried to keep herself together, she thought she was being tricked but she wasn't, whatever that shard was, it was Extraterrestrial in origin.

"You're meaning to say that this shard is an Alien metal alloy? That's able to sing a beautiful song? I have no idea what to say now" Jacob said as he walked over to the metal share and looked at it up close, it definitely looked a bit glassy and Jacob could vaguely see himself in the reflection. It continued to sing, but then it stopped when Jacob leaned closer to it.

"It stopped, it stopped singing, how is it able to sing in the first place?" Jacob said as he looked at Kaizen who just simply gave him the robot shrug, she was as completely put off as he was, even with her sheer intelligence she was as dumbfounded as her Human friend.

Jacob kept looking over the strange metal shard, reminding himself to ask Jessica where she had gotten this strange shard from, he was amazed by how something so simple was so complicated to him and Kaizen, but what was about to happen next, he would never expect in another six thousand years.

His ears gently moved to the sound of what sounded like whispering, coming from the shard itself.

"Kaizen? You whispering to yourself?" Jacob asked Kaizen to make sure he wasn't just hearing things, Kaizen simply shakes her head in response and now Jacob was caught completely off guard (and I'm certain you guys are too but bear with me).

Jacob felt the need to touch the strange shard that was apparently whispering, to him or something else, he slowly moved his index finger towards it and prayed to God himself that nothing bad would happen to him when he touched the shard, Kaizen watched with anticipation in the background as Jacob slowly got closer and closer to touching the shard.

The moment Jacob touched the shard, his vision immediately turned black and he felt himself fall onto the floor, surprising Kaizen who was quick to check his vital signs.

He had fallen unconscious.

 **In his unconscious mind...**

Jacob could hear whispering, he could not understand what the voice was saying, it sounded male but it was muffled, he kept hearing the strange whispering and each time it was starting to become clearer and clearer until Jacob could acknowledge what he was hearing.

Jacob tried to open his mouth but it seemed to have been glued shut as he could not talk, he couldn't see anything even with his night vision, he was in pitch black darkness with no light shining anywhere, the whispering could now be understood.

"Dead, but still walking" a male voice said, Jacob looked around and he could see no one, there was no one in the darkness, it was a voice in his head.

"Broken, but still fixed" the male voice continued, Jacob was practically forced to listen to this strange voice, was the shard talking to him? Was the singing meant to attract him to the shard so he would touch it? Jacob could only think of these ingenious ideas.

"Pushed beyond your limits, yet you have none" the voice said as a light appeared in the distance, Jacob could feel himself being sucked into the light, floating gently through the air as if he was in zero gravity, he had no idea what was happening.

"Doubted, but you prevail" the voice continued on, was the shard trying to tell Jacob something? If so, what? A warning? A message? What was he trying to say? The light kept getting brighter and brighter, brighter beyond the point that Jacob had to close his eyes because it hurt his eyes with the amount of light shining.

"Distrusted, but trusted by those who trust you" the voice said as Jacob could see a silhouette in the bright light, it looked like a Human, but how? Jacob had millions of questions flowing through his head right now but he couldn't answer any of them.

"Last man standing, you are not afraid of death" the voice said which made Jacob assume the shard was talking about him, he had died, he was broken, pushed beyond his limits, doubted, distrusted and possibly the only Human alive, he was not afraid of death's embrace.

"Hear us, acknowledge us, know us" the voice said as the figure finally came into view, Jacob could see who it was but whoever it was did not look like a normal Human, the Human in question was wearing a strange metal suit, painted white and black with blue glowing circles running down the spine that hummed as they glowed, the Human was slightly shorter than Jacob but Jacob was cautious on approaching the figure.

"Hello? Who are you? Can you tell me what's happening or where I am?" Jacob called out to the Human, but he recieved now response from the Human, the Human just stood there, not moving a single muscle and not looking to move out of place anytime soon.

"Hello? Can you even hear me? I don't want to do something bad to get your attention!" Jacob shouted out at the Human again as he began approaching the motionless Human with caution as he was wary of the stranger.

"Who are you? Where am I? Are you even listening to me?" Jacob said as he was within 2 meters of the other Human who simply stood there like a statue, Jacob was about to give up all hope but then he roughly saw the Human move its head.

"It is not too late" the Human said, its voice sounded female, like the voice that was singing the angelic song, Jacob was surprised when the other Human spoke up and wanted answers to what was going on.

"Not too late? Late for what? Who are you? What is this place?" Jacob asked desperately, hoping to receive an answer of some use from the Human.

"This is not real, this is something beyond the perception of you, I am no one, but you, I know who you are and I know where you came from. I know what happened, I know what you have become" the Human said as she turned around, her face was hidden by a full head helmet, her eyes were a blue glowing visor, she looked like a robot but Jacob knew she was a Human, he didn't know how, he just knew.

"Why am I here? Is this all in the shard?" Jacob asked but he was prevented from speaking any further when the Human placed her finger across his mouth, making him stop talking.

"The road you have fallen onto has been long and dark, filled with sadness and grief" the Human said as she took her finger away from Jacob's mouth and turned around to look at something Jacob could not see.

"It has I'm sad to say, but I don't care anymore, I'm just a careless dick" Jacob said to himself as he banged his head with his fist in anger, he had been suffering depression for so long that he has almost lost all emotion, nearly losing his Humanity.

"That artefact you touched in the room, it has been waiting thousands of years for you, the day when the Beast awoke, the day when the dead man walked again, the day when you walked out of the Bunker, six thousand years on and the world has changed so much. Do you know why you are here?" the Human said with the million dollar question, one of them anyways, at the end, Jacob was now very curious, that shard was an artefact? Waiting for him?

"No, I heard that artefact singing and I touched it and now I'm here talking to you, why am I here?" Jacob asked, feeling stupid that he was being challenged intellectually and he was losing by a large margin.

"The Red Key unlocks the answers to every question you have, you do not ask and get an answer instantly, you must find those answers yourself. A great danger threatens you, and those around you, defeat this danger, you will find out what you need to know, you will find out what truely happened during your sleep, you will find out-" the Human said as she leaned up towards Jacob's ear and whispered the answer into his ear.

"The truth" the Human whispered into his ear, the truth to what? What happened to Humanity? Where they are if they are still alive? Jacob would have to wait for those answers to come to him.

"You will take The Red Key to Blackhawk Mountain when the time is right, find the answers you seek and you shall be at peace" the Human said as she stepped away from Jacob and began to walk backwards away from Jacob, quickly facing off into the light until she was no longer in sight.

"The light of the Blue Star will guide you, follow the light and find your calling, go now, you have a long path to walk, take the path that is less used" the Human's voice rang in Jacob's head, he listened very carefully as he was taking these words to heart.

"You can still save them, you can still save-"

"Everyone..."

Jacob could slowly feel himself regaining consciousness again, he would have quite a story to tell when he woke up...

 **Back to reality...**

Jacob woke up to feel an awful headache in his head, placing his hand on it immediately as he leaned up and looked at his surroundings, he was on a couch in Jessica's living room and he could see Jessica cuddled next to him, sleeping with him and hoping he would wake up soon, Jacob smiled and gently rubbed Jessica behind her ears which made her mumble in her sleep.

"No I don't wanna go to school" Jessica mumbled in her sleep, Jacob tried to hold in his laughter at that sentence and continued gently stroking Jessica behind her ears.

"What if I told you your boyfriend is still up and at it?" Jacob said as Jessica immediately woke up and the look on her muzzle when she saw that Jacob was awake, would melt your heart as she was filled with so much relief and happiness.

"Jacob! I thought you were a goner! Kaizen told me what happened, I had no idea that shard was something a lot more" Jessica said as she spoke in an apologetic tone, blaming herself for causing this to happen because she had bought that shard as a little trinket, not even close to imagining it was a lot more.

"That's alright Jessica, you wouldn't have known. Where is Kaizen anyways?" Jacob asked, looking around the living room but not seeing Kaizen anywhere in sight.

"She's in the kitchen making you some tea to make you feel better, she knew well you were going to regain consciousness but I was so scared you weren't going to make it" Jessica said as she tried to hold back her tears but she was bound to start crying, Jacob opened his arms and brought Jessica into a hug to make her feel a bit better.

"Take a deep breath now, I'm here, I'm not leaving you, you're too precious to leave alone" Jacob said as he gently patted Jessica's back, using his other hand to gently stroke the fur on her head to calm her down which was working effectively as she managed to hold back her tears.

"I didn't want to lose you, I love you" Jessica said as she managed to hold back her voice breaking, trying to push back her upset thoughts and be happy that Jacob was okay.

"Well, I accomplished something today, I reunited with my only friend for thousand of years and she got herself an upgrade, I think I deserve something after all that nonsense, especially with Chief Bogo being so paranoid" Jacob said as he gently broke the hug between him and Jessica and looked her in the eye, Jessica could see he was planning something.

"And what would that be?" Jessica asked as tilted her head before Jacob pulled her into a surprise kiss, she didn't fight against it, she just went with it as she was glad to see her boyfriend wasn't dead by touching one of her ornaments.

Kaizen meanwhile was about to walk around the corner with a cup of tea and some biscuits when she saw that Jacob and Jessica needed some private team, she smiled in her hivemind and backed away behind the corner to let the two lovers finish each other off.

"I felt like I deserved that my little Wolfy" Jacob said as he repositioned himself to a sitting pose and made himself comfortable, he saw that The Red Key was now placed on the tables imagining either Kaizen or Jessica placed it there while he was unconscious, how was he going to explain what happened to the two ladies?

"I can see that you have finally regained consciousness, here's something to cheer you up a bit. While we're at it, did anything happen when you were unconscious? You were twitching and making funny noises in the moments before you woke up" Kaizen said as she placed the cup of tea and biscuits on the table in front of Jacob and sat down on a lounge chair on the other side of the table, crossing her legs over each other and placing her hand under her chin.

"Well now, something did happen but let's find out something first, Jessica, where did you buy that?" Jacob asked he pointed at The Red Key, fearing the thought of touching it again would make him fall unconscious again.

"I bought it in a Psychic Shop while I was in Tundratown, the owner told me it was a red crystal that brought good luck to those who possessed it, and I think it's true because the day after I bought it, you began living with me and, you gave me a night to remember" Jessica said as she waved her eyebrows at the end of her sentence, making Jacob smile and role his eyes backwards while Kaizen decided not to do anything as she knew what Jessica was on about.

"Well Jessica, what I told you that this crystal is actually an Alien artefact?" Kaizen said as she picked up The Red Key and looked over it, not hearing anything emitting from it like it was a while back.

"An Alien artefact? How? Did it fall out of space?" Jessica asked with slight disbelief at what she just heard, of course she wouldn't have been around to hear The Red Key singing or see Jacob fall unconscious the moment he touched it.

"Not that I know of, when I scanned it, none of the materials that make this artefact are not on the Periodic table of the elements. Now I'm not saying that this was made by Extra Terrestrial life but the material it is made of is Alien in origin" Kaizen said as she handed The Red Key to Jessica who looked over it and took Kaizen's words to heart.

"Yeah, and it sings, sings like an angel coming down from Heaven. After I got Kaizen from Precinct One, I started to head back to this house but then I stopped because I heard singing from somewhere, Kaizen could hear it too and she identified the source was in your house, once we got here, we looked around to identify what was singing and it was this crystal shard" Jacob said as Jessica was about to give it to him but he put his hands up, afraid to touch it again incase it made him unconscious again.

"This crystal was singing? And the dude in the store never told me that, I know when someone is lying and it's clear to say you two aren't although I'm very confused, this crystal is an Alien artefact Kaizen put it but where did it come from then? And what does it really do?" Jessica asked as she placed The Red Key on the coffee table and looked at Kaizen for an answer.

"Yes, I have a recording of the singing in my database that I can play for you, as for what it does, I do not know" Kaizen said as she searched her recording files for the singing that The Red Key sung and began playing it, Jessica's ears twitched to the very Alien sound and felt herself become relaxed by it.

"You're right, it does sound like an angel singing. So Jacob touched it and he fell unconscious? Did anything else happen?" Jessica asked as she looked at Jacob, waiting for him to answer her question if he had one.

"That's where things get confusing, how can I describe this? My vision sent pitch black, even with my night vision I wasn't able to see anything, then I could whispering in my ears that was muffled and I tried to talk but I couldn't as if someone had taped my mouth shut, overtime the whispering became more clear and I could hear who was whispering to me" Jacob said as he grabbed his cup of tea and took a quick sip from it, waiting for anyone to respond if they had any.

"You heard whispering, and what or who was whispering to you? Do you remember what you heard?" Kaizen asked in an inquisitive manner, she was taking notes from anything Jacob said to make sure they wouldn't fall off topic and that any answers could be brought up again.

"I do, whoever was speaking to me sounded like a man, he said the following. Dead, but still walking. Broken, but still fixed. Pushed beyond your limits, but yet you have none. Doubted, but you prevail. Distrusted, but trusted by those who trust you. Last man standing, you are not afraid of death" Jacob said as he carefully remembered those sentences being said to him, he took another quick sip of his tea with a quick bite of his biscuit.

"Dead, but still walking? Sounds like some sort of riddle or, perhaps a code?" Jessica guessed as she and Kaizen tried to come up with a reasonable answer to what Jacob was telling them.

"No, I think those sentences are talking about Jacob, it makes sense, you're technically a dead man walking from the end of the world six thousand years ago, you're broken inside yet you hide your pain, you're a Werewolf which is something that shouldn't be possible but the Government is to thank for that, I guess certain Mammals doubt your capabilities but you prove them wrong, you're definitely distrusted but you have us to trust you and you're probably the last Human alive, that we know anyways and you always look death in the eye. Did I get too personal there?" Kaizen asked at the end, fearing that she might've struck a nerve with Jacob but she knew Jacob wasn't easy to tick off so maybe she wouldn't have anything to worry about.

"You did but I don't care. Now that I think of it, yeah, that does perfectly describe me but how would this shard know about me? It can't be some sort of recording device because Kaizen would've said so" Jacob said as he kept the name of the shard secret because he would tell them what its name was when he would mention about the Human he met while he was unconscious.

"That you are correct about, there are no wires or any sort of technological attachments to this shard so there is something else here that we are missing, how it could sing, it has no vocal chords or anything of the sort, even with my intelligence I cannot explain this anomaly" Kaizen said as she made some valid points, how was it able to sing without vocal chords? Does it have anything of the sort? She gave Jacob the opportunity to speak next.

"Anyways, during those sentences, I appeared in a white landscape and I could see this silhouette, the words 'Hear us, know us, acknowledge us' went through my head and I felt myself able to speak again, I called out to the silhouette but I got no response" Jacob said as he remembered the strange Human he met in his unconscious state, he was still wondering why she was wearing a suit of armour, maybe she was a soldier or an astronaut?

"A silhouette? Were you able to identify who or what it was or manage to talk with it?" Jessica asked as she became more and more intrigued by what Jacob was telling her and Kaizen, she loved mysteries as much as she loved solving them.

"After walking up close to the silhouette, it was a Human, but she had herself covered in some sort of armour, armour that I've never seen before, it even looked very alien because I've never a design like it before, she was covered in very thin black and white armour plates with blue lights running down her spine, she eventually began speaking to me when I was close enough" Jacob said as the same question kept flowing through his head, who was that lady?

"There's no design like that in my database for armoured suits so you'd be correct by saying it looked alien, what did she say to you?" Kaizen asked as she kept taking notes and making rough pictures on Jacob's description of the mysterious Human.

"After calling out to her and cautiously approaching her, she spoke up and said 'It is not too late', when I heard her voice, I don't know how but I knew that she was the one who was singing, but how could she have her singing inside a shard? This truely is an anomaly" Jacob said as he looked over The Red Key, trying not to tempt himself to touch it just to be safe.

"Not too late for what? This must be some sort of recording device if she was able to make her singing come from it unless, there is something that is beyond us on how this crystal works" Jessica said as leaned down and placed her ear against The Red Key, not hearing a sound from it much to her disappointment.

"That's what I would guess Jess. I asked her questions, not too late? Late for what? Who are you? What is this place? She replied with 'This is not real, this is something beyond the perception of you, I am no one, but you, I know who you are and I know where you came from. I know what happened and I know what you have become', I assume that she meant that she knew everything that has happened to me, surviving World War 3 and losing everything, becoming a Werewolf, waking up six thousand years later and now a citizen of a Mammal Metropolis, how she knows, I will never know" Jacob said as he tried to come up with a reasonable conclusion to what really happened, he assumed it was some sort of vision.

"This sounds like a very sophisticated character, did she tell you her name at least? Or anything else worth mentioning?" Kaizen asked as she grabbed The Red Key and placed it against her head just incase it was emitting a sound of any sort, it was not.

"No, she was very insistent on hiding her identity. She was wearing a funny looking helmet that covered her entire face, it was slightly stretching out forward from the top of her head like a small blade and her eyes were hidden by a glowing blue visor that only covered her eyes, it kinda looked like something that I saw in some video game but the design was slightly different, either way, she was wearing very impressive armour. I then asked her why was I there and was it all happening inside the shard, like a small world was inside it but that sounds too much of a fantasy thing to me" Jacob said as he tried to ignore the headache he was starting to get with how confusing everything was getting for him, he took another sip of his tea which made him feel a bit better.

"Based off your description of the helmet, there is no schematics for a helmet like that in my database so once again we're lost with that topic, that definitely does sound like something from a fantasy but you never know, continue" Kaizen said as Jessica quickly checked her phone if she had recieved any notifications, really? Some ladies just can't wait can they?

"She then said 'The road you have fallen onto has been long and dark, filled sadness and grief', I agreed with her when she said that, something I'd rather not say out loud. Now this is where things start to get interesting, this shard, this is an artefact called The Red Key, the Human said the following, 'That artefact you touched in the room, it has been waiting thousands of years for you, the day when the Beast awoke, the day when the dead man walked again, the day when you walked out of the Bunker, six thousand years on and the world has changed so much, do you know why you are here?', anything to add?" Jacob asked as he pointed at The Red Key which Kaizen was still holding, he could tell Jessica and Kaizen were caught off guard when he said all of that.

"You mean that this crystal that I bought for like thirty dollars is actually an Alien artefact that is some sort of key? Key to what? And it was waiting for you to touch it just so you could see some sort of vision? This is a lot to take in, but I'm liking this so far, Kaizen?" Jessica said in a tone of slight disbelief but she sounded more rather surprised than skeptical.

"This seems to be too much of a coincidence, it's like whoever created this 'Red Key' somehow knew that you, a sentient Wolf, would come across this artefact and take it to your home, allow probably the last Human on Earth into your home and tempt him to touch The Red Key to witness something that is beyond us, if that's the case then whoever made this was a genius" Kaizen said as she made a very valid statement, it did seem too coincidental that all of this would happen, of course they were all assuming that The Red Key was made by some sort of lifeform since the materials used are not found on Earth.

"Never thought of it like that but if that's the case, then I have no words. The Beast awoke? Sounds like me alright, I'm certain she was talking about me when she meant all of that stuff, after she said that I responded to her saying I just touched the shard and poof, I'm speaking to her, then she goes like 'The Red Key unlocks the answers to every question you have, you do not ask and get an answer instantly, you must find those answers yourself. A great danger threatens you, and those around you, defeat this danger, you will find out what you need to know, you will find out what truely happened during your sleep, you will find out, the truth.' A great danger? So that must be the Black Knight, doesn't seem dangerous since I haven't seen him yet" Jacob said as he thought of the many possibilities that could happen in the future, if this Black Knight ever appears and Jacob stops him from doing some evil thing then he would find out what happened to Humanity? If that's how it is supposed to happen, so be it.

"Unlock the answers? Is there a door that The Red Key can open? There must be something it can unlock if it is a key. Yes, this Black Knight has to be found and arrested since he tried to have you killed, the amount of crap I had to go through to cover your transformation up was unbelievable but I knew it was the right thing to do, continue Jacob" Jessica said as she remembered the amount of things she had to come up with to cover up Jacob's transformation, almost the equivalent of a 20 page essay that was to be handed in less than a matter of hours.

"Acknowledging her words, she said 'The light of the Blue Star will guide you, follow the light and find your calling, go now, you have a long path to walk, talk the path that is less used. You can still save them, you can still save, everyone.' Blue star? What star would be be blue Kaizen? And save everyone? Does she mean that everyone's life in Zootopia is in danger? Wait, no, no no no no, it all adds up now" Jacob said as he felt himself have an epiphany, save everyone, the nightmare he had, the M.O.A.B, the Black Knight, does it make sense now?

"What are you talking about Jacob? The Rigel star would be blue based off my astronomical data" Kaizen asked in confusion at Jacob's strange behaviour, Jacob got up from the couch and began to think over his nightmare.

"I had a nightmare last night ladies, Kaizen, you looked like what you like now in that nightmare and whenever I spoke to you, you wouldn't talk back, then a Massive Ordinance Air Blast bomb struck Downtown Zootopia and flattened the city, think ladies, the Black Knight wanted to have me killed because he must be planning something big, the Human in that vision or whatever it was said that there is a great danger, the Black Knight plans on destroying the city, does it add up now?" Jacob said as he backed up his claim with an almost perfect reason, although Jessica and Kaizen were skeptical, at this stage they didn't know what to believe so all they could was make do with what they had.

"Destroy the city? That's going over the top don't you think? And this nightmare, how do you know it wasn't just a normal nightmare?" Jessica asked while Kaizen acknowledged what Jacob was saying, based off the research she was doing in her database, the city of Zootopia had no enemies abroad and no terrorist groups had their eyes set on the city, or so everyone would think.

"He's telling the truth Jessica, there's a terrorist group that has its eyes on Zootopia that you haven't passed much attention too and they call themselves the Black Masks, their status is practically dead but the codename 'Black Knight' can be found in their list of insurgents, has no one heard of firewalls? That was such a simple hack" Kaizen said as she projected a holographic projection of the Black Masks data above the coffee table for Jacob and Kaizen to see, Kaizen clearly got this from her new armour design and Jacob liked her new spec design even better while Jessica looked with astonishment.

"The Black Masks? That name sounds familiar but, oh, I know why. They are not labeled as terrorists in the ZPD database, they are labeled as rookie criminals, their most common offense is robbing banks of hundreds of thousands of dollars and getting away with" Jessica said as it slowly started to become more and more clear, all of this seems too easy doesn't it? That's what you think...

"Then those Buffaloes I stopped robbing that bank after missles struck Fangser Park must've been members of the Black Masks, you have to interrogate one of them these days Jessica. I'm not finished with The Red Key just yet, forget I had an epiphany for a minute, I forgot to mention that she said 'you will take the key to Blackhawk Mountain when the time is right, find the answers you seek and you shall be at piece', Blackhawk Mountain? Never heard of it before" Jacob said as he sat back down, feeling stupid he forgot to mention one part of what the Human told him when he was unconscious but he was glad that he remembered in time.

"I know Blackhawk Mountain, it's north of the Zootopian Peninsula and is located on the mainland, my parents would take me hiking with them up to the summit every summer when I was a pup, what would The Red Key have to do with Blackhawk Mountain? Maybe it unlocks something there?" Jessica assumed since she was certain that The Red Key had to unlock something, and it may be at Blackhawk Mountain.

"Perhaps, but now we really have to start digging deeper into this Black Knight and we have stop him before he plans to kill me again or do something worse, I'm no detective at Precinct One but this case concerns me since I'm being targeted by this guy" Jacob said as he finished his tea and ate the last of his biscuits, didn't want them to go to waste.

"I start my shifts tomorrow so I can start making some progress on this case, the only leads we have so far are Woolter and Jesse and perhaps those Buffaloes since they may be part of the Black Masks, didn't see them wearing any black masks but I overheard something about masks they had in their duffle bags with the money they stole, Chief Bogo however, I'll have to be careful around him and I don't know what you could do, Kaizen seems to be good at tracking down anything on the internet, can you access the deep web and find out if these Black Masks have a website?" Jessica asked which was something that Kaizen wasn't expecting, she was able to access the deep web but it came with problems.

"I am, but I cannot be in your home when I access it because someone might track your address and come to your house and kidnap you, I can however jam your address but it is not immune to being hacked, it is best that I browse the deep web somewhere far away from your home and I know just the place" Kaizen said as she loaded 'Browse the deep web for any trace of the Black Masks' into her schedule, even she was prone to forgetting things despite being a very intelligent AI.

"Alright that's good, hopefully you find something by then, meanwhile you have some questioning to do tomorrow but what am I going to do? Use my nose and sniff around some places?" Jacob said with a light tone of humour in his voice, well, what was he going to do?

"You could come in with me tomorrow and watch over the interrogation, maybe scare those Buffaloes if they refuse to talk since you're more than a witness to all of this, you're a victim since you were supposed to be killed yesterday" Jessica said as she placed her paw on Jacob's hand and winked at him, Jacob scoffed the remark off but he knew Jessica meant that as a compliment, he was pretty, scary after all.

"Alright, then it's settled, once all of this is out of the way, we'll go to this Blackhawk Mountain and see if this Red Key can unlock something there. Jeez, having this conversation was a pain in the backside but I'm glad it's past us, now what?" Jacob said as he stood up from the couch and stretched himself, popping a few joints in his back.

"I know something we can do upstairs, by ourselves" Jessica said as she winked at Jacob, he immediately knew what she was talking about and he was in full favour of what she meant, after all, she did make a good...

Playmate...

* * *

 **Fucking hell that took longer than I wanted.**

 **So Jessica and Jacob are up to no good again aren't they? I'm teasing you guys aren't I?**

 **Anyways, I think it's time that I tell you guys something important.**

 **It may not come as a surprise to a lot of you but, I'm...**

 **I am a Furry.**

 **Now I was a Furry long before Zootopia came out, but when Zootopia was announced, that's when my Furry side really started to kick in.**

 **I just brushed it off in the past, and I guess Zootopia was the kick to kick-start it into action.**

 **And I even have my own character, he's a Red Fox named DJSionnach and by the name he is a disc jockey, he likes music and likes to spread music and cheer to anyone around him, letting dancing take away any stresses anyone may have.**

 **Sionnach is the Irish word for Fox (one of them anyways) and it is pronounced 'Shin-nuck', not Chinook, Shinuck, get that right.**

 **I even have dreams about him and he's always delighted to see me, I guess that's because I created him in the first place, although he was a lot taller and stronger than I had anticipated!**

 **Again, not a surprise to most of you but I thought it was time that you all found out.**

 **I've a Christmas Concert coming up which I am taking part in, I'm getting time off class having to practice in the choir so hey, it has its benefits right?**

 **Speaking of Christmas, to those of you who celebrate it of course, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and that you get good presents but most importantly that you get good food! Food is always I want for Christmas!**

 **Think of this as an early Christmas present why don't you? From me, you're favourite author?**

 **I cannot make promises I can't keep in this instance but, I'll try my best to make this doesn't happen again.**

 **My next story to be uploaded is Welcome to Zootopia so stay tuned for that.**

 **No, my parents don't know I'm a Furry or anyone in my family, no I don't have a Fursuit, as much as I'd like one I can't get one yet, I don't attend any conventions at all and I'm definitely not in the YouTube bunch, I could be but I probably wouldn't be that popular.**

 **Your reviews are appreciated and I look forward to what you have to say about this, unusual chapter.**

 **Yeah I'm a fuckin Furry, deal with it, you hate Furries? Think you can tell me I can go to hell and yiff in hell?**

 **Okay you got me, but admit it, you're just jealous I have more sex than you do.**

 **Kidding! Don't take that seriously for fucks sake!**

 **Till the next one,**

 **S47**


	40. Chapter 40

I have Returned Chapter 40: The Vision of a Loved One and Change

 **Hello there.**

 **It is a certainty that you guys enjoyed the last chapter, things are getting pretty mysterious huh? The answers to everything will arrive soon don't you worry.**

 **Just a quick heads up, this chapter might be a tear jerker to some of you guys as Jacob will see someone very dear to him in this chapter.**

 **As for why I am gone for a wee bit? School, that and a very hard choice I had to make, I won't discuss it as I'd rather move on.**

 **Now you wanna see me reply to your reviews on the last chapter don't you? Well, let's** **get to it shall we?**

 **patrickharris98-** **Don't worry, preparations will be overseen.**

 **Mogor-** **I could post a chapter with over 1,000,000 words and you'd still be begging for more.**

 **Jhunt883-** **It's another one of Kaizen's variants, right now Kaizen is a newer and improved design she found when she was in emergency shutdown.**

 **Guest-** **I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Guest-** **Thank you and I hope you enjoyed yourself!**

 **AmmusedBabyArchive-** **Maybe but I already have the future thought out, they weren't nukes by the way.**

 **LORD V4D3R- I hope you enjoyed yourself my lord.**

 **USA Patriot- I don't know a lot about guns but the anti gun rhetoric is nonsense, protection is a vital asset. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I'm certain you'll like this one too.**

 **ZILLAFAN- She might show up, Jessica could always take Jacob to one of her concerts and Gazelle would surely be surprised to see a Human and probably excited too.**

 **Outcast320-** **I'm certain you'll enjoy this chapter if you love mysteries, there'll be plenty of those in the future...**

 **darcksidt-** **I'm glad you're enjoying and good luck with your studies!**

 **BTA Snipez-** **It's always a pleasure to see your reviews, I'm glad you like what you see.**

 **And that's as far as I'll go with replying back to you guys.**

 **With that out of the way, let us get into it shall we?**

 **Let the events unfold...**

* * *

 **Jessica's house, Savannah Central, 6:00AM**

The night was quiet in the city of Zootopia, it was very unusual to not hear the sounds of cars and mammals communing from one place to another, it was only at night when the big mammal metropolis was completely silent with only the sound of gentle wind blowing throughout the streets.

In Jessica's house, everything was silent, Kaizen was asleep in the living room, standing like a statue near the fireplace as she had no need to lie down for comfort and she didn't have to be afraid of falling in her sleep, Jacob and Jessica were upstairs in their own bedroom, they considered it their own bedroom since they were now in a happy relationship, although Jacob was happy to be with someone in this strange new world, not all was as it seems.

It had been a few days since Jacob had seen the strange visions inside the Red Key, ever since then he had been having strange dreams whenever he went to sleep, these strange dreams, they cannot be put into words easily because of how strange they are.

Even though he was cuddling Jessica close against his shirtless body under the soft covers, he did not feel any warmth and happiness, all he felt was cold and dread, even his face showed signs of sadness in his sleep and he didn't make a single noise from the dreams disturbing his mind.

In this dream, Jacob can see himself in a dark tunnel, a faint yellow light stands at the end of the tunnel and he can hear a familiar voice calling out to him, the voice of a woman telling him that dinner was ready, it was not his mother, his mother didn't have to call him to dinner when he was a child, it was someone else.

But no matter how many times Jacob walked up to the faint light, he would never go to the other side of it as he was able to see something on the other side of the yellow light, a figure, female in shape, shorter than him with long hair and dressed in dark clothing, no matter how many times Jacob tried to reach out to her, he'd always end up where he started, at the end of the dark tunnel, like as if this was an infinite loop.

This time however, things were different this time, he was able to reach into the yellow light and walk through it, catching him off guard at first but he immediately walked through, stumbling over and falling onto a ground made up of strange white particles that stuck to his clothing.

Tall grey mountains stood over the horizon, the sky was completely cloudless and the sun was shining white instead of the causal yellow, the ground was made up of salt, the stink of it filling Jacob's supersensitive nose which he was used too since he could pretty much smell anything, even fear, looking around, he immediately knew where he was.

He was in the Bonneville Salt Flats in Utah, it was one of many places he visited when he was spending time in the USA, he remembered now, it was one of the places he visited with someone dear to him.

"Beautiful isn't it sweetheart?" a female voice said as Jacob turned around and looked up, he saw a woman that could only be defined to have the looks of an angel, her eyes were as blue as the sky itself, her hair was a very light beige colour, she wore a white dress with amber gems around the neck and her sleeves hung slightly from her arms, a white fabric veil covered most of her head like a weddingveilw, the dress blew in the soft warm wind and Jacob immediately knew who this beautiful woman was.

"Samantha?" Jacob said with disbelief in his voice as he saw his beautiful dead wife alive right by him, he knew he was dreaming but he could never have thought that he would see his dead wife in his dreams looking like an angel coming down from Heaven, Jacob was so amazed by how beautiful she was dressed and how angelic she looked, just looking at her made Jacob wish he could be with her again.

"Remember when we came here to this flat to see an alien like landscape? When we hiked on the mountains and reached the summit, and we shared a kiss as we looked over the empty land? Do you remember?" Samantha asked as she looked to the horizon and observed the land, taking in the beauty of the shining land.

"I, I do, I remember when everything used to be perfect but now, now this world has changed. How are you even in my dream?" Jacob asked as he couldn't take his eyes off Samantha, mesmerised by how angelic she looked in her long and elegant dress, memories began to fill his mind of the times that he spent together with Jessica, all of them happy, they never argued and they never fought each other, not once, they loved each other very much.

"I came here myself because I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you, I know what you've become but you're no monster to me" Samantha said as she reached her hand down to help Jacob climb back onto his feet, Jacob waited for a bit and slowly reached his hand to Samantha's, feeling her fingers wrap around his hand, her touch felt the same as it did when she was still alive.

"You're my husband, even as a Werewolf, you have loving Humanity in you, I can see it in those red eyes of yours, you look fierce but inside you have a loving heart, no matter what shape or form, you're always my husband, I may be dead, but I still love you and cherish you as much as I did when I was alive" Samantha said as she helped Jacob climb onto his feet and wiped some salt particles off of his black leather jacket, it was the same clothes Jacob wore when he took Jessica here but she did not wear such an elegant dress.

"Samantha, I, I don't know what to say, I haven't seen you for six thousand years and seeing you die in front of me after the world was destroyed, it made me feel something horrible to see you die in my arms, the sadness, the anger, seeing you die was the most saddest thing I ever had to watch" Jacob said as he tried to hold his tears back but the dams broke, a tear gently flowed down his cheek at the thought of seeing his wife die, a memory he spent so long trying to forget.

"I know, but there was nothing you could do, I was already poisoned by the nerve agents. I've been watching over you since you woke up, and I'm proud of you, you finally showed someone that you aren't a creature to be afraid of, and Jessica, she's like me if I was reincarnated into a Wolf, keep her safe and treat her like you treated me" Samantha said in a soothing voice as she placed her finger on Jacob's cheek and wiped his tear away, smiling at him to cheer him up.

"I will, I'll keep her safe, I'll make sure no one harms her" Jacob said in a promising tone, he looked his wife in the eye and he could still feel the same zing between them, it was still alive, even though she was dead, they still loved each other.

"I know you will, but I cannot stay here forever unfortunately, I want you to promise me something before I go back, and I want you to know something too" Samantha said as she started to feel herself fade away, Jacob could see it, tiny shiny particles that made up her body started to rise off her and fly up into the sky, making her slowly fade in the process.

"Tell me, what must I promise? I would do anything for you, my wife" Jacob said as he held her hand in his and came closer to her, looking down at her and waited for her to say what she was going to say.

"I want you to promise me one thing, when the time comes, don't make the choice that your brain tells you to make and know this, I will always watch over you and I will keep you safe from harm" Samantha said as she leaned up and pressed her lips against Jacob's, bringing him into a warm kiss and a gentle embrace, Jacob didn't stumble and he followed along.

"I love you Jacob, even in death, love cannot separate us, we may be able to see each other, but we know that the love we share with each other will always be there no matter how far away we are from each other" Samantha said as she and Jacob broke the kiss between each other and she placed both her hands on Jacob's face.

"I love you too Samantha, I always did and I'll always love you" Jacob said as Samantha closed her eyes and she faded away into the light of the sun.

She was gone.

Jacob lost her again.

But he felt no sadness, no anger, no guilt, no sorrow, as he knew that even though he could not see her, she would always be by his side and she still loved him dearly, though her remains have long since turned to dust.

Jacob must cherish the memories they've had together.

And never forget.

 **Dream ends...**

Jacob slowly opened his eyes from witnessing the beautiful sight of his long dead wife, Jacob even noticed he shed a few tears in his sleep and some of them dripped onto Jessica's fur, speaking of Jessica he had her very close to him, his arms were wrapped around her protectively and even though his shoulders were above the covers, he didn't feel any cold nipping at him.

Looking at his right hand which was wrapped around Jessica, Jacob looked at the ring he had on his ring finger, a ring made of gold with a well cut diamond on it, on the ring the inscription "For My One True Love" was inscribed in fancy old fashioned writing, it never came off even if he transformed into a Werewolf, he also remembered he had Samantha's ring too and he was keeping it in a very safe place.

"At least I have one memento of you, in that dream you looked like an angel, you are one now, and I know you'll watch over me as my guardian angel" Jacob thought to himself as he looked at the ring he was wearing, he was sad that he saw his wife in his dream but at the same time he was very happy to see her again.

It didn't disturb him that his wife practically contacted him from the dead, he was glad that she still loved him even for what he had become as a result of surviving the end of the world, he was glad that she didn't see him as a monster as he had feared that before in the past.

But one thing was on his mind, what she told him to promise, when the time comes, don't make the choice that your brain tells you to make, what did Samantha even mean by that? What time? And what choice? Jacob knew that he'd have to wait and he would keep those words closely locked in his own.

Since that dream woke him up to a point where he could not fall back to sleep because of what he had saw in it, Jacob decided he'd have an early start to the day and get up early, Jessica was fast asleep and Jacob carefully let her go of his grasp, slowly moving his arms around her fur and eventually managing to sit up now that he was out of her grasp, he loved cuddling and all but he didn't want to spend the next few hours just staring at Jessica as she slept.

Despite his weight, Jacob was very light on his feet and since the floor was made up of soft carpet he could walk around without making too much noise, he quickly put on a pair of clean boxers, a dark blue T-shirt with red geometrical patterns on it and a pair of black tracksuits with three white stripes on them, looking similar to Adidas but they were called Predidas, pre for predator, or prey even but that didn't matter to Jacob.

Taking a last look at Jessica who was fast asleep in bed with the covers wrapped over her, Jacob walked over quietly and planted a gentle kiss on her head which made her gently move in her sleep, Jacob smiled at her and quietly made his way out of the bedroom, he didn't put any shoes on because they'd make too much noise on the wooden floor, not like his feet were going to get cold with his hot he was from being a literal experimental living weapon.

Jacob gently made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, he peeked into the living room to see what Kaizen was up too and all she was doing was just standing there in the middle of the room, her arms were slumped by her side and her legs were bent, her head was looking downwards as if she was sleeping while standing up, not like she needed the comfort of lying down since she was an advanced AI.

"Jesus that's just creepy, imagine a burglar breaking in at night seeing her just standing there, actually, that'd be pretty good actually now that I think of it because Kaizen could be a good nighttime guard with her motion, sensors" Jacob thought to himself as he just remembered that Kaizen had motion sensors and he heard the unmistakable sound of her reactivation noise after he shuffled a bit, it wasn't that loud but it was loud enough in a quiet room. (Look up the Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Coalescence jingle to get an idea of the reactivation noise!)

Jacob watched as Kaizen straightened herself and began readjusting her arms and legs to a standing position and she turned around to see Jacob peeking around the corner with a face of fake surprise, realising her motion sensors picked up Jacob's movement upstairs but she wanted to wait for him to come downstairs.

"Up and at it early are we?" Kaizen asked as she had her modulators volume lowered so that Jessica wouldn't be woken up by her as human loud voice, Jacob just scoffed at her as he rolled his eyes and came around the corner he was peeking from.

"Waiting for me to get close to you so you can surprise me?" Jacob said quietly as he walked over to Kaizen and looked into her green visual receptors on her black glassy face, being friends with an AI for so long Jacob could tell Kaizen's mood by how dim or bright her eyes were and he could tell they showed a relaxed look.

She had no pupils in her eyes, they were just completely green and faded the further they went away from the source of the light projection.

"Well you know me, as an independent free thinking AI I can pretty much do as I please. You alright Jacob?" Kaizen asked as she held her arms out straight and tilted her head to make it look like she was roasting Jacob, her mood quickly changed though when she realised the strange facial patterns that had formed and are currently forming on his face.

"I dreamed last night Kaizen and, it was one of the most beautiful dreams I ever had" Jacob said lightly as he sat down on the couch and Kaizen sat down beside him, despite her being made of metal, she didn't make a lot of noise when she walked thanks to insulators in her feet that didn't allow sound to be generated whenever she took a step, the technology itself was very sophisticated but it works just fine.

"What did you dream of last night?" Kaizen asked as the shade in her green pixilated eyes slightly became brighter with curiosity, Kaizen was always fascinated by the ideas of dreams and she always loved to hear the dreams Jacob had as it helped her get to know him better even today, there are many things she doesn't know about her Human friend even with how much data she has on him, you know? Since she can't dream herself?.

"I saw her last night, I saw Samantha Kaizen" Jacob said as he grabbed Kaizen's cold metal hand lightly and looked at her in the eye, he could tell that she was surprised because she missed Samantha as much as Jacob did, she met her a few times when Jacob was off duty and she and Samantha got along well, although watching her die slowly in Jacob's arms would've made her cry if crying was possible for her.

"You did? The last picture I have of Samantha I had was taken on the twenty fourth of April 2025, almost six thousand years ago, yet it doesn't even feel that long does it? What did she look like?" Kaizen asked as she loaded up a very old file in her memory to see what Samantha looked like again, she did not show the picture to Jacob as he didn't need too.

"She looked like an angel sent down by the Lord himself, her hair was almost snow white and her skin was smooth and pale, her lips were light pink and her eyes were vaguely blue, but the dress that she wore, it was like a wedding dress without the veil and amber jewels covered her collar, the sleeves of the dress hung off her arms and she had her hands joined together, her voice was as angelic as it was when she was alive" Jacob said as he remembered what Samantha looked like and Kaizen could easily paint a picture of what Samantha looked like in his dream thanks to Photoshop, well, accurate editing and changing but that would still be called Photoshop wouldn't it?

"She sounds as beautiful as she was when she was alive, did she say anything?" Kaizen asked as she prepared a very special file just for this moment to be filled with data of what Jacob had seen in this dream of his.

"Yes, she still loves me even after what I have become as a result of surviving extinction, she's proud of me and she's happy that I found someone like Jessica, telling me to keep her safe and treat her like I treated her when she was still with me" Jacob said as he repeated those words in his head in the way Samantha had said in his dream, hearing the voice repeat in his head soothed his mind.

"I guess she really is watching over you from the other side, isn't she such a sweetheart for doing that? Did she say anything else afterwards?" Kaizen asked as she placed in the first if her data into her new files, it was always an exciting moment for her to take in new data since she loved, well, input.

"She wanted me to promise something, saying that when the time comes, don't make the decision that my brain tells me too, which I assume that means to go with my gut instinct instead of relying on my head I suppose" Jacob said as he carefully thought over the promise he had to keep, so when a certain time comes around, he must make a gut instinct decision, not a brain instinct one.

"In general terms, Humans should go with their gut instinct, what would I know? I don't even have actual guts, just wires, circuitry, metal and fluids, and all I have for a brain is pretty much sophisticated tech that lets me think like Humans" Kaizen said as she herself knew about what she was made up of, even how she is so intelligent baffles the likes of her.

"Yeah, the amount of research that went into the AI programming you are powered was just, something you'd literally see from a sci-fi film, then again, you love input don't you?" Jacob said sarcastically as he tapped Kaizen on her metal shoulder as he stood up and plugged in the TV, grabbing the remote and making sure he had his finger on the volume button to turn it down before he sat back down on the couch.

"Well the more you know the better as I say to myself" Kaizen said as she made a very valid point, it didn't bother Jacob at all that he was speaking to Artificial Intelligence, the way Kaizen spoke and acted was so Human like that it didn't really matter even if she was Human herself.

Jacob nodded to her answer and making sure the TV was on mute, he turned on the subtitles and switched to an early morning news broadcast from ZNN, which wasn't politically influenced like CNN back in his time which Jacob was thankful for since CNN went down the toilet because of how much they hated Trump.

"-whereas Mayor Lionheart has shown opposition to the proposed plan. Astronomers have reported sightings of shooting stars in the night sky of Zootopia last night but astronomers have said it is a new discovery as no comets have been passing close to the Earth as of late and hundreds of shooting stars had been reported to have been spotted, some of them not fully disintegrating and as a result have crashed into the water surrounding the Zootopia peninsula and on the outskirts of Bunnyburrow, no injuries have been reported but locals have reacted with great surprise as it was not often for them to see a meteorite in their fields. Samples of the meteorites have been gathered by scientists of the Zootopian Space Agency and research is underway as to where the meteorites came from and how long it took them to reach Earth" a light brown Lioness News Anchor said as the subtitles appeared on the screen since it was on mute, Jacob himself was intrigued since it wasn't often you saw shooting stars, nor was it often you'd hear about them crashing into farmer's fields, the report went on to show pictures of the meteorites and looked to be made up of iron and nickel according to the report.

"In other news, Zootopia's first Human citizen named Jacob O'Reilly has become a very popular name on social media, despite him being shot a few days at a press conference in Precinct One where he showed himself to the world he appears to be living with no life threatening injuries. As a result of his appearance, mammals have begun speculating that there may be other Humans hiding across the world and Jacob was sent to show that Humans could co-exist with animals but if that were the case then we would have Humans among the streets with us, his current residence is to remain classified to avoid public interference. While Humans are generally portrayed as dangerous creatures in pop culture and old legends, this is not the case with Jacob as we had seen on the day of the press conference in Precinct One and as a result, Pop Singer Gazelle tweeted yesterday that we should all give Jacob a chance to settle into Zootopia as he is the only Human in the city and that he can contribute to society if we allow him to do so, while she has been recieving mostly positive responses, others have not been so kind, calling Jacob a furless meatbag and a skinhead, all of which are wrong because based off video footage from the press conference we can clearly see what would be called hair on Jacob's head and face along with his arms so come up with insults that make sense or don't come up with them at all. Now for the weather forecast" the Lioness News Anchor said as she put those talking crap about Jacob in their place, the insults didn't bother Jacob that much since he knew there would be mammals in the city who wouldn't like him.

"Gazelle? Pretty imaginative name, at least she has the right idea about me" Jacob said as the weather forecast started playing on the screen, depicting that good weather was to come today but rain was to be expected at night and during the morning tomorrow, as of now it was 20°C outside now.

"Skinhead? Please, I can come up with better insults than that but I won't say them as they would use an excessive amount of foul language, you can probably guess what I would say anyways" Kaizen said as she scoffed at how bad those insults were, she saw them as very vague and laughable.

"Yeah, I've heard them all, only thing that hurts me now is just the stretching and breaking of my bones when I turn" Jacob said as the mere thought of his bones breaking and readjusting to his new body shape sent a sharp shiver up his spine, the pains would go away sure but having to bear the pain of it is sometimes too much.

"It's amazing how you can still live after going through that transformation, the pain I've calculated from you turning is actually a lot more painful than a woman giving birth to a baby" Kaizen said but since she didn't know what pain felt like, she couldn't shudder at the thought, while Jacob would never give birth to a child, the transformation is something that is inevitably going to happen while being pregnant and giving birth is a choice that a woman has. (Also getting kicked in the balls is worse and it could happen at any moment).

"I'm certainly not going to be giving birth ever in my life, at least women can choose to be pregnant or not, I didn't choose to be infected with a super soldier serum that turned out to be gaseous somehow and I've become what I am now, at least I can't get diseases and I'm a lot tougher than I was before so it's not that bad, along with the heightened senses" Jacob said as he listened to the strands of data downloading and uploading in her database, yes his hearing was that sensitive, he could probably hear a foetus in the womb.

"Yeah, I studied the serum when I took a sample of your blood after you were infected, it's both amazing and terrifying, mutated wolf DNA with the cunning and striking intelligence of a Human is one deadly combination, the chemicals used in the serum to literally turn people into living weapons, I don't understand how this project was allowed to happen, or how many others could've been infected and probably survived the bio warheads" Kaizen said as the thought of that probability made her form a new set of files just incase that any evidence was found of other victims of the Black Howler serum, there were other bunkers out there but no sign of life, if they were dead then they would either be bones or dust.

"Even if there were any, they're probably long dead. Some survivors probably did get infected, but we just didn't know about it back then" Jacob said as he began changing to different channels which were mainly random cartoons and replays of talkshows, Jacob continued looking through the many TV channels and decided that there really wasn't anything to watch this morning, what was he going to be doing this morning was going to be tricky since he couldn't go back to sleep.

"Good lord there's nothing to watch, actually, there is something that I want to try" Jacob said as he looked at the Red Key which was placed on the fireplace as an ornament like it was meant to be, he didn't hear any whispering off of it and he decided to test if he'd fall unconscious if he touched it, he was confident he wouldn't but at the same time he was praying that he wouldn't.

"I'm going to see what happens if I touch the Red Key again, if I fall unconscious, you know what to do" Jacob said as he stood up from the couch and focused his hearing on the Red Key, listening out for any noises coming from it and none were emitting, he assumed that nothing would happen and he was correct, he didn't fall unconscious this time, although he did stare at his reflection on the red glassy like surface for a bit.

"Well, looks like you are still conscious, my CPR shall be of use in other times" Kaizen said sarcastically as Jacob just scoffed off what she just said and looked at the glass door beside the kitchen that lead out to the back garden, Jacob hadn't been out in the garden before and he thought he'd further explore Jessica's property, that and he wanted the fresh air.

There was a key in the door itself and Jacob unlocked it, opening the door with Kaizen tailing behind him, he and Kaizen walked into the back garden and it was a sight to behold, the grass was well cut with a slight mist rising off of them, a stream of water sat in the middle of the garden and a white ramped wooden bridge went over it but what really got the eye of Jacob was the cherry blossom tree near the end of the garden, in front of it sat a well cut and engraved stone bench that faced the back of the house, the cherry blossom was surrounded by many beautiful and colourful flowers, foxgloves, daisy's, buttercups, primroses, hibiscus, cyclamen, perwinkle and aster, a pond of water sat nearby with water lillies floating on its surface, it was a beautiful sight to behold and the many sweet smells of the flowers soothed Jacob's corrupted mind.

Jacob walked across the bridge and went to sit down on the stone bench, Kaizen followed and sat down beside him as she looked at all of the many flowers and the cherry blossom tree that they sat under, even an AI like her was impressed at the gardening skills it would take to create a scene like this, a few pink blossom leaves fell off the trees and Jacob grabbed one as it fell through the air, pink as cotton candy and as small as a mouse.

"Places like this were turned into ashes six thousand years ago, forests, valleys, fields, plains, it amazes me how planet Earth recovers after everything dies, how death feeds life afterwards" Jacob said he let the leaf blower out of his hand and into the water pond nearby, Jacob could cope with the fact that he would inevitably die as it was the fate of all living things, but Humanity would then become extinct.

And forgotten.

"It's almost like how the dinosaurs went out, but they were all killed unlike Humans, the only question we have is where they are all at now, floating lost among the stars or hiding right under our noses, it's just so hard to determine with heartbeat sensors like mine, no Human heartbeats on this entire planet except your own and none in the Solar System" Kaizen said as she ran another star system scan in her memory and the same results came up.

One.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer to think I'm not the last Human alive, maybe there are others out there in the world waiting to be woken up from cryosleep, heck, there could be a bunker right underneath the streets of this city and no one would ever know" Jacob said as he looked down into the grass, imagining a series of dark tunnels hiding deep underneath the surface, you never know, there just might be a bunker of sorts.

"Even if that's the case, it would take a while to find it since it would be buried underneath centuries of rock and soil, maybe not here in Zootopia but perhaps beyond the borders, the only problems that we have as of now is where do we start? I'm certain maybe something will be figured out once we go to this Blackhawk mountain with the Red Key" Kaizen said as she kept researching the properties of the Red Key and still tried to come up with a conclusion as to how it was able to make Jacob see a strange vision, that and knocking him unconscious without having to use any kind of lethal force.

"As we all know, time will tell. This world really has come far after everything that's happened hasn't it Kaizen? Here I was thinking that the world was going to be nothing but, embers and ash when I woke up again, I guess I was beyond wrong" Jacob said as he looked around at the many colourful flowers, thinking that such beautiful plants would've been completely burned away thousands of years ago.

"Yes, but to me, everything doesn't feel the same, the plants feel different, the water, the sky, the air even, all of it has changed after everything, I don't know how to describe it, the way everything was back then now seems like a distant memory" Kaizen said as she painted the image of plants, water, the sky and air in her memory drive, to her, everything was not how she remembered it to be and it made her feel a bit uneasy, not because animals were now the dominant lifeforms of Earth, but because nature itself has changed a lot.

"Six thousand years, and here we are sitting in a city built by animals who are just like us, all we can do now is hope they don't make the same mistakes we did in the past" Jacob said as he looked up into the sky, watching the few clouds pass by slowly.

Kaizen was right, everything didn't feel the same, nature itself didn't feel the same, was it because it had to adapt to the absence of Humans? To get used to the animals who wouldn't work Humanity's place?

"So much potential for success, so many years of advanced technology that shouldn't even exist, now left to rust away because no one is there to make those blueprints into the real thing, how can we continue the unfinished work of the past? Should it be continued or, left to be forgotten? Until someone else discovers it?" Kaizen asked as she downloaded old blueprints for many technologies that scientists in the past managed to achieve, Ion based weaponry, hover tanks, space jets, floating weapons platforms, fusion reactor cores (not the fallout ones), asteroid defence systems, a planetary shield gate, and one of the most amazing technologies that was so close to being perfected.

An FTL warpdrive engine.

"I'm no rocket scientist Kaizen, I'm no engineer either, I'm just me, a man who used to be dead, but if it is possible, maybe we can figure something out" Jacob said as he continued looking up into the sky, vaguely seeing what looked like a shooting star passing through the sky, a very bright one but it burned in the atmosphere before it could hit Earth.

Despite what Jacob believed.

It was not a shooting star.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter seems shorter than usual, but I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place at the moment.**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoyed, I'll need to upload A Son of his own after this but I don't know how long that will take.**

 **I'm glad you guys are okay with me being a furry and all but I'm not here to brag about it.**

 **If you enjoyed the chapter, you know what must be done.**

 **I'll be waiting.**


End file.
